La hermana de mi mejor amigo
by IsaMalfoyMellark
Summary: Draco ha sido un gigoló durante la mayor parte de su vida es bueno en su trabajo y las reservas se hacen con meses de antelación.Un curioso email de una posible clienta y forjan una amistad.El tiempo pasa y Draco está embelesado.Sólo hay un problema… La clienta es la hermana de su mejor y está fuera de los límites. Pero decirlo es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia a Belle Aurora que se llama About Last Night, yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 **Hermione**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

No era así. No sabía quién era en ese momento. No era una persona extrovertida. No tomaba decisiones impulsivas. No era el alma de la fiesta, ni siquiera en su imaginación. Yo era... bueno... yo.

No sabía lo que había poseído mi cuerpo, no estaba segura que me gustara.

Sí. No me gustaba. ¿Oh, sí?

Me encantaba absolutamente. ¡Alabado sea Jesús, aleluya!

Estaba siendo traviesa por primera vez en mi vida, y se sentía bien.

Mientras miraba el navegador abierto, moví la laptop a mis muslos para tenerla mejor posicionada. Tecleé unas cuantas palabras en el motor de búsqueda, y ¡bam! Ahí estaban.

No debería haber estado haciendo esto.

 _No, no deberías._

Pero realmente quería.

¿Quién soy para discutir contigo? Somos la misma persona.

Gran lógica, cerebro. Me gustó.

La curiosidad pudo más que yo. Hice clic en la primera opción y esperé. El sitio web cargó y me quedé boquiabierta.

Hombres. Cientos de hermosos hombres me sonreían de regreso, mirándome con completa lujuria, sus sonrisas susurrando: ven aquí. Cada perfil se limitaba a solo un breve párrafo sobre el hombre. Ben aparentemente vivía para complacer, mientras que a Marcus le gustaba dominar. Sin embargo, Cameron, podía ir a ambos extremos.

Hmmm. Había esperado un poco más de mi búsqueda. Incluso un poco pervertida. Esto era, después de todo, un asunto importante, al menos para mí.

Decepcionada, moví mi cursor para salir de la página cuando de pronto, me encontré cerniéndome sobre una fotografía de perfil. Un pequeño recuadro apareció.

Haz clic para ver más. Mi mareo regreso tan pronto como se había ido. Sólo que esta vez, tenía campanas. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, molesta conmigo misma.

Por supuesto que no mostrarían todo en la pantalla principal. Necesito cavar más.

Marcus era bastante apuesto. Era alto, moreno y guapo. Su postura y expresión gritaban: Me quieres, y me encontré queriendo exactamente eso.

Necesitaba saber más sobre él.

Clic.

Mis ojos se abrieron un segundo antes de que mi mandíbula cayera por segunda vez en cinco minutos. Parpadeando, tragué con fuerza y me quedé mirando fijamente la pantalla. Marcus era precioso, sin duda. Y aquí estaba yo viendo fotos de su pene flácido y erecto.

Nunca antes había visto un pene tan de cerca. Había hecho cosas con hombres un par de veces, pero por mi petición, habíamos mantenido las luces apagadas. Miré más arduamente. ¿Había acariciado eso? Estaba segura como el infierno que no se sintió así de grande. Era un poco raro mirar, como un bastón hinchado, enojado y grueso. Además, había pensado que los hombres tenían vello púbico como las mujeres.

Abriendo una segunda pestaña, busqué "pene de hombre normal".

En cuestión de segundos, las imágenes cargaron y miré entre las imágenes frente a mí. Mirando de ida y vuelta, fruncí mis labios. Marcus parecía tener una extraordinariamente grande y bonita polla. Y la mayoría de los hombres definitivamente tenían vello púbico.

Mordí mi labio.

Sabía que no debería.

Oh, Dios. ¡Que alguien me detenga!

No lo pensé, simplemente lo hice.

Tecleando rápidamente, cubrí mis ojos antes de que el perfil cargara.

Me asomé a través de mis dedos y tan pronto como lo vi sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida marca Colgate, bajé mi mano lentamente. Ahí estaba él.

Su postura mucho más relajada que la de mi querido amigo Marcus, su cuerpo era una mezcla de suavidad y dureza, sus brazos musculosos de una manera que hacía a una chica desear conseguir ser envuelta en ellos... y perderse en un feliz para siempre. Su bronceado natural le daba un brillo que acompañaba perfectamente su sonrisa pícara. Su cabello rubio ligeramente demasiado largo en esa perfecta manera que los hombres podían lograr, rizándose detrás de sus orejas.

Parecía como si acabara de pasar una mano por el impecable caos. No tenía vello corporal, aparte de un pequeño rastro que empezaba por debajo de su ombligo, perdiéndose más abajo de lo que jamás había sido lo suficientemente valiente para mirar, y un amplio pecho y hombros que deseaba morder. Sus ojos color grises sonreían hacia la cámara. Y estaba perdida.

Draco Malfoy.

El mejor amigo de mi hermano. Y estaba a punto de ver algo que no debería ver jamás.

Clic.

Mi boca cayó abierta y un ruido de asfixia estrangulado escapó de mis labios.

Oh, Dios mío. Adiós, Marcus. Había encontrado algo mucho mejor que él. ¿Marcus quién?

Su erección se veía diferente a la de Marcus. Lucía más gruesa, más viril y más enojada. Y secretamente, deseé probarla. Parecía que su polla fue hecha exclusivamente con el puro propósito de complacer mujeres.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Antes de que pudiera pensar realmente lo que estaba haciendo, abrí mi correo electrónico.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: Fijando una cita.**

 **Hola Quinn.**

 **Acabo de recorrer el sitio web de MPT y encontré tu perfil.**

 **La primera cosa que noté de ti fue tu sonrisa fácil, algo que encuentro muy relajante. Verás, hablar con hombres me pone nerviosa.**

 **Soy un poco socialmente torpe y tu sonrisa me hace sentir cómoda.**

 **Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que estoy buscando, y si encontramos lo que estoy buscando en ti, podemos fijar una cita.**

 **Un cordial saludo.**

 **Mía.**

Me quedé mirando el mensaje un gran rato, asegurándome dos veces que no hubiera usado mi nombre real. Cerré los ojos tan fuertes como pude e hice clic en enviar. Entonces, me puse de pie con calma, entré al baño, me arrodillé junto a la taza del baño, y vomité.

...-...-...-...-...

 **Draco**

Leí el correo electrónico tres veces. Cada vez que lo leía, mi sonrisa se hacía más grande.

Había tratado con muchas mujeres en mis cinco años como acompañante, pero las tímidas siempre eran mis preferidas. Sus sonrisas nerviosas y dulces rubores rosados me provocaban cosas. Me encantaba hacer que se vinieran. Siempre parecían tan sorprendidas cuando lo hacían.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y respondí a Mía.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: RE: Fijando una cita.**

 **Hola Mía,**

 **Gracias por tu consideración; pareces dulce.**

 **Creo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre lo que necesitas de mí y vamos desde allí?**

 **Me gusta conocer a las futuras clientas cara a cara. ¿Estás libre hoy o mañana?**

 **Quinn.**

Dejé mi ordenador portátil, entré a la cocina, y comencé a preparar una taza de café. Bostecé, pasándome una mano por la cara. No estaría trabajando hoy. Sonreí para mis adentros.

La señora Haverbrook me dio un mejor entrenamiento anoche de lo que hubiera logrado por mí mismo de todos modos. Ella era bastante ágil para tener unos cincuenta años de edad. A decir verdad, ni siquiera pensaba en su edad cuando estaba con ella. Claro, tenía mechones grises a través de su cabello, pero me había dicho que le gustaría envejecer con gracia, y así era. El pilates y yoga mantenían su cuerpo firme, y sus citas conmigo eran lo que mantenía a su mente joven. O eso es lo que me dijo.

Ella sentía algo al tenerme actuando como amigo de su hijo. Si alguna vez hubo una Señora Robinson, la señora Haverbrook le habría hecho temblar.

 _Ping._

Sentándome a la mesa de la cocina, froté distraídamente mi estómago y abrí el correo electrónico. Mientras leía, mis cejas se fruncieron lentamente.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: Fijando una cita.**

 **Quinn, Esta fue una mala idea.**

 **Me disculpo por las molestias.**

 **Todo lo mejor, Mía.**

Así que, conocernos de antemano la tenía preocupada. Llámame loco, pero eso sólo hizo que quisiera conocerla aún más. No quería pensar que era un patito feo, pero la idea me había pasado por la cabeza, y en la mayoría de los casos, ese era la razón por la cual las clientas se ponían nerviosas. La mayoría de las clientas tímidas tenían importantes problemas de autoestima.

Detuve la máquina de café a medio flujo, me serví una taza, añadí crema, y lo bebí de golpe. Estaba totalmente cansado. Me dolían los músculos de la mejor manera. Quería responder, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para prepararme y reunirme con mi mejor amigo Harry para el almuerzo. En lugar de ello, cerré mi portátil, me puse de pie, salí de mi bóxer, y caminé desnudo al baño. Me duché en tiempo récord, pasé una mano por mi demasiado-largo-cabello-para-llamarlo-impecable, rocié desodorante en todo mi cuerpo, y me vestí con vaqueros, una camiseta de los Rolling Stones, y zapatillas blancas.

A medida que caminaba a la puerta, tiré una chaqueta negra sobre mi hombro y abrí mi auto. No era nada lujoso, pero era mi auto de día, y me gustaba bastante. Mi auto de noche normalmente era de alquiler, a cargo de la agencia, y podía ser algo tan elegante como un Maserati, o algo tan sencillo como una camioneta. Con las llaves en el encendido, dudé.

Debería haberlo dejado. Pero algo me estaba molestando, y no podía descifrar lo que era. Un suspiro se me escapó cuando metí la mano en mi bolsillo sacando mi celular. Accedí a mi correo electrónico móvil y le respondí a Mía.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **Desde: Quinn**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: RE: Fijando una cita.**

 **Mía,**

 **Una reunión contigo sería un privilegio, pero entiendo tu vacilación.**

 **Sé que no me conoces. Podría ser un asesino en serie por lo que sabes.**

 **Si todavía estás dispuesta a hablar conmigo, ¿podemos continuar conociéndonos a través del correo electrónico?**

 **Cuídate, Quinn**

 **PD: No, no soy un asesino en serie. Ese probablemente fue un mal ejemplo.**

Presioné enviar antes de poder cuestionarme. Luego pensé en lo que había escrito. Un asesino en serie... ¿En serio?

Mi frente aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el volante y gemí ante mi estupidez. Ahora jamás oiría de ella otra vez. Me resigné a ese hecho y me fui a casa de Harry.

Harry había sido mi mejor amigo durante los últimos cinco años. Nunca había querido o necesitado un mejor amigo antes de él. Pero Harry tenía eso en él. No era fácil ser mi amigo a veces, pero él siempre estaba pegado a mi lado. Nos conocimos cuando estaba en un mal lugar. Me ayudó a través de ese mal lugar, animándome a hacer algo conmigo mismo.

De hecho, fue Harry quien sugirió que me convirtiera en un acompañante.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

 _Harry se volvió hacia mí y me sostuvo la mirada dura._

 _—No quiero empujarte a nada, pero creo que necesitas un nuevo trabajo. Amigo, la construcción no es para ti._

 _Sabía esto. El trabajo estaba disminuyendo y apenas tenía dinero suficiente para alimentarme. Harry siempre me hacía saber que estaba allí cuando los tiempos se volvían difíciles, pero me había negado, mi orgullo escociendo cada maldita vez. Tenía veintiséis años y tenía una espina clavada en mis hombros. Una grande._

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué sugieres? No tengo una educación universitaria que me respalde, Har. Tengo suerte de tener lo que tengo._

 _Pero Harry sólo sonrió fácilmente._

 _—¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿En qué eres bueno?_

 _—Beber y follar._

 _—¿Ves eso? Ahí está la espina que mencioné._

 _Harry miró por encima de mi hombro; hacia la nada. Después de un rato, sus cejas se alzaron y entonces murmuró:_

 _—¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en unos de esos acompañantes? Me han dicho que pagan mucho._

 _Mis cejas se fruncieron._

 _—¿Cómo sabrías cuánto pagan?_

 _Harry me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una imagen de inocencia, y dijo con perfecta calma:_

 _—Puedo o no haber sido un acompañante durante la universidad._

 _Salté de mi asiento._

 _—¡De ninguna manera! Sucio, sucio hijo de puta. ¿Fuiste un prostituto, Har? ¿Un gigoló?_

 _Harry frunció el ceño._

 _—Un acompañante, hijo de puta. Un acompañante de lujo. —Me observó fijamente mientras aferraba mi estómago de tanto reír, y se levantó—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídate de eso. Parece que no quieres ganar diez mil dólares._

 _¿Diez mil?_

 _Mi risa vaciló. La sonrisa de Harry contenía un secreto, y quería saberlo._

 _—¿Diez mil? —farfullé—. ¿Un mes?_

 _Harry se giró e hizo amago de irse._

 _—Una semana, perdedor._

Después de haber abordado a Harry y le obligué a decirme todo lo que sabía, admitió haber trabajado para un servicio de acompañantes respetable llamado MPT. Conocía al propietario, Dean, y dijo que le hablaría bien de mí.

Una semana más tarde, dimití de la construcción y fui empleado por MPT. Pronto descubrí lo que MPT representaba. Muñecos Para Trolls.

No me gustaba, pero siempre y cuando se abreviara y ninguna de las mujeres supiera lo que significaba, supuse que estaba bien.

No me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a casa de Harry. Vivía frente a la playa en un apartamento de tamaño decente con vistas al océano. Harry vivía en los suburbios, pero sólo tardaba veinte minutos en auto.

Al momento en que llegué, vi a Harry alzar la vista hablando por su celular. Supuse que había hecho esto para encontrarse conmigo. Pero al momento en que me vio caminar con los brazos extendidos en un gesto que decía, ¿Qué mierda, hombre?, su rostro lo delató.

Él maldijo en su teléfono.

—¡Mierda! —Ante la respuesta en la otra línea, sus cejas se fruncieron y pronunció ferozmente—: Tú no, Mione. Olvidé a Draco. Está aquí. Tenemos algo así como un almuerzo fijo todos los sábados. —No pude oír la respuesta que le dio, pero lo descubrí con bastante rapidez cuando frunció el ceño y gritó en el teléfono—: No, no como una cita, ¡idiota!

Me reí de su irritación y entonces me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Harry levantó una mano y rápidamente se quejó:

—Espera, Mione. —Cubriendo su teléfono, murmuró—: Mi hermana se mudó de nuevo a la ciudad hace dos días. Pensé en ir, comprobar su apartamento, y ver lo que necesita. Ayudarla a instalarse. Cumplir con mi deber fraternal, ¿sabes?

Asentí. Lo entendía. Harry siempre había adorado a su hermana.

Tenían una familia pequeña, solo mamá Jane, Harry y Mione. Dado que sólo había sido amigo de Harry durante cinco años y la mayor parte de ese tiempo Mione estuvo en la universidad, no la conocía bien. Y cuando decía bien, me refería en absoluto.

La vi una vez, en una fiesta de Navidad organizada por su familia cinco años atrás, pero como estaba centrado en mis propios asuntos, bebí tanto que la mayor parte de la noche era como un borrón para mí.

Las pocas cosas que sabía sobre Mione eran que era tímida, pequeña y regordeta. Creo que recordaba que tenía cabello castaño y ojos grandes, pero no estaba seguro si mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Parecía agradable, y por la forma en que se burlaba de su hermano parecía que nos llevaríamos bien.

Fruncí el ceño. De repente me encontré sintiéndome protector con esta pequeña criatura tímida.

—¿Por qué no está viviendo con tu mamá?

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Mierda, mamá sería demasiado sobreprotectora con ella. ¿Qué haría si quiere llevar a casa una cita o algo así? —Rió entre dientes—. Mamá lo enviaría a empacar.

Mi ceño continuó fruncido. ¿Con cuántos hombres saldría? Por otra parte, ¿cuántos llevaría a casa? Ese no parecía el comportamiento de la chica que conocí años atrás. Odiaba entrometerme, pero sentí que al ser el mejor amigo de su hermano, tenía algo que decir al respecto. Si hubiera querido una hermana, Mione sería lo más cercano a ella.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que lleve hombres a casa? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Estás seguro que no estaría mejor viviendo con mamá Jane?

Harry de repente me miró como si me hubieran brotado cuernos.

Después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza y pronunció:

—Amigo, casi tiene veintisiete años. No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Como si intento evitar que salga, me mataría. Y Mione muerde. Duro. —Levantó el teléfono a su oreja y empezó a hablar de nuevo—: Oye, ¿puedo llevar a Draco? Si somos dos, podemos mover todo más fácilmente.

Cualesquiera que sean los deberes de Harry hacia Mione, sabía sin ninguna duda que estaría allí para ayudar. Después de todo, Harry era la única familia que en realidad tenía. Mientras hablaba con su hermana, comprobé mi teléfono. Al momento en que vi el icono de correo electrónico, la anticipación me inmovilizó.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **Desde: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: RE: RE: Fijando una cita.**

 **Quinn,**

 **Que hayas aclarado que de hecho no eres un asesino en serie es un gran alivio. Por un momento, pensé en todos los otros acompañantes volviéndose en asesinos en serie y decidí quedarme en el lado seguro.**

 **Muerte por lubricante no suena como una buena manera de morir.**

 **Por cierto, tampoco soy asesina en serie, Mía**.

Jesús, María y José, no pude detener la sonrisa estúpida que apreció en mi cara de oreja a oreja. Era ingeniosa y sarcástica, dos de las mejores cualidades en una mujer, en mi opinión.

Podría sonar estúpido para una persona a quien se le paga por su aspecto valorar el aspecto de las mujeres como el extremo inferior del espectro, pero ese era sólo yo. Clasificaba el humor y la conversación inteligente en lo más alto. Lo hacía, porque había salido con algunas de las mujeres más hermosas por ahí y, confía en mí, las apariencias no compensaron la falta de cerebro.

A partir del segundo en que recibía una petición de una clienta nueva, sabía qué tipo de relación quería. Algunas eran muy correctas e iban al punto; otras muy relajadas y tolerantes, pero nunca antes había tenido una charla con una clienta de esta manera, como si fuera un amigo. Marcaba el ritmo. Sin decir las palabras, me decía lo que necesitaba.

 _Necesitaba un amigo._

Dejé escapar una risita. Si un amigo era lo que necesitaba, me encontraba en condiciones de cumplir esa función en un sentido temporal.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **Desde: Quinn**

 **Asunto: ¿Hiciste una broma?**

 **Querida Mía,**

 **¿Fue tu extenso sarcasmo tu forma de dar tu aprobación y concederme el honor de conocerte un poco mejor?**

 **Además, muerte por lubricante sería asqueroso.**

 **Sin embargo, la muerte por un anillo anal vibratorio sería épico.**

 **Tu vecino amistoso Spiderman, Killer Quinn.**

Hice clic en enviar cuando la conversación entre Harry y Mione se convirtió en un argumento. Esperé, esperé y esperé la respuesta de Mia, pero no obtuve nada. Harry gritó "¡Muy bien!", en su celular y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Viéndose enojado, Harry se acercó al auto, estampando fuerte por el camino.

—Vamos a almorzar, imbécil.

Justo en ese momento, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **Desde: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: Pues, sí. Qué amable en notarlo.**

 **Killer Quinn,**

 **¿Anillo anal vibratorio? Estoy casi demasiado asustada de preguntar... o Googlear.**

 **Y, supongo que, conocerte puede no ser algo malo, especialmente si entiendes mi sentido de humor peculiar.**

 **Cuéntame sobre ti.**

 **Mía completamente aturdida.**

Puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, recordándome enviar un correo cuando llegara a casa, y me dirigí al auto.

Cuando Harry me llamaba imbécil, no era nada más que un insulto.

Un insulto a tu mejor amigo siempre debería ser recibido como un apodo, como lo que es.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

No pude entender gran parte de lo que dijo Harry, pero le oí pronunciar "engendro del demonio... rezó por un hermano... besar mi culo".

Supuse que Mione no quería que un hermano sobreprotector arruinando su espacio.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Pobrecita, no sabía que recibiría dos.

* * *

Hola hola! Esta es la nueva historia de la que les hablaba, como verán es rated M así que los que la leen están bajo su propia responsabilidad. Desde siempre quise adaptar una historia en la que Draco sea amigo de Harry o que éste sea hermano de Hermione... esta historia es la unión de las dos cosas :D Que creen? Hermione sabe quien es Draco, pero él tardará mucho en darse cuenta de quien es ella? Hermione se lo contará? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos jajjaja

Espero que les guste y que me cuenten qué les parece ya sea bueno o malo, pero siempre constructivo, sí? Ni bien terminé de adaptar el primer capi lo subí, así que no tengo más material para subir pero voy a estar trabajando en ello. El que siga o no con la historia depende de ustedes así que... jajaja

Si llegaron acá es porque leyeron así que gracias por eso y espero sus comentarios. Voy a tratar de subir lo más seguido posible, como con "En la cama con e pirata"así que bueno...

Besos, Isa.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

 **Hermione**

Él respondió.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, apretando mi teléfono en mi pecho, riendo.

Draco Malfoy no solo había respondido, sino que también había coqueteado un poco. Algo así. Creo.

No me iba a arrepentir de cualquier cosa que fuera que había comenzado. Una amistad con Draco sería genial. Después de todo, él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y mi hermano era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Parecía un curso natural para tomar. Quería a Draco, seguro. Pero servía a un propósito. Necesitaba su ayuda. Cuando todo esto hubiera terminado, miraríamos hacia atrás y reiríamos. Estaba segura de eso.

Enderezándome, me senté en mi cama y miré alrededor de mi limpio pero vacío apartamento. Oh, maldición. Era bueno estar en casa.

Mi madre había llamado y dejó un sinnúmero de mensajes de voz, el último amenazando con llamar al guardia del vecindario para empezar una búsqueda que sin duda terminaría al encontrar mi cuerpo en una zanja.

Mamá podía ser un poco sobreprotectora. Y cuando decía un poco, quería decir un motón.

La vibración en mi mano acompañada con un alto repique me dejó saber que había recibido un email. Mordí mi labio para esconder mi sonrisa.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba convirtiendo en una tarada.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: Terminaré de hacer la pregunta en cuestión, señorita.**

 **Mía toma chai-a,**

 **Maldición, mujer. Estoy a tu servicio.**

 **Pero no, no te diré de mí... no hasta que me digas lo que necesitas de lil ole Quinn.**

 **Te propondré algo. Por cada pregunta que contestes, puedes hacer una. Y te prometo contestar honestamente... si tú lo haces.**

 **Larga y prospera vida, Capitán Quinn**.

Oh no.

Estaba coqueteando.

Y me... me estaba gustando mucho.

Mi corazón golpeó fuerte en mi pecho mientras mi mente me recordaba que Draco Malfoy hacía dinero coqueteando con mujeres. Las encantaba, las llevaba a su cama, y las follaba hasta la luna, haciéndolas olvidar sus patéticas vidas durante una hora por una extremadamente enfermiza cantidad de dinero.

Mi pecho se sacudió dolorosamente al pensar en todas las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado, pero entonces me recordé que Draco y yo estábamos destinados a ser amigos, nada más, lo que estaba bien para mí. Nunca sería esa mujer. Esa mujer que se moriría por un hombre que jamás podría tener.

Era realista. Hombres como Draco no se enamoraban de mujeres como yo. Se enamoraban de mujeres con largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules, piel perfecta, y piernas kilométricas.

Definitivamente no yo.

Respondí cuidadosamente, clínicamente, a medida que pensaba que no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo y ésta era la clase de negocio que manejaba.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: Lirio blanco Mía.**

 **Cap Quinn,**

 **Revisaré tus términos y los doblaré.**

 **Ambos presentamos dos preguntas, pero sólo una debe ser respondida. Algo así como una probabilidad.**

 **En cuanto a tus servicios, tengo veintiséis y sigo siendo virgen. Sólo pensar en salir con hombres que tienen más años de experiencia que yo me desanima. No quiero que me vean como algo defectuoso o estar en desventaja. También quisiera sentirme como la chica adulta que soy.**

 **Te requiero para que tomes mi virginidad y me enseñes lo básico del sexo.**

 **¿Esto es algo con lo que puedes ayudar?**

 **Mía no miente-e.**

El mensaje fue enviado. El desafío había sido arrojado. Siguiente a mover... Draco Malfoy.

...-...-...-...-...-...

 **Draco**

Estaba siendo un amigo de mierda.

Harry estaba hablándome y yo estaba siendo un imbécil, comprobando mi teléfono cada minuto para ver si Mía había respondido.

Y entonces respondió. Al leer su breve correo electrónico, mi polla se estremeció. Me encontraba sentado en un café con mi mejor amigo, y mi pene estaba duro. Más duro que una maldita roca.

Una virgen. Intacta. Pura.

No me jodas.

Luché contra el impulso de frotar mis manos por mi cara, gemí, y gruñí una respuesta a Harry.

—Ya sabes, si vas a fingir que me escuchas, podrías al menos acompañar tu gruñido con una ligera inclinación de cabeza de vez en cuando —murmuró Harry.

Miré al otro lado de la mesa para encontrarlo sonriéndome. Él asintió hacia mi teléfono.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

Suspirando, apagué mi teléfono y lo puse en mi bolsillo.

—Lo siento, amigo. Sólo una clienta.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron.

—¿Una clienta? Nunca antes te he visto actuar como un idiota por una clienta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No la he conocido todavía, pero es tímida y divertida. Muy divertida. Y dulce. Le pedí una reunión conmigo y me rechazó. Normalmente, no me importaría ni una mierda; lo dejo estar. Es su elección, después de todo. Pero ésta... no quería dejarla ir. Hemos estado enviándonos correos electrónicos de ida y vuelta durante toda la mañana, y tengo que ser honesto. Ella es genial. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido a través de la agencia, creo que seríamos amigos.

Pero la sonrisa de Harry cayó.

—Amigo...

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice un gesto con la mano.

—Lo sé, Har. Lo sé. Créeme. En cuanto sienta que se hace demasiado personal, lo cortaré.

Esto no apaciguó a Harry.

—Confía en mí, Draco. No es así de fácil. ¿Estás tomando los sentimientos de esta chica, correspondiéndolos, haciendo una amistad, y luego cuando te des cuenta que es demasiado, vas a cortar todo cuando tú tienes la culpa? Mierda. Probablemente no tiene ninguna autoestima tal como está, y tú echándola a un lado va a hacerle sentir que ha hecho algo mal o que está siendo castigada por algo que no hizo. Dijiste que era tímida. Las chicas así son frágiles. —Me miró con fijeza—. Córtalo ahora antes de que te involucres demasiado.

A veces olvido que Harry había estado donde yo me encontraba. Nunca entendí por qué abandonó el negocio de acompañantes. El dinero era increíble, las mujeres sensuales, y el estilo de vida el cielo. Supongo que su corazón ya no estaba más en ello.

Justo en ese momento, un pensamiento se me ocurrió.

—Te pasó a ti. —Él sabía lo que quería decir, pero me sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar. Así que continué—: Profundizaste demasiado con una clienta. Fue demasiado lejos. Es por eso que renunciaste.

Harry me miró a los ojos y pronunció las palabras lentamente, con cuidado.

—Me enamoré.

Lo miré bajo una luz completamente nueva. Tenía sentido. Desde el momento en que empecé a trabajar en MPT, Harry había pasado cada momento libre dándome sermones de la importancia que tenía mantener una cierta distancia de las clientas. Me dijo que algunas mujeres podían confundir el sexo con amor, y tenía razón. Dejé a algunas clientas por ese solo hecho. Pensaron que me amaban. Ni siquiera me conocían. Sólo habían conocido a Quinn, la máquina del sexo, no a Draco, la persona. Comprendía que la distancia era necesaria, pero ahora, lo entendía más.

—¿Quién fue?

Harry removió la comida en su plato y habló en voz baja.

—No era más que una niña. Se enamoró de un chico en la escuela secundaria y se casaron a los dieciocho años. Seis meses después, él estaba muerto. Un tumor agresivo en su cerebro lo mató. Ella tenía mi edad, a principio de los veinte años y todavía de luto. Un par de sus amigos le reservaron una cita en forma de sorpresa, y cuando ella apareció y se dio cuenta de quién y lo que era, se echó a llorar. Pasé toda esa hora sosteniéndola. Sólo sosteniéndola. Y se sintió perfecta en mis brazos. Nunca quería dejarla ir. —Su mandíbula se tensó—. Esa debería haber sido la última cita. Jamás debí haberla visto otra vez. Pero cuando reservó otra cita quince días más tarde, acepté de inmediato.

Podía ver que en realidad no quería hablar de esto, pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

—A la siguiente cita, solo hablamos... de todo. Dijo que era tan bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que quisiera escucharla. Me dijo que era mejor que un psiquiatra. Pasé la noche haciéndola reír, porque cuando reía, sus ojos también lo hacían. Hermosa como una pintura. Y cuando llegó el momento de irse, la besé. Sólo una vez. Y me dejó.

Harry levantó su cerveza y bebió.

—Las siguientes citas solo estuvimos pasando el rato, besándonos, abrazándonos. No podía tener suficiente de ella. Estaba gastando una cantidad excesiva de dinero sólo para estar conmigo. Se sentía bien, ¿sabes? Era inteligente, divertida y linda como el cielo. Quería quedarme con ella. Entonces, finalmente, dormimos juntos, sólo que no se sintió como simple sexo; se sintió como hacer el amor. Ella reservó otra cita para decirme que no podía verme nunca más, que se estaba enamorando de mí, y tenía que dejarlo atrás. Todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, yo también lo estaba pensando, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para terminarlo. Nunca la volví a ver. —Resopló una carcajada sin humor—. Y lo más jodido de todo era que durante cada cita después de eso, me sentí como si estuviera engañándola. Me sentía enfermo. Ni siquiera gasté el dinero que me pagó.

Todavía está allí. Y así... renuncié.

No pude evitar sentir tristeza por mi amigo. Si alguien merecía el amor, era Harry.

—Lo siento, hombre. Eso apesta. —Se encogió de hombros y pregunté—: ¿Alguna vez intentaste encontrarla?

Él suspiró.

—Sólo una vez. Meses después, llamé a la amiga que reservó inicialmente, pidiéndole su número de teléfono. Tomó un poco convencerla, y sólo cedió cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de ella. La amiga me dijo que mi chica sentía lo mismo y estaba sufriendo sin mí. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que estuve de finalmente ser capaz de hablar con ella. Tenía un plan. Empezaría diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería estar con ella, que renuncié y jamás sería acompañante de nuevo, y luego me mudaría para estar más cerca de ella.

Pasó los dedos por la condensación acumulada en la botella de cerveza.

—Pero cuando llamé, un chico respondió. No estaba seguro de qué decir, así que no dije nada. Siguió diciendo "¿hola, hay alguien ahí?", pero permanecí en silencio. Entonces la oí. Y era ella. Conocía esa voz de memoria. Ella dijo, "¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sean! Simplemente cuelga el teléfono, cariño". Así que colgué y nunca llamé de nuevo. —Me lanzó una sonrisa tensa—. Parece que no me echaba tanto de menos como yo lo hacía.

Hice una mueca.

—Ay.

Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—No es que pueda culparla por seguir adelante. Era un acompañante. Me contrataron para hacerle compañía. Ojalá me hubiera dado una oportunidad, que me hubiera pedido que renuncie por ella, porque lo habría hecho. Por ella, lo habría hecho.

El estado de ánimo de la tarde cambió después de eso. Comimos casi en silencio, ambos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, y cuando llevé a casa a Harry, salió del auto y luego vaciló. Se volvió hacia mí y dijo solemnemente:

—Así que, esta clienta... uh... sólo... ten cuidado, Draco. Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré. Gracias por la compañía. ¿Baloncesto esta semana? — respondí sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Fue entonces cuando su sonrisa volvió.

—Ya lo sabes.

Volví a casa preguntándome cómo alguien como Harry podía enamorarse de una clienta. Pensando en la actitud peculiar y atrevida de Mía, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Fácilmente.

 **...-...-...-...**

 **Hermione**

Pasé la tarde en silencio preocupándome reservadamente y cubriendo ese hecho al limpiar todos los rincones de mi apartamento hasta que estaba reluciente. Tal vez me había equivocado. Tal vez Draco Malfoy no era lo suficientemente hombre para el trabajo que había propuesto.

Mi cerebro me puso sus ojos en blanco.

Está bien, así que era lo suficientemente hombre. Draco era lo suficientemente hombre para luchar con un cocodrilo. Con una mano atada detrás de la espalda. Usando una maldita venda. Mientras canta la banda sonora de Chicago.

Era más probable que él no quisiera este trabajo, pero no sabía cómo decírmelo. Así que tenía que dejarlo salir del trato sin culpa.

Abrí un nuevo correo y comencé a teclear.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: Entonces...**

 **Quinn,**

 **Entonces... han pasado un par de horas desde que te envié mi último correo.**

 **Escucha, me doy cuenta que tomar la virginidad de una persona normalmente es un asunto importante, pero para mí, no es un asunto tan importante.**

Gimiendo, borré inmediatamente lo que escribí. ¡Por supuesto que perder la virginidad es un asunto importante! ¿A quién estaba engañando?

Lo intenté de nuevo.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: (ninguno)**

 **Hola Quinn,**

Me quedé mirando el correo abierto por un largo rato, sin saber cómo seguir después del saludo. Lo miré por otro minuto, durante unos cinco minutos, por otros diez minutos antes de comenzar a escribir otra vez.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: (ninguno)**

 **Hola Quinn,**

 **Supongo que tu falta de respuesta significa que no estás interesado, y eso está completamente bien. Sé cómo son las cosas.**

 **Estoy segura que puedo encontrar a alguien más en la agencia que aceptaría.**

 **¿Te gustaría recomendarme a alguien?**

 **Mía.**

Leí el correo electrónico una y otra vez hasta convencerme que estaba bien. Hice clic en enviar, cerré la tapa de mi laptop, y salí de mi apartamento, agarrando mi teléfono en el camino.

No pensaría en Draco Malfoy. Hoy no.

Necesitaba salir.

Necesitaba correr.

...-...-...-...-

Draco

Mientras entraba a mi apartamento, mis ojos desmenuzaron el correo por sexta vez. Leí la línea que más me estaba molestando por séptima, octava, novena vez.

"Estoy segura que puedo encontrar a alguien más en la agencia que aceptaría".

Mi frente se frunció cuando un sentimiento que no pude reconocer muy bien apretó un nudo dentro de mi pecho. Me habían dado de baja en cuestión de horas.

Era el jodido Draco Malfoy. A mí no me daban de baja. Se peleaban por mí, maldición. De ninguna puta forma le recomendaría a alguno de los otros chicos. Si ella quería un acompañante, me tendría a mí, o no tendría a nadie.

Aplasté mi ira irracional y escribí lentamente.

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: ¡Caray, espera! No te adelantes.**

 **Mía, mi pastelito,**

 **Por favor, perdona mi respuesta tardía. Estaba almorzando con un amigo y no quería ser ese chico. Ya sabes, ¿ese chico que está más interesado en su teléfono que en su amigo?**

 **Aunque he sido completamente tentado a ser ese chico cuando leí tu correo.**

 **Además, sí, eso es definitivamente algo con lo que puedo ayudar.**

 **Consideraría un privilegio ser el hombre que escojas para el trabajo.**

 **Todavía disponible, Quinn amante del chocolate... cualquier chocolate... todo el chocolate.**

Luego de enviar el correo, llamé a MPT. Madame Pince, la recepcionista, me debía un favor, y lo iba a cobrar.

—MPT. Le habla Madame Pince. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Sonreí. Madame Pince era una mujer de unos sesenta y tantos años que actuaba como una veinteañera. Tuvo a sus hijos a temprana edad y era bisabuela por partida doble. También, me amaba hasta la mierda.

—Dulzura, ¿cómo te encuentras en este fantástico día?

Gruñó una risa ante mi excesiva alegría.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Draco. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño?

Odiaba hacerlo, pero sentí que necesitaba hacerlo. Nadie sería mejor para atender a Mía más que yo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré durmiendo en tu escritorio y te desperté antes que alguien te viera? Dijiste que me debías una. Estoy reclamando ese derecho.

Hizo un sonido en lo profundo de su garganta y luego preguntó sospechosamente:

—¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

No perdí mi tiempo andándome con rodeos.

—Necesito que revises la recepción de correos. Hay una nueva clienta que probablemente tratará de reservar con otro chico. Necesito que le digas que no hay nadie disponible. Nadie a excepción de mí.

Madame Pince suspiró.

—Draco, cielo, no lo sé. Me podría meter en muchos problemas.

—¿Vas a decirle a alguien? Porque yo no. Será estrictamente entre tú y yo. Además, la clienta puede que nunca haga la cita. Todo esto es un escenario figurativo.

Casi pude escucharla poner sus ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. Dame su dirección de correo electrónico. —Le di el correo de Mía y esperé—. Bueno, no ha pedido cita todavía, Draco. Si lo intenta, te enviaré un mensaje de texto.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, le agradecí.

—Eres la mejor. Te amo.

El calor del día me estaba molestando, así que me quité la camisa y me lancé a la cama. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que escuché de Mía. Estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba siendo castigado por mi respuesta tardía de más temprano. No supe cuánto tiempo dormí, pero desperté por la vibración de mi teléfono en la mesa de noche. Parpadeando adormilado, me restregué los ojos, lo recogí, y sonreí al ver el remitente.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: Bueno... esto no es incómodo...**

 **Querido Quinn,**

 **Me alegra tanto que no seas ese chico. Detesto a ese chico. Y no hay necesidad de disculparse. Estar en la compañía de tu amigo sin revisar tu teléfono solo te hizo ganar unos cuantos puntos sobresalientes en mi libro.**

 **Discúlpame por asumir que no tenías las bolas suficientes para dejarme saber si no querías ayudarme.**

 **La verdad es que, no habría pedido una cita con nadie más. Ni siquiera si lo hubieras recomendado.**

 **Para nada incómodo, Mía por siempre.**

Mi pecho se hinchó subconscientemente, y sentí ganas de golpeármelo como un gorila mientras me paseo alrededor como un pavo real. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso. En su lugar, me acosté con un brazo detrás de mi cabeza a medida que escribía con la otra mano.

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: Mmmm... puntos sobresalientes.**

 **Mía,**

 **Me alegra que tengamos eso resuelto.**

 **Ahora, ¿deberíamos hablar de negocios?**

 **Si te parece bien, me gustaría saber hasta dónde llega tu experiencia sexual, para así poder estar mejor preparado para nuestro encuentro.**

 **Puedes preguntarme lo que sea que gustes a cambio. Palabra de honor.**

 **Quinn.**

No sabía por qué escribir ese correo en particular me pareció más difícil de escribir que los otros. Algo en esta mujer tenía mi estómago revuelto.

Recordé la última vez que coqueteé con una mujer para mi propio placer. Honestamente, no podía recordar un momento en el último año.

Fruncí mi ceño. ¿En esto se había convertido mi vida? ¿Mujeres arrojándose hacia mí por grandes cantidades de dinero, y yo menos mi libido natural?

Claro, tenía un gran grupo de mujeres para tratar, y la mayoría de esas mujeres eran habituales, pero en las raras ocasiones que tenía un nueva clienta, aun así no había estado emocionado por eso. Había estado nervioso, incluso ansioso. Con mis clientas habituales, sabía lo que les gustaba. Rara vez tenía que usar nuevos movimientos. Hacerlas venir era un juego de niños.

Mi mente vagó. No estaba en lo absoluto nervioso por conocer a Mía.

¿Cuán fácil se vendría Mía? No sabía lo que le gustaba, pero exploraría su cuerpo y remediaría eso tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Era delgada o rellenita? ¿Alta o baja? ¿Tendría un sabor dulce o picante?

Se merecía una buena primera experiencia. Hacer que esto vaya tan suave como sea posible era lo mejor para ella. Si esto no terminaba bien, podría arruinar su visión del sexo para siempre. No quería que eso dependiera de mí, pero estaba seguro de poder hacer algo especial para ella.

Tenía que relajarla de alguna manera antes del evento principal. Unos cuantos orgasmos harían el truco. Sonreí para mis adentros. Porque eso sería un obstáculo para mí.

Había algo acerca de una mujer en la agonía del orgasmo que provocaba algo en mí. No solo era sexy como el infierno, era validación, todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba en la profesión correcta.

Me había encontrado con todo tipo de mujeres durante mi tiempo como acompañante. Algunas mujeres eran grandes, y otras pequeñas, pero al final del día, todas tenían algo en ellas que me gustaba. Nunca me había decepcionado por alguna de mis clientas. Nunca necesité tomar pastillas para estar duro. La verdad era que las mujeres cachondas me ponían caliente, e incluso me encantaba poner a las mujeres más elegantes mojadas. Era una sensación poderosa, una que no me había hartado aún.

Creo que nunca lo haría.

Mi teléfono se sacudió en mi mano.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: RE: Mmmm... puntos sobresalientes.**

 **Quinn, Agh. Supongo que teníamos que llegar ahí eventualmente, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho en cuanto a esa respuesta. En total, he salido con dos hombres. Ambos fueron en la universidad y no pasó mucho. Ha habido besos y manoseo, un poco de toqueteo. Uno de esos hombres trató mis pechos como un juguete de cuerda, mientras el otro pensó que apretar mis pezones realmente fuerte me pondría en marcha.**

 **No lo hizo. Me dolió muchísimo.**

 **El primer tipo me penetró con sus dedos y pensó que sacudirme como una máquina de batido me haría venir; el segundo me hizo estar debajo.**

 **Me quedé dormida.**

 **He tocado una mangina. Aunque, nunca he visto una de cerca.**

 **Siempre he insistido en la oscuridad cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas pecaminosas.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Puaj. Ahora que lo pienso, es un poco lamentable. Lo siento.**

 **Bueno. Mis preguntas para ti son:**

 **1) ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito para practicar?**

 **2) O bien, ¿cuál es tu deporte favorito para ver?**

 **Patéticamente tuya, Mía.**

Hice una mueca varias veces a medida que leía su correo. Los dos hombres con los que había estado sonaban como un par de mujeriegos.

Pobre chica. No es de extrañar que nunca intentara perder su virginidad.

Probablemente pensaba que el sexo no era nada especial. Sin embargo, no importaba. Le mostraría todo lo que necesitara para asegurarme que tenga una vida sexual sana.

Mangina.

Resoplé una risa y tecleé mi respuesta.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987 outlook. com**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: Mmmm... puntos sobresalientes.**

 **Mi pobre Mía,**

 **Compadezco al tonto que te tuvo en sus manos y te decepcionó tan profundamente.**

 **Me gustaría decir que los juegos en el dormitorio resultan fáciles para la mayoría, pero no es cierto. El sexo es un arte, y si no aprendes los aspectos básicos, no tienes ninguna maldita esperanza al complacer a alguien. La clave del sexo es la comunicación. Nunca tengas miedo de decirle a tu pareja lo que te gusta. Si no lo haces, van a tener que adivinar, y los hombres (o mujeres) no pueden leer la mente... desafortunadamente. ¿Cuán genial sería si pudieran?**

 **No eres patética. Ni siquiera cerca. Quédate conmigo y trabajaremos juntos para hacer de ti una amante fenomenal. Esa es una garantía.**

 **En respuesta a tu(s) pregunta(s), me encanta jugar baloncesto.**

 **Mi mejor amigo piensa que es Jordan en su época de los noventa, pero es más Dennis Rodman en su época de... ahora. Es triste. En serio.**

 **Y no lo creerás, pero el deporte que más me encanta ver es curlin. Esos malditos canadienses seguro saben cómo divertirse, ¿eh?**

 **Ahora, como puedes ver, he respondido ambas preguntas. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos de esta manera? Los participantes pueden responder a cualquiera de las dos preguntas formuladas, dependiendo con lo que se sientan cómodos.**

 **Mis preguntas para ti son:**

 **1) ¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad?**

 **2) ¿En dónde te sientes más cómoda, en una ciudad llena de gente o sola en la playa?**

 **Quinn.**

 **PD: Nunca llames a mi pene una mangina. Jamás. Me siento completamente castrado por esa horrible, terrible palabra. Genial.**

Gracias. ¿Cómo haré mi trabajo ahora?

Tenía cosas que hacer ese día, pero con cada correo adicional, mis prioridades desaparecieron en el trasfondo mientras se construían unas nuevas.

 _Esa debe haber sido mi primera pista para terminarlo._

* * *

Ese final del capi :O Más adelante Draco se arrepentirá de empezar esto con Hermione?

Hola hola! Como están? Yo muy contenta por que les gustó la nueva historia y eso me motiva a seguir adaptándola :)

La verdad es que todavía no pensé en como poner a Ron en la historia, no me gusta su pareja y si hubiera sido por mi- aunque creo que ya se darán cuenta- Hermione hubiera encontrado la forma de haber terminado con Draco no con él jajajaj peeero bueno.

Ya vieron como Draco terminó siendo gigoló y se empieza a conocer más a los personajes, personalmente amo como Harry es de sobreprotector con Hermione, pero a mi me gusta toda la historia jajjaj

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que sigan comentando lo que les gusta y no de cada capitulo.

Besos, Isa.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 **Hermione**

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que deberías ser cuidadosa. No conoces a nadie en tu edificio, y suena como si estos Bill y Terry pudieran ser un poco extraños —explicó mi hermano Harry en un tono excesivamente altanero.

Justo acababa de contarle de la agradable pareja de homosexuales en sus treintas que vivían del otro lado del pasillo. Había llegado a casa de mi carrera hecha un desastre sudoroso, y subiendo las escaleras, vislumbré a

Terry dejando una canasta en mi puerta. Él me escuchó aproximarme y levantó la mirada. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tú debes ser nuestra nueva vecina dado que no te conozco. — Parándose en toda su altura, extendió un brazo musculoso y tomó mi mano sudorosa, besándola—. Eres simplemente adorable. —Por encima de su hombro, gritó—: ¡Bill, cariño, ven aquí y conoce a la pequeña dulzura que es nuestra vecina! ¡Es adorable!

Aún aturdida, miré hacia el apartamento abierto para encontrar a Bill, un igualmente alto, musculoso y atractivo hombre dirigiéndose a mí. Donde Terry tenía desordenado cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Bill tenía cabello oscuro corto y ojos tan oscuros que podrían ser clasificados como negros. Pero entonces Bill sonrió, y ya no era tan terrorífico.

Era curioso lo que una sonrisa podía hacerle a un rostro.

Tomando mi mano libre, Bill llevó mis nudillos a su boca y los besó.

—Hola, dulzura. Bienvenida al nido.

Oh, Dios. Bill era inglés. Como Jude Law, Hugh Grant, Jason Statham, tómame-aquí-y-ahora inglés. Siempre amé ese acento. Era elegante a más no poder y más sexy que el infierno.

Ahí estaba, atrapada entre dos de los hombres más ardientes a los que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer habría hecho. Gemí... audiblemente.

—Justo mi suerte. Son tan totalmente homosexuales. Demonios. Es tan injusto.

Por un momento, había estado preocupada de haberlos ofendido, pero cuando levanté la mirada para verlos, ambos estaban sonriendo. Enredando un brazo a través del mío, Terry me arrastró hacia su apartamento, dejando a Bill en el pasillo. Tan pronto como pasamos el umbral, Terry llamó de nuevo a Bill.

—Mierda. Vamos a quedarnos con esta. Ya la amo.

Antes de saberlo, estaba en mi segunda copa de vino, riéndome de una de las muchas escapadas de Bill y Terry. Bufando, nos reímos más fuerte. Cubrí mi boca y admití:

—No sé qué está mal conmigo. Normalmente estoy muy inquieta alrededor de los hombres.

El labio de Bill se levantó.

—Estoy suponiendo que es en parte por el vino y en parte porque somos divas, querida. —Inclinó su cabeza y me estudió—. Como una manta de seguridad para ti, creo. Sin riesgo, sabes. Fácil y bonito.

Justo entonces, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé y leí el correo electrónico de Draco. Sonriendo como tonta, y parcialmente borracha, les confesé a mis nuevos amigos:

—Lo lamento. Hay este chico que me gusta un poco, y hemos estado coqueteando un montón por un par de días.

Terry aplaudió y chilló:

—Cuéntame todo. Amo el chisme.

Bill sorbió su vino de una forma demasiado delicada para un hombre tan grande.

—Lo dice en serio, querida. Adelante. Consiéntelo.

Me atraganté entonces. No podía decirles lo que estaba haciendo.

Pensarían que era una rara. Lo traté como si no tuviera importancia. Con un encogimiento de hombros, me recargué en mi silla y murmuré un aburrido:

—Él es sólo un chico.

Terry y Bill se miraron a los ojos. Y comencé a sudar. Ellos estaban encima de mí.

—Esto es serio —murmuró Terry.

—No sé lo que acaba de pasar —respondió Bill igual de quedo.

Me dejé caer y me quejé.

—No. No es serio. Nada. No es nada.

Terry, actuando como un amigo antiguo, más que un amigo de una simple tarde, me dio una mirada de "papá" severa.

—¿Quién es él?

Traté de responder, pero nada salió. Mi boca se abrió y cerró, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de que mis hombros cayeran y me rindiera.

—El mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Mientras Terry gemía, Bill parpadeaba, y mi estómago se revolvía. No más vino. Bill comenzó con:

—Hay fuego ahí, dulzura. ¿Estás segura que quieres quemarte?

—Eso podría ser algo que quieres evitar, cielito —agregó Terry con simpatía y un asentimiento.

Estaba segura que tenían razón, pero aun así tenía que preguntar, patéticamente:

—¿Pero por qué?

Terry levantó mi mano y la besó.

—Porque él es una fruta prohibida. Probablemente esa es la razón por la cual lo quieres.

Levantando mi teléfono, abrí la foto de cuerpo entero de Draco Malfoy en sólo una toalla con rocío en todo su cuerpo, aquella que había descargado de la página de MPT. Levantando mi teléfono hacia ellos, vi sus ojos ampliarse y sus mandíbulas caer.

Bill se echó a reír.

—Bueno, jódeme. Eso podría valer la pena el destruir la mejor amistad de tu hermano.

Terry, quien había comenzado a abanicarse, puso los ojos en blanco con éxtasis.

—Oh, Señor, es divino. Lo apruebo, mil veces. Dios, necesito enfriar mis bolas. —Entonces indagó—: Así que, ¿es como un modelo o algo así?

Apreté los labios, incliné la cabeza pensando, y luego asentí.

—O algo así.

Pasé otra hora con Bill y Terry simplemente conversando, después fui a casa, me duché, y me quedé dormida sin responder el correo electrónico de Draco.

Tan pronto como desperté a la mañana siguiente, le respondí a Draco.

Aún somnolienta, escribí.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987 outlook. com**

 **Asunto: Correr + vino = dormir.**

 **Mi muy olvidado Quinn,**

 **Desearía tener una excusa genial para no responderte anoche. Y en cierto modo la tengo.**

 **Conocí a mis nuevos vecinos. Me ahogaron en vino y me mataron con amabilidad. Después me duché y me quedé dormida.**

 **En respuesta a tus preguntas, estudié organización de eventos con una optativa en periodismo, y escogería estar sola en la playa que estar en una ciudad congestionada cualquier día de la semana.**

 **Te haría preguntas, pero no puedo pensar porque aún estoy en la cama, así que solo preguntaré algo básico.**

 **¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

 **Holla, Mía.**

Bostecé y me estiré debajo de las sábanas. No estaba lista para dejar mi suave y esponjosa cama. No aún de cualquier forma. Todavía tenía una semana antes de comenzar a trabajar en Adisson Ltd, una altamente solicitada compañía de organización de eventos que tenías que reservar con más de un año. Lo que hacía a Addison Ltd tan genial era que nosotros — los planificadores de eventos— viajábamos, lo que significaba que no sólo teníamos que tener un extenso conocimiento de las tendencias en nuestras ciudades, sino también en otras. Podíamos reservar un evento en cualquier otra ciudad tan fácilmente como podíamos hacerlo en la nuestra. Eso era lo que hacía Addison Ltd.

No podía creer que me contrataran.

Bueno... está bien, sí podía.

No había gastado cuatro años trabajando como esclava, estudiando en la soledad de mi acogedor dormitorio para nada. Había una razón para que fuera la primera de mis clases, todas mis clases.

Justo cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormida de nuevo, el ruidoso pitido de las notificaciones de mi celular sonó en mi oído.

—¡Mierda!

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: RE: Correr + vino = dormir.**

 **Mía, Mía, Mía,**

 **Todo será perdonado si puedes contestarme una pregunta... ¿Qué estás usando?**

 **Sufriendo de un ataque de erección matutina,**

 **Quinn.**

Miré hacia abajo antes de responder.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: Correr + vino = dormir.**

 **Quinn,**

 **Una camisola negra de seda con encaje y volantes.**

 **Sexy y lo sé, Mía.**

Sonreí ante mi respuesta, sabiendo que Quinn sabría que estaba mintiendo. Así que cuando mi teléfono chilló de nuevo y leí la respuesta, reí.

Sonoramente.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: RE: Correr + vino = dormir.**

 **Mía es una mentirosa,**

 **Dímelo sin rodeos.**

 **¿Con qué estoy trabajando, muñeca?**

 **Ayúdame un poco, Quinn es un pervertido.**

Sonreí, y con otra rápida mirada a mi atuendo, me encontré siendo honesta.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: RE: RE: RE: RE: Correr + vino = dormir.**

 **Señor Quinn,**

 **Me descubrió. Con honestidad esta vez.**

 **Estoy usando una vieja camiseta blanca casi transparente y holgada con la que he dormido por años. Está hecha jirones, es fea, y absolutamente perfecta.**

 **Lady Mía.**

Sonreí hasta que obtuve una respuesta.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: Interesante.**

 **Me gusta.**

 **¿Esa es la verdadera tú, Mía?**

 **¿Amando las cosas menos que adorables en el mundo?**

 **Curioso, Quinn.**

Guau. Demasiado profundo. Especialmente a las... Revisé la hora en mi celular.

... Especialmente a las 8:29 a.m. Así que mentí.

 **Para: Quinn**

 **De: Mionemouse1987**

 **Asunto: Saliendo.**

 **Lo siento, voy camino al trabajo.**

 **¿Hablamos más tarde?**

 **Mía.**

Su respuesta hizo que mi estómago diera vueltas.

 **Para: Mionemouse1987**

 **De: Quinn**

 **Asunto: RE: Saliendo.**

 **Hablar contigo en los días pasados ha sido un placer. No necesitas una invitación, Mía.**

 **Si te aburres con tu día, escríbeme al 732-757-2922.**

 **Siempre tendré tiempo, Quinn.**

Era una mala idea. Sabía que no debía, pero estaba demasiado sumergida en todo lo que concernía a Draco Malfoy. Cambiando de correos electrónicos a textos, escribí:

Yo: Ahora también tienes mi número. Mía.

No pasó un segundo antes de recibir una respuesta.

Draco: Excelente. Ahora anda a trabajar, mujer.

Obviamente, no fui a trabajar. En cambio, llamé a MPT, y cuando recepción contestó, hice mi petición.

—Hola, ¿me estoy preguntando si puede decirme cómo está la agenda de Quinn para la próxima semana en algún momento?

La recepcionista sonó muy maternal cuando respondió.

—Lo siento, querida, pero tiene su agenda llena hasta el próximo mes. Él es muy popular. ¿Tal vez hay algún otro de nuestros chicos que te funcione? Lo siento, querida, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Bueno, maldita sea. Había sabido que sería popular, solo que no tan popular. Alicaída, murmuré:

—Hermione... —Forcé un ataque de tos antes de golpear mi cabeza y dar mi nombre falso—. Uh... Mía. Mi nombre es Mía.

La recepcionista adquirió un tono alegre.

—Bueno, de hecho, Mía, él acaba de tener una cancelación en este preciso momento. ¿Qué te parece el domingo por la noche a las 6 p.m.?

Oh, Dios, ¡qué suerte! Le brinqué a la oportunidad.

—¡Sí! Por supuesto, hágame la cita, por favor.

La recepcionista se carcajeó.

—Pensé que dirías eso. —Otro momento y añadió—: Genial. Ya estás reservada. Si me provees una dirección de correo electrónico, te enviaré a través de éste todos los detalles, junto con un cuestionario de tus preferencias. También requeriré una tarjeta de crédito con un límite de dos mil dólares o más que no esté con una fecha de expiración próxima a tres meses. Y, por razones de seguridad, necesitaré que escanees y envíes por correo una forma válida de identificación.

¿Identificación?

Palidecí. No. De repente no podía hacer esto. Si Draco veía mi identificación, sabría quién era y nunca me aceptaría como su clienta.

Tragando fuerte, tartamudeé:

—¿I-i-identificación?

Escuché la sonrisa en la voz de la recepcionista cuando contestó.

—Sí, señora. —Estaba a punto de cancelar, cuando dijo—: Cariño, no esperamos que reserves bajo tu nombre real. Muchas mujeres no lo hacen por un número de razones. Pero antes de que te retires, te informo que nadie verá tu identificación. Nadie a excepción de mí. Los chicos no tienen acceso a mi correo, y una vez que haya recibido la fotografía, la imprimo y añado a las demás, la guardamos bajo llave y cerradura, y luego el correo es borrado. En MPT, nos orgullecemos de nuestra discreción. Jamás hemos tenido una violación de seguridad. Ni una vez.

Dudé.

—No lo sé...

Pero fui interrumpida por:

—No creerías nuestra lista de clientes. Ni siquiera si te lo dijera. Oficiales gubernamentales, celebridades, artistas pop... y nunca te enterarías de quién.

Bueno, eso lo consiguió.

—De acuerdo. Está bien. De acuerdo. Este es mi correo electrónico.

Parloteé mi correo y detalles de mi tarjeta de crédito, envié una fotografía escaneada de mi identificación, y esperé. No esperé mucho antes de recibir un correo de Madame Pince de MPT confirmando mi reservación con Quinn.

Me quedé viendo ese correo un largo rato, mi estómago dando vueltas y mi corazón acelerado, luego corrí a la ventana de mi habitación, la abrí, y dejé que el aire frío matutino calmara mi ansioso estómago.

Esto realmente estaba pasando.

Draco Malfoy iba a tener sexo conmigo. Estaba tanto asustada estúpidamente como emocionada más allá de la imaginación.

...-...-...-...-...-...

 **Draco**

Han pasado dos días dese que hablé por última vez con Mía. Ella en cierto modo sólo... desapareció. Fuera del radar.

Lo entendía. Entre el trabajo, vida social, y todo lo demás de por medio, la vida puede ser abrumadoramente ocupada.

Tómame a mí, por ejemplo.

Por las siguientes tres noches, estuve agendado día y noche.

Normalmente trabajaba seis días, tomando un trabajo al día, pero negarme a una clienta regular era peor que arreglar el horario de un día. Me di cuenta que cancelarle a una clienta o estar indispuesto para proveer un servicio dentro del lapso de dos días desde el día requerido era malo para el negocio.

Si cancelaba lo suficiente, o mi horario estaba demasiado lleno, mis clientas se iban a otro lugar.

Claro, era agitado, pero no tenía tiempo para la inactividad. Los domingos eran mi día para recuperarme. Así que puede adivinar que estaba un poco sorprendido al encontrar que Madame Pince había agendado a Mía para el siguiente domingo. Normalmente, estaría enojado. Los domingos eran mi único día para ser normal. Debería haber estado enojado. Y por alguna razón, no lo estaba. No me importaba compartir mi domingo con Mía. De hecho, estaba esperando hacerlo. Sin nervios, ni ansiedad. Era un sentimiento agradable.

Pasé la tarde caminando en la playa y preparándome para una de mis regulares. Subconscientemente, mantuve mi ojo en el celular, esperando que ella me mandara un mensaje, pero no lo hizo. Mierda. Después de un día de conversación, ya extrañaba platicar con ella.

Tenía que poner mi cabeza en el juego.

—Oh, Dios, Quinn —gimió Annie mientras sostenía sus muslos, sus tobillos descansando sobre mis hombros a medida que me enterraba en su apretada vaina húmeda.

Annie estaba cerca de los cuarenta y le gustaba hacerlo como si ambos estuviéramos casados y tuviéramos una aventura. Ella estaba casada, y me pedía que me vistiera formal para nuestros encuentros. Amaba el sentido de urgencia. Tan pronto como entré en la habitación de hotel que reservó, la empujé contra la pared, besando sus hermosos labios rosas salvajemente.

Annie era pequeña y delgada con rasgos llamativos y cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado.

Para una mujer con una sorprendentemente perfecta apariencia, le gustaba estar desarreglada.

Annie jadeó y resopló mientras sostenía mi camisa semi abierta.

Siempre terminábamos parcialmente desvestidos. Era la manera en la que Annie lo veía: como si la deseara tanto que no podía siquiera esperar a quitar sus ropas antes de follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Ella sacó volando la chaqueta de mi traje cuando la tuve contra la pared, y comenzó a desabotonar mi pulcra camisa blanca. Me las arreglé para aflojar mi corbata antes de caer sobre mis rodillas, alzando el borde de su vestido hasta sus caderas, apretando su trasero y quitando sus bragas de seda roja con mis dientes.

Annie era tan pequeña que la alcé sin esfuerzo y la arrojé sobre la cama. Coloqué el paquete de aluminio discretamente en mi boca y usé mis dientes para abrirlo, y entonces coloqué el condón en mi polla antes de entrar en una temblorosa Annie con una sola embestida.

Había tenido un buen momento con ella, pero no era divertido. Solo era trabajo.

Mientras bombeaba en ella, no pude evitar pensar en Mía. Quería que fuera divertido con ella. Nunca había tenido una clienta que me tratara como amigo. Esto sería diferente. Simplemente no podía esperar para conocerla.

Pensar en Mía hizo que mis bolas se tensaran. Era estúpido, en realidad. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía!

Annie se estimuló con sus dedos, jadeando. Empujando su mano a un lado, la remplacé con la mía. Su dura protuberancia estaba muriéndose por algo de atención. Tenía que bañarla con besos para encenderla con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Oh, mierda, Annie. Me pones tan caliente. Voy a venirme.

Su coño se tensó alrededor de mí como un tornillo. Usé mi pulgar para hacer gentiles círculos sobre su clítoris. Una vez que Annie comenzó a gemir una y otra vez, sabía lo que necesitaba.

Más.

La froté más duro y rápido, murmurando:

—Sí, nena, casi estás ahí —y—, maldición, se siente tan bien.

Un minuto más tarde, la espalda de Annie se arqueó en la cama a medida que dejaba salir un ronco grito.

—¡Oh, oh, oh!

Al momento en que sentí su orgasmo pulsante, me perdí. Mi corazón se aceleró, cerré mis ojos y mi espalda cosquilleó y casi inmediatamente, gemí a través de mi liberación, sosteniendo los muslos de Annie más duro de lo que debería.

Nunca perdía mi tiempo después de que el trabajo estaba hecho.

Mirando hacia una sonriente Annie, le guiñé un ojo, salí y caminé al baño para asearme.

Saliendo del baño, vi a Annie que estaba esperándome en la cama, todavía vestida.

—Bueno, eso fue increíblemente caótico.

Le sonreí.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Annie.

Se estiró y enredó su mano a lo largo de mi corbata.

—Mi esposo estará en casa pronto.

A medida que me inclinaba hacia ella, dije las palabras que había murmurado incontables veces antes.

—Entonces hagamos que esto valga la pena.

….-….-…..-…-…

Estacioné mi auto en mi entrada y bostecé. Me bañé en el hotel antes de irme, así que afortunadamente, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era quitarme el traje de pingüino antes de caer sobre mi almohada.

Cuando entraba en mi apartamento, sentí unas vibraciones en mi bolsillo.

Mía: ¡Hora de preguntas! A) ¿Bóxer o calzoncillos? B) ¿Salado o dulce?

Cansado como estaba, no pude evitar que una sonrisa cruzara mi cara.

Me desvestí, gruñendo, y me recosté sobre mi cama.

Yo: Bóxer. Me gusta dejar que mis chicos respiren. Y, no puedo decidir. Amo las papas fritas tanto como amo el chocolate. Voy a llamarlo un empate. Mi turno. 1) ¿Flores o dulces? 2) ¿Una llamada de tu madre o quedarte atrapada en el tráfico?

Lo mandé y esperé.

Mía: ¡Ja! Dejar que tus chicos respiren. Ew. Humm, ninguno. Nada de flores o dulces. Prefiero algo original. Las flores son de los 80 y/o para funerales. Los dulces son simplemente tristes. Y aunque amo a mi madre... escogeré el tráfico. :/ Bien, mi turno. A) ¿Perros o gatos? B) ¿Malasia o Francia?

Reí ante su respuesta y escribí rápido.

Yo: No tengo mascotas, pero soy un chico de gatos. Amo a los perros, pero necesitan muchas cosas y tengo problemas con el compromiso. ;) Por lo demás, he estado en ambos lugares, y Malasia le patea el trasero. Ooh, esto se está poniendo interesante. 1) ¿Desayuno o cena? 2) ¿Superman o Spiderman?

De pronto ya no estaba cansado.

Mía: Desayuno, por supuesto. Puedo comer una docena de panqueques al mismo tiempo, siempre y cuando estén ahogados en mantequilla y jarabe. Y ninguno, soy más una chica de Wolverine. Mmm, panqueques. Genial. Ahora estoy hambrienta.

Sabía que ella no lo dijo como una pista, pero tomé la entrada que me dio.

Yo: Conozco un lugar en el centro. ¿Podría recogerte? Podríamos comer y preguntarnos cosas cara a cara...

Predije lo que iba a decir antes de que lo hiciera.

Mía: Buenas noches, Quinn.

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. Sonaba como un bastardo molesto.

Yo: Buenas noches, Mía. Dulces sueños.

Faltaban diez días hasta el domingo. Luché por no ponerme mis ojos en blanco a mí mismo. Estaba llevando cuenta de los días. Hablando de patético.

Necesitaba salir más.

* * *

Hola hola! Como están? Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, me inspiran a seguir adaptando!

Bueno como verán Draco empezó a dejar ver de que va su trabajo jajajaj y Hermione está haciendo amigos nuevos, en estos capítulos no va a haber mucho Dramione más allá de los textos o alguna llamada que ya va a aparecer ajajaj pero les prometo que más adelante van a tener Dramione de sobra!

Espero que me cuenten que piensan del nuevo capi en los comentarios y si - los que leyeron el libro y saben de que va la trama- quieren hacer algún aporte sobre algún personaje pueden hacerlo :)

Besos, Isa.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

 _Hermione_

—Sé que só **l** o has estado aquí unos cuantos días, dulzura, ¿pero te mataría visitarnos más a menudo? —preguntó mi madre de esa forma inducidora de culpa que solo una madre podía lograr.

—Aún no tengo un auto, mamá. Prometo visitarte cuatro... no, dos veces a la semana cuando consiga uno —digo mientras toco su hombro en un gesto pacificador.

Nos movemos alrededor de la otra en la cocina de una forma muy cómoda. Mientras ella hace sándwiches, abro la despensa y pesco una bolsa de papas fritas. Al momento en que lo hago, pensé en Draco. Así que ahí me paré, mirando algunas papas fritas, sonriendo como idiota. Sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla, saqué el jugo del refrigerador y lo puse en la barra.

Mamá besó mi mejilla cuando pasaba junto a mí.

—Bueno, me alegra que estés en casa, Hermione. Te extrañé.

Entonces en serio sentí culpa.

Mi madre era una mujer dulce, amable y temerosa de Dios, que iba a la iglesia una vez durante la semana además de los domingos. Pero algunas veces, era demasiado. Prefería permanecer libre de drama y, no sorprendentemente, mi tiempo en la universidad y lejos de mamá fue perfectamente carente de emociones.

Su drama usualmente venía en forma de ser demasiado maternal, demasiado necesitada, y tratar de reunirme con cada hombre que le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Hasta este día, aún tenía que atender cada cita que mi madre había organizado, y aún persistía. Como sea, hubo una vez que llegué a casa de la universidad para encontrar un lugar más en la mesa.

Pobre Marty. Pasé la tarde disculpándome con él con mis ojos. No hay necesidad de decir, que nunca lo vi de nuevo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, y a medida que mi madre servía los sándwiches, abrí la bolsa de papas fritas. Mamá sirvió nuestras bebidas y comenzamos a comer. Ella me observó cuidadosamente con su visión de halcón.

—¿Has perdido más peso?

Masticando lentamente, asentí.

Ella suspiró.

—No creo que eso sea saludable Hermione.

Luché para no poner los ojos en blanco. Esta era una de esas veces dominantes.

—Comencé a perder peso porque el doctor me dijo que había comenzado a desarrollar apnea del sueño, mamá. Esa es una condición muy peligrosa causada por tener sobrepeso. Él me dijo cuánto necesitaba perder, y aún no he alcanzado mi objetivo. —Ella se quedó quieta, así que le reaseguré—: Estoy más sana que nunca. Y me siento bien.

Ella casi hizo pucheros.

—Pensaba que lucías muy dulce cuando eras rellenita.

Entonces puse los ojos en blanco.

—No era rellenita mamá, estaba gorda.

La puerta delantera se abrió.

—¿Mamá?

Harry estaba aquí. Le agradecí a Dios en silencio por ayudarme a compartir la sobrecarga-de-madre, juego de palabras a propósito.

Mamá se levantó y gritó:

—Estamos en la cocina, cariño. Ven a sentarte. Te prepararé algo de almorzar.

Harry pasó por la puerta usando su uniforme de básquetbol. Me vio y se lanzó hasta mí, robando la otra mitad de mi sándwich y comiéndose la mitad de una mordida.

Cuidé la mitad en mis manos comiéndomela rápido y reclamando:

—¡Oye!

Harry me hizo gestos. Lanzando la última parte en su boca, de algún modo murmuró:

—Vamos, Mione. Estoy tan hambriento. —Entendí lo que dijo, incluso aunque sonó como "Vmos, m'e. stoy an hambriento".

Tomando una gran mordida de mi sándwich, Harry fue a robar lo restante, pero golpeé su mano. Él se dio la vuelta hacia mamá.

—Mamá, Hermione me pegó.

Sin levantar la mirada del sándwich que estaba haciendo, mamá murmuró distraídamente:

—Hermione, sé amable con tu hermano.

Él extendió su mano hacia mi sándwich. Tomé la bolsa de papas fritas de la mesa y se la lancé. Era un monstruo cuando estaba hambriento.

Tomando un puñado de papas, las lanzó en su boca, gimiendo y masticando.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa. Lo revisé discretamente.

Draco: ¿Qué es lo que pasa con "salud"? Quiero decir, una persona estornuda y tú dices "salud". ¿Incluso tenemos ese tipo de autoridad?

Bufé una risa, ahogándome con mi sándwich. Tosiendo hasta que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sorbí mi jugo, ignorando la pieza de pan atorada en mi cavidad nasal, y respondí.

Yo: Ese es un buen punto. La próxima vez que escuche a alguien decir "salud" voy pedirle sus credenciales divinas.

Antes de bajar mi teléfono, obtuve una respuesta.

Draco: Lo sé ¿verdad? ¿Lo ves? Sabía que lo entenderías.

En ese mismo momento, mi madre estornudó. Mi hermano dijo "Salud". Y sin perder un segundo, me di la vuelta hacia él y declaré:

—Voy a necesitar ver tus credenciales. —Entonces comencé a reír.

Mamá puso otro sándwich frente a mí y dos frente a mi hermano, y se sentó para seguir comiendo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, cariño?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo es trabajo, mamá. Me pagan poco y trabajo mucho. Es tan bueno como puede ser.

Harry trabajaba como cantinero en uno de los bares locales, Wild Fire.

No era solo un bar; pero tampoco era un club; era algo en medio, donde podías ir por una cerveza, una copa de vino o un coctel; e incluso podías ordenar algo de comer. Lo hacían todo. Harry trabajaba casi hasta la madrugada la mayoría de los días y dormía casi todo el día. El muy bastardo suertudo.

También probablemente ayudaba que Harry amaba a las mujeres.

Cada vez que me enviaba fotos mientras estaba en la universidad, había una nueva, más joven, más hermosa versión de la última chica sentada en su regazo. Era obvio que esas mujeres no eran nada más que un poco de diversión. Sabía eso, porque si hubieran sido algo más, Harry hubiera querido que las conociéramos, que las aprobáramos. Conocía bien a mi hermano, y no quería establecerse. Aún no de cualquier modo.

El teléfono de Harry sonó y, aun comiendo, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo revisó. Respondió rápidamente y entonces anunció:

—Draco viene para acá.

Ya habiendo terminado su sándwich, mamá se levantó, besando la cabeza de Harry mientras pasaba.

—Por supuesto. Voy a hacerle algo de comer. Ustedes son inútiles para alimentarse por su cuenta.

Mi cara había palidecido. ¿Draco venía para acá? Traté de actuar normal, pero mi corazón estaba saliéndose de mi pecho.

—¿Él viene para acá? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué?

Harry se recargó en su silla, palmeando su estómago lleno.

—Sí, algunas veces nos encontramos aquí y vamos a jugar un poco a la pelota. Dijo que estaba a diez minutos.

Mierda. Oh, Dios. Mierda.

Me levanté tan rápido que mi silla casi se cae para atrás.

—Diablos, ¿esa es la hora? Olvidé que tengo u-u-una... cosa. Tengo que irme. —Caminando hacia adelante, besé a mi madre en la mejilla y golpeé a mi hermano en la cabeza.

Harry me frunció el ceño a medida que mamá gritaba:

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?

Abriendo la puerta delantera, grité—: ¡Autobús! —Y entonces me había ido.

Mierda.

Eso estuvo cerca.

Me tomó dos autobuses y una larga caminata llegar a casa, y cuando finalmente lo hice, estaba exhausta. Abrí mi apartamento y entonces revisé mi celular. Había un mensaje esperando.

Harry: ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Estuviste tan rara hoy.

Incluso más de lo normal.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, respondí con una sonrisa.

Yo: Tengo mi periodo.

Mi teléfono sonó y reí mientras leía la respuesta.

Harry: Esta conversación nunca pasó.

Suponía que esa era la versión en mensaje de taparte los oídos y gritar:

"¡La-la-la-la-la!"

Eso le enseñará.

Mi tarde pasó rápidamente. Hablé con mi única amiga de la universidad, Luna, una especialista en periodismo que actualmente estaba trabajando para una estación local de noticias en Chicago. Nuestra conversación básica fue así:

—Trabajar es difícil. Vivir es difícil. Crecer apesta. Quiero dinero.

A decir verdad, era lindo escuchar que no todo era color de rosa para Luna. Me sentí normal al estar insatisfecha con mi vida actual. No podía esperar para comenzar a trabajar. Culpaba mi decadente actitud al hecho de que había estado fuera de la universidad por un rato, y venir a casa significó dejar mi trabajo como barista, así que no tenía nada para ocupar mi tiempo.

Simplemente, estaba aburrida.

Tomé mi laptop y abrí el correo electrónico de Remus Lupin de Dora Inc. Él había enlistado unos cuantos negocios con los que sería mejor familiarizarme, así que eso es lo que hice.

Era asombroso lo que podías encontrar en línea. No sólo fui capaz de encontrar lo básico de cada una de las compañías y con quién hablar, sino también qué tal estaban en popularidad y cuál era su tendencia actual.

Antes de saberlo, ya eran las once de la noche. Quitándome la ropa y poniéndome mi camiseta para dormir, trepé a la cama y alcancé mi teléfono.

Yo: ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera completamente vulnerable a los monstruos de la habitación con solo un pie fuera de las cobijas?

Ahora, lanza una sábana encima de dicho pie, y voilà... ¡Soy invencible!

No esperé una respuesta. No pude. Me quedé dormida un minuto después de presionar enviar.

...-...-...-...

 _Draco_

Astoria no era una clienta tolerante. Quería las cosas a su manera o nada. Y como me ha recordado muchas veces, el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Pero no esta vez.

Ella hizo una cita quincenal y había estado viéndome durante más de tres años. Me gustaba Astoria, pero era obstinada. Esta noche no era la excepción.

El largo cabello de Astoria corría por su espalda desnuda mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Vamos, Quinn. Déjame atarte. —Sus oscuros ojos brillaron con lujuria.

Negué con la cabeza, sosteniendo sus caderas.

—Conoces las reglas, Tori.

Ella protestó:

—Nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya confiarías en m... —Su argumento murió en sus labios entreabiertos cuando me enterré dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir y caer inerte encima de mí.

Sabía que no debía dejar que una clienta me ate. Las experiencias anteriores de otros acompañantes han sido retransmitidas en el tiempo y hemos aprendido de sus errores. Aunque, el rollo de "déjame que te ate" era nuevo para Astoria. ¿Me sorprendía? No. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Debido a que hace tres citas, Astoria me pidió que la folle sin nada. Obviamente, me negué, y a ella le dio vergüenza. Había creído francamente que se lo permitiría.

No juego con mi vida de esa manera, o de cualquier otra. Ella juró que estaba limpia y con la píldora. Ella sabía que yo estaba limpio, porque MPT tiene un proceso de revisión mensual. Incluso si estuviera tentado, no lo habría hecho. Las píldoras no eran definitivas, y yo no quería un hijo con Astoria. Era así de simple.

Ella clavó las uñas en mis hombros a medida que se enderezaba, luego hizo un puchero.

—Pero lo quiero. Tanto.

Odié ese puchero. No porque me hiciera sentir mal, sino porque era una táctica de manipulación en toda su insípida gloria. Disparó mi enojo. Soltando su cintura, extendí la mano y agarré sus muñecas apretadamente, quitando sus manos de mis hombros.

—Astoria, si has tenido suficiente de mí, te sugiero que pases a otra persona. Hay un par de tipos que conozco que te gustarán. Tal vez Marcus o Cameron.

Se enderezó y parpadeó hacia mí, y supe que la había sorprendido.

Cada vez que ella jugaba estos juegos, siempre había hecho todo lo posible para calmarla y asegurarme que reservara de nuevo conmigo. Algo había cambiado en mí. Ya no quería hacer frente a esto.

La cara anonadada de Astoria sostuvo mi mirada. Susurró un frágil sonido.

—No quiero a nadie más, Quinn.

Tomando sus manos en las mías, las sostuve antes de llevarlas a la boca, besando sus nudillos.

—Entonces, por favor, deja de solicitar cosas que no puedo proporcionar. Me hace sentir inadecuado. Como si fuera incapaz de complacerte.

Esta era una mentira apestosa. Me sentía adecuado en todos los sentidos, y sabía que podía complacer a Astoria con ambos brazos atados a la espalda. Sólo tenía que difundir la situación.

Astoria sonrió, pequeña y tímida, entonces me tocó la mejilla.

—Siempre me complaces, Quinn. Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera.

Me estiré a la mesa de noche, tomé un paquete de papel de aluminio y lo abrí con los dientes, luego sonreí.

—¿Vamos a besarnos y a hacerlo?

Astoria se deslizó hacia atrás, tomó el condón de mi mano, y lo hizo rodar sobre mí. Su camisola de encaje negro se sintió muy bien contra la piel de mis muslos. Agarré sus caderas y la atraje hacia delante, justo donde la necesitaba. La cabeza de mi polla empujó su entrada mojada. Jugué con ella, meciéndome en su contra, en lugar de entrar en ella.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Astoria soltó un maullido suave. Estaba cerca de llegar. Había visto esa expresión soñadora muchas veces antes.

El tirante del hombro cayó por su brazo, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Ese brote oscuro estaba pidiendo ser succionado. En un rápido movimiento, levanté a Astoria y entonces me enterré en ella. Cuando ella gemía, gruñí. Ya había comenzado a contraerse alrededor de mí; se sentía tan condenadamente apretada.

Inclinándome, tomé su pezón en mi boca y chupé. Ella levantó la cabeza y gimió. Con cada pellizco y succión, apretó más y más fuerte hasta que finalmente se vino, agarrando mis hombros, su cuerpo temblando.

Nunca antes había hecho lo que iba a hacer, y no estaba seguro de por qué sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Cuando Astoria se desplomó contra mí, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, la abracé con fuerza, y luego gemí, bombeando mi polla en su coño resbaladizo. Me quedé inmóvil, jadeando antes de colocar suavemente a Astoria en la cama y caminar al baño.

Mi reflejo se parecía a mí, pero no me sentía como yo.

Negué con la cabeza, me quité el condón, y lo miré un momento antes de colocarlo en la basura. Arrojé agua en mi cara y pasé las manos por mi cabello en un intento de domarlo. Apoyando las manos sobre el tocador, me miré en el espejo.

Acababa de fingir mi orgasmo.

Llegué a casa antes de lo previsto y no podía esperar a meterme en mi cama. El silencio de mi apartamento era acogedor. Puse mis cosas en el mostrador y luego entré al cuarto de baño para ducharme. Lavado y secado en minutos, me dirigí al mostrador, tomé mi teléfono, y lo volví a encender.

Inmediatamente llegó un texto.

Mía: ¿Por qué siento como si estuviera completamente vulnerable a los monstruos de la habitación con solo un pie fuera de las cobijas? Ahora, lanza una sábana encima de dicho pie, y voilà... ¡Soy invencible!

Sonriendo, me dirigí a mi habitación, y subí a mi cama. El mensaje había sido enviado hace una hora. Mía probablemente estaba dormida. No tenía que devolverle el mensaje, pero quería.

Yo: Por la misma razón por la que siento que voy a ser absorbido por el desagüe en mi bañera. Dios no quiera que mi dedo desnudo toque el desagüe. Sin embargo, coloco un patito de goma en la parte superior de dicho desagüe, y voilà... ¡Estoy a salvo!

Me dormí y soñé con salvar a Mía de los monstruos imaginarios en su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con solo un texto.

Mía: ¿Tienes un patito de goma?

...-...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

La idea de Draco en una bañera me había calentado. Estaba celosa de un patito de goma. Claramente, estaba enloqueciendo.

Me había despertado al romper el alba, y normalmente, eso me habría puesto de mal humor, pero se sintió como una señal. Me estaba volviendo descuidada con mi rutina de ejercicios. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar eso. Me vestí rápidamente en pantalones para correr y una camiseta floja. Me deslicé en mis zapatos, tomé mi reproductor MP3 y teléfono, y entonces salí.

Aunque nunca había vivido en el suburbio en el que vivía actualmente, conocía bien mi ciudad. Había crecido aquí. Y con mamá siendo una madre soltera trabajadora, aprendí a moverme en transporte público.

Abordé un autobús justo en la esquina, pagué cinco dólares por un pase del día, y seguí mi camino. Cuando llegué a mi destino, salí del autobús, miré a la distancia, y sonreí.

La playa.

No había estado en la playa por cerca de cinco años. Era mi lugar favorito para ir a relajarme, y era hasta ahora que me sentí bienvenida.

Cuando eras una mujer grande, la playa no era un lugar muy permisivo.

Sentías los ojos de extraños apuntados en ti. No te sentías como si pertenecieras. Por supuesto, era probablemente todo parte de tu imaginación, pero aun así no se sentía bien.

La verdad era que ya no odiaba mi cuerpo. Seguro, no era exactamente delgada, y aún tenía curvas, pero estaba cómoda con mi cuerpo.

Caminando por el sendero, me encontré en la arena y mentalmente me preparé para un ejercicio difícil. Corrí en la arena hasta que mi corazón estaba acelerado y me detuve, trotando por un minuto. Hice esto una y otra vez, trabajando en intervalos hasta que mis piernas se sentían como gelatina y quería vomitar. No había puntos medios con un ejercicio como este. Era ir duro o ir a casa. Así que fui duro.

A medida que casi tropezaba de regreso al sendero, bebí de la fuente de agua y después me senté en un banco, aún jadeando. Me senté hasta que mi ritmo cardíaco desaceleró y pensé en Draco. Y como si escuchara mis pensamientos, mi teléfono sonó.

Draco: Por supuesto que tengo un patito de goma. No me digas que tú no. Eso podría ser un punto de ruptura para mí.

Levanté mi cabeza y bufé una carcajada hacia el cielo.

Yo: No tengo un patito de goma. Lo sé. Estoy avergonzada. ¿Cuenta un tapete anti-deslizamiento de patitos?

Su respuesta fue inmediata y casi lo escuché burlarse.

Draco: ¡No, no cuenta! Está bien. Sólo voy a tener que conseguirte uno.

Sonreí tan grande como la tonta que era.

Yo: No tienes que hacer eso, Quinn.

Me senté de nuevo en el banco y cerré los ojos, tratando en vano de alejar el cálido sentimiento creciendo en mi pecho, parcialmente sorprendiéndome. Mi teléfono sonó.

Draco: Sí, lo hago.

Mierda. Faltaban nueve días para el domingo. Aún estaba en cuenta regresiva.

Tenía una cita con un gigoló, y no podía esperar.

Llegué a casa de la playa a tiempo para atrapar a Bill y Terry saliendo de su apartamento. Tan pronto como me vieron, ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Terry llego a mí primero, besando mi mejilla.

—¡Hermione, dulzura, justo estábamos hablando de ti! Queríamos invitarte a venir esta noche a cenar, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene tu número.

Bill tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos.

—Y antes de que nos rechaces, Terry va a cocinar su famoso pato borracho a la naranja. Y es asombroso.

—Con crème brulee de postre —agregó Terry en una voz cantarina.

Oh, demonios. Amaba el maldito crème brulee. No estaba a punto de decirle que no a ese menú. ¡Ni que estuviera loca! Sonreí.

—¿Quieren que lleve algo?

Terry lució instantáneamente horrorizado por la idea y golpeó mi brazo para dejármelo saber.

—¡No! Eres la invitada, Hermione.

—Estaré ahí. ¿A qué hora?

Terry ya había arrastrado a Bill por el pasillo. Y gritó—: A las ocho en punto. —Con un saludo hacia atrás. Bill sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Negué con la cabeza ante el huracán que era Terry, luego desbloqueé mi apartamento, dejé mis cosas en la cama y me duché. Canté con sentimiento en esa ducha con mi propia mezcla especial de las Spice-girls, aún parcialmente molesta con Ginger por dejar el grupo. Cuando canté tan fuerte que estaba segura que debería ser la sexta miembro de la banda, cerré el agua y me sequé perezosamente, dejando mi toalla en el piso.

La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, así que corrí desnuda a las cortinas y las cerré antes de acostarme desnuda en mi cama como mi propia forma de meditación. Había algo poderoso en cuanto a estar desnuda.

En mi defectuosa gloria, estaba cómoda. Y eso me hizo feliz. Feliz era todo lo que siempre quise ser, y por primera vez, en verdad lo era.

La luz azul en mi celular estaba parpadeando. Lo levanté con el ceño fruncido para encontrar tres nuevos mensajes. Los leí con los ojos abiertos como platos y confundidos.

Draco: ¿Rosa, azul o amarillo?

Draco: ... para el patito de goma. Claro está.

Draco: No importa, los tengo todos. No me gusta la idea de que solo tengas uno. Ellos necesitan compañía.

Estallé en carcajadas que sacudieron todo mi cuerpo. Estaba bufando un poco, y eso no me importó en absoluto.

Yo: Buena idea. He escuchado historias de patitos de goma deprimidos ahogándose a propósito en su estado maniático. Si tan solo esos patitos tuvieran un pato camarada para platicar. Trágico.

Antes de incluso bajar mi teléfono, sonó en mi mano.

Draco: Oh, te burlas ahora, pero apuesto mi pato a que los amarás.

Mis dedos teclearon exactamente la respuesta que estaba pensando.

Yo: Quack.

No estaba esperando la respuesta que obtuve.

Draco: Así que... ¿puedo llamarte?

Me senté rápidamente. Parpadeé hacia el mensaje y entonces tragué fuerte. No. No estaba lista para esto. Mis dedos teclearon lentamente, cuidadosamente. Golpeé enviar y cerré los ojos.

Yo: ... Está bien.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar casi instantáneamente, y entré en pánico.

Lo miré mientras sonaba, y lo dejé hasta que se detuvo.

Mierda.

Draco: Está bien, entiendo. Dijiste que podía llamar. No dijiste que responderías. Pequeña gatita inteligente.

Mi corazón estaba corriendo, mi piel estaba ruborizada, y tenía que reponerme. ¿Iba a perder mi virginidad con este hombre y ni siquiera podía hablar con él? Señor, era patética.

Yo: Si llamas de nuevo, voy a responder. Palabra de exploradora.

Mi teléfono sonó una vez más; esta vez contesté al momento. Mi voz sonó suave. Demasiado suave.

—¿Hola?

Escuché la sonrisa a través de esa profunda voz masculina.

—¿Mía?

Mis ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia y me esforcé a subir el tono de mi voz.

—Hola, Quinn.

Él rió entre dientes en voz baja y ronca, y la sentí como una caricia por todo mi cuerpo.

—Hola tú. ¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono? No me dejarás verte antes de nuestra cita, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar conmigo.

Un rubor alcanzó mis mejillas. Él no estaba regañando. Sólo estaba bromeando, pero aun así me sentí como una adolescente quinceañera hablando con el quarterback de la secundaria. Golpeé mi frente y gemí.

—Ugh, lo sé. Lo siento. Me comporto extraño alrededor de los hombres. Entré en pánico.

La diversión iluminando su voz desapareció y fue remplazada por una pizca de preocupación.

—Cuéntame de eso. ¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con un hombre? ¿Alguien te lastimó?

Su voz era tan gentil y llena de cuidado que me encontré sonriendo suavemente.

—No, nada como eso. Es como algo que siempre me ha pasado. Los hombres trataban de hablarme, y a media conversación, me alejaba porque no podía responder. Es como tener una especie de bloqueo de cerebro.

Él rió entonces, y sonreí duro. Me dijo:

—Puedo entender eso. He tenido bloqueo de cerebro una o dos veces. —Se detuvo un momento, y entonces preguntó cuidadosamente—: ¿Cómo te sientes hablándome?

Fue mi turno para detenerme. Levanté la cabeza pensando antes de responder a través de un suspiro.

—Esto probablemente va a sonar raro, y me disculpo anticipadamente por eso, pero en cierto modo siento que estoy hablando con un amigo.

Su respuesta fue sincera.

—Somos amigos. Al menos, me gustaría que seamos amigos. ¿Tienes espacio para uno más?

Sonriendo tanto que mis mejillas se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de rasgarse, respondí gentilmente:

—Siempre tengo espacio para otro amigo.

Su voz se había suavizado.

—Yo también, Mía. Yo también. —Entonces su voz se volvió ronca—. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí, Mía?

Parpadeé ante el repentino cambio de tema, y tartamudeé:

—Uh, se-se-seguro.

La diversión llenó su voz.

—Cloquea para mí, nena.

* * *

Hola hola! Hay alguien ahí? se que estuve desaparecida pero la época de parciales vuelve a acercarse en el horizonte, tenganme paciencia, no voy a abandonar ninguna de las dos historias.

Hermione no tolera a su madre jajajaj pobre señora! Bueno en este capi todavía no se ve mucha interacción dramione, es más creo que a parte de los sms les quedan vario capítulos antes de ver algo de ellos juntos, pero les juro que realmente va a valer la pena, promesa.

Cuéntenme que opinan de todo esto en los comentarios y escucho- o leo- hipótesis sobre lo que pasará jajajaj

Gracias por leer y comentar! Y pásense a leer la otra historia, en unos días subo el capitulo final :o

Besos, Isa


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

 _Draco_

Harry lanzó el balón de fútbol y, distraído como estaba, voló sobre mi cabeza y hacia la arena detrás de mí.

De vez en cuando, Harry y yo entrenábamos en la playa frente a mi bloque de apartamentos. Siendo un sábado, él no tenía trabajo y era el clima perfecto para un ligero juego de atrapadas. Harry siempre se quejaba de estar encerrado en la oficina todo el día, no tenía la energía para entrenarse.

No amaba el par de kilos que había ganado, así que le estaba ayudando a ponerse en forma otra vez. Y con ayudar, me refería a empujarlo fuerte, luego empujarlo aún más fuerte. Empujar y empujar hasta que quisiera darme una soberana paliza.

¿Qué podía decir? Era un buen amigo.

Corrí por el balón, lo tomé, y luego lo lancé lejos. Harry lo agarró y entonces lo devolvió. Me las arreglé para atraparlo esa vez.

El silencio nunca me había molestado, pero recientemente, me encontraba anhelando conversar en lugar de estar perdido en mis pensamientos. Necesitaba llenar el silencio con algo rápidamente antes de que mi mente empezara a hacer su cosa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo, Madre Superiora?

Una pregunta personal, lo sé, pero Harry podía manejarla. Éramos cercanos y ambos habíamos estado en el negocio de acompañantes, teníamos la impresión de que el sexo era natural y divertido, siempre y cuando ambas partes consintieran.

En la acostumbrada forma de Harry, sonrió.

—Anoche. ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces a alguien?

Lanzando el balón, dejé escapar una risa.

—¿Alguien que tuviera que levantar tu malhumorado trasero? No. Nunca castigaría así a una chica. Nadie que me guste de todos modos.

Frunció el ceño y atrapó el balón, luego lo arrojó de vuelta. Duro.

—Estúpido.

Me reí, sacudiéndome el dolor en mis manos de agarrar la rápida bola.

—Supongo que quería asegurarme que tu burrito de carne y frijoles no se marchite como una ciruela pasa.

Harry me señaló a medida que me miraba fijamente.

—Mi burrito de carne y frijoles todavía es jodidamente delicioso, muchas gracias.

Lancé el balón, murmurando:

—Tendré que creer en tu palabra, hermano.

Harry lucía como si quisiera decir algo, y nunca siendo uno que se va por las ramas, preguntó indiferente:

—Entonces, ¿cancelaste las cosas con esa clienta?

Me paré erguido, jadeando por un momento, luego sacudí mi cabeza, lanzando el balón.

—No.

Atrapó el balón y lo sostuvo entre el costado de su cuerpo y el hueco de su codo.

—Estás pidiendo problemas, amigo.

Harry nunca me irritaba, pero estaba irritado justo en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú tuviste una mala experiencia? Eso no significa que me pasará a mí.

Me observó detenidamente.

—¿Y si pasa?

Las olas rompiendo en la orilla sonaban en el fondo, un sonido normalmente relajante. Hoy no era muy relajante para mí. Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—Entonces me encargaré de ello.

Harry sacudió cabeza.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo.

No. Esta conversación había terminado.

—¿Vas a lanzar el balón o qué?

—Sí, sí. Muy bien —murmuró. Y luego arrojó el balón.

El silencio era incómodo. Odiaba eso, especialmente con Harry. Tenía que cerrar la brecha.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a tu hermana?

Su labio se retorció.

—Dejó perfectamente claro que no necesita mi ayuda con nada. Dice que es un adulto y vivió sin ayuda durante casi cinco años. En otras palabras, es una completa niña mimada.

Me reí y lancé el balón.

—Entonces mejor para ti.

Su rostro se volvió sombrío.

—Me preocupo por ella. No me gusta que esté por su cuenta. No cuando nos tiene a mamá y a mí. —Sostuvo el balón por un momento—. Ya sabes, siempre fue esta cosa frágil. Me necesitaba y yo la ayudaba como pudiera. No tenía muchos amigos. Se asustaba alrededor de los chicos, y ahora que finalmente salió de ese cascarón, no sé. En cierto modo extraño ser necesario.

Atrapé el balón y dije:

—Sabe que estás ahí. Vendrá a ti cuando necesite ayuda. Deja que el pequeño pajarito vuele. —Entonces pensé en la linda y regordeta Mione y añadí apresuradamente—: Pero no demasiado lejos.

Harry sonrió y me lo devolvió, sabiendo que había estado pensando la misma cosa.

Me despedí de Harry alrededor de la una de la tarde. Me dijo que mantuviera libre la noche del lunes. Sería el anfitrión de una noche de póquer, que casi siempre se convertía en una noche para salir a pescar. Le dije que ahí estaría.

Correr sonaba como una buena idea. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de la clienta de esa tarde, pero tenía tanta energía que si no quemaba el exceso, era probable que follara a mi clienta a través de todo el piso. No que pensara que le importaría.

Corrí de muelle a muelle, luego me di la vuelta y me fui a casa. Estaba sudoroso, caliente y molesto, pero esperaba que mi noche con Daphne fuera algo mejor que mi noche con Astoria. En otras palabras, esperaba que mi polla cooperara y realmente venga a la fiesta. Estaba seguro que lo haría. Daphne era preciosa y tímida como un ratón.

Siempre eran las tímidas a las que había que buscar. Una vez que pasas más allá de la timidez, generalmente eran salvajes en la cama, del tipo salvaje que dejan marcas de uñas y rastros de sangre por tu espalda.

De camino hacia el edificio, escuché una temblorosa e inestable llamada.

—¡D-Draco! ¡Oh, Draco!

Me detuve a medio trote y localicé la fuente del sonido. Cuando vi su rostro, destellé una sonrisa.

—Hola, señora Henderson. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Las manos de la mujer mayor y su cabeza se sacudieron casi violentamente. Su cuidadora, Jenny, me había dicho que sufría de la enfermedad de Parkinson, e incluso con la medicación, las sacudidas ya no pararían, pero su habla mejoraba considerablemente. Eso me hizo preguntarme cómo luciría si no tomaba su medicación. La imagen mental era desgarradora.

Intentó sonreír, pero salió con dolor.

—M-m-m-mi grifo t-i-i-iene una fuga. ¿T-t-t-te importaría?

Jenny apareció detrás de la señora Henderson.

—Hola, Draco. El maldito grifo está goteando de nuevo. —Ella sopló para quitar los mechones de cabello caído sobre su rostro y aleteó sus pestañas suplicantemente—. ¿Tienes unos minutos?

Miré el reloj y supe que no tenía mucho tiempo de sobra. Pero la señora Henderson era una agradable señora y odiaba negarle algo.

—Seguro. Tengo algo de tiempo. Vuelvo en un minuto; solo tengo que buscar mis herramientas.

Tomando las escaleras de dos en dos, abrí mi apartamento, recogí mis herramientas de la habitación de invitados y bajé corriendo los escalones hacia el apartamento de la señora Henderson.

Jenny sostenía la puerta abierta para mí, sonriendo.

—Corriendo como lo haces me está diciendo que no tienes tanto tiempo como afirmas. —Le guiñé un ojo cuando entré y sacudí mi cabeza— . No hay prisa, Draco. Pudiste haberlo hecho mañana. A ella no le habría importado.

Jenny era una mujer alta y atlética, de veintitantos años que siempre llevaba vaqueros rasgados y camiseta. Tenía llamativos ojos verdes, largo cabello teñido de negro y un tabique perforado. Era bastante atractiva.

También era en gran medida una lesbiana. Sabía esto, porque una noche saliendo del edificio, la atrapé besándose con su novia mientras pasaba por el lugar de la señora Henderson. Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa, me habría detenido y visto todo el espectáculo. Parecía que estaba a punto de ponerme caliente y pesado.

—¿Por qué hacer para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy, Jenny?

Ella murmuró:

—Imbécil. —Y me condujo a través de la fuga. Sonreí para mis adentros en señal de triunfo.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera para verme trabajar.

—¿Tienes una cita caliente esta noche o algo así?

—O algo así —concedí, luego añadí en tono de broma—, pero sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, Jen.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes el equipo equivocado para mí, amante.

Sacudí mi cabeza tristemente.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que hice la reserva para ese procedimiento a finales de este año. Entonces puedes llamarme Matilda y viviremos felices para siempre.

Abrió la boca para responder con una, sin duda, descarada observación, cuando el sonido de cristales rotos seguidos por la señora Henderson diciendo—: Oh, querido —le siguió.

Jenny salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

—¿Todo bien? —grité.

Jenny respondió con un divertido:

—Sí. Solo un vaso de jugo que la señora H pensó lucía mejor en el suelo.

La señora Henderson intentó sonar ofendida, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Oh, J-Jenny. Eres t-terrible.

Sonreí ante sus continuas bromas y arreglé el grifo. Cuando salía, bajé la mirada hacia mi reloj y respiré fácilmente. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra.

Daphne era una madre soltera de las afueras del pueblo. Era tímida y dulce con un cuerpo de infarto, cabello corto, y suaves ojos azules.

Ella agendaba cada tres meses. Tenía una hija, Lillian, a quien había dado a luz joven y de algún modo encontró el tiempo para terminar su carrera y obtener un trabajo más que decente en una compañía de Fortune 500.

Viajaba para trabajar, lo que hacía fácil para ella tener su cita trimestral sin detección.

Facilitaba mi trabajo saber tanto como pudiera de mis clientas.

Cuando era posible. Lo divertido de Daphne era que podía hablar a multitudes sin fallar una palabra. Ponla frente a un hombre en un bar y se retraía en sí misma.

Con Daphne, cada encuentro era una primera cita. Cada cita, podía ser un hombre diferente. Funcionaba genial para mí, porque podía cambiar a un personaje distinto dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo.

Me vestí en pantalones oscuros ajustados y una camiseta gris, me deslicé unos zapatos italianos de cuero de vestir, y entonces bajé las escaleras al bar para encontrar a Daphne para nuestra "cita a ciegas".

Antes de poder sentarme, la vi. Ella me vio y sonrió, caminando hacia mí. Me detuve, esperando a que se acerque. No sé cómo paso, pero cuando iba a saludarla, un nombre que no había planeado decir salió de mi boca.

—¿Mía?

Daphne parpadeó en confusión un momento antes de sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. Levantó una mano y acomodó una hebra suelta de cabello detrás de su oreja, revelando una tímida sonrisa.

—Mía —murmuró pensativamente. Entonces, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, accedió—: Sí. Soy Mía. Y tú debes ser... —Su nariz se arrugó adorablemente—, Nick.

Oh, Dios. Ella pensaba que estaba haciendo un juego de roles. Estaba a punto de disculparme, cuando vi la sonrisa de aprobación de Daphne. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Parecía disfrutar el cambio de nombre.

Siendo honestos, también yo. Eso era todo. Era oficialmente un jodido enfermo.

Necesitaba una bebida. La sonrisa fácil que ponía tan frecuentemente no encajaba muy bien esta noche, e incluso aunque había dejado el último botón desabrochado, me sentía sofocado.

—¿Te gustaría una bebida... Mía?

Daphne respingó un poco. Era muy linda.

—No, gracias. Pero estoy muriendo de hambre.

Gracias a Dios. Estaba feliz por la indicación. Tomé la mano de Daphne y la encajé en el hueco de mi codo, murmurando una conversación sin sentido mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante del hotel. Daphne sonreía y respondía cosas igualmente sin importancia a las que le decía, entonces me paré detrás de ella y la ayudé a sentarse, porque era un jodido caballero y ella estaba pagando por esa parte de mí.

Nos sentamos en lados opuestos de la mesa y hablamos un poco.

Ordenamos el especial. Comimos el especial. Bebí demasiado para una cena, y a medida que caminábamos hacia el elevador, me encontré achispado y caliente como el infierno.

Sostuve la mano de Daphne con firmeza y la acerqué, aunque éramos las únicas dos personas en el elevador. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, la llevé lentamente a la esquina de la pequeña caja.

Poniendo una mano en su estómago, me agaché para poner mis labios en su mejilla. Cerré los ojos y susurré una plegaria desesperada:

—¿Puedo besarte... Mía?

Su respuesta vino en forma de un suave suspiro. No necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; vino a mí naturalmente. Era un gigoló. Esto era lo que hacía.

Presionándola en la esquina, besé su mejilla antes de darme vuelta ligeramente y capturar su boca en un profundo beso demandante. Pude sentir la sorpresa de Belinda. Normalmente nunca era tan audaz, pero esta noche, Daphne no era ella misma. Era Mía. Y yo era Nick.

Nick parecía ser un cabrón calenturiento, así que seguí adelante. Sin que me importe estar achispado. En lugar de ello, lo estaba usando como excusa. A pesar de su sorpresa, la escuché gemir. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para volverme loco. Besé a Belinda como nunca antes había besado a una clienta. La besé como quería besar a una mujer, como ansiaba besar a una mujer. Sin restricciones y salvaje.

Su lengua salió a lamer la humedad de mis labios. Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y la empujé hacia mi cuerpo, gimiendo.

Pegué mi erección restringida por el pantalón en su estómago y me deleité con su jadeo. Necesitaba estar dentro de Mi... Daphne. Necesitaba estar dentro de Daphne.

Como si los dioses del sexo hubieran escuchado mi silenciosa demanda, el elevador se abrió en nuestro piso, y en un enredo de labios y miembros, de algún modo tropezamos a través del pasillo a la habitación.

No tengo recuerdos de cómo abrí la puerta, porque de hecho no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Caminé con ella hacia atrás a la cama hasta que sus corvas golpearon el marco. Poniendo una mano en su hombro, la empujé y cayó en la cama, con una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

Mi creciente dureza estaba haciendo demandas y, estúpidamente, estaba escuchándola. Mis dedos trabajaron en los botones de su camisa, y una vez que el último botón estuvo abierto, abrí el material, observando mi premio. Daphne me miró, con los ojos amplios a medida que me agachaba, la besaba duro en la boca, y pasaba las manos por su estómago, pasando sus costillas para gentilmente sujetar sus pechos.

Pero no era suficiente. Con mi boca en la de ella, desabroché su sujetador para liberar sus animadas bellezas. Retrocedí para mirarla. El ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y sus ojos buscando alrededor nerviosamente, solo me pusieron más duro. Mis manos encontraron su camino de regreso a sus pechos y los apreté ligeramente antes de pasar mis pulgares por sus tensos pezones.

Dios, era un hombre de tetas. Daphne no tenía mucho en ese departamento, pero era sensible y estaba jodidamente interesada.

Un gruñido se me escapó mientras mi boca descendía y capturaba un dulce bulto rosado entre mis labios. Succioné y lamí hasta que Daphne era un desastre jadeante, todo mientras aún usaba su falda y tacones. Trabajé rápidamente, levantando y luego desabrochando su falda beige ajustada.

Sus bragas se unieron a ella en el piso, junto con su sujetador y camisa.

Los tacones se quedaron en su sitio, al igual que sus medias a medio muslo.

Daphne trepó al centro de la cama a medida que comenzaba a desvestirme. Trabajé lentamente, desabotonando mi camisa entonces dejándola caer de mis hombros a la alfombra. Mis pantalones y bóxer salieron en un solo movimiento y estaba desnudo, expuesto y jodidamente excitado.

Jadeando de anticipación, trepé a la cama y encima de ella, presionando un suave beso en su boca.

—Voy a comerte hasta que grites... Mía.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco ante mi presumida declaración y eso me volvió loco. Abrí sus piernas ampliamente, bajé mi cara, y la comí como si fuera el Oso Pooh y su coño fuera la más dulce olla de miel. Se vino en mi boca, y luego se vino de nuevo, fuerte, pero eso no me calmó. De hecho, solo me incentivo más. Estaba en llamas, quemándome vivo de adentro hacia afuera.

Estaba a punto de entrar en combustión; mi caliente y pesada polla me lo decía.

Con Daphne en un estado delirante, me moví por su cuerpo, me acomodé entre sus piernas, me enfundé discretamente y gentilmente entré en su húmedo coño. La trabajé lentamente al principio, y justo como había predicho, pronto tenía sus garras en mí y jadeaba:

—Más fuerte. ¡Maldita sea, más duro!

Qué se joda la carrera de hoy. No le llegaba a los talones al ejercicio que estaba haciendo ahora. Golpeé más duro y vi mientras su boca se abría, sus ojos ampliándose más. Lo tenía. Estaba golpeando su punto dulce.

Amaba esta parte. Mi boca se levantó en una sonrisa presumida.

Bajando la velocidad, salí y entonces entre más fuerte. Hice esto una y otra vez y, finalmente, se apretó a mí alrededor, contrayéndose mientras se venía, su cuerpo tenso, sus ojos parpadeando en alegría. Ella lo montó a medida que la embestía con fuerza.

Entonces, era mi turno.

Apoyé mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y golpeé ansiosamente, castigadoramente. Ella me sentiría mañana; no había dudas al respecto.

Empujé dentro de ella, una y otra vez, y cuando me fijé en su cara, atrapé su suave sonrisa adormilada.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Mi mente estaba sobrecargada con pensamientos de cómo luciría Mía mientras se venía. Y con eso, mis bolas se apretaron y me quedé inmóvil dentro de Daphne, dejando salir un grito animal a medida que me venía.

Mi cuerpo se desplomo y colapsé, sin aliento, encima de Daphne. Ella era cálida, suave y me daba la bienvenida. Cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí y pasó sus dedos por mi espalda, murmurando un asombrado "Guau", me sentí como la mierda por el solo hecho de que esta hermosa mujer no me había hecho venir, sino una invención de mi imaginación.

Iba a irme al infierno.

A las tres de la mañana, mi cuerpo yacía exhausto en mi cama, pero mi cerebro no se apagaba. Miré fijamente al mensaje que acababa de escribir.

Yo: ¿Por qué es que acabo de tener sexo con una mujer esta noche, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Lo miré fijamente por un largo rato antes de eliminarlo, apagar mi teléfono y acostarme, despierto y agotado. Me recosté despierto para presenciar un hermoso amanecer, solo que no obtuve placer alguno en las hermosas manchas naranjas y rosadas.

En ese momento, odiaba ese amanecer casi tanto como odiaba mi debilidad.

* * *

Buenos días! Capi corto y no hay parte de Hermione, lo sé lo sé... pero no quería tenerlos esperando otra actualización por mucho tiempo (decidí que algo es mejor que nada jaja) y como estoy rindiendo parciales y estudio en grupo, mi tiempo para adaptar la historia es limitado, gracias por la paciencia! Gracias a las que me desearon suerte en los exámenes, no aprobé uno pero bueno, cosas que pasan :(

Como verán seguimos viendo como es el trabajo de Draco (les cuento que no me andan las comillas así que verán mucho esto jajaj) y díganme que no soy la única que AMA que no se pueda sacar de la cabeza a Hermione

En respuesta a los comentarios de Lu Felton, cloquear es el ruido que hacen los patos jajajaj y a Doristarazona me alegro que te haya gustado la adaptación! Si está en el primer capi pero me olvidé de poner en negrita las palabras jajaja y ya no tiene sentido cambiarlo ya que lo pongo en cada capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas/os los que comentan, aunque no conteste siempre los leo y me motivan a sacar tiempo de algún lado para adaptar - como ahora que estoy en un rincón del aula jajaj aunque en mi defensa llegué tarde y ya no entendí la clase.

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores por supuesto! Espero sus comentarios como siempre.

Besos, Isa- que verá si puede seguir adaptando la historia en su clase de Inmunologia.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

 _Hermione_

Habían pasado cuatro largos días desde que hablé con Draco. Claro, nos enviamos mensajes ocasionales durante ese tiempo, pero deseaba oír su voz, era estúpido, porque no me gustaba la forma en que me sentía cuando hablábamos. Me sentía al borde, acobardada.

Tal vez esa era la diferencia. Supe sobre Draco Malfoy durante tanto tiempo que creía firmemente que nunca me lastimaría, no a propósito, de todos modos.

Él era seguro. Jamás podría tener una relación con él, debido a su amistad con mi hermano. No es que me quisiera alguna vez de esa manera, y si mi hermano confiaba en él, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que era un buen tipo. Mi hermano siempre fue un buen juez de carácter, y a pesar de que fue un idiota al crecer, nunca se hacía amigo de idiotas. ¿Ven?

Seguro.

Era mi primer día de trabajo, y después de haber pasado los últimos días en mi apartamento memorizando sitios web completos de información, estaba segura que hoy sería un buen día.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana, me duché y vestí con mi ropa de negocios estándar: una camisa femenina blanca, pantalón negro de cintura alta, y zapatos de tacón; luego añadí un maquillaje ligero, y arreglé mi cabello caótico en un moño sofisticado. Estaba feliz con mi apariencia. Había recorrido un largo camino en apenas cuarenta minutos.

Después de pasar la mayor parte del fin de semana con Bill y Terry, nos estábamos volviendo amigos rápidamente. Me encontré diciéndoles cosas que nunca les dije a otras personas. En una sola noche, les hablé de mi enamoramiento con Draco y la forma en que empezó. Les hablé de ser tan gorda que empecé a desarrollar problemas de salud. Y, por último, les dije que era virgen.

Culpé al vino.

Terry pareció estar encerrado en un estado de sorpresa, mientras que Bill pareció aceptar todo con una sonrisa y guiño suave, sin interrumpir en ningún momento. Terry, sin embargo, interrumpió, y siempre se las arregló para hacerlo de una manera más que dramática. Las maldiciones comunes utilizadas fueron: "¡Cállate!" Y un jadeo: "¡Oh, Dios mío, no!" Solía a veces añadir un: "Nuh-uh. ¡No lo creo!" o "¡Estás bromeando! ¡Dime que estás bromeando!"

Terry me hizo su proyecto. Y aunque esto normalmente me haría correr por las colinas, no me importaba tanto, sabiendo que Bill estaría allí para manejar la situación con Terry.

Como la noche anterior, por ejemplo. Los chicos me arrastraron lejos de mi computador el tiempo suficiente para que me emborrache de vino antes de que Terry sacara una bolsa de la farmacia. Mi instinto se hundió.

Ni siquiera quería saber qué había allí.

Sonriendo como la Mona Lisa, Terry sacó dos cajas de la bolsa y extendió una. Y me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Tosiendo, sacudí la cabeza y jadeé un firme:

—¡No!

La sonrisa de Terry desapareció. Él se acercó arrodillándose junto a mi lugar en el sofá, inclinando la cabeza de la manera más patética y rogando:

—Oh, ¿por favor? ¿Por qué no?

Sostuve la caja en la mano y le di una mirada que decía: ¡Sabes por qué!

Terry se puso de pie, fingiendo inocencia.

—No veo el problema.

Luché con las palabras, simplemente pronunciando:

—Es de color rojo bombero. Empezaré a trabajar el lunes para una empresa de gestión de eventos muy profesional, Terry. Tengo que encontrarme con los clientes y hablar con ellos en un sentido experto. No me teñiré el cabello de rojo bombero.

Bill tomó la otra caja y me la entregó. Lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Estás en esto? ¡Estás destinado a ser el práctico!

Él sonrió, y fue tan hermoso que me olvidé de mi nombre. Luego habló con ese acento inglés que tanto amaba.

—Elegí éste. Creo que va a adaptarse a tu coloración mucho mejor.

Por no mencionar que tus cálidos ojos marrones son hermosos en este momento, pero con este color, resaltarán tanto que todos los hombres del mundo tendrán que cubrir sus ojos cuando pases. —Me sonrió—. ¿Sabías que tienes una pequeña pizca de verde escondido en tus ojos, y cuando sonríes, aparece?

Eso fue todo. Me convencieron. Me volví hacia Terry y susurré:

—Eres un hombre muy afortunado.

Terry suspiró a medida que veía a Bill con amor.

—Como si no lo supiera, hermana.

Cuando miré a la caja en mis manos, me sorprendí gratamente. Así que, con un gesto brusco de aprobación y un fuerte "¡Sí!" de Terry, me llevaron a su cuarto de baño, donde me frotaron vaselina en la frente, las orejas y el cuello, y luego Terry se colocó un par de guantes y se puso a trabajar.

Treinta minutos pasaron. Me incliné sobre la tina y lavé, condicioné, y enjuagué, luego Terry pasó una cantidad increíble de tiempo cepillando y secando mi cabello. Después de que considerara mi cabello "¡In-creí-ble!" finalmente me permitió ver la diferencia. Y qué diferencia era. Apenas podía creer lo que veía.

¿Cómo diablos podía pasar de un marrón apagado a castaño rojizo ser un cambio tan grande? Mi piel se veía como si tuviera más color y brillo, mi cara parecía más nítida con mis pómulos más pronunciados, y Bill, tenía razón. Hacía que el ligero verde en mis ojos se evidenciara más. Así que cuando Bill vio esto, se puso de pie detrás de mí en el espejo, con una sonrisa inmensa, y luego se inclinó a mi oído y murmuró:

—Resaltan.

Y casi perdí el uso de mis piernas. Bill era un hombre en serio atractivo. Él lo sabía, pero no se preocupaba, y nunca, y me refiero a nunca, lo utilizaba para su ventaja. Y eso me hacía amarlo aún más.

Amaba mi nuevo color, y sentada en el autobús esta mañana, podía sin duda ver a los hombres notar mi nuevo "aspecto". Cuando sentí ojos en mí y vi a un hombre de treinta y tantos años de edad con un traje observándome, un rubor iluminó mi rostro. Metí mi barbilla para ocultar el color rosa furioso de mis mejillas y cuello.

Sin embargo, todavía sentía los ojos en mí, y los sentí de parada en parada. La curiosidad pudo más que yo. Busqué hasta encontrar al Señor Traje sonriéndome, y aunque mi corazón latiera feroz, le devolví la sonrisa, aunque nerviosamente.

Fue entonces cuando sonrió, y algo en esa sonrisa hizo que mi estómago se retorciera. El Señor Traje se parecía un poco a Draco, sólo que en lugar de una explosión de caos perfecto, el Señor Traje tenía ojos que coincidían con el color de su corbata, y su cabello castaño había sido estilizado de manera profesional.

Me gustó. Así que cuando me puse de pie, al mismo tiempo que él, y me bajé en la misma parada que él, casi choco contra él cuando avanzamos al mismo edificio, mis nervios elevándose hasta el punto de ebullición. De repente me volví hacia él a medida que sostenía la puerta para mí, y luego espeté:

—¿Me estás siguiendo?

Su risa se apoderó de mí, haciendo que tuviera piel de gallina.

—Si no tuviera trabajo, probablemente lo haría. Pero no. —Sus ojos se estrecharon de manera juguetona—. Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Mis mejillas se calentaron tanto que pensé que podría derretirme.

—Lo siento. Supongo que soy un poco paranoica. Este es mi primer día en Thonks Limited.

Él parpadeó y su sonrisa vaciló por un segundo, pero sus ojos siguieron iguales.

—¿Thonks Limited? Está en el nivel tres. Voy a acompañarte; puede ser un poco confuso si no sabes el camino.

Empecé a declinar luego lo pensé mejor. No quería llegar tarde en mi primer día por actuar como una experta que no podía ver a alguien tratando de hacerme un favor. En su lugar, le sonreí a través de un suspiro.

—Gracias. Lo último que necesito ahora es llegar tarde. Una primera impresión dura, sabes.

Él me miró con el ceño arrugado ligeramente cuando murmuró pensativo:

—Seguro que lo hace.

Entramos en el ascensor, y cuando pulsó el botón, tendió la mano y pronunció:

—Soy Remus.

Agradecida por su ayuda, tomé la mano y la estreché, y sonreí.

—Hermione. Hermione Granger

Soltó mi mano y ambos miramos hacia delante.

—Lindo nombre para una mujer bonita —dijo Remus.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. No estaba segura cómo responder a eso. Estaba segura que un "gracias" le haría suponer que era superficial y pensaba que era bonita, pero si dijera "Oh, no soy bonita", entonces pensaría que buscaba cumplidos. Así que en lugar de responder, simplemente sonreí y tragué fuerte.

El silencio era ensordecedor, aunque Remus parecía bastante cómodo con él. Estaba tan agradecida cuando se abrieron las puertas y salí del ascensor y en la zona de recepción de Thonks Ltd, girándome para darle las gracias y dejarlo seguir. Me sorprendí cuando la mujer en la recepción se puso de pie, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Remus. Balbuceó:

—¡S-señor Lupin! No vi su nombre en el libro hoy.

Remus le sonrió, pero era fría. Cuando murmuró un plano:

—Esa es una de las ventajas de tener tu propio negocio, Janet. Puedes ir y venir como te plazca.

Mi cerebro canalizó a Terry y gritó: "¡Cállate!"

Entonces quise gritar: "¡Pero tú no puedes poseer un negocio exitoso! ¡No puedes ser rico! ¡Tomas el autobús!", pero, por supuesto, no lo hice. En lugar de eso, hice lo mejor que pude pensar, lo que fue mantener la boca cerrada.

Janet, también siendo inteligente, murmuró un suave:

—Por supuesto, señor.

Remus se acercó a la puerta y la sostuvo abierta, esperando a que pasara. Lo hice, mis pies llevándome rápidamente mientras sujetaba mi bolso como un salvavidas. Lo seguí a medida que caminaba, casi pisándolo cada pocos pasos, hasta que me llevó a una gran oficina al final del pasillo.

—Entra, Hermione. —Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y entonces se sentó, señalándome para hacer lo mismo—. Bueno, creo que has deducido para ahora que soy Remus Lupin, propietario de Thonks Ltd.

Asentí gentilmente, pero no dije nada. ¿Por qué era hasta ahora que me sentía intimidada? Cuando era solo Remus, aún sentía nervios, pero ni de cerca así de terribles.

Él se recargó en su silla, mirando al techo.

—No estoy a menudo en la oficina. Prefiero trabajar desde casa. Hay demasiadas distracciones aquí. Contrato a personas para hacer el trabajo por mí, pero cuando me siento en esta oficina, es como si las personas piensan que es una invitación para venir cada cinco minutos para mostrarme lo que han estado haciendo y preguntarme si el trabajo que han hecho está "bien".

Se pellizca el puente de su nariz.

—Si me necesitas para revisar tu trabajo cada cinco minutos, estoy asumiendo que no está bien. Esa es una forma muy eficaz de ser despedido aquí. Así que, aquí está mi primer consejo para ti, Hermione: confía en tu trabajo y defiéndelo cuando otros lo destrocen. Mi segundo consejo es: mantén la cabeza en alto. Pretende que eres increíble, la mejor en lo que haces, porque si no... —Sus ojos me escanearon, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo—... vas a ser comida para el desayuno.

—Soy la mejor en lo que hago —murmuré con una voz pequeña.

Él sonrió entonces.

—Ese es el espíritu.

Retuve una risa y expliqué:

—No, quiero decir... soy la mejor. Por lo menos, de este año. Fui la mejor de mi clase. De cada clase.

Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras su boca caía abierta.

—Impresionante. —Entonces concedió—: Y probablemente ya debería saber eso. Si sirve de algo, no me encargo de las contrataciones.

Sintiéndome audaz, apunté:

—Por supuesto que no. Tienes a alguien para hacer eso por ti.

Probablemente tienes asistentes para tus asistentes.

Una sonrisa presumida se desplegó en su rostro mientras abría la boca para decir algo, pero lo detuve.

—¿Por qué estabas tomando un autobús esta mañana?

Su sonrisa cayó. Y justo cuando intentaba disculparme por entrometerme, la puerta de la oficina voló abierta y una castaña, alta y delgada entró rápidamente, sus tacones altos resonando con cada paso. La furia bullía en sus ojos.

—Teníamos un trato, Remus. Tú trabajas desde casa; yo trabajo aquí en la oficina.

Una sonrisa relajada adornó su rostro.

—Buenos días, Thonks. Qué adorable verte.

Su educado recibimiento solo pareció enfurecerla más.

—Te quiero fuera para el almuerzo, o llamaré a mi abogado —siseó la mujer.

Me quedé en silencio, atrapada en una burbuja de incomodidad entre la obvia animosidad entre los dos. Y entonces ella se había ido.

Con sus ojos fijados en la puerta, su mandíbula se tensó.

—¿Quieres saber por qué tuve que tomar el autobús esta mañana? Porque mi encantadora ex esposa, que acabas de conocer, reclamó que necesitaba mis autos junto con su pensión alimenticia. —Sus ojos encontraron los míos—. Eso es correcto. No auto. Autos.

—Ya veo. —Pero no lo veía. No tenía idea de en qué carajos me estaba metiendo al trabajar en Thonks Ltd.

Ante la mirada en mi rostro, su labio se curvó.

—No te preocupes. No siempre es así de interesante trabajar aquí. Lo juro.

Incluso aunque me dije que debería dejarlo pasar, mi boca se abrió y las palabras escaparon.

—¿Trabajas con tu ex esposa? Eso debe ser difícil. —Entonces hice una mueca—. Lo siento; no es mi asunto.

Él asintió.

—Tienes razón. No lo es. Pero no es nada que no escucharías como parte de los chismorreos de la oficina.

Mi cara se suavizó. Quería decirle que no escucharía los chismes, pero eso parecía improbable. Así que en lugar de decir eso, hice otra pregunta personal.

—¿Por qué te odia tanto?

Se detuvo por un momento, pensando en qué decir. Su cara no mostraba nada, ni una sola expresión, cuando murmuró un muy cínico:

—Porque la engañé.

Y así fue cómo conocí a mi jefe.

-.-.-.-

Mi apartamento me dio la bienvenida a casa con las puertas abiertas.

Bueno, no de verdad, pero si un apartamento pudiera abrazar a una persona, el mío me estaría abrazando ahora. Amaba mi casa. Era pequeña y vacía, pero era mía.

Estaba absolutamente cansada, pero el día había mejorado con cada hora que pasó. Conocí a dos colegas con los que estaría trabajando de cerca, Ella y Pip. Ella era una pequeña mujer rellenita que usaba los tacones más altos del mundo y usaba una masa enorme de rizos, mientras que Pip era un hombre de mediana edad con líneas de sonrisa alrededor de sus ojos y cabello entrecano. Ambos fueron dulces y me dieron la bienvenida, y también eran divertidos.

Tenía la sensación de que los pros de trabajar en Thonks Ltd seguramente sobrepasaban los contras.

La ducha llamaba mi nombre, y cuando me desvestí y me paré debajo de la cálida regadera, la tensión que no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí desapareció. Quedé en calma, feliz y positiva acerca de mi elección de trabajo.

Ella y Pip me llevaron a lo profundo inmediatamente y los amé por ello. Estábamos trabajando en planear una fiesta de "desesperado y sin cita" presentada por la estación de radio número uno de la ciudad. Y aunque me quedé atrás y observé cómo Ella y Pip trabajaban juntos, cuando sea que sentía que había algo por agregar, ellos me escucharon y tomaron mi consejo en serio. Era parte de un equipo. Y eso se sentía bien.

Poniéndome unas bragas y mi agujerada camiseta de dormir, me deslicé en la cama y encendí la televisión. Miré ausentemente un programa de realidad acerca de amas de casa ricas, pero seguía viendo hacia mi celular puesto en la mesita de noche. Después de unos minutos de hacer esto, puse los ojos en blanco y levanté mi teléfono, presioné unos cuantos botones, y lo llevé a mi oído.

—¿Mía? —Olvidé mi acelerado corazón al segundo en que escuché su sorprendida voz.

—Hola —murmuré, luego agregué rápidamente—: Lo lamento, probablemente estás ocupado. ¡Lo siento! Solo voy a...

Pero fui detenida con un divertido:

—¿Ya estás tratando de deshacerte de mí? —dijo y suspiró dramáticamente—. Justo mi suerte.

No pude evitar reír por el rechazado tono en su voz.

—No, yo solo... debí haberte enviado un mensaje primero para comprobar si estabas libre.

—Así que ahora que estoy al teléfono, ¿por qué no me preguntas si estoy libre?

Sonreí pero puse los ojos en blanco, preguntando un simple:

—¿Estás libre, Quinn?

Él rió entre dientes y declaró:

—¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti? Tienes fuego escondido debajo de tu dulzura. Y sí, estoy libre por otro par de horas. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Mía?

¡Hermione!, quise gritar. ¡Mi nombre es Hermione!

Jugando con la tela de mi sillón, admití:

—Estuvo genial. Hoy comencé un nuevo trabajo.

Escuché movimiento del otro lado, como si Quinn se pusiera cómodo para escucharme.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial. Cuéntame al respecto.

Y, sonriendo, lo hice. Por la siguiente hora, tuve una conversación real con Draco Malfoy. Era todo lo que esperaba que fuera... y eso me asustó hasta la mierda.

...-...-...-...

 _Draco_

Cuando Mía llamó, me quedé atónito. Bueno, más bien gratamente sorprendido. Había estado evitándola desde mi noche con Daphne, cosa que no era su culpa. Era mía. Usar el nombre de Mía con una cliente no había estado planeado, pero mientras estaba pasando, lo disfruté. Después que todo acabó, me sentí sucio.

Si ella sólo supiera. No me tocaría ni con un palo de dos metros.

Su suave voz contenía una gran cantidad de diversión mientras explicaba las aventuras de su día.

—... y entonces esta hermosa castaña viene irrumpiendo en la oficina tan fuerte que pensé que la puerta volaría de sus bisagras, y se mete con él... ¡justo enfrente de mí!

Con los ojos abiertos, murmuré:

—De ningún modo.

Casi podía ver la expresión en su rostro inexistente.

—¡Sí! Pero espera, se pone más vergonzoso.

Gemí y me froté mi rostro con mi mano.

—Esto no puede ser real. Te lo estás inventando.

Ella se echó a reír y gritó a través de esto:

—¡Te juro que es verdad! ¡Lo juro por tu gigante mangina!

Con el ceño fruncido, agarré mi polla a través de mis vaqueros, diciéndole mentalmente que se tape sus oídos.

—¡Oye, vamos! Hablamos de esto. No quiero esa palabra asociada con mi pene. Él es sensible.

Cuando su carcajada se suavizó a una risa suave, ella suspiró.

—Lo siento, Quinn. Pero realmente adoro esa palabra. De todos modos, así que ella se marcha y mi jefe me explica que es su ex mujer, y la razón por la que tuvo que tomar el autobús es porque ella consiguió sus autos como parte del acuerdo de divorcio. Entonces le pregunté por qué lo odia tanto y...

Me atraganté con una carcajada.

—¿Por qué incluso preguntarías eso?

Mía sofocó una risita.

—Dios, ni siquiera lo sé. Soy socialmente torpe. Deberías saberlo, así que te lo voy a contar... en serio no tengo un filtro. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Él me contestó!

Esta chica me estaba matando.

—Oh, hombre, eres una mujer socialmente torpe que hace preguntas inapropiadas, y tu jefe que toma el bus comparte demasiado. Caray. Son una pareja ideal.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Suavizó el tono a un susurro, como si me estuviera contando un secreto—. ¡Me dijo que la engañó!

—¿Qué. Demonios? —Eso era todo lo que podía manejar. ¿Dónde diablos estaba trabajando Mía para tener tanto drama en el primer día?

Sonando emocionada y satisfecha con sus habilidades para contar historias, afirmó con un feliz:

—¡Lo sé! —Entonces suspiró contenta—. No puedo esperar a ver lo que trae el mañana.

Sonreí con afecto, a pesar de que ella no pudiera verlo.

—Eres adorable.

Ella se detuvo un momento, y pensé que terminaría la llamada, pero en vez de eso respondió con:

—No sabes eso. Podría ser un completo troll.

Asentí.

—Podrías, pero no creo que lo seas. ¿Verdad? —Sí, estaba cavando por más información de esta mujer desconocida que había ocupado mi mente durante la última semana. Necesitaba saber más.

Su sonrisa llegó a través de su burlona voz.

—Supongo que lo descubrirás el domingo. Por favor, perdona la gran verruga peluda en mi nariz. Estoy viendo un especialista por ello.

Sonreí.

—Está bien. Puedo afeitarla por ti. ¿Sabes? Si eso es lo tuyo.

Ella se echó a reír y luego añadió con voz ronca:

—Ooh, detente. Me estás encendiendo.

Mi frente se arrugó. Estaba curioso, y eso nunca era una buena cosa.

Me dije a mí mismo que la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer era sólo por razones profesionales. Que Mía sería mi cliente, y con el fin de hacer mi trabajo, necesitaba los hechos.

Me estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué te enciende, Mía? —La oí soltar un chillido, y me regañé mentalmente por ser tan contundente. Antes de que ella pudiera despedirse y colgar, continué—: Oye, sólo estamos hablando, ¿recuerdas? Somos amigos, ¿no? Si eso ayuda, ¿puedo decirte lo que me enciende?

Esperaba que eso funcionara.

Tenía razón. Lo hizo.

En voz baja y ansiosa, pronunció lentamente:

—Es-está bien. Una pregunta por una pregunta, ¿verdad? Tú me lo dices y yo te lo diré.

Sí, era verdad. Ven con papá.

Sentado contra la cabecera de mi cama, me aclaré la garganta y comencé:

—Bueno, está bien. —Entonces pensé duro—. Veamos. Bueno, realmente adoro ver a una mujer comer. Especialmente si es algo dulce.

Sonando sin aliento, esperó que continuara, pero simplemente sonreí.

Preguntó quedamente:

—¿Qué más?

Te tengo.

Sacudí la cabeza y chasqueé mi lengua.

—No. No es así como funciona esto. ¿Y si te digo todo lo que tengo, y entonces decides que no quieres decirme nada? Por el bien de ambos, pido que revelemos una cosa a la vez. —Ella hizo un ruido de gruñido y traté de ocultar mi risa, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante malo en ello—. Vamos, Mía. Déjame entrar. Dame algunos malditos detalles, ¡mujer!

Ella suspiró y pude oír la frustración en su voz. Mi corazón se encogió ante lo real que sonó la frustración.

—Sólo te vas a burlar de mí.

Me puse serio de golpe.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que haría eso?

Entones ella simplemente sonó triste.

—No. Pero vas a estar pensando en ello.

Algo en esta chica me hacía querer protegerla, y provocaba algo dentro de mí que nunca antes había experimentado.

—No sé quién te hizo sentir así o por qué, pero juro por Dios, que si me dices quiénes fueron, me gustaría localizar a todos y cada uno de esos idiotas y alimentarlos a golpes.

Está bien... porque eso no era raro ni nada así.

Su silencio me dijo que pensaba que mi apasionada declaración era tan rara como yo pensaba que lo era. Pero entonces habló.

—Vaya. Esa probablemente fue la mejor amenaza vacía que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí.

Quería decirle que la amenaza no era vacía, pero en vez de eso froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello a medida que murmuraba un poco avergonzado:

—Sí, bueno, soy un poco protector con mis amigos.

Ella tosió y luego espetó:

—Realmente me gusta mucho ver la garganta de un hombre cuando bebe. Sobre todo si realmente está sediento.

Mis cejas se levantaron. ¿Quién pensaría que algo tan simple podía encender a una mujer? A fin de mantener nuestra conversación en marcha, le dije:

—Adoro los hoyuelos en la parte baja de la espalda de una mujer. ¿Sabes? ¿Justo encima del trasero? Los adoro.

—Adoro la sonrisa de un hombre. No esas falsas para ser agradable con la compañía, sino las reales que vienen después de haber reído tanto — admitió ella.

Sonreí entonces. Una real.

—Me encanta cuando una mujer usa ropa interior blanca.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, murmuró roncamente:

—Estoy usando ropa interior blanca. —Luego añadió mortificada, gimiendo—: Oh, dime que no acabo de decir eso, Quinn. —Me tomé eso como un permiso para reír. Continuó—: ¿Ves? No me puedes llevar a ningún lugar.

La callé y entonces ordené:

—No creas que me distraerás con tus artimañas femeninas. Guarda tu brujería sexual para nuestra reunión, moza. Vamos, dame otro.

Ella resopló un suspiro.

—Sí, sí. —Luego se detuvo un momento, tomándose un segundo antes de responder en voz baja—: ¿Sabes eso que tienes? Ese rastro de vello desde tu ombligo hasta tu... um... sí —susurró—. Realmente me gusta mucho eso.

Eso me complació jodidamente mucho. Bajé la vista hacia el bulto evidente en mis vaqueros. Tenía que calmarme de una puta vez. Apenas logré decir un:

—Bien. Eso es bueno. Creo que hemos hecho un progreso hoy, Mía. Lo hiciste bien.

Su voz tranquila, me recordó:

—Te tienes que ir. —Gruñí con confusión. Ella añadió divertida—: Tu cita. Tienes que irte, ¿no?

Eso me trajo de vuelta los pies al suelo con una sacudida discordante.

Tenía una clienta en menos de una hora. Si no me espabilaba, llegaría tarde.

Salté de la cama y solté de prisa:

—Mierda, sí, la tengo. Gracias por recordármelo.

—De nada, Quinn. ¿Hablamos pronto?

La cadencia de su suave voz me hizo querer gritar "a la mierda" y quedarme a hablar con ella toda la maldita noche, pero no podía. Tenía un trabajo. Responsabilidades. Tratando de no sonar como un cachorro sobreexcitado, dije:

—Mañana. Si estás libre de nuevo, llámame mañana.

Oí esa sonrisa suya mientras decía:

—Mañana está bien.

—Buenas noches, Mía.

—Tú también, Quinn.

Me lo pensé dos veces antes de añadir "Dulces sueños, nena", pero lo dije de todos modos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada a cambio, desconecté la llamada y me preparé para mi clienta. Pero pensé en Mía.

Pensé en ella toda la maldita noche.

* * *

Hola hola! Más de una semana sin noticias mías, pero mis excusas son validas, no termino de rendir exámenes- creo que se dividen por mitosis- PERO como lo prometido es deuda... doce hojas de word para ustedes! Sepan disculparme, de verdad que espero que para la semana que viene la situación se normalice un poco y pueda por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana semana adaptar como Dios manda. Gracias a las que tienen paciencia y siguen la historia, tienen un lugar en mi ! Y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras!

Hermione comenzó su trabajo y ya conocimos a su nuevos nuevos jefes jajajaja espero que les haya gustado quienes son, la verdad dudé mucho de quien poner en esta pareja pero bueno... Esto salió jajajaja. Herms extraña a Draco y él no deja de pensar en ella, díganme que no soy la única que se muere de amor. Será que falta mucho para que se conozcan? Como lo harán? Como Mía-Quinn? o Draco- Hermione primero?

Déjenme sus comentarios, dudas, acotaciones y lo que quieran en los comentarios! Siempre los leo y me sacan una sonrisa :D Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Besos, Isa.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

 _Hermione_

Mi día pasó relativamente rápido. No podía que creer que Ella, Pip y yo nos las habíamos arreglado para organizar un evento de caridad de arriba abajo en solo dos días, pero esa era la razón por la que trabajábamos para Thonks Ltd. Éramos buenos.

Después de mi reunión con Remus a primera hora en la mañana, fui llamada a la oficina por Nimphadora. Me sorprendió y detesté mucho que ella siguiera usando el apellido de su ex marido. Pero bueno, eso no era de mi incumbencia.

La impresionante mujer había estado mirando por la ventana cuando toqué la puerta. Entonces se giró y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No se veía feliz.

—Hermione. Siéntate, por favor. —Añadió las palabras por favor, pero no creo que quisiera decirlas.

No me atreví a hablar. La mujer era fiera. Una imagen mental de Nimphadora en una armadura femenina de vikingo, sosteniendo una espada y gritando mientras derribaba a un hombre de una sola tajada de su arma cruzó por mi mente, con su cabello trenzado a sus lados, y su siempre presente ceño fruncido.

El hombre que derribaba era Remus.

Tragué fuerte.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

Oh, Dios. Sonaba débil. Y como un oso, ella olió el miedo en mí. Sabía esto, porque sonrió gatunamente.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo has hecho?

Mi cabeza se inclinó pensando a medida que el día anterior pasaba por mi mente en repetición rápida.

—No.

Ella pasó una mano delicadamente por la parte frontal de su vestido negro, alisándolo.

—Primero, quiero que darte la bienvenida al equipo.

La cosa correcta para decir parecía ser "Gracias", así que lo hice. Pero añadí:

—Estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Su sonrisa cayó de su cara y me miró de arriba abajo como si dijera: "deberías estarlo". En lugar de decir eso, murmuró un frío:

—Vi que tuviste la desgracia de conocer al señor Lupin. No me disculparé por su comportamiento, porque no soy su madre, pero deberías estar agradecida de saber que él normalmente no trabaja desde su oficina así que no será visto.

Estaba confundida y cometí el error de decir:

—El señor Lupin fue un completo caballero. Parecía ser agradable.

Sus ojos ardieron y su voz se convirtió en un espeluznante murmullo:

—¿Fue un caballero?

Me di cuenta que la cagué y traté de arreglar mi relación con mi jefa interina. Por arreglar, quiero decir cagarla de una forma más grande.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, Remus me ayudó a prepararme dándome algunos consejos.

Oh, mierda. ¿Acababa de llamar a mi jefe externo por su primer nombre?

El aire alrededor de Nimphadora se congeló para igualar el hielo formándose en sus ojos. Pero no me detuve ahí. Casi pidiendo el desastre, añadí:

—El señor Lupin fue completamente profesional. Todas las veces. Incluso cuando lo acusé de seguirme. No que lo hiciera. Él solo era un hombre en mi autobús. No sabía que era mi jefe cuando me sonrió.

Bueno... mierda.

Las mejillas de Nimphadora se sonrojaron al estilo rosado Barbie.

—Ya veo —dijo y quise gritar: "No, ¡no lo haces!" pero me dio miedo que todo lo que dijera sería usado contra mí en la corte de Nimphadora. Aclarándose la garganta, pasó un dedo por el escritorio frío de madera—. Necesito que entiendas algo, Hermione, porque eres una chica bonita. —Su mirada de hielo encontró la mía—. Si te follas a mi esposo, te destruiré.

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, continuó:

—No hago amenazas. Hago promesas. He estado en esta industria por un largo tiempo, y si descubro que tú y... —Apretó sus dientes antes de sisear—, Remus han estado incumpliendo nuestra norma de oficina de fraternización, jamás trabajarás en eventos otra vez. No en esta ciudad, de todas formas.

Mi sangre se volvió fría. Mi cara palideció y barboteé débilmente:

—Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo ni siquiera lo conozco.

Nimphadora sonrió.

—Bien. Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Extendió su brazo hacia la puerta—. Eso sería todo por ahora.

Cuando me ponía de pie entumecida y caminaba fuera de la oficina, Nimphadora me llamó:

—Oh, y ¿Hermione?

Me giré y esperé. Ella estudió mi cara por un momento antes de añadir sinceramente:

—Buen trabajo en la cena de caridad.

Caminando de regreso a mi escritorio, me senté y me pregunté cómo podía pasar ayer de mi mejor momento a hoy a mi peor momento.

La triste verdad era que algunas cosas sólo podían resolverse con una dona. O tres.

-.-.-.

Mi hermano había estado fastidiándome por un tiempo hasta ahora para ir a mi nuevo apartamento, así que cuando llamó para ofrecerse a buscarme y llevarme a cenar, acepté inmediatamente.

La verdad era que Harry era mi más grande fan, y yo era el suyo. Oh, seguro, trataba de actuar como la más madura pero a veces, todo lo que quería hacer era inclinarme y llorar en su hombro como lo había hecho muchas veces durante la secundaria. Él era mi héroe, mi campeón, el único hombre en mi vida en el que verdaderamente confiaría para sentirme lo suficientemente a salvo para apoyarme. Mi hermano era un buen hombre con un corazón gentil. Lo amaba muchísimo.

Se estacionó frente a mi trabajo y bajó la ventana a medida que avanzaba hacia el auto.

—Disculpe. ¿Ha visto a una pequeña y molesta chica con grandes orejas y una pierna coja? ¿Masca goma de mascar como caballo y responde al nombre de Mione?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, entré en su auto plateado, me puse el cinturón y después lo golpeé en el brazo. Fuerte.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, idiota.

Él rió.

—¿Por qué de pronto tengo permiso de ver tu apartamento? ¿Ya no tienes comida, o aceptaste sabiendo que te cansarías de mí?

Mi sonrisa era débil.

—Sé que estás ocupado. No necesito que me cuides. —Un repentino dolor en mi brazo estalló cuando mi hermano me golpeó. Frotándome el brazo fieramente, grité—: ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

Harry se veía irritado mientras conducía.

—¿Crees que la única razón por la que quería ir a tu casa era por obligación?

Lo miré con una expresión que decía: "¿Estás tratando de decirme que no lo es?

Me echó un vistazo, leyó mi cara, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Admitiré que siempre me sentiré responsable de ti, Hermione y no me disculparé por eso. Pero ¿de verdad crees que solo quiero ver tu casa únicamente porque estoy vigilándote? Tal vez es porque en los pasados cinco años sólo te he visto en las fiestas. O tal vez es porque me haces reír y me divierto contigo. —Su voz se volvió baja—. Tal vez sólo extraño a mi maldita hermana, Hermione.

Sentí los comienzos de un estallido emocional por la forma en que el puente de mi nariz comenzó a cosquillear. Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, confesé bajo:

—También te extraño, Har. —Tosiendo para alejar mis enredados sentimientos, pregunté—: Pero has tenido a Draco, ¿cierto?

Harry resopló y luego bromeó.

—Es mi amigo, Hermione, no mi novio. Salimos unas cuantas veces a la semana. Está ocupado mayormente por las noches, lo cual es bueno para mí considerando que trabajo de noche.

No pude evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué es lo que hace de noche?

Harry se tensó, pensando en su respuesta.

—Tiene demasiadas citas.

Sonreí para mí ante la obvia mentira de mi hermano. Era un buen amigo. Pensé en hace dos años. Era Navidad, y Harry había bebido demasiado. Había tomado un taxi desde el trabajo en el bar hasta la cena de mamá y para el momento en que llegó, ya estaba completamente ebrio.

 _Eso hizo una cena interesante, con mamá gritando horrorizada:_

 _—Oh, por Dios, Harry. ¿Estás ebrio?_

 _Harry solo la abrazó, alzándola y haciéndola girar en círculos, riendo._

 _—Sí, mamá. Estoy ebrio. ¿Pero adivina qué? ¡Tengo más de veintiuno y estoy esparciendo el espíritu navideño! —Me miró entonces y su sonrisa se apagó—. ¿Hermione?_

 _Había perdido una considerable cantidad de peso antes de ir a casa en Navidad. Sonreí._

 _—No, mi nombre es Juanita. Estoy aquí por la comida._

 _Harry sonrió y vino hasta mí, abrazándome apretadamente._

 _—Ven aquí, sabelotodo. ¡Jesús! ¡Te ves genial, Mione!_

 _Mamá bufó._

 _—Está perdiendo mucho peso. No es saludable._

 _Pero Harry solo me miró con orgullo._

 _—Bueno, creo que se ve hermosa._

 _Después de nuestro festín, mamá se retiró diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, y yo teniendo jetlag por el vuelo a casa, le di las buenas noches a Harry dejándolo para que viera televisión solo. Subí las escaleras, me puse mi pijama y cepillé mis dientes. La cena de Navidad había sido pesada, y desesperadamente necesitaba un vaso de agua para mantenerlo a un lado de mi cama, así que bajé._

 _Esperaba que Harry se hubiera quedado dormido. No esperaba oírlo al teléfono._

 _—Vamos, Draco, estoy aburrido. ¡Salgamos! —Sólo había escuchado un lado de la conversación, pero fue algo como esto—. ¿Estás jodiéndome? ¿Una clienta en Navidad? —Una pequeña pausa—. Sí, bueno, supongo que las amas de casa ricas también se encuentran solas en los días de fiesta. Espero que MPT te pague el triple, hermano._

 _Mi frente se arrugó. ¿Qué era MPT? ¿Era allí dónde Draco trabajaba?_

 _Memoricé el nombre del negocio._

 _Harry suspiró._

 _—Sí, sí. Ve al servicio de tu señora de esta noche. Al menos uno de nosotros tendrá suerte y será pagado por ello._

 _Curioso y más curioso._

 _Harry había puesto fin a la llamada mientras yo me dirigía hacia el salón familiar. Él me miró entonces._

 _—¿No puedes dormir?_

 _—Sólo necesito un poco de agua. —Sonreí a medida que avanzaba a la cocina, agarrando rápidamente un vaso de agua, diciendo buenas noches a Harry me dirigí al piso de arriba._

 _Me detuve ante el sonido de la voz de Harry._

 _—¿Hermione?_

 _Me detuve al pie de la escalera y me volví hacia él._

 _—Sí, ¿Har?_

 _Entonces me miró, pero de modo diferente a muchas veces antes. Estudió mi cara como si estuviera mirando a alguien que ya no conocía._

 _—Te ves bien, pequeña._

 _Tan pronto como entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y recuperé mi portátil de mi bolsa. Escribí rápidamente, buscando a Draco Malfoy y MPT, pero no había búsquedas de los dos juntos. Intentado otra vez, busqué simplemente MPT y esperé._

 _Hice clic en la primera entrada y empecé a leer._

 _Servicios para mujeres... Contrata una cita... Satisface tu hambre... Acompañantes para cada ocasión..._

 _Repetí lo que había oído de la conversación de Harry con Draco. "Sí, bueno, supongo que las amas de casa ricas también se encuentran solas en los días de fiesta. Espero que MPT te pague el triple, hermano"._

 _Todo tuvo sentido. Mi mente estaba volando. Esa fue la noche que descubrí que Draco era un acompañante de alquiler. Un gigoló. Y eso cimentaría mi plan de dos años de creación._

Mi hermano condujo en silencio a medida que la radio sonaba de fondo. Una idea me golpeó entonces y me volví hacia él.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Neville me dejó plantada en el baile de graduación y tú viniste como mi cita?

La frente de Harry se arrugó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas a dónde me llevaste después?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Fuimos a Giovanni por una pizza.

Asintiendo lentamente, volví mi cara hacia la carretera y pronuncié indiferentemente:

—Realmente podría ir por una rebanada ahora mismo.

Sin decir una palabra, giró en el siguiente semáforo y empezó a conducir en la dirección opuesta.

—Será pizza de Giovanni.

…-….-…..-….

El gemido que se me escapó fue largo y bajo. Me froté el vientre y me volví hacia Harry.

—Oh, Dios, comí tanto. ¿Por qué no me paraste?

Él miró a su propio estómago ligeramente sobresalido y luego frunció el ceño hacia mí.

—¿Por qué tú no me paraste a mí? Todo esto es tú culpa. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien antes de esta noche.

Resoplé y luego pronuncié:

—Puedes pasar sin verduras al vapor y pollo sin sabor por una noche, ¿sabes? Te estás presionando demasiado. Si no te consientes de vez en cuando, un día podrías tomar y comer todo a la vista. —Con los ojos desorbitados, lo miré y le aseguré en voz baja—: Confía en mí. Lo sé.

Su rostro se tensó como si lo estuviera pensando.

—¿Quieres que ejercitemos juntos algún día?

Una agradable sonrisa cruzó mi cara.

—Seguro. En realidad, esa es una idea genial. De este modo si uno de nosotros quiere saltarse un día, el otro puede patearle el culo.

El auto frenó cuando nos acercamos a mi edificio. Estacionó en mi espacio asignado, considerando que no tenía un auto, y nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento. Mientras caminábamos hacia mi puerta, Harry contó el chiste malo de un rabino y su perro, y aunque era estúpido, me reí tanto que resoplé.

Mi risa con resoplido alertó a Terry de mi regreso, y la puerta del apartamento opuesto se abrió de golpe. Un hombre muy gay y muy atractivo en shorts blancos y una camiseta rosa claro surgió sosteniendo dos vasos de cóctel con algún tipo de brebaje, unas pequeñas sombrillas y una guarnición de piña, y cantó:

—¡Noche de Margaritas! ¡Hola! —Pero entonces Terry vio a Harry de pie detrás de mí—. ¿Y quién es este?

Sonreí a mi amigo.

—Terry, este es mi hermano, Harry.

Terry pisoteó ligeramente e hizo una expresión de aww.

—¿Tu hermano? —Nos entregó a Harry y a mí las margaritas y nos dio un abrazo de grupo—. Es tan bueno conocerte, hermano Harry. —Nos soltó y agarró nuestras manos libres, empujándonos hacia la puerta abierta de su apartamento—. Vamos. Bill está haciendo más bebidas y los nachos casi están listos.

La cara de Harry gritaba "ayúdame" y yo me tragué una risa. Sacando gentilmente mi mano del agarre de halcón de Terry, traté de salvarnos con un:

—En realidad, Terry, Harry sólo ha venido a ver mi apartamento.

Terry simplemente resopló.

—Oh, cariño. No hay nada que ver allí.

Mi cara se arrugó.

—¡Oye!

Terry me miró y soltó un contrito:

—Lo siento, dulzura. —Luego se volvió hacia Harry y puso una expresión que decía: "No, en serio, es horrible".

Viendo que no lo estaba siguiendo, Terry puso sus ojos en blanco, levantó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, y dijo un seco:

—¡Bien! —Se volvió hacia Harry y murmuró—: No digas que no te lo advertí. —Lanzó una sonrisa en mi dirección—. Cuando hayan terminado allí... —Terry luchó contra un estremecimiento a medida que apuntaba en dirección a mi apartamento—... allí dentro, vengan para que podamos ver telebasura juntos.

Terry se pavoneó hacia su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él, y Harry se volvió hacia mí lentamente, levantando su cóctel.

—Bueno, esa fue la cosa más espeluznante que he experimentado.

Detrás de la puerta cerrada del apartamento opuesto al mío llegó un atrevido y fuerte, pero amortiguado:

—¡De nada, hermano Harry!

Riendo entre dientes, abrí mi apartamento y entré. Encendí la luz, dejando caer mi bolso en el mostrador de la cocina, y expliqué:

—Sí. Son un poco locos, pero son súper dulces y muy divertidos.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y tomó un sorbo de su margarita.

—Así que, supongo que ese fue Terry, de Bill y Terry.

Tomé un sorbo de mi propia bebida, asintiendo, con los ojos llenos de humor. Harry sólo sacudió su cabeza, murmurando:

—Noches de margaritas, telebasura, y nachos.

Sus ojos recorrieron el pequeño espacio que era mi casa y levantó las cejas.

—Mierda. No estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Está un poco vacío aquí.

Mi hombro se sacudió en un pequeño encogimiento.

—Me gusta pensar en esto como encantador.

—¿Encantador? Para quién, ¿un vagabundo sin otras opciones?

Eso no me ofendió. Simplemente sonreí.

—Me gusta.

Harry sonrió entonces.

—Por supuesto. Siempre te gustó lo inusual. —Levantó la margarita en un brindis—. Por tu nuevo lugar. Y que Dios se apiade de tu alma.

Chocamos los vasos y bebimos. Me senté en el mostrador mientras

Harry tomaba el único asiento disponible de la habitación. Una pelotita de color rosa brillante.

...-...-...

 _Draco_

Trabajar oficialmente se había vuelto agotador. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había trabajado así de duro en una semana, pero las clientas estaban ahí y mi tiempo era libre, sin mencionar que el dinero de solo esta semana equivaldría a lo que algunas personas podrían ganar en un año.

El dinero siempre me había motivado, pero por alguna razón, ya no estaba haciendo su trabajo de hacerme feliz. Estaba cansado. Exhausto.

Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a dar un paseo por la playa, y después conseguir una noche completa de sueño. No parecía una solicitud difícil.

Está bien, quizás había un hecho subyacente a mi mal humor. Tal vez era porque había esperado a que Mía llame, como dijo que lo haría, y luego no lo hizo. Esperé hasta el último minuto antes de darme por vencido con ella, y me duché antes de reunirme con Pansy.

Pansy era una mujer en sus finales de los cuarenta que tenía una obsesión con las novelas eróticas románticas. Estaba divorciada con tres hijos que estaban todos en la adolescencia. Pansy estaba sola. Anhelaba intimidad, y me eligió para dársela.

No veía a Pansy muy a menudo, tal vez dos o tres veces al año. Me hacía sentir como una mierda que tuviera que ahorrar su dinero durante tanto tiempo para asegurar un encuentro conmigo. Me molestaba tanto que su última cita, hace tres meses, fue reservada en su cumpleaños, llamé a Madame Pince para decirle que cargara la cita a mi tarjeta de crédito.

No parecía justo que pagara un brazo y una pierna por una hora de mi tiempo en su cumpleaños. No hace falta decir que Pansy disfrutó inmensamente su regalo de cumpleaños.

Había recibido mis instrucciones de antemano, como de costumbre.

Era algo bastante sencillo. Si fuera un acompañante nuevo, probablemente me pondría los pelos de punta, pero conocía a Pansy, y si lo que le gustaba era recrear algunas de sus escenas románticas eróticas favoritas, ¿quién era yo para juzgarla?

Era la única opción real de Pansy. Algunas de las escenas que quería que intentara eran bastante atrevidas, e incluso peligrosas. Estaba conmovido que confiara en mí para mantenerla a salvo.

Cuando llegué al hotel, me dirigí a la recepción y pedí la llave que había dejado para mí. Pince envió un correo electrónico para hacerme saber que Pansy estaría en la habitación una hora antes, preparándose. Recibí la llave en un sobre brillante color crema, y me dirigí al elevador.

Vi todos los pisos pasar a medida que mis pensamientos se desviaban hacia Mía. ¿Por qué no llamó? ¿Estaba bien? Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando los pensamientos.

Pansy. Estaba aquí por Pansy. Necesitaba meterme de lleno.

Bajando la mirada hacia mi llave, me dirigí a la habitación 701, respiré profundo, y entonces deslicé la tarjeta de plástico en la ranura. La luz cambió a verde. Abrí la puerta tan suavemente como pude, y entré a la habitación.

La oscuridad me recibió. Fue una cosa buena que había estado en estas habitaciones tantas veces antes, o caminar alrededor de los muebles sería un infierno. Las cortinas estaban corridas. Sin un punto de luz mostrándose, a pesar de que el sol no se había ocultado completamente.

Me acerqué lentamente a los pies de la cama en donde Pansy yacía fingiendo dormir. Cuando avanzaba, alcé mi mano para abrir los botones de mi camisa blanca. Cayó al suelo con un silbido. Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándome solo en mis pantalones negros, entonces puse una rodilla en la cama.

El colchón crujió ligeramente y escuché a Pansy tomar una bocanada de aire. ¿Se había tocado a sí misma antes de mi llegada? ¿Estaba mojada por mí?

Estudié mi parte muy bien. Sin prisa, me subí sobre ella con mis rodillas en sus muslos. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Podía distinguir el contorno de su cuerpo, sus curvas y sus pechos. Levanté mi mano para rozar mis dedos por un lado de su garganta. Esa fue la señal de Pansy.

Jadeó ruidosamente.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Sonreí. Realmente le encantaba interpretar un papel. No la podía culpar. Era liberador no tener que pensar en tu próximo movimiento.

Rápidamente serio, arrastré las palabras al decir:

—Seré quien quieras que sea, nena. —Entonces rocé mi dedo sobre el encaje de su sujetador y en la curva de su pecho, luego en el valle entre ellos.

La oí tragar fuerte.

—¿Quién eres? No te conozco. ¡Fuera o llamaré a la policía! —gruñó.

Mi risa sonó cruel, dura.

—No, no lo harás, Pansy. Te gusta la sensación de mí, de mi cuerpo. Siénteme. —Apreté mi dura longitud en la suave piel de su muslo desnudo—. Siente lo duro que estoy por ti. —Entonces me aparté de mi guion, solo por un momento. Alcancé su mano, agarrando su muñeca, y llevé la palma de su mano hacia el material que cubría mi palpitante polla. Envolví su mano alrededor de mi dura longitud y luego coloqué mi mano alrededor de la suya, obligándola a que me masturbara gentilmente. Mi voz salió ronca—. Quieres esto. Sé que lo haces.

Conforme el guion, ella no respondió, pero su respiración se volvió pesada. Pronuncié en voz baja:

—Está bien, nena. Todo está bien. No estoy aquí para juzgarte. Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien. —Inclinándome, besé la parte expuesta de su cuello y a continuación susurré contra él—: Déjame hacerte feliz.

Con un gemido suave, el cuerpo rígido de Pansy se desplomó, sus brazos a los lados. Me acababa de dar acceso total.

Pansy era alta para ser mujer, pero aún baja contra mí. Tenía un cuerpo atlético debido a los maratones en los que le gustaba competir, y tenía poco en el departamento de pechos, pero su trasero era lo suficiente para aferrarse. Le daba lo que necesitaba para sentirse femenina. Sabía esto, porque siempre llevaba ropa interior sexy, incluso cuando no me estaba viendo. Sabía esto, porque ella me lo dijo.

Me gustaba que ella tenga eso, que tuviera algo que le gustara de sí misma. Las mujeres podían ser tan críticas consigo. Podían ser su propio peor enemigo cuando se trataba de la imagen corporal.

Lo que las mujeres no se daban cuenta era que la mayoría de los hombres no estaban preocupados por un poco de peso extra, celulitis o incluso estrías. Al menos, para mí, no era un problema. Nos gustabas en la cama, siempre y cuando disfrutaran de sí misma. Una mujer cachonda siempre encendía.

Mi lengua salió mientras lamía el costado de su cuello, agradeciendo en silencio que no se hubiera puesto ningún perfume. Chupé suavemente, cuidando no dejar marcas, luego mordisqueé la piel. Con mi pecho presionado en el de ella, sentí sus pezones tensarse contra mí.

Mis manos encontraron las de ella, y lentamente, las levanté sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas firmemente. Pero sabíamos la verdad, ella podía escapar fácilmente si quería.

Pansy no quería.

Mis labios encontraron los de ella y me sorprendió gratamente el sabor a menta dulce en su boca. Odiaba el sabor del vino y, con bastante frecuencia, tenía que trabajar con ello. La besé más profundo y ella suspiró en mí.

Un beso que no era más que clínico para mí. Lo sentí, pero realmente no lo sentí en absoluto. Para mí, era el equivalente de alguien tocándome el brazo. Lo podía sentir, y se sentía agradable, pero eso era todo. Eso era en donde acababa. Estaba desensibilizado.

Pansy pareció disfrutar del peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella, así que lo dejé ahí, lentamente rozando mis caderas con las suyas. Con una mano, abrí mi botón y cremallera, y luego bajé mis pantalones por mis piernas.

Besé a Pansy con más fuerza, empujando sus manos en advertencia a medida que bajaba las mías para quitar sus bragas. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, nos di la vuelta. Habíamos cambiado de lugares.

Pnasy ya estaba mojada. Empapada. Mientras yacía de espalda en la cama con las manos en sus caderas, ella apretó su coño desnudo en mi muslo. Mi polla se sacudió. La podía oler. Se me hizo agua la boca.

¿Alguna vez me hartaría del sexo? No. No lo creo. Me encantaba demasiado.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas para sostenerla justo debajo de los brazos, y luego tiré. Cayó encima de mí, y mi mano se enredó en su cabello, tirando de su boca hacia la mía en un beso abrasador. Gimió ligeramente y sentí una gota de líquido pre seminal en la punta de mi polla ardiente.

Quería follarla, pero esto no era sobre mí. Se trataba de Pansy. Mis brazos la rodearon a medida que me sentaba, llevándola conmigo. Me aparté, y con un tirón fuerte a su sujetador, sus pechos quedaron libres.

Bajé mi rostro y tomé un pezón pequeño en mi boca. Era mi turno de gemir.

Maldición, me encantaban las tetas.

Pansy jadeó en busca de aire por encima de mí. Sus manos fueron a mi cabeza y sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello antes de agarrarlo con fuerza.

Cuando mordisqueé el brote tenso, su agarre se apretó mientras jadeaba.

Cuanto más duro ella apretaba, más duro mordisqueaba.

Estaba verdaderamente lista, mi muslo se hallaba cubierto de sus jugos. Y no quería nada más que comer su coño hasta que se venga en mi cara.

Me encantaba cuando se venían en mi boca. Era sucio y caliente, e incivilizado. Y me encantaba.

Me recosté, sosteniendo a Pansy por la cintura, manteniéndola en una posición sentada. Agarrando con fuerza, la levanté y empujé hacia delante. Ella gimió un inestable "Oh, Jesús", cuando mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos, y no los de su boca.

Mi lengua se sumergió, saboreando su almizcle. Sabía picante y dulce.

Me sumergí para otra probada. Entonces se me ocurrió. Sabía a canela. Me gustaba la canela.

Con las rodillas a los lados de mi cara, pasé mis manos por ellas a medida que profundizaba aún más. La besé, chupé, y lamí. Arremoliné mi lengua dentro de ella, de arriba abajo, y luego chupé su pequeño botón duro.

Ella gritó entrecortadamente y sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome cuando comenzó a mecerse contra mi boca. Me hubiera gustado tomar mi polla. Deseé poder agarrarla con fuerza y jalar con dureza. Quería correrme tanto que casi olvidé lo que hacía.

Pansy se meció contra mí mientras la comía. Le encantaba esto tanto como a mí. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia su suave culo firme. Enterré mis dedos, apretando con fuerza. Me aparté para gruñir:

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente dulce. Podría comer tu coño todo el día, nena.

No podía comenzar a decir a cuántas mujeres les dije esa línea exacta en los últimos cuatro años. No te sabría decir, porque lo hacía casi todo el tiempo. Y eso era un montón de ocasiones. Bueno, miles. No eran más que palabras, pero a las mujeres les gustaba.

Mis labios se sellaron sobre su punto dulce y chupé con fuerza.

Pansy se quejó en voz baja y luego más y más fuerte. Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de mi cabeza cada vez más fuerte, hasta que dejó escapar un grito ronco. Lamí su entrada y sentí su pulso contra mi lengua.

Oh, sí. De eso estaba hablando.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su orgasmo, metí la mano debajo de la almohada y saqué el condón que Pansy le dijo a Madame Pince que estaría allí, lo abrí con los dientes, y luego la empujé sobre la cama mientras me cubría. Ella se desplomó, se desplomó por completo. Sonreí a su cuerpo inerte, sabiendo que esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Con mi polla palpitante en la mano, me bajé de la cama y me puse a un lado. En un rápido movimiento, enganché un brazo bajo el vientre de Pansy y la atraje de nuevo al borde de la cama donde me encontraba. La acomodé como la quería; no necesitaba hacer nada.

Me puse de rodillas en el borde de la cama y la ayudé a descansar en sus manos. Me gustaba de perrito y sabía que también le gustaba. Era cierto, no me apegaba exactamente al guion, pero estaba seguro que si a Pansy no le gustara esto, me lo diría.

Mi mano cayó sobre la mejilla de su culo y el azote resonó en toda la habitación. ¡Crack! Izquierda luego derecha. Una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se retorció. Agarré mi polla y luego la pasé a través de su néctar, lubricándola para que así esto fuera tan agradable para mí como para ella.

Apoyé la ingle en la suya, inclinándome sobre ella para pasar mi mano por su espalda y presioné suavemente entre sus hombros. Ella comprendió y bajó la cara a la cama, con el culo al aire.

La cabeza de mi polla se deslizó dentro de ella y jadeó sin aliento:

—Oh, Dios.

Era un poco religiosa. Pero Dios no la ayudaría hoy. Jugué con ella, moviendo suavemente, la punta entrando y saliendo, deslizándome totalmente de ella y frotando mi cabeza llena de sangre en sus labios hinchados.

Me di una charla de apoyo mental. No lo olvides... esto se trata de ella.

Esto se trata de ella. Esto se trata de ella.

Dios, era como un adolescente cachondo.

Poco a poco, embestí mi longitud dentro de ella sin pausa, necesitando que sienta cada centímetro al penetrar. Jadeó sin aliento y sentí su dolor, la necesidad de hacerlo áspero y duro. Desde abajo a su ingle, estaba totalmente empalada en mí, y se sentía muy bien.

Un estruendo áspero salió de mí.

—¿Estás lista, nena?

Su respuesta llegó en la forma en que su culo se empujó contra mí mientras gemía largo y bajo.

Saliendo casi por completo, me metí de nuevo en su caliente coño. Sus gemidos me dirigieron. Con cada necesitado jadeo, empujé con más fuerza, luego más rápido. En poco tiempo, sostenía sus caderas mientras embestía en ella. Estaba a punto de estallar, mis movimientos se volvieron irregulares y desiguales. Luego la espalda de Pansy se inclinó y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Lo hizo sin hacer ruido, pero después de unos cuantos segundos de embestirla, la sentí apretarse a mí alrededor de forma errática.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. El semáforo se puso en verde y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la recta final. Colocando un brazo por debajo de su vientre, presioné mi pecho en su espalda, restringiendo sus movimientos y empujando en su núcleo húmedo, duro y profundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera el hormigueo revelador en mi espalda baja. Mi visión se volvió negra a medida que golpeaba más y más hasta que finalmente, manchas de colores bailaron detrás de mis párpados un momento antes de que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido. Contuve la respiración y apreté los dientes mientras mi polla se sacudía en el interior de Pansy, llenando el condón con mi corrida.

Sostuve a Pansy en mis brazos unos treinta segundos antes de que pudiera moverme de nuevo. Me deslicé fuera de ella y suavemente la acosté en la cama, cubriéndola con una sábana. Ella suspiró en sueños, y sabía que dormiría para el momento en que saliera del cuarto de baño.

Esa era una de las razones por las que me gustaba Pansy. Nunca había una torpe despedida. Se quedaba dormida y me iba. Hasta la próxima.

Caminando al baño, me limpié y vestí, luego tranquilamente me dirigí a la puerta. Escuché el suave ronquido de Pansy mientras salía. Dejé mi llave en la mesa junto a la televisión y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me quedé de pie en el pasillo, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Estaba oficialmente agotado, exhausto, y sin embargo, quería saber si Mía estaba despierta. Quería oír su voz antes de irme a dormir.

…..-…-….-….

Lo primero que hice cuando entré en mi edificio fue encender mi celular. Ni siquiera pensé antes de llamar.

Sonaba somnolienta, como si la hubiera despertado.

—¿Quinn?

Mierda. No vi la hora antes de marcar. Aparté mi teléfono de mi oído y vi la hora.

1:32 a.m. Sí. Mierda, es correcto.

—Hola, lamento despertarte. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas, si te encontrabas bien.

Parecía confundida y adorablemente dormida.

—Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

No fruncí el ceño. No lo haría.

—No llamaste.

Oí roces en el fondo mientras la imaginaba incorporándose.

—Lo sé. Te envié un mensaje.

Entonces fruncí el ceño.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Ella argumentó enseguida.

—Uh, sí, lo hice.

—No.

—¡Sí!

Contuve un suspiro. Esto no iba a ninguna parte.

—¿Te llamaría para asegurarme que estuvieras bien si me hubieras enviado un mensaje?

Hizo una pausa.

—Espera un segundo. —Apretó los botones en su celular y lo aparté de mi oído, mientras sonaba una y otra vez. Ella murmuró—: Mierda. — Luego regresó sonando arrepentida—. Tienes razón. Escribí el mensaje, pero todavía está en mis borradores. Nunca pulsé enviar. Lo lamento.

—Está bien. En realidad sólo quería asegurarme que nada te hubiera sucedido.

Su voz sonó complacida.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

Mi respuesta fue inmediata.

—Quería hacerlo.

Tragó fuerte y luego respondió en voz baja:

—Estoy bien. —Luego se detuvo un momento antes de susurrar—: Buenas noches, Quinn.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y eso me sorprendió.

—Dulces sueños, nena.

Ella colgó y, mirando a mi teléfono, pensé en la dulzura de su voz ronca. Apostaba mi vida a que tenía un rubor de color rosa suave en sus mejillas.

Me tomó cinco minutos para darme cuenta que estuve fuera de mi puerta principal, en el recibidor todo el tiempo.

* * *

Holaaaa, sigue alguien ahí? :( sé que no tengo perdón por hacerme ausentado tanto tiempo pero los parciales terminaron y llegaron los finales y están absorbiendo mi tiempo demasiado. Espero actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, de modo de compensación aquí tienen 16 hojas de word... bueno, cada vez falta menos para el encuentro de estos dos y mientras tanto seguimos viendo como es que a Hermione se le ocurrió esta idea jajaja

Cuéntenme que opinan sobre el capi en sus comentarios! espero leerlos (como se darán cuenta, nuevamente estoy apurada porque tengo que cocinar y voy atrasada peeeeero quería darles este nuevo capi). Bienvenidos/as los nuevos lectores como siempre

Gracias por leer y comentar! Me inspiran para seguir adaptando esta historia, sepan que no la voy a dejar pero puede ser que ms actualizaciones se vuelvan un poco espaciosas hasta que termine los finales- tratare de que no- pero buen :( no siempre es posible

Besos, Isa.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_**

 _Hermione_

Después de la llamada de Quinn, me tomó más de una hora conciliar el sueño otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en ese canturreo áspero de su voz. Recuerdos pasados me asaltaron.

Ir a casa para Navidad había sido un error. Hacía esto cada año, y cada condenado año, me arrepentía.

Perder peso no había sido fácil, pero en el pasado año, había perdido nueve kilos. Seguro, no parecía que había perdido mucho, o incluso nada, pero me sentía mejor conmigo misma y estaba orgullosa de mi fuerza de voluntad.

No bebía. No fumaba. No ingería drogas. Pero comía. Y tener una adicción a la comida era mucho más severo que cualquier otra adicción, pensé, porque la comida estaba disponible dónde sea y cuándo sea. Años atrás, me pasé las noches yendo al gimnasio y luego salía solo para ser tentada por una dosis de hamburguesa en el camino a casa. Ahí estaría, en mi ropa de gimnasio, comiéndome una hamburguesa en la parte oscura del estacionamiento, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Era más difícil decir que no a que decir sí. Era débil con respecto a mi alimentación.

Así que, cuando mi madre me miró con ese ceño fruncido desaprobatorio y señaló "¿Has perdido peso?", me rompí. ¿Le hubiera matado decirme que estaba feliz que por fin estaba haciendo algo con respecto a mi peso? Sí, aparentemente, porque cada vez que podía, empujaba algo comestible debajo de mi nariz, y luego de un corto argumento, yo cedía.

Apostaría que regresaría a la universidad al menos tres kilos más pesada y muchísimo mucho más triste.

Nunca entendí a mi madre o por qué me contrariaba tanto en lo referente a mi decisión de perder peso. La única cosa de la que podía pensar era que mi personalidad cambiaría junto a mi peso. Le había escuchado hacer la misma acusación sobre su hermana.

Cada año, un miembro de nuestra cuadra era anfitrión de una fiesta de Navidad. Este año era el turno de mamá. Comíamos el almuerzo Navideño a mediodía luego nos poníamos a trabajar en la preparación de bandejas y más bandejas de aperitivos, bebidas y postres. Por supuesto, comía mientras trabajaba, lo cual complacía a mamá inmensamente y me dejaba sintiéndome enferma. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, miembros de la comunidad comenzaron a llegar. Fui arriba a cambiarme, solo para descubrir que el vestido que había comprado antes de venir a casa, con nueve kilos menos, ya no me quedaba.

No debería haber estado sorprendida por ello. Había comido casi cada hora durante los tres días pasados y el vestido había sido ajustado cuando lo compré. Hablando de desánimos. Casi lancé un berrinche, pero en cambio, dejé a un lado la inmadurez y me vestí con un pantalón negro y una blusa.

Estaba mal vestida y me sentí fea, pero era mi propia culpa.

Me quedé de pie en una esquina casi toda la noche. Harry desapareció después del almuerzo para trabajar un turno en el bar, y toda la gente normal de mi edad estaba fuera con sus amigos y enamorados. Yo era la única persona debajo de los cuarenta años en esta fiesta, y era horrible.

Mamá me había dado el puesto de mesera, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente avergonzada, así que pasé la mayor parte de la noche tomando bandejas de pequeños bocadillos, llevándolas alrededor por un minuto, y luego escondiéndome en la esquina con la bandeja, comiéndome todo el contenido de dicha bandeja hasta que me sentía enferma.

Llegó las diez y media de la noche y estaba segura que mamá no notaría mi ausencia, así volé hacia las escaleras. Si mamá tenía un problema con eso, podía atragantarse con un huevo. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Me desvestí y me puse mi pijama de Snoopy, até mi cabello en una coleta alta, y me senté en mi cama, leyendo. Mamá había colocado una cuerda roja a través de las escaleras, para que nadie subiera, y sentí seguro dejar mi puerta abierta.

Debí haberla cerrado. Luego pasarle seguro. Después colocar una silla en contra de ella y haberme sentado en esa silla.

Estar absorta en mi libro no era para nada igual al alto y trastabillante hombre que se aferró al marco de mi puerta para evitar una caída. Se sostuvo fuerte con una mano, su cuerpo meneándose de lado a lado mientras gruñía y corría una mano sobre su rostro. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sostuve el libro en contra de mi pecho y respiré con respiraciones ansiosas. Entonces, él me vio.

Su cabello lucía recientemente cortado, era rubio y estilizado en esa forma en que lo hacen los estilistas cuando han terminado tu nueva apariencia. No podía ver sus ojos desde donde yo estaba, pero sabía que eran muy claros para ser marrones. Su largo cuerpo era delgado pero musculoso, y las mangas de la camisa negra que usaba sobre sus pantalones oscuros habían sido arremangadas hasta los codos, el botón superior abierto. Se inclinó hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos con fuerza, miró directo hacia mí y tambaleándose preguntó:

—Mione, ¿correcto?

¿Él me conoce?

Solo había una persona que me llamaba Mione. Mi hermano. Por proceso de eliminación, rápidamente me di cuenta quién era esta persona. Me sonrojé y asentí lentamente.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado, y me sorprendió la manera en que mi estómago revoloteó.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, amigo de Harry. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, avanzó un paso hacia mi habitación y se sentó—. ¿Te importa si me siento? —Estiró sus piernas delante de sí, dándome una mirada de cerca de cuán alto era.

Abrí mi boca para hablar, para decir algo ingenioso y hacerlo reír, pero no podía. Estaba paralizada.

Él suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla, como si esto fuera algo que hiciéramos todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no estás abajo bebiendo, bailando, o mezclándote? Es Navidad.

Eso, podía contestarlo sin hacer el ridículo. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente.

—No lo sé. Realmente no es lo mío.

Asintió como si entendiera.

—Tampoco lo mío —luego sonrió—, pero no me importa la parte de la bebida.

Mi hermano me había dicho poco acerca de Draco. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba pasándola mal, manteniendo malas compañías, pero que estaba tratando de valerse por sí mismo. Cuando le pregunté a Harry en qué estaba involucrado, me dijo que era asunto de Draco. Harry se estresaba con el hecho de que Draco era un buen hombre, solo que él no se daba cuenta de ello.

Ahogué una risa.

—Puedo ver eso.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, Harry me envió aquí arriba para encontrar su cama y dormir. Aparentemente, ofendí a una vieja señora por preguntarle si su cabello era real. —Guiñó un ojo—. Conseguí que me corrieran.

Luego sí que me reí, golpeando rápidamente una mano sobre mi boca y dando un respingo.

—Oh, no. Esa era la señora Morrison, y sí, usa una peluca.

—¿Una peluca? Eso no era una peluca. Eso era más bien un tupé.

Sonriendo, sacudí la cabeza, pero mentalmente estuve de acuerdo con él. Era un tupé, y quien quiera que se lo haya vendido a la señora Morrison no era su amigo.

Asintió hacia mi pecho, parpadeando adormecido.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—Me encanta leer. —Añadí—: Es mejor que la vida real.

Grises. Sus ojos eran un gris escarchado de azul.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Hay un montón de cosas en la vida que son mejores que leer. Está el comer, dormir, beber cerveza fría en el verano, quedar atrapado en la lluvia, y luego está el se... —Tosió—. Bueno, podría nombrar un centenar de cosas mejores que leer.

Sonreí, pero fue triste, sobretodo porque estaba triste. Las cosas que él acababa de nombrar no tenían ningún atractivo para mí.

—No para mí. Soy obesa, tímida y una sabelotodo. No hay mucha esperanza para mí, me temo.

Las palabras salieron rápido, y no me había dado cuenta de lo patéticas que sonaban hasta que estuvieron en la intemperie. Mi cara se manchó con humillación y, abrazando mi libro a mi pecho, bajé la barbilla, con la esperanza de que Draco simplemente se fuera y me dejara en mi pequeña burbuja.

Pero entonces habló.

—¿Sabes qué, Mione? Vas a florecer en una hermosa mariposa. Lo sé. —Y siguió—. Y no me refiero a que tengas que ser la chica más guapa o la más delgada para que eso suceda. Sólo tienes que vivir una vida plena y experimentar cosas de la vida real para florecer.

Sin decir otra palabra, se levantó, salió de mi habitación y giró a la izquierda.

Un segundo más tarde, pasó por delante de mi habitación en dirección opuesta, y sonreí para mis adentros.

La habitación de Harry estaba a la derecha.

…..-…..-…

Me quedé despierta hasta casi las dos y media. Cuando mis ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados, levanté el teléfono.

Yo: Siento haberte preocupado.

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

Quinn: Siento haberte despertado.

Mi corazón se agitó. Sólo faltaban cinco días hasta el domingo.

Mis ojos se hundieron, cerrándose, y caí dormida pensando en Draco y en su torcida sonrisa.

…-…..-…..

Ella y yo nos habíamos unido mucho en los últimos días. Era jueves, y encontré que si evitaba a la señora Lupin tanto como fuera humanamente posible, Thonks Ltd podía tener un ambiente de trabajo agradable.

Oí los tacones de Ella yendo en mi camino antes de que se sentara en el borde de mi escritorio y pase una mano por su cabello, esponjando sus rizos.

—Hermione, cariño, ¿qué harás el sábado?

Escribiendo lo último de mi oración, miré hacia ella y sonreí.

—No tengo nada planeado, la verdad. Por supuesto, mis vecinos gay probablemente tendrán cócteles extravagantes, comida extravagante y divina, y me arrastrarán allí para ver telebasura.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron más, y Ella murmuró:

—Bueno, mierda. Eso suena mejor de lo que te iba a ofrecer. Tengo una competencia seria en mis manos. —Puse los ojos en blanco, pero lo suavicé con una sonrisa. Ella se inclinó y dejó salir a toda prisa—: Está bien, escucha, hay un chico que me gusta, y mi chica Tanya me dijo que va a ir a un bar en la ciudad el sábado por la noche con estos chicos, y realmente quiero ir, porque me muero por verlo de nuevo, y tal vez si vienes conmigo, en realidad voy a tener las bolas para hablar con él esta vez. —Su rostro me rogaba. Era adorablemente patético, en realidad—. ¿Por favor?

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella. Levantó las manos juntas y aleteó sus pestañas hacia mí, sonriendo inocentemente. Pero cuando se trataba de ello, tenía pocos amigos aquí en casa y sería agradable pasar el rato con una chica de mi edad. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué? Me apunto.

Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿En serio? No me estás engañando, ¿verdad? Porque te voy a matar.

Me reí.

—No, no te estoy engañando. Sábado en la noche. Estaré allí.

Soltó un chillido.

—De eso estoy hablando. ¡Nos vamos a vestir sexis, saldremos y nos emborracharemos!

En su emoción, agarró mis hombros y me sacudió. Mi cabeza dio vueltas como una muñeca de trapo. Riendo, saqué sus largas uñas rojas de mí y la espanté.

Llegué a casa a las siete, un poco más tarde de lo previsto, pero valía la pena por saber cinco posibles lugares para el Baile Solteros y Desesperados.

Corriendo hacia la ducha, arrojando mi ropa por el camino, me lancé bajo el chorro y me duché rápidamente. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para cantar mi habitual lista de reproducción. Me sequé, metiéndome en unas bragas y camisón, y luego corrí y salté sobre mi cama. Encontré el mando a distancia, encendí el televisor, y luego tomé el teléfono y marqué.

Él respondió inmediatamente.

—Si fueras un animal, ¿qué te gustaría ser?

Levanté una sola ceja mientras murmuraba:

—¿Qué?

—Animal. ¿Cuál elegirías para ser el resto de tu vida? —Él sonaba perdido en sus pensamientos—. Creo que me gustaría ser un suricato. Son un poco lindos.

—Um, entonces, está bien —murmuré. Me aclaré la garganta y pensé—. Bueno, podría ser un perro faldero y pasar el resto de mi vida siendo mimado. O podría ser un caballo salvaje galopando a la intemperie con mis compañeros. O tal vez me gustaría ser un perezoso y sólo dormir para siempre —susurré con un suspiro y luego añadí—: Aunque vi un documental una vez sobre los perezosos y son tan tontos que a veces quieren alcanzar una rama pero extienden el otro brazo por error, en última instancia cayendo a la muerte. —Asentí para mis adentros—. Sí, el perezoso está fuera.

Él sonó divertido.

—Entonces, ¿qué animal vas a elegir? —Añadió rápidamente—: Recuerda que estarás atascada en ese para siempre, así que elige sabiamente.

Me senté más erguida.

—Cebra. Voy a ser una cebra.

Él pareció impresionado.

—Una cebra, ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Son majestuosas.

Podía oír su aprobación.

—Oh, sí, majestuosas como la mierda.

—Qué pregunta al azar —murmuré para mí.

Él resopló y casi podía verlo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Soy un tipo al azar, Mía.

Mis labios se fruncieron y asentí.

—Eso es verdad.

—Espera un segundo. —Un crujido llegó de la línea y luego estaba de vuelta—. Está bien, estoy cómodo. ¿Estás cómoda?

Mis ojos miraron alrededor de la habitación, después me puse una almohada detrás de mi espalda, y afirmé:

—Estoy cómoda.

—Bien. Tengo un par de horas antes de tener que salir, así que vamos a hablar de qué es lo que quieres exactamente que pase el domingo.

Oh, no quería hablar de eso. ¡Hablaría de cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos eso!

—Uh, no quiero hablar de eso realmente. ¿En cierto modo esperaba que pudiéramos improvisar? —Lo que debería haber sido una declaración firme sonó como una pregunta débil, y tres decibelios demasiado alto.

Su respuesta fue suave pero firme.

—Deberíamos hablar de esto. —Su discurso se suavizó rápidamente—. ¿No quieres tener una buena experiencia, Mía? —Gruñí y preguntó—: ¿Me ayudarás entonces? Háblame. Probablemente estamos en lados diferentes de la ciudad. No puedo verte. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Estaba siendo una cobarde.

—Por supuesto que quiero tener una buena experiencia; es por eso que eres el que me desflorará. Pensé que haces este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Él se quedó en silencio y, entonces:

—Nunca antes he estado con una virgen. Es la primera vez para los dos.

Mi boca se abrió. Había supuesto que él tomaba vírgenes en una base semanal. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando supones. Haces un idiota de ti y de mí. Así que es por eso que pregunté susurrado:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

...-...-.-...-...

 _Draco_

¿Qué era lo que quería saber? Diablos, ¿qué es lo que no quería saber?

Lo quería todo, por completo.

Toda su historia sexual.

Obviamente, tenía que ser inteligente en esto. No quería asustarla.

— Sé que sólo has salido con dos hombres. ¿Por qué no me dices al respecto?

Un ruido ahogado se le escapó.

— Preferiría no hacerlo. No hubo nada extraordinario sobre esos hombres, o las experiencias en las que tan amablemente participaron.

Estaba poniéndose a la defensiva. Necesitaba calmar su bestia, acariciarla. Mi voz se volvió ronca cuando pregunté:

— ¿Alguno de ellos hizo algo que no te gustó? ¿Te tocaron de una manera en la que te sentiste incómoda? —Porque si lo hicieron, iba a encontrarlos y matarlos.

Ella suspiró suavemente.

—No, Quinn. No fue nada como eso. —Luego hizo una pausa—. Bueno, en realidad...

Su vacilación fue recibida por mi:

—Continúa, Mía.

—Bueno, el primer tipo fue bastante duro conmigo. No del tipo de una violación, pero creo que a él simplemente le gustaba así. Era muy dominante y mandón. Cada toque en mi cuerpo fue rudo. Cuando puso sus dedos e-e-en...—Tropezó y luego añadió en voz baja—:Ya sabes dónde, fue brusco y yo no estaba preparada para ello. O él no lo sabía o no le importaba, pero persistió. No se sintió bien. Me apretó las tetas con fuerza luego me pellizcó los pezones. No disfruté para nada de ello. Pero lo intenté una vez más con otro hombre.

—El tipo que usó el sexo oral como una canción de cuna —confirmé.

Su risa ronca se apoderó de mí, trayendo una sonrisa a mi cara.

—Sí, era dulce, pero tenía un toque de pluma. Apenas sentí nada, y siempre estaba buscando confirmación. Fue un gran apagón. No creía que el sexo necesitara instrucción cada minuto ni nada así. Fue raro. Y eso es todo. Nunca vi a ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

No creía que eso fuera todo. Quería más. Así que le pregunté:

—Bueno, bien. Eso es a partir de tu experiencia, pero ¿y ellos? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos, con sus cuerpos, y te gustó?

Su gemido sonó ahogado, como si hubiera metido la cabeza en una almohada.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Mía, Mía, Mía... relájate. Esto no es nada. Solo habla. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, así que continúa.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Tienes razón; estoy siendo tonta. Um. Bueno. El primer tipo, yo-eh... lo toqué. Bueno, me agarró la mano y la puso sobre su... eh... pene... luego mantuvo su mano sobre la mía como una guía. Le gustaba brusco y duro, hasta el punto en que pensé que le estaba haciendo daño, pero se corrió, así que supongo que no. Y el segundo tipo me pidió que lo tocara, así que lo hice. Se sintió más duro que el primer tipo, pero no podía ver, porque las dos veces, habíamos estado en la oscuridad. Nunca he visto a uno de cerca o en la luz. Bueno, no en la vida real. De todas formas, el segundo tipo tardó más en correrse, pero pude ver su cara a la luz de la luna, y la cara que hizo cuando se corrió... —Bajó la voz avergonzada—... bueno, me gustó cómo se veía entonces. Me hizo sentir sexy y poderosa.

Mis labios se inclinaron hacia un lado en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Tus pezones son sensibles?

Hizo una pausa.

—¿Cómo puedo saber si lo son?

Me deslicé en mi cama para acostarme, tirando el elástico de mis calzoncillos para liberarme. Descansé el elástico debajo de mis bolas, y luego envolví mi mano alrededor de mi polla, pasándola ligeramente de arriba abajo. Mi voz se había vuelto ronca.

—Simplemente tócate a ti misma, nena. Lentamente pasa tu mano sobre tu estómago y costillas, luego ponla sobre tu pecho.

Su voz tranquila, respondió: —Está bien.

—Ahora, suavemente pasa tus dedos sobre tu pezón. Entonces ligeramente tómalo entre tus dedos y gentilmente tira de él. —Su jadeo hizo que mi estómago se tense y mi polla se sacuda—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí. —Estaba distraída.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó mis labios.

—Hazlo de nuevo. —Resopló un suspiro inestable, y pregunté—: ¿Lo sentiste? ¿Lo sentiste entre tus piernas, como una descarga eléctrica? ¿Una chispa?

Exhaló.

—Sí.

—Quítate la camisa, Mía. Te ayudará a tener acceso a tus pechos.

Sin vacilación.

—Está bien.

Más crujidos, luego silencio. Me acaricié, frotando mi pulgar sobre la gota de rocío, extendiéndola sobre la cabeza de mi polla.

—Bien. Ahora separa las piernas. Separa un poco y pasa tu mano sobre tu coño.

Su respiración en el teléfono era mi única indicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Tres dedos, Maya. Usa tus tres dedos del medio, no tu dedo pulgar o el meñique. Frótate con esos tres. - Me permití unos segundos antes de ordenar—. Extiende esos jugos. Extiéndelo más arriba, hasta tu clítoris.

Ella jadeó.

—Oh Di...

Sonreí.

—Se siente bien, ¿no? —Ella gruñó—. ¿Tu clítoris está duro? Cuando estás excitada, va a hincharse y ponerse tenso. Estará realmente sensible, así que toca suavemente al principio.

Su voz adquirió un tono obediente, lo que me gustó, maldición, en realidad demasiado.

—Está bien, Quinn.

—¿Recuerdas esos tres dedos? Usa los tres, pero solo el del medio para aplicar presión. Solo deslízalo sobre él. —Esperé un momento entonces continúe—: Cuando sientas que no puedes soportarlo, hazlo más fuerte, aunque, poco a poco. Siente la acumulación. Siente comenzar los fuegos artificiales.

—Mi corazón está corriendo rápido. ¿Eso es normal?

Le sonreí con incertidumbre.

—Oh,sí. Eso significa que lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Un gemido bajo sonó.

—Como si algo debería estar sucediendo. Pero no está pasando, Quinn. Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal.

Dulce Mía. Luche por no reír.

—No, nena. No estás haciendo nada mal. Eso es exactamente cómo debes sentirte. Como si quisieras más, necesitas más. Sólo sigue haciendo lo que te dije que hicieras. ¿Cómo te estás tocando? Descríbemelo y te ayudaré a ajustar tu técnica.

Ella susurró:

—Um... simplemente de ida y vuelta.

—Trata de hacerlo en pequeños círculos directamente sobre tu dulce punto. Ve cómo se siente.

Inmediatamente, un gemido ahogado resonó y era ruidoso.

—¡Oh Dios!

 _Te tengo._

—Eso es. Eso es lo que funciona para ti, Mía. Sigue haciendo eso hasta que sientas como si estuvieras a punto de...

Su gemido se convirtió en un grito descarado y audaz.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh!¡Ohhhh!

Mi frente se arrugó.

— ¿Mía?

Jadeó en la línea.

— Santa mierda. Santa jodida mierda. Oh, Dios. Oh, mierda. ¡Jesucristo! —Sonaba emocionada y débil todo al mismo tiempo—. No tomó mucho tiempo. ¿Se supone que viene tan rápido? ¿Es así?

Sonreí.

—No lo sé. Tú dime. ¿Cómo se sintió?

—Mi cuerpo se sentía en llamas. ¡Oh, hombre! Como si alguien puso explosivos ahí y simplemente... ¡boom! Solo que la explosión no se detuvo. Maldición. —Hizo una pausa—. Todavía no se ha detenido. Y lo siento por todas partes. ¿Se supone que dure tanto?

La satisfacción me inundó en oleadas. Había hecho esto. Bueno, había ayudado a hacerlo. Este era su primera vez, y me pertenecía. Nunca podría quitarme eso.

Estaba orgulloso de ella.

—Felicidades, Mía. Parece que acabas de tener tu primer orgasmo. —Mientras decía eso me reí.

—Oh Dios. —Se rió en voz baja—. Bueno, eso fue un gran paso en mis otras experiencias desastrosas. Guau—dijo con asombro—. Ahora sé. —Tomó una respiración profunda, añadiendo con una exhalación—: Ahora sé por qué las personas hacen esto. Orgasmos.

—Ahora que está siguiendo su curso, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella bostezó.

—Demasiado cansada para estar avergonzada.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y reí.

Me conmovió y mi corazón se apretó cuando ella rió conmigo.

—Oh, Mía. Fue un placer para ti, pero sobre todo para mí.

Ella soltó un suave:

— ¿Quinn?

— ¿Sí?

Arrastrando las palabras somnolienta:

—Gracias.

—Cuando quieras. —Había dicho esto muchas veces en este negocio. Pero esta vez, lo decía en serio—. Probablemente debería irme. Buenas noches, nena. Dulces sueños.

Su respuesta me calentó.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

-.-.-

Más tarde esa noche, me follé a mi clienta, Monica, hasta dejarla sin sentido. Ella gimió, gritó y se vino una y otra vez mientras embestía contra ella.

Y no sentí nada.

Ni una maldita cosa

* * *

Hola hola! MIL DISCULPAS por estar desaparecida casi dos semanas, pero quiero decirles que valió la pena porque dos de mis materias ya las aprobé! Así que trataré de en estos días estar un poco más activa con el fic. Espero que haya alguien al otro lado leyéndome todavía y que me cuenten que piensan del capi :)

Como verán en este capi ya hay más dramione y cada vez falta menos para el domingo jajajaj (creo que todas están esperando ese domingo con ansias), mientras tanto seguimos viendo un poco más de la lucha de Herms consigo misma pero de la que por suerte logró salir :)

Bueno... seguiré adaptando y la idea es que en estos días pueda subir otro capi rapidito

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios contándome qué les pareció, muchas gracias por comentar! siempre los leo aunque casi nunca conteste jajaj si tienen problemas para mirar los capi, déjenme sus gmails así se los paso por ahí

Besos, Isa.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

 _Draco_

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —jadeó Harry mientras corríamos lado a lado—. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? me estás volviendo loco, hombre. Di algo.

Eché un vistazo hacia él a medida que el sudor resbalaba por su cara roja. No le creí cuando dijo que estaba fuera de forma, pero por lo que veía en este mismo momento, estaba en lo cierto. No se veía fuera de forma. Creo que ahí es donde las personas se equivocaban.

Una persona grande puede estar en forma, y una persona delgada definitivamente puede estar fuera de forma. Harry definitivamente era lo último. Las personas piensan que ser delgado automáticamente te pone en una mejor salud. En realidad, todo es una idea equivocada, y una triste idea por eso.

Estallé de la risa.

—¿Necesitas un descanso, hermano? Te estás poniendo de un tono de rojo que no creo haber visto nunca.

Frunció el ceño, balanceado su puño torpemente hacia mí. Lo esquivé con una carcajada y murmuró:

—Sí, sí. Moléstame si te hace sentir mejor. —Limpiando el sudor de su frente, corrimos cuando señaló a todo su cuerpo—. Simplemente estás celoso que no tienes todo esto. —Entonces, sonrió—. Los celos son una emoción voluble, Quinn.

Mis pies desaceleraron, y cuando mi zancada rápida se convirtió en una caminata, sentí el ardor en mis piernas. Algunas veces es más difícil parar que seguir adelante. Jadeando y resoplando, puse mis manos en mis caderas y caminé sobre el lugar de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar el escozor a través de mis piernas. Me arriesgué a darle un vistazo a Harry, que se había doblado, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, luciendo listo para desmayarse. Me miró.

—¿Cuál fue la distancia?

Jugué un poco con mi sofisticado reloj fitness.

—Tres kilómetros.

Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Eso es todo?¿Tres malditos kilómetros? Siento como si estuviera muriendo, ¡por el amor de Cristo! —gimió—. Patético. Completamente patético.

Me enderecé, luego di una palmada en su espalda.

—Unas cuantas semanas más de esto y verás; se va hacer más fácil. —Me observó y lo inmovilicé con mi mirada—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Solías hacer esta mierda sin esfuerzo. ¡Te ejercitabas más que yo!

El rostro de Harry perdió toda expresión, así que cuando murmuró —:Odio mi trabajo—estaba definitivamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

Caminó por el sendero y declaró una vez más:

—Odio mi trabajo.

Inmediatamente, pensé en su repentina necesidad de volverse a poner en forma.

—Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás pensando en volver al juego?

Se encogió de hombros, pero evitó mi mirada escrutadora.

—Tal vez. ¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué?

—Me quedé con la boca abierta—. ¿Y qué?—Me detuve en seco, sacudiendo mi cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Qué trajo este cambio repentino?

Me senté en la banca más cercana. Harry hizo lo mismo.

—He terminado con lo de servir tragos. Demonios, me follo a todas esas mujeres, noche tras noche. No significa ni una maldita cosa. Las hago venir cada maldita vez. Uso mis viejos trucos, todos y cada uno.—Miró a mis ojos de manera significativa—. Las trabajo como un acompañante, Draco.

—Pero lo que me dijiste... sobre esa mujer... —Harry dirigió su mirada a sus pies, su mandíbula tensándose. Expresé un bajo—: Dijiste que la amabas, hermano.

Soltó una inusual carcajada dura.

—Sí, bueno, la soledad le puede hacer eso a una persona.—Miró a la distancia, con el ceño fruncido a una pareja feliz caminando de la mano—. Olvida todo lo que dije sobre el amor. Ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor.—Asumió una cara de póquer y sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos—. Muy bien podrían pagarme por hacer algo que me encanta.

—¿Follar sin sentido es algo que te encanta? —pregunté lentamente, con escepticismo.

—Claro —respondió sin sentirlo, luego añadió en un susurro—: ¿Por qué no?

…..-…..-….

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número.

Respondió con un suave

"Hola, tú", y supe que no la había despertado.

Me alegraba que la aventura de la noche anterior no la había avergonzado, pero algo no estaba bien.

—Hola, tú, Mujer Maravilla.—Hice una pausa, añadiendo ligeramente preocupado—:No esperaba que estuvieras levantada. ¿Qué pasa? Suenas triste.

Su voz tembló con diversión.

—¿Por qué llamarías si pensaras que no contestaría?

Entré a mi habitación y salí hacia el patio con vista al océano.

—Me rio ante la convencionalidad. —Se echó a reír y eso calmó mi necesidad de ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo—. ¿Qué pasa, Mía?

Suspiró.

—Tuve una discusión con mi jefe

—¿En serio? Cuéntame.

—Es una larga historia, Quinn. No quiero molestarme en revivirlo.

Puse un puchero.

—Y pensé que éramos amigos.

Suspiró y supe que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Mi jefa, la banshee gritona, hizo las cosas interesantes hoy. Bueno, me llamó a su oficina y me dijo sin pestañear que si alguna vez me follo a su marido, me arruinará.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Oh, y se pone peor—resopló Mía.

—¿Peor?—pregunto.

—Peor —confirma- Ayer por la tarde, cuando me estaba yendo de la oficina, mi otro jefe me detuvo, pidiendo usar mi pase. Quiero decir, ¡él es mi jefe! Por supuesto que voy a dejarlo entrar al edificio. Así que voy con él mientras busca lo que sea que está buscando, y entonces los dos nos vamos. ¡Eso es todo! —Suspira—. Ella me llamó a su oficina hoy. Casi me despide.

Sonaba tan herida que quise meter la mano en el teléfono y acunarla en mis brazos hasta que se sienta mejor.

—Lo siento, Mía. Eso apesta. ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno.—La escuche sonreír—.Le dije que, si iba a castigarme por algo que no había hecho, habría abogados involucrados.

Mis cejas se levantaron y mis labios se alzaron con orgullo.

—¿No me digas? Eso es pensar rápido, chica. Buen trabajo. Espero que haya dado marcha atrás.

—Lo hizo, pero algo me dice que esto está lejos de terminar.

—Hizo una pausa solo para agregar en voz baja—: Es como si absorbiera la vida del ambiente a su alrededor. Es tan amargada que quiere que todos los demás sean amargados para que así su trasero amargado tenga compañía.

No pude evitarlo. Me reí y luego añadí en broma:

—Suenas estresada. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

Me interrumpió con una advertencia:

—Quinn.

Mis hombros temblaron con una risa silenciosa mientras añadía inocentemente:

—¡Iba a decir un baño! Caray, mujer. Quita de tu mente esas ideas sucias. Pervertida chica sucia.

—Probablemente debería irme a la cama. —Había escuchado esa sonrisa ya muchas veces.

Estaba desesperado por verla.

Tres días más.

Me rasqué distraídamente el brazo.

—Sí, yo también. Buena noche, Mía.

Su voz suave, pero aún ronca estaba seguro que me daría buenos sueños.

—Buenas noches, Spiderman.

Dormí pacíficamente esa noche, y tuve buenos sueños.

...-...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Afortunadamente, el viernes pasó sin incidentes.

Ella y yo hicimos un progreso excelente en el Baile Solteros y Desesperados. Estaba emocionada de saber que este sería mi primer evento como una gerente de eventos. Quiero decir estaría a cargo y sola con el auricular y el portapapeles. Ella ya me había dado el reporte y me había dicho que si me atoraba podía llamarla a cualquier hora en la noche. El evento iba a durar oficialmente hasta la medianoche, pero la estación de radio quería seguir hasta las 2a.m. Nimphadora ya me había dicho que estaría al aire hasta que el reloj diera las doce, pero me dio estrictas órdenes de que no iba a irme sin permiso hasta que el último invitado se hubiera ido.

Eso estaba bien para mí. No me importaba quedarme. Llevé mi cansado trasero a casa alrededor de las siete de la noche y ni siquiera me molesté en llegar a casa antes de tocar en el apartamento frente al mío.

Bill respondió sonriendo entonces, dándome una mirada, su sonrisa cayó y alzó sus brazos, de alguna forma sabiendo exactamente lo que quería. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sus fuertes brazos me atraparon. Acarició mi cabello y sin alejarme de su lado nos condujo dentro y cerró la puerta.

Terry, quien estaba cocinando, nos llamó desde la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede? —Demasiado concentrada en la calidez del cuerpo de Bill no respondí. Lo que me consiguió un grito—: ¡Oye! —Cuando no respondí una segunda vez, una mano en mi espalda y un suave susurro—: ¿Hermione? —Cerca de mi oreja me hizo querer enterrarme más profundamente en Bill.

—Odio a mi jefa—murmuré contra su camiseta.

Terry enredó sus brazos alrededor de ambos en un abrazo grupal, envolviéndome en amistad y apoyo. Mi pecho se calentó y disfruté del calor.

Diez minutos, y un Cosmo más tarde, me sentaba en el sofá entre mis dos chicos favoritos. Vimos ridículos programas de televisión mientras Terry me alimentaba con caros chocolates.

No tan mal como un viernes podía ir.

Un incesante toque en mi puerta me despertó, junto con un grito:

—¡Levanta tu trasero Hermione!

Sin saber quién tocó, lancé una almohada sobre mi cabeza y gruñí.

Pero el toque no cesó. Arrastrándome fuera de la cama, me tambaleé fuera de mi habitación y abrí mi puerta. Tan pronto como el seguro se fue, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Terry entró. En su camino, me tendió un vaso con algo espumoso y púrpura. Ni siquiera quería saber.

—Bébelo, dulzura—murmuró, cuidando no tocar nada mientras veía mi apartamento cansinamente, como si estar fuera de moda fuera contagioso.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Estás haciendo aquí?

—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Hora es?

—.¿Qué...?

—¿Es la cosa morada en el vaso?

Había demasiadas preguntas con un qué,y muy poco tiempo.

Se inclinó contra el mostrador de mi cocina.

—Bueno. —Entonces miró abajo en el mostrador con amplios ojos, se lo pensó mejor, se enderezó y limpió su camiseta—. Sé que nunca lo pedirías, y después de que dijiste que saldrías esta noche, pensé en ayudarte a escoger un atuendo antes de irme a trabajar. —Sonrió graciosamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró—: De nada.

No estaba segura si eso era sarcasmo o no. Demonios, no sabía si Terry sabía lo que era el sarcasmo o no.

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero mi madre siempre dijo que si no tenías nada bueno para decir, cierra tus labios. Él colocó sus dedos debajo del vaso en mi mano y lo alzó a mi boca.

—Bebe. Proteína. Bueno.

Lo alcé a mi nariz, y olí. Entonces bebí. No estaba tan mal. Bebí de nuevo.

Caminó rodeándome y avanzó hacia mi habitación, murmurando:

—¿La habitación está por aquí? ¡Genial! Hagamos esto.

Terry entró en mi habitación abriendo las cortinas. La luz del sol entró, peleé por sisear y esconderme bajo la cama. Entonces Terry se giró.

Su aterrorizado jadeo asustándome por completo. Ahora despierta salté y grité un petrificado:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Cubrió su boca con sus dedos de ambas manos y murmuró: —Oh,cariño. —Sonó decepcionado—. ¿Qué es eso?

Miré alrededor de mi habitación y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué?

Señaló firmemente a mi cama.

—¡Eso!—Señaló su punto al dar los tres pasos hacia mi cama y tomar mi edredón floral entre sus dedos.

Respondí lentamente, como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta capciosa.

—¿Mi edredón?

Miró abajo hacia el retro tejido viejo con estampado floral antes de preguntar con burla:

—¿Eres una solterona de ochenta años que los fines de semana visita el "salón comunal"?

Solo para molestarlo, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, cuidando no derramar mi vaso fangoso, y repliqué desafiante:

—Sí.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miró de arriba abajo antes de declarar:

—Te ves bien para tu edad, Hermione. —Entonces giró su cara lejos de mi cama y exclamó—: ¡Simplemente... no! Vamos a arreglar eso.

Abriendo mi armario, miró las ropas dentro y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está el resto?

Me senté en mi cama con un suspiro, sorbiendo de mi bebida.

—¿El resto de qué, Terry?

—La ropa, Hermione. —Se giró lentamente, sus ojos luciendo algo locos—. Dime que tienes más ropa.

No tenía una respuesta para eso, así que no respondí. En lugar de eso, bebí de mi malteada de bayas con proteína y parpadeé hacia él. Dejando salir un montón de maldiciones, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Colocándolo en su oreja, esperó y entonces respondió:

—Necesito reservar urgente una cita con Luna. —Una pausa y entonces puso sus ojos en blanco—. Sé que está ocupada. Dile que es Terry. —Miró abajo hacia mí y entonces susurró a su receptor—: Y esto es una emergencia. —Esperó un poco y luego fue a mi escritorio, escribiendo en un papel de notas—. Excelente. ¡Gracias!

Arrancando el papel de la libreta, me lo tendió.

—Luna es la mejor. Me lo debe, así que no te cobrará nada. —Inclinó su cabeza y añadió—: Sin embargo, la ropa, te costará. Bastante.

Tomé el papel en mi mano y pregunté:

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué ropas? ¿Quién es Luna?

Terry gruñó.

—Vamos pastelito, Luna es tu compradora personal.

Una hora más tarde, una sofisticada mujer con cabello rubio en un hermoso vestido con patrones oscuros, crema y caramelo alzó su mano para quitarse sus lentes de sol. Su mirada cayó en mí mientras murmuraba:

—Esta es una emergencia.

Miré abajo a mis vaqueros y suéter a juego. Personalmente, no veía nada malo en él. Obtuve mi suéter en una venta de rebaja. Me costó ocho dólares, por un hoyo en la espalda. No sé veía el agujero cuando lo usaba. ¡Era una ganga!

A diferencia de algunos de mis compañeros, trabajé en la universidad.

Cada año, encontraba algo nuevo para hacer. Fui de trabajar en una panadería a servir café, cobrar las compras y finalmente trabajar en la biblioteca de la universidad. Tenía un fajó de ahorros en mi cuenta de banco.

Eso no significaba que quería gastarlo todo en ropa.

La mujer extendió una mano, tomando la mía sin permiso.

—Luna. Y tú eres Hermione. —Soltando mi mano, colocó su brazo a través de mi codo y me arrastró hacia adelante—. Ahora que nos presentamos, sigamos. Solo tengo dos horas libres.

¿Dos horas?

Seguramente no había escuchado bien.

¿Dos malditas horas?

Ugh. Iba a matar a Terry.

Luna me arrastró de tienda en tienda, y rápidamente dije que tenía un presupuesto. Sin querer ser grosera, al menos, creo que lo fue, me miró y con una sonrisa dijo:

—Puedo ver eso.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero después de un rato, estuve gratamente sorprendida con los servicios de Luna. Me pidió que le mostrara algunas piezas de ropa que escogería para mí, tomó mi estilo en consideración, y entonces comenzó a trabajar. Me empujó fuera de mi zona de confort con algunas cosas, pero cuando me los probé, los amé. Me hizo comprar maquillaje nuevo, pidiéndole a la empleada que me mostrara cómo aplicarlo, y tres pares de tacones que secretamente adoré al momento de verlos, luego me llevó a comprar lencería nueva.

Tan bajo como pude, le advertí que no me gustaba la lencería sexy.

Era más del tipo sencilla y cómoda. Pero me aseguró que lo sencillo y cómodo podía ser sexy. Estuve molesta de admitir que tenía razón.

Diez pares de bragas y cinco sostenes más tarde, caminé fuera de la tienda con una tímida pero emocionada sonrisa. Pronto, era tiempo de que Luna se fuera, y estaba sorprendida cuando se detuvo para abrazarme.

—Gracias por dejarme hacer lo que amo, Hermione.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Nunca habría escogido la mitad de estas ropas sin tu empujón.

—Música para mis oídos. Saber que te verás fabulosa en ellos es todo lo que necesito para sentirme satisfecha con mi trabajo de hoy —respondió y miró su reloj—. Tengo que irme, pero fue encantador conocerte. Mándale mi amor a Terry. —Luego se fue.

Miré abajo a todas las bolsas a mis pies, cuidadosamente las levanté, y llamé un taxi. No había manera en que llevara todo esto en autobús.

Una siesta me pareció una buena idea en ese momento, pero cuando desperté, me sentí aún más cansada que cuando llegué a casa de compras.

Ella me había enviado un mensaje confirmando que seguía en pie lo de la noche. Cuando le dije que sí, inmediatamente me respondió con un "¡HURRA!", y que me vendría a recoger alrededor de las nueve. Eso fue cuando me quedé dormida.

Me desperté a las 5:35pm.y parpadeé hacia las bolsas de ropa que acababa de comprar.

Deslizándome fuera de la cama, ordené mi nueva ropa, doblándola y colgándolas en caso necesario. La mezcla de colores en mi armario era nueva. Usar negro la mayor parte del año se convirtió en un hábito cuando fui mayor.

El negro era adelgazante, así que siempre lo usaba.

Desafortunadamente, el negro no podía esconder dieciocho kilos de peso extra.

Ahora tenía rojos, rosas, azules y vedes. Me hacía feliz. No podía esperar a usar estas cosas. Incluso tenía un vestido.

Nunca usaba vestidos.

Esta noche, usaría un vestido con fines de experimentación. Quería ver la reacción del sexo opuesto al verme en vestido.

De repente emocionada por mi noche, me desvestí y caminé hacia el baño. Necesitaba depilarme.

A las 8:59 p.m. sonó un golpe en mi puerta. Debo haberme visto como un becerro recién nacido corriendo en mis tacones, pero no me importó. Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Ella de pie ahí con una botella de vino en sus manos.

Miró hacia mí y luego gritó:

—¡Mierda! —Me abrazó fuerte—. ¡Te ves increíble, Hermione!

Llevaba un vestido largo blanco y negro que moldeaba sus curvas, sus rizos extendidos por su espalda en un desorden caótico que lucía impresionante, con labios fruncidos rojo brillante. Ella era una mujer atractiva.

La puerta al otro lado del pasillo se abrió y Terry me vio. Se quedó sin aliento y luego sacudió su cabeza, mirando a Ella.

—Luce magnifica, ¿verdad? —Entonces se regodeó al más puro estilo Terry—. Toda mi culpa. Contraté a la mujer que la ayudó con las compras, así que, sí. —Me lanzó un beso—.De nada.

El vestido negro que tenía era encantador. Era un vestido de cóctel con escote de corazón que llegaba un poco demasiado alto en mis muslos, pero cuando añadí los tacones, rápidamente me di cuenta que era hermoso.

Y me sentía hermosa en él.

Dejé mi cabello suelto, recogido parcialmente de un lado, apliqué ligeramente maquillaje, y secretamente me puse una nueva ropa interior ligeramente sexy. Estaba sorprendida de lo que bien que me hacían sentir. Sabía que nadie podía verlas, pero yo sabía que estaban ahí, y la suavidad de mi ropa interior deslizándose junto a mi vestido se sentía asombroso.

Ella le tendió la mano, sonriendo.

—Tú debes ser Terry.

Él la tomó, pero se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

—¿Le has hablado a las personas de mí?

Sonreí.

—Claro. Eres uno de mis dos chicos favoritos.

Entonces él sonrió y fue tan tierno, tan poco al estilo Terry, que mi corazón se calentó.

Luego se dio la vuelta.

—Hola, Ella, es tan agradable conocerte. Me encanta tu cabello. ¡Es salvaje! Los rizos son tan sensuales. —Vio el vino en mi mano—. Oh, burbujeante. ¿Te importa si tengo un poco? —

Antes de que Ella pudiera responder, ya estaba arrastrándola dentro de su apartamento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, recuperé mi bolso, cerré el apartamento, y luego me uní a ellos justo a tiempo para presenciar a Ella enamorarse de Bill como yo lo había hecho. Entonces Bill me miró y su sonrisa se volvió suave. Bajó la vista hacia mi vestido y pronunció un gentil

—Impresionante, cariño—antes de tomar mi mano y besar mis nudillos.

Podía jurar que escuché a Ella gemir.

En poco tiempo, Ella y Terry estaban hablando como viejos amigos, volviendo a contar viejas historias de aventuras mientras Bill y yo escuchábamos y reíamos. Terminamos la botella de vino, besamos a los dos chicos en señal de despedida, y luego tomamos un taxi hasta el bar.

Este sábado por la noche se perfilaba a ser uno de los mejores que he tenido.

El bar no era como esperaba que fuera.

Ella y yo, demasiado arregladas y fuera de lugar, permanecimos de pie junto a la barra mientras le preguntaba:

—Pensé que habías dicho que habías estado aquí antes. ¡Podía haber usado mis vaqueros, El!

Inconfundiblemente avergonzada, levantó su bebida hacia sus labios y murmuró en disculpa:

—He estado... pero pude haber dejado fuera que fue hace años.

Un hombre sentado en el extremo opuesto de la barra levantó su chupito y trató de guiñarme, pero salió como un parpadeo. Por la forma en la que se balanceaba, pensé que era un chupito de demasiados.

Miré a Ella.

—Necesito un trago.

Golpeó la barra para conseguir la atención del barman.

—Necesitamos bebidas, amable señor.

El barman era un hombre alto y fuerte con las mangas enrolladas y los brazos tatuados. Era atractivo a su manera, y tan pronto como puso los ojos en Ella, él era un caso perdido. Su sonrisa parecía como si hubiera estado escondida demasiado tiempo, y Ella la estaba sacando. Se inclinó hacia adelante para acercarse a ella.

—¿Y qué les gustaría, chicas?

Me senté en el taburete y apoyé la barbilla en la palma de mi mano.

—Algo que no tenga sabor a alcohol, si puedes hacerlo.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Alguna vez has tomado un té helado Long Island? —Negué con la cabeza y él sonrió—. Te lo prepararé.

Mike, como resultó ser el nombre del camarero, de hecho, nos los preparó.

Con cuatro tés Long Island en mi sistema me estaba sintiendo muy bien. Eran bien pasadas las once de la noche, y no había ninguna señal del galán de Ella. Mientras Ella se había relajado un poco y comenzaba a coquetear con Mike, revisé mi teléfono.

Quería llamar a Draco. Me sentía conversadora. Pero no era tonta.

Era sábado por la noche y él era un acompañante. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaría _abro comilla_ entretenido _cierro comilla_ esta noche.

Apestaba un poco. Quería decirle sobre mis aventuras nocturnas.

Tenía un montón de primeras veces sucediendo. Mi primer vestido. Mi primer té Long Island. Mi primera experiencia de ebriedad.

Y estaba segura que mañana sería mi primera resaca si no cambiaba a agua pronto.

De repente, la entrada se abrió y una cacofonía de abucheos, chillidos y risas pasaron a través de los hombres que entraron. Ella le sonrió a Mike y entonces volteó hacia la puerta. Su sonrisa cayó. Y también lo hizo mi instinto cuando atrapé a Mike observando a Ella ver a otro hombre.

Ella murmuró en voz baja:

—¡Oh, por Dios, es él, Hermione! El chico en camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla. Ese es Rick.

Me centré en el grupo lo mejor que pude. Cinco hombres amontonados en una cabina y un hombre bastante apuesto con una sonrisa reluciente rió junto con sus amigos. Todos lucían en sus treintas, y claramente la estaban pasando muy bien. De primera vista, pude ver que era un hombre de buen aspecto, pero algo en él me dio escalofríos. Sus ojos no tenían ninguna calidez.

Sin un momento para pensar, Ella se puso de pie, enderezó su vestido, terminó el resto de su bebida, y caminó hacia el hombre. Ellos dejaron de hablar cuando ella se aproximó, pero Rick la miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa astuta cruzando sus labios. No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero Rick se deslizó fuera de la cabina, tomó la mano de Ella, y la giró hacia una pequeña cabina cerca de los baños.

A medida que ellos avanzaban, ella se volvió hacia mí, sonrió abiertamente y me dio un pulgar en alto.

Le devolví la sonrisa en apoyo y me volví a un enfurruñado Mike.

—Siento lo de Ella.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—No te disculpes. Es dulce.

Mientras Ella conocía mejor a Rick, jugué algunos juegos en mi teléfono y bebí el agua que Mike me había traído. Levanté mi cabeza para buscar a Ella, pero no estaba en su cabina.

Mike debe haberme visto buscándola, porque limpiando la barra, expresó un áspero:

—Don Juan la llevó hacia los baños. —Mi boca se abrió. Él sonrió tristemente—. Ella lucía ansiosa.

 _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

Me senté en el bar, plenamente consciente del hecho que Ella se había ido por más de diez minutos. Cuando volvió, di un suspiro de alivio. Pero cuando se acercó a mí, no podía mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Podemos irnos? ¿Por favor? —El tono de su voz había cambiado. Era plano. Vacío. Rick entró a la habitación, e hizo la mímica de empujar sus caderas en una silla. Su multitud de amigos estalló en un ataque de risa.

 _Oh, no._

—Sí, vámonos. —Puse un poco de dinero en la barra para Mike y cuando regresó, me entregó una nota doblada. Miró a Ella. —¿Te asegurarás que lo reciba?

Me gustó Mike.

Parecía un tipo decente.

—Por supuesto.

En el taxi a casa, Ella lloró.

Lloró todo el camino hacia mi apartamento, en donde me dijo que había tenido sexo con Rick en un cubículo sucio que olía a orines. Una vez que terminaron, le dijo que estaba bien... para ser un cerdito.

Maldije a Rick al infierno mientras sostenía y consolaba a mi nueva amiga. Tenía en mente volver ahí y mostrarle lo que realmente pensaba de él... al empujar mi zapato en su culo. Sin querer hablar más de Rick, Ella lloró un poco más.

Regresamos a mi apartamento en donde lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Hola hola! Como andan? cumplí mi promesa de reportarme rápido jajajja quiero contarles que EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL GRAN ENCUENTRO, listo, puedo calmarme jajajaj

Espero que les guste, voy a estar intentando actualizar antes del fin de semana nuevamente, pero tengo que preparar dos finales mas, así que paciencia por favor :)

A la pregunta de LuFelton, calculo que serán 20-25 aproximadamente.

Gracias por comentar! las leo aunque no conteste casi nunca y son mi motivación para adaptar, espero sus comentarios nuevamente! Y espero que redeginori haya podido mantener cara seria en la oficina ajajajaj y espero con más ansias hacer la próxima actualización :D

Besos, Isa


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10_**

 _Draco_

Desperté sonriendo.

Hoy era el día.

Me había asegurado que la noche anterior no terminara muy tarde, porque quería estar completamente seguro de que estaría en mi mejor forma para la noche siguiente.

Mía.

La iba a ver por primera vez. Decir que estaba emocionado era un completo eufemismo. Quiero decir, seguro, iba a quitarle su virginidad, pero también me iba a reunir con mi amiga. La persona que había hecho que las dos últimas semanas pasaran más fáciles para mí. La persona a la que llamaría sólo para hablar directamente. La persona que me hizo olvidar lo que hacía para ganarme la vida y simplemente me trató tal y como yo era.

Estaba agradecido con Mía, y esta noche le daría una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Se merecía eso y mucho más.

Tan pronto como pude ver bien, me deslicé fuera de mi cama y me paré desnudo, estirándome. Una vez que me sentí capaz de funcionar, me dirigí a la cocina y bebí un batido de proteínas, luego me puse shorts de gimnasia y unas zapatillas deportivas. Salí de mi edificio y me metí en una camiseta de playa.

Era una mañana decente. El sol estaba brillando, difundiendo calor, y la brisa era ligera. El día perfecto para estar al aire libre.

Tenía que correr, y lo haría por un rato, porque era importante que quemara un poco de energía antes de la noche por delante. No quería asustar a Mía. La verdad era que podría estar un poco demasiado ansioso.

La última cosa que quería hacer era ser agresivo. Ella ya me había dicho que era algo que no la excitaba.

Candy me había hecho un favor cuando reservó a Mía a las seis.

Siendo mi noche libre, significaba que podía estar con ella tanto como quisiera. No me limitaría a sólo una hora. Quería llegar a conocerla mejor.

Mi plan era pedir servicio de habitaciones y comer juntos. Lo de comer juntos era normalmente algo para romper el hielo. Entonces hablaríamos de lo que ella quería obtener de nuestra noche juntos. Después de eso, actuaría según lo que oyera.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás Mía sólo quería un polvo rápido y acabar con ello. Puede que quisiera algo que durara. Prestaría especial atención a ella, los ruidos que hiciera y las áreas que fueran sensibles. Necesitaba hacer esto bien. Esta cita era tan importante para mí como lo era para ella. Tomar la virginidad de una mujer era una gran cosa.

Y ella era mi primera.

En cierto modo, me alegraba. Por otro lado, me alarmaba. ¿Y si no podía coincidir con lo que ella había imaginado de mí? Instruir a una mujer en la masturbación por teléfono era una cosa, pero el sexo era otra. Sólo tendríamos que dar un pequeño paso a la vez.

Me sequé el sudor de mi cara, jadeando, y luego comprobé la pantalla de mi reloj. 2:15 p.m. Una hora y media de correr tendría que servir. Tenía que ir a casa y prepararme. Y cuando decía preparar, quería decir en todos los sentidos.

Subiendo lentamente las escaleras hasta mi apartamento, abrí la puerta y me quité mis zapatos. Mis shorts los siguieron. No tenía sentido ducharse en este momento. Tendría que volver a hacerlo de nuevo en un par de horas. Además me gustaba cómo se sentía mi piel después de permitir que el sudor se seque sobre mí.

Estirando el cuello de lado a lado, caminé hasta la esquina de la habitación y abrí la estera de yoga. Era crucial que me relajara, y sólo dos cosas ayudaban. Yoga. Y sexo.

Ya estaba semi-duro. Mi cuerpo sabía la rutina.

Colocando la estera en el suelo, me senté en la pose sukhasana, cerrando mis ojos y respirando profundamente. Lo hice por un rato antes de levantarme a la del guerrero y luego en la posición del árbol. Cambié del bajo del perro a la tabla, y por último a la sunbird. Mi cuerpo estaba suelto, inhalé y luego exhalé lentamente.

Mi polla, ahora totalmente erecta, se retorció, golpeando mi estómago.

Murmuré para mí mismo: "Sí, sí. Abajo muchacho", luego me quedé de espaldas en medio de mi sala de estar. Cerré los ojos y pensé en esta noche. Mi estómago se sacudió con anticipación.

Deslicé mi mano sobre mi cadera y luego la corrí sobre mi dura longitud. Mi boca se abrió con placer. Lo hice otra vez. Agarrándola, tiré lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, corriendo mi pulgar sobre el rocío del líquido preseminal en mi eje. Usé la lubricación para masajear la sensible parte inferior, haciendo un ritmo más rápido con la palma de mi mano.

Pensé en sexo. Sexo sucio. Sexo caliente. Sin sentido, follando rudamente. Pensé en el momento de entrada, cuando la cabeza de mi polla encuentra su dulce y mojado coño, el recuerdo de la sensación que envuelve.

Soñé con tetas y succionar pezones, rosados, marrones, rojos.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta mientras mi polla saltaba en mi mano, respondiendo ante los pensamientos sucios de mi mente. Mi mano trabajó más rápido, más fuerte. Mis caderas empujando hacia el hueco vacío de la palma de mi mano, y los músculos a los lados de mi culo y mis muslos se apretaron deliciosamente al ser puestos a trabajar.

Necesitaba esto.

Oh, Dios...cómo necesitaba esto.

Entonces pensé en una mujer sin rostro que se entregaría a mí esta noche sin censura. Los ojos de ningún color, y los labios de ningún espesor particular llamándome. El recuerdo de su dulce y ronca voz al momento de su primer orgasmo me asaltó.

"Santa mierda. Santa jodida mierda. Oh, Dios. Oh, mierda. ¡Jesucristo!"¿Se vendría tan explosivamente debajo de mí a medida que embestía en ella?

Al pensar en Mía viniéndose alrededor de mi pene, apretándome con fuerza en su húmedo calor, todo mi cuerpo lo aprovechó. La mano que agarraba mi polla se apretó mientras mi rostro se retorcía al correrme.

Apretando los dientes, mis caderas se sacudieron sin control. Un placer intenso que estaba al borde del dolor flotó sobre mi cuerpo a medida que mi polla tenía espasmos en repetidas ocasiones, derramando mi semilla en mi estómago.

De repente, me dejé caer de nuevo en la estera de yoga, jadeando y sudando.

Sintiéndome lánguido por todas partes, me quedé allí por un largo tiempo antes de sentarme y luego levantarme y caminar hacia el baño para abrirla ducha.

Necesitaba afeitarme las bolas. Ah, la vida de un acompañante masculino. Tan glamurosa.

El teléfono sonó en mi mesa de noche. Corrí a contestar.

—¿Hola?

Una mujer en el otro extremo preguntó:

—Hola, señor Malfoy. Le habla Jane del servicio de habitaciones. Veo que ha pedido un plato de muestra del postre esta tarde para su compañía esta noche. ¿Puedo sugerir los Brown Brothers Moscato para acompañarlo? ¿O tal vez un Zibbibo?

Me encantaba lo dedicado que era este hotel. Supongo que por eso pagué tanto como lo hice.

—Lo que sea que sugieras va a estar bien. —Un repentino pensamiento me vino de pronto—. Jane, no vi un crème brûlée en el menú.

Como siempre, Jane vivía para complacer.

—No, señor, no hay. Me temo que el menú del servicio de habitaciones no es muy amplio. Pero ya que usted es un cliente habitual, puedo pedirle al chef Jac que en el restaurante del hotel si es capaz de preservar parte del servicio de tarde.

Sonreí luego miré el reloj. Eran las cinco y cincuenta en punto.

—Si puedes hacérmelo llegar a las seis, habrá una propina muy importante en cuestión.

Profesional como siempre, Jane respondió simplemente con:

—A las seis será, señor.

Colgué, miré alrededor de la habitación, y una vez más me aseguré que todo era perfecto para esta noche.

…..-…-….-…

 _Hermione_

Ahí estaba.

Para el momento en que mi vida cambiaría significativamente.

Pensé en lo que había hecho durante el día y fruncí el ceño. Hoy debería haber sido memorable, y aunque estaba absolutamente segura que lo sería, de repente me hubiera gustado haber hecho todo el día digno de recordar.

Al bajar la mirada a mi reloj, me mordí el interior de mi mejilla mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza.

5:58p.m. Dos minutos antes.

¿Parecería desesperada si tocaba a la puerta en este instante?

Pasé de un pie al otro antes de poner los ojos en blanco y gemir silenciosamente. Tragando con fuerza, levanté la mano, y antes de poder detenerme, llamé a la puerta. De repente sedienta, esperé a que la puerta se abra. Después de los ocho segundos más largos de mi vida, el pestillo hizo clic y la puerta se abrió.

Y allí estaba Draco Malfoy, mi enamoramiento desde hace mucho tiempo, mi nuevo amigo, y el hombre que iba a tomar mi virginidad. Se veía más sexy que nunca con sus labios ya curvados en una sonrisa ridículamente atractiva, sus ojos grises brillando, su cabello rubio cortado más corto que la última vez que lo vi. Todavía era la perfección caótica que recordaba. Llevaba una camisa negra manga larga con botones blancos y la había dejado fuera del pantalón, unos vaqueros azules tan oscuros que podrían haber sido negros. Había olvidado lo alto que era. Con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta el codo, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes antebrazos, se veía delicioso. Comestible. Para colmo, no llevaba zapatos o calcetines.

Había algo en un hombre descalzo que me provocaba algo. Era familiar. Tal vez un poco demasiado familiar.

Estaba en un gran problema.

Hice lo único que podía hacer en mi situación. Sonreí, aunque débilmente.

Y observé como la de Draco caía justo de su rostro. Maldición.

...-...-...-...

 _Draco_

Comprobando dos veces la estancia, la colocación del discreto condón, y mi bolsa de trucos, estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro que estaba olvidando algo.

Un golpe en la puerta atrajo mi atención. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella estaba aquí.

Me acerqué a la puerta, y a pesar de lo mucho que quería echar un vistazo por la mirilla, no lo hice. En su lugar, quité el seguro a la puerta y abrí. Y allí estaba ella. Mía.

Pero estaba confundido, y la sonrisa cayó de mi rostro.

Mientras veía a la mujer de pie delante de mí, sonriendo débilmente, la estudié. Era más baja que la altura media, con suaves curvas trazadas por el vestido con clase que eligió para vestir. Los colores marrones, bronce y tonos blanquecinos del vestido funcionaban muy bien con su tez.

No llevaba zapatillas, sino más bien unas bailarinas planas con punta abierta en tono blanco. Mi mirada volvió a su rostro. Su hermoso rostro.

Labios llenos se estiraban dolorosamente en una pequeña sonrisa que en realidad parecía más como una mueca, pómulos altos teñidos de rosa, pestañas largas y grandes ojos del color del miel.

Era linda.

Maldita sea.

¡Era muy linda!

Miré más abajo. Un cuello esbelto. Luego bajé más lejos. Pechos llenos levantados como una dulce oferta tentadora. Más abajo todavía. Su estómago no era plano; sobresalía un poco, lo que, en lo personal, me encantaba. Una mujer suave era toda una mujer.

El evangelio según Draco.

Amén.

A medida que estaba allí, la observé una y otra vez, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo malo en ella. Por desgracia, terminé con las manos vacías. Sacudiendo mi sorpresa momentánea, sonreí de nuevo.

—¿Mía?

Un bonito rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Extendiendo la mano, empujó su largo cabello espeso, castaño, detrás de la oreja. Sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

—Hola, Quinn. —Lo dijo tan suavemente que mis entrañas se enrollaron.

Estaba nerviosa.

Podía tratar con los nervios. Esperaba nervios. No esperaba sentir su lucha interna. Estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos.

Bueno, ¡podía tomar esos pensamientos y guardárselos!

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, tomé su mano, la empujé dentro de la habitación del hotel, y cerré la puerta. Sin permiso, la llevé hacia la cama y la senté, pegándola a mi lado.

No pude evitarlo; reí. Esta dulce pequeña mujer era la persona con la que había hecho amistad.

No era como me imaginaba. Me la esperaba torpe, no atractiva.

Recordando todas esas conversaciones, entrecerré los ojos hacia ella.

Extendiendo las manos, tomé su rostro entre ellas y me incliné, estudiando su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente y luché contra otra carcajada.

—Hmmm —pronuncié—. No hay verrugas. —Apartándome, la solté y luego suspiré—. Mentiste, Mía. —Hice todo lo posible para parecer profundamente herido—. Creí que éramos amigos.

Al momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba bromeando, se mordió el labio y luego bajó la barbilla, escondiendo su sonrisa. Observé con curiosidad mientras sus hombros se sacudían en una risa silenciosa.

Finalmente levantó la cara, sus labios retorciéndose, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tendría que haber hablado un poco de mí misma, ¿no?

Se me escapó una carcajada. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, acuné sus mejillas suavemente mientras la estudiaba de cerca. Entonces murmuré para mí mismo:

—Dios, eres una muy bonita cosita.

Su sonrisa cayó a medida que parpadeaba hacia mí, sus ojos increíblemente amplios.

Me di cuenta rápidamente que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

—Oh. —Me puse de pie, recuperando la bolsa de regalo de la encimera de la cocina. Deteniéndome junto a sus pies, se la entregué.

Viéndose adorablemente sorprendida, sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia mí.

—¿Qué hiciste, Cap? —

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la bolsa. Ella metió la mano y sacó los patitos de goma. Riendo, pude ver que sus hombros perdían parte de su tensión y me sonrió

—. ¿De verdad me regalaste patos de goma? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, rió sosteniendo los patos de color rosa, azul y amarillo. Me miró y pronunció un sincero—: Gracias, Quinn. Este es el regalo más dulce que he recibido. Voy a atesorarlos para siempre.

Su sonrisa era abierta y honesta. Esta era Mía. La estaba viendo a ella en esa sonrisa, y me hizo algo. Lo sentí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante esa amplia sonrisa. Era el tipo de sonrisa a la que tenías que responder. El tipo de sonrisa a la que la tuya propia era llamada. Dios, era hermosa tal y como era, pero cuando sonreía, era increíble. Mi polla se crispó.

Comenzó a colocar la bolsa en el suelo, pero agregué rápidamente:

—Hay una cosa más.

Sonriendo con fuerza, se puso de pie, extendió la mano en la bolsa, y frunció la nariz.

—¿Algo más? ¿Qué me regalaste, Quinn?

Cuando sacaba el artículo de la bolsa, le contesté:

—Un vibrador.

...-...-...

 _Hermione_

No pensé; sólo reaccioné.

Lo solté.

Arrojé el vibrador.

Lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación, entonces chillé, mis mejillas en llamas. La vergüenza apretó mi pecho.

Oh Dios. ¡Eres patética!

Tanto Draco como yo vimos el vibrador rebotar, una, dos, tres veces, y, por supuesto, lo hizo con una lentitud dolorosa. Una vez que el vibrador rosa aterrizó en medio de la habitación de hotel, nos quedamos mirando hacia abajo sobre el elemento infractor.

Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero Draco reaccionó antes que yo pudiera.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó escapar una carcajada desenfrenada. Mordiendo mi labio, me estremecí mientras él reía ruidosamente. Se aferró a su estómago y se secó los ojos.

—Cristo, Mía, dije un vibrador, no una serpiente venenosa. —Entonces se echó a reír de nuevo. Cuanto más reía Draco, más divertida se volvía la situación. Al poco tiempo, me encontré riendo en voz baja.

Cuando me tapé los ojos con la mano y murmure—: Me asustó. —Draco rió más fuerte.

Me reí en voz baja y luego lo miré. Él me sonrió, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. El hielo se había roto oficialmente.

Abriendo sus brazos de par en par, pronunció:

—Ven aquí.

No necesitó decírmelo dos veces. Necesitaba el contacto. Necesitaba el consuelo. Esta situación era extraña e inquietante.

Era agradable pasar por esto con un amigo.

Apresurándome a él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, mi mejilla plantándose firmemente en su pecho. Sus fuertes brazos se asentaron alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome cerca, con los dedos de una mano arrastrándose de ida y vuelta por mi espalda.

Lo respiré, y él apoyó la barbilla encima de mi cabeza. Casi me envolvía por completo. Estaba arropada. Y me encantaba.

Mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor. Estaba tan agradecida por este escenario siendo lo que era y no una escena fría y clínica.

Apartándome, lo miré a los ojos.

—Hola.

Su sonrisa torcida hizo que mi estómago de un vuelco.

Él colocó sus manos sueltas en la base de mi cuello, pasando sus dedos sobre mi clavícula.

—Hola, pastelito. —Ahogué una risa. Sus manos se levantaron, rozando ligeramente la carne sensible en mi cuello—. ¿Mía?

—¿Sí?

—Sólo voy a sacar esto del camino, ¿de acuerdo?

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo a los ojos y asentir mi permiso.

Su sonrisa suavizó. Inclinándose, sus labios descendieron. Antes de poder registrar lo que estaba pasando, sus cálidos labios llenos estaban en los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe por la incredulidad. Sus dedos me sujetaron suavemente a los lados de mi cuello mientras profundizaba el beso.

Santo... ¡vaaayaaa!

Así que esto era lo que se sentía besar a Draco Malfoy.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cuerpo se desplomó contra él. Alcanzándolo, agarré la parte delantera de su camisa por miedo a caer, pero algo me dijo que Draco me atraparía si lo hiciera.

Sus labios se movieron de los míos y me advertí a no gemir en voz alta.

Dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla, me preguntó un áspero:

—¿Qué tal estuvo eso?

Le respondí con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Estuvo bien.

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?—Parecía disgustado, y me esforcé por contener la risa burbujeando en mi garganta. Sus ojos se estrecharon en mis labios temblorosos y advirtió—: No digas nada, Mía. No, a menos que sea algo sexy.

En un intento de jugueteo, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y pronuncié roncamente:

—¿Es eso un dispensador de caramelos en tu bolsillo, o simplemente estás feliz de verme?

Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, él poco a poco metió su mano en el bolsillo, y de una manera más que calculada, sacó un elemento.

Era un maldito dispensador de caramelos.

Un dispensador de caramelos de Snoopy.

Levantándolo a su boca, sonrió, luego se metió un pedazo de caramelo.

Me atraganté con mi diversión. Tomando su mano, la sacudí con urgencia y pronuncié entre risas:

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Quinn. Voy a estar encontrando un agujero para meterme. —Entonces giré y caminé hacia la puerta, al borde de la explosión de hilaridad. Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, empujándome de nuevo hacia su cuerpo firme. La risa estalló de mis labios y me alegré de encontrar a Quinn participando. Él me dio la vuelta y admitió:

—Tengo un encendedor en el otro bolsillo. De alguna manera sabía que me harías una de esas preguntas tontas. —Sonrió—.¿Ves cuán preparado estoy, nena?

Nena. Me encantaba cuando me llamaba nena. Pero me encantaba de una manera estúpida. Sabía que era cariñoso, pero dicho de una manera amistosa.

Oh, Draco. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Él se puso un poco serio.

—Vamos. Tenemos que hablar.

Yo siendo yo, tenía que insertar humor donde pudiera. El humor era fácil; la seriedad no. Pegué una mirada perturbada en mi cara.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Draco volvió a reír.

—Deja de ser graciosa. En serio tenemos que hablar de esto. Necesito toda tu atención durante diez minutos, y luego puedes ser tan divertida como quieras.

Su grande mano envolvió la mía y mi corazón tartamudeó. Me trataba casi como una novia. Estaba segura que trataba a todas las mujeres de esta manera, pero aun así, era agradable. Se estaba asentando.

Me llevó hacia la cama y se sentó, pero esta vez me empujó hacia abajo sobre su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sin ningún otro lugar para colocar mis manos, las dejé en mi regazo. Mis dedos rozaron el suyo. Cuando arrugué mi nariz hacía él, sonrió y la besó.

—En serio, no puedo superar lo pequeña que eres. Sólo quiero ponerte en mi bolsillo y llevarte conmigo.

Me sonrojé ante eso. ¿Tenía la menor idea de lo que sus palabras me estaban haciendo?

Por supuesto que sí. Él era un acompañante. Sus palabras y el inalterado afecto eran las razones por las cuales las mujeres seguían reservando con él una y otra vez. Esta era la razón por lo que era híper billonario.

Resoplé luego murmuré:

—No soy tan pequeña.

—Junto a mí, lo eres.

—¡Pero eso es sólo porque eres descomunal!—le respondí.

Guiñó un ojo.

—Más vale que lo creas, nena.

Mi rubor fue tan intenso que comenzó a quemar mi piel. Me salvé de decir algo estúpido cuando preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Todavía quieres hacer esto?

Girando sobre su regazo, me enfrenté a él y murmuré: Sí.

A lo que seguí con muchos asentimientos entusiastas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Apretando un brazo a mí alrededor, quitó el otro para tomar mi mano en la suya. Le pedí a Dios que no sintiera lo sudorosa que estaban mis palmas. Empezó:

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que pase esta noche? Sé que técnicamente sólo tenemos una hora, pero no voy a mirar el reloj, y tú tampoco deberías. Sólo debemos hacer esto si se siente bien para ti. Al momento en que te sientas insegura en cuanto a algo, sólo grita "detente" y me detendré. Vamos a hablar de lo que no estás segura y luego seguimos adelante.

Una vez más, murmuré:

—Está bien.

Él rió entre dientes.

—¿Perdiste tu voz, nena?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Creo que estoy mucho más nerviosa de lo que esperaba estar.

Me acercó hasta que estaba de regreso a su pecho. Puso su mejilla sobre la mía, volviéndose a besarla.

—Sólo voy a hacer lo que tú quieres que haga. Eso es todo. Eres la que lidera este espectáculo. Eres la jefa. Recibo órdenes de ti.

Mis cejas se estrecharon. ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso estaba tan nerviosa?

—¿Y si no quiero estar a cargo? —Lo enfrenté, súper consciente que nuestros labios estaban solamente a un suspiro de distancia el uno del otro—. ¿Qué pasa si quiero que seas el jefe?

* * *

Hola hola! como lo prometido es deuda... jajajja el encuentro AL FIN! Sé que puede no ser lo que muchas esperaban, pero realmente estoy corta de tiempo y fue a lo que llegue a adaptar :( no quería hacerles esperar más porque no sé si el fin de semana que viene podré actualizar- estaré haciendo lo posible, pero rindo 3 materias entre esta semana y esa, así que apliqué el ¨un poco es mejor que nada¨ jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que para el próximo capi habrá más que un primer beso e.e

Cuéntenme que opinan del capi en los comentarios y mil gracias por comentar! Son mi fuerza de voluntad para adaptar en tiempos de finales :D También gracias a las que ponen en fav y siguen la historia

Besos, Isa


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que a todas/os aquellos a los que no les guste el lemmon este cap se lo pueden saltear, a los que lean les recuerdo que es bajo su propia responsabilidad._**

 _Draco_

¿En serio acaba de preguntarme eso?

Esto era nuevo. Nunca había tenido una clienta que me pidiera que tome las riendas. Normalmente, las mujeres que querían ese tipo de cosas iban con Theodore. Él amaba ese tipo de mierda, se alimentaba de ello. ¿Yo?

No estaba seguro de estar a la altura. Fácilmente podría arruinar el sexo de Mía para toda su vida. Una mala experiencia era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Pero este era mi trabajo, y si quería esto de mí, lo manejaría de la mejor manera que pudiera. Por ella, lo haría.

Con su rostro cerca del mío, eché un vistazo a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos mientras lamía los míos.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Quitando la mano de su regazo, la colocó en el mío con una mirada suave en sus ojos.

—Sí. Confío en ti.

Oh, Señor. No digas cosas así, pequeña.

Luego añadió con una sonrisa:

—Mierda. No podrías ser peor que mis anteriores experiencias.

Apreté los labios. Odiaba saber que había dejado que un par de idiotas egoístas tocaran su precioso cuerpo. Pero arreglaría eso.

—Está bien. Cada vez que desees parar, ¿qué vas a decir?

Ella sonrió suavemente.

—Detente.

Asentí enfáticamente.

—Malditamente cierto. —Me detuve un momento y luego pregunté—: ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? Sé en cuanto al sexo, pero ¿qué hay de la modalidad oral? Dime lo que quieres, Mía.

Sonrojándose como el corazón de una llama, bajó la barbilla y respondió en voz baja:

—No me importaría explorar el sexo oral. En realidad no sé todavía lo que me gusta, Quinn. Estoy esperando que me ayudes a averiguarlo. —Lo haré, le prometí mentalmente. Ella levantó la cara y sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque, me gustan los besos.

Ella me estaba matando con esas sonrisitas retraídas y toda su timidez. Mi polla ya estaba lista para entrar en acción. Sin la necesidad de preguntar más, bajé mi rostro al de ella y capturé sus labios carnosos en un beso largo y suave.

Apartándome para mirar su rostro atónito, pronuncié:

—Entonces besarnos es lo que vamos a hacer.

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Draco me levantó como si no pesara nada y me acostó en el centro de la cama.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla a medida que los nervios me recorrían.

De rodillas frente a mí, pareció tomar una decisión mental y entonces, asintió para sí mismo.

—Deberíamos desnudarnos.

Me atraganté con mi lengua, susurrando ronca:

—¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, dulzura. Ahora.

Empujando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, las mantuve allí.

—No lo sé...

—¿Quieres que me desnude primero? ¿Darte un poco de tiempo para que te acostumbres? —Esto no lo dijo de una manera arrogante, más bien a modo de información.

Tragué fuerte y asentí ligeramente. Me daría tiempo para aplazarlo, así como un momento para ver un pene en la vida real. Miré hacia abajo a su entrepierna y rápidamente desvié la mirada. Debe haberme visto, porque rió entre dientes.

—Puedes mirar, Mía. Quiero que mires. Quiero que toques. —Su voz se volvió áspera—. No puedo esperar a tener tus manos sobre mí. Eso es lo único en que pienso todo el día.

Mentira. Pero florido. Traté de ignorar la forma en que sus palabras hicieron que mi estómago aleteara. Aceptaría palabras floridas, sólo por hoy.

Draco se deslizó fuera de la cama y se detuvo a los pies de la misma.

Sus dedos trabajaron lentamente, desabrochando su camisa. Mientras más veía lo amplio que era su pecho, más nerviosa me ponía.

Cuando llegó al último botón, de hecho, jadeé sin aliento.

Por Dios, era increíble. Sólo podía imaginar las horas puestas en este cuerpo. Él era semejante a un dios griego escultural forjado en bronce.

Tiró de sus hombros y la camisa cayó al suelo. Vi sus largos dedos trabajar en el botón encima de sus vaqueros. Mis ojos se detuvieron sobre el pequeño rastro de vello allí, y apreté mis piernas juntas.

Duro.

Sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto, el botón se deshizo.

Jugó con la cremallera y mis ojos se abrieron mucho más. Mi boca se secó y mi corazón se aceleró mientras bajaba la cremallera.

Con una mano agarrando mi pecho, casi jadeé cuando la cabeza de su erección saltó libre. Mi cuerpo se sacudió. Golpeé mis manos sobre mi cara y chillé:

—¡No estás usando ropa interior, Quinn!

—Nunca lo hago. —Sus suaves palabras cayeron sobre mí como una caricia.

Draco Malfoy era increíblemente sexy; le daría eso.

Sentada en medio de la cama con mi vestido y zapatos, sacudiendo la cabeza y cubriendo mis ojos, oí:

—¿Mía? Mírame, amor.

 _Amor_.

Mierda. Eso era nuevo. Era nuevo, y me gustaba.

—Estoy avergonzada. —Erra una declaración honesta. Nunca antes me había sentido tan expuesta en mi vida, y ¡ni siquiera era yo la desnuda!

Escuché pasos avanzando a través del cuarto. La habitación estaba envuelta de repente en la oscuridad. Más pasos, y luego desde el rabillo del ojo, vi a Draco encender la luz del baño.

Cerró la puerta, dejando sólo una rendija abierta. Mis manos cayeron de mi cara. Podía distinguir a Draco desnudo, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar en pánico. La iluminación había cambiado todo para mí. Era perfecto. Él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Luego estaba subiendo a la cama. De rodillas frente a mí, puso sus manos debajo de mis brazos, llevándome hacia arriba en una posición de rodillas para coincidir la de él. Desplazándose más cerca, murmuró:

—¿Mejor?

El contorno de su cuerpo por la tenue luz le hizo parecer como la silueta un ángel. Tragué audiblemente.

—Mucho.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí, y entonces de repente, estaba presionada contra un muy alto y muy desnudo Draco Malfoy. Un pequeño jadeo se me escapó, pero Draco lo atrapó con un áspero beso profundo. Su erección se presionaba en mi región abdominal superior, apretujando mi seno izquierdo. La sensación de ello presionado contra mi pezón me hizo gemir en nuestro beso.

Su lengua se sumergió en mi boca, y la mía se defendió, bailando con la suya. Sus manos en mi espalda se deslizaron más bajo, sobre mi trasero, y luego aún más bajo hasta llegar a la parte posterior de mis muslos.

Permanecieron allí un momento antes de que sus dos manos desaparecieran debajo de mi vestido, subiendo de nuevo hacia las mejillas de mi culo. Draco gruñó y las apretó más duro de lo que esperaba.

—Quiero desnudarte, Mía. Por favor, déjame desnudarte.

—Sí —dije con voz áspera, levantando los brazos para darle un mejor acceso.

En un movimiento rápido, levantó mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza, con un brazo enganchado alrededor de mi espalda, y luego estaba cayendo.

Plantándome delante de él, Draco me llevó abajo con él. Nos recostamos lado a lado, uno frente al otro. Mis ojos, ajustados a la poca luz, miraron hacia arriba a los suyos. Vi su sonrisa y la devolví.

Su sonrisa vaciló.

—Quiero que toques mi polla.

No necesitaba más estímulo. Ya estaba encendida. ¡Este era el jodido Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo no podía estar excitada?

Pero luego agregó:

—Pero quiero que lo veas. Me gustaría encender las luces de nuevo.

¡No! gritó mi mente.

Debe haber sentido mi vacilación, porque tomó mis manos entre las suyas y prometió:

—Sólo un poco. Puedo bajar las luces, Mía. Sólo quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo. También quiero que me veas. —Liberando una mano, me tomó la mejilla y me miró a los ojos—. ¿Crees que haría algo para herirte o avergonzarte?

Mi respuesta fue inmediata.

—No. —Porque Draco no era ese tipo.

—Por favor.

Mi respuesta fue un susurro:

—Está bien.

Apretó mis manos, besó mis labios fruncidos, y entonces se puso de pie, caminando por la habitación. Tan pronto como las luces volvieron a encenderse, apreté los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí la cama hundirse. Mis ojos parpadearon y se centraron en la cara sonriente de Draco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Me tomó suavemente por las muñecas y las llevó hacia abajo entre nuestros cuerpos, observándome todo el tiempo. Mis dedos entraron en contacto con algo largo, duro y grueso.

Mi boca se abrió. Draco sonrió. Era más grande de lo que esperaba.

¿Por qué diablos iba a querer eso para mi primera vez?

A veces podía ser una completa idiota.

Él guio mis manos hasta que estuvieron firmemente envueltas alrededor de él, mis manos pequeñas no pudiendo envolver todo el espesor. Con sus manos sobre las mías, las movió de arriba hacia abajo en cámara lenta. Respirando superficialmente, dijo entre dientes:

—Mira hacia abajo, nena.

Eso no era tanto una pregunta sino una orden, e hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran al mismo tiempo que mi estómago se enroscaba en lujuria pura. Miré hacia abajo.

Mi piel era oscura en su contra.

La suya era blanca. Yo era oliva.

Mis manos se veían pequeñas bajo las suyas.

Él balanceó mi mano de ida y vuelta sobre su polla y entonces susurré:

—¡Oh,Dios!

Oh Dios mío, en efecto.

Era hermoso. Largo, grueso y fuerte.

Quería jugar con él, pero no sabía cómo. Cuando miré hacia arriba otra vez, Draco había cerrado los ojos, perdido en la sensación de mi piel sobre la suya. Me gustaba eso. Me daba un nuevo sentido de coraje.

—¿Quinn?

Abrió los ojos para mirarme y me vio con su mirada entrecerrada.

—¿Sí, Mía?

Me entretuve un momento antes de dejar escapar:

—¿Puedo, por favor, chupar tu polla?

...-...-...

 _Draco_

Mi respuesta fue áspera.

—Cuando me preguntas algo así de lindo, te dejaré que me hagas casi cualquier cosa.

Ella se ruborizó, apartando su mirada de ojos saltones.

—Me-me gustaría intentarlo.

Mierda. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarlo lindo. La dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

Moviéndome lentamente, me volví a sentar en el borde de la cama con los pies firmes en el suelo. La miré de nuevo y le expliqué:

—Para un principiante, esto va a ser más fácil. —Tomé una almohada de la cama y la puse entre mis piernas abiertas. Tocando mi polla necesitada, incliné mi cabeza—. Ven aquí, nena. Arrodíllate entre mis piernas. Te voy a mostrar cómo se hace.

Caminó alrededor de la cama y se arrodilló a mis pies, viéndose un poco sumisa. Mi polla saltó en mi mano.

Ella la vio y se lamió los labios.

—Tómala—le pedí. Lo hizo. Lo hizo igual cómo le había mostrado—. Más fuerte. Más rápido. —Tiró como a mí me gustaba.

Miré su dulce rostro, acuné sus mejillas, y llevé mi cabeza hacia ella. Con sus manos en mi polla, la besé con fuerza, me aparté, y luego pasé mi pulgar por encima de sus labios hinchados color rosa.

—Chupa mi polla, Mía.

Tragó fuerte y asintió, bajando la cabeza. Observé detenidamente, colocando estos recuerdos en una parte reservada de mi cerebro. Esta sería la imagen con la que me masturbaría de ahora en adelante. Los labios de Mía se separaron y los presionó en la punta de mi polla, su pequeña lengua saliendo para lamerme. Siseé.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, viéndose culpable.

—¡Lo siento!

Empujé en sus manos.

—Hazlo otra vez. Eso fue increíble.

Sorprendida, bajó la cara y me lamió otra vez. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Eso era nuevo.

Mis ojos se cerraron.

—Sí, nena. Ahora pon tu boca alrededor de mí. Chúpame suavemente al principio. —Sus labios me rodearon y no pude recordar un momento en que una mamada fuese tan buena como esta. Miré hacia ella y le di instrucciones—: Usa tus manos, Mía. Tira mientras me chupas. Mueve tu boca de arriba hacia abajo. No trates de tomar demasiado o te ahogarás.

Oh, hombre. Mía siguió las instrucciones como una profesional.

Lamió luego me chupó, tomando hasta la mitad de mi polla, y luego retrocediendo de nuevo. Sus manos trabajaron sobre mí hasta que estaba más duro que una maldita roca. Se volvió mucho más cómoda, más audaz, a medida que continuaba. Gemí, empujando mis caderas suavemente en su boca. Con los ojos abiertos, gruñó alrededor de mí, y vibró alrededor de mi polla.

Me aparté, agarrando mi polla tan fuerte como pude mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Mía para empujarla un poco hacia atrás.

—Mierda. Eso será todo por ahora, nena.

Vio mi mano apretando mi polla y luego miró hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasó?

Jadeando ligeramente, le expliqué:

—No quería venirme en tu boca. Eso puede ser raro la primera vez. Además, tan caliente como estoy, hubiera sido demasiado. No quería que te ahogaras.

Su expresión de sorpresa se volvió blanda. Me sonrió y arrugó la nariz adorablemente.

—¿Casi te hice venir?

La miré fijamente, pero lo suavicé con una sonrisa.

—A nadie le gusta una presumida, Mía.

Colocando sus manos en mis rodillas, se puso de pie y aplaudió.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Podría haber jurado que casi parecía emocionada.

Extendí la mano y la agarré por la cintura, acercándola. Extendiendo mis manos en sus caderas, enterré mi nariz en el valle entre sus pechos.

—Ahora me toca jugar.

Mis dedos juguetearon en la cinturilla de sus bragas de seda rosa pastel, mi mirada voló hasta sus pechos y su sostén rosa a juego. Se veía tan inocente. Era fácil olvidar su inexperiencia cuando me miraba con esos ojos ardientes.

Con mis ojos en los suyos, extendí la mano detrás de ella y desabroché el sujetador con un movimiento suave. Mi mirada se estrechó, desafiándola a objetar. Me sorprendió cuando no lo hizo.

— Voy a tocarte y besarte ahora. Si hago algo que no te gusta, ¿qué medirás?

Su sujetador cayó por sus brazos y al suelo entre nosotros.

—Detente—pronunció débilmente. Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura, suavemente sobre sus costillas, y luego más arriba hasta que sostuve sus pechos en mis manos codiciosas. Eran deliciosos, de un poco más que un puñado. Sus pezones rosados erguidos y orgullosos. No pude evitarlo. Bajé mis labios a uno y lo chupé en mi boca hambrienta.

Llevó las manos a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, agarrándome, sosteniéndome cerca de ella. El jadeo que le siguió me alentó.

Chupé uno antes de pasar al otro. La escuché jadear y gemir cuando apreté el pecho opuesto del que tenía en mi boca. Tiré de un pezón mientras lamía el otro. Estaba en el cielo. Mi polla necesitaba contacto; casi rogaba por él. Extendí la mano detrás de mí a una de sus manos en mi cabeza, la agarré, y entonces la bajé a mi dura longitud. No necesitó más estímulo.

Tiró a medida que mordisqueaba su brote tenso y luego lo lamía con la lengua.

Le gustó que jugaran con sus pechos.

Y a mí me gustó jugar con sus pechos.

Esta noche iría muy bien, pensé.

Una vez más a punto de correrme, gruñí:

—A la cama.

No le di la oportunidad de moverse por su cuenta, me puse de pie, la tomé y la acosté en la parte superior de las sábanas. La luz atenuada era para que Mía pudiera tener comodidad, pero podía ver todo. Mirando hacia su cuerpo curvilíneo, puse mi mano sobre su estómago y pasé los dedos sobre el patrón que vi antes.

Tenía un tatuaje en la parte baja del estómago.

Era un tatuaje de encaje que rodeaba su vientre y luego se enroscaba alrededor de su cadera derecha, y descendía en su muslo izquierdo. Me estaba excitando tanto que quería pasar mi lengua sobre él.

Mi mirada atrapó la suya. Tiré de sus bragas.

—Quitaré estas. Y después de que haya terminado de admirarte, voy a comerme tu coño hasta que te corras.

Se puso rígida. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más antes de que los cerrara con fuerza y su cuerpo se relaje. Lo tomé como permiso. Colocando mis dedos a ambos lados de su cintura, bajé el trozo de seda y luego miré su cuerpo desnudo.

Mi corazón latió más rápido. Era hermosa. No sabía lo que había hecho para obtener a una bonita, divertida y dulce mujer, pero estaba contento por ello. Tenía la esperanza de que nuestra amistad siguiera después de que esto terminara. De hecho, rogaba que lo hiciera. Me gustaba Mía. Me gustaba mucho.

Aún acostada con los ojos cerrados, me sonrió. Bajé mi cara a la suya y capturé su boca en un beso suave.

—No tienes que mirar, dulce Mía. Sólo siente, nena. Déjame cuidarte.

Para mi sorpresa, levantó la cara para besarme una vez más. Sus labios carnosos sobre los míos se sintieron como si ella debería cobrar por este encuentro, no yo. Susurró:

—Está bien, Quinn.

Besé su cuerpo, dejando un rastro desde su mejilla, hasta el valle entre sus pechos, por su vientre suave, y más allá en su cadera. Mordisqueé el hueso de su cadera antes de perder la batalla y pasar mi lengua por toda la longitud de su tatuaje. Desde una cadera a la otra, lamí, mordisqueé y besé su piel de terciopelo, regocijándome ante su suspiro de excitación.

Tomando mi mano, bajé a la zona limpia y recortada entre sus muslos, suavemente pasando mis dedos sobre ella, acariciándola. Honestamente, me gustaba una mujer con algo de vello. No había nada sexy en una mujer que se parecía a una niña.

Qué asco.

Agarré suavemente sus rodillas y las aparté. Las manos de Mía volaron hasta su cara, protegiéndose los ojos. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Esto no podía ser fácil para ella. Ahí estaba yo, un hombre al que apenas conocía, tratándola de una manera muy íntima. Tenía que ser difícil, pero lo estaba manejando mejor de lo esperado.

Separando sus piernas, las empujé a la cama por las rodillas. Tenía que ser cómodo para que esto fuera placentero. Me acosté entre sus piernas abiertas y la miré.

Era tan rosada en el coño como en sus pezones. El rosa era definitivamente su color. Bajé la nariz y aspiré su olor dulce que me hizo la boca agua. Olía delicioso. No podía esperar para probarla, así que no lo hice.

Colocando mi boca directamente en su centro, la besé donde nunca la habían besado antes. Mía se puso rígida. Seguí. Mi lengua recorriendo la cálida carne dulce, y gemí. Sentí el pre-semen agruparse en la cabeza de mi polla. Seguí lamiéndola lentamente, degustándola antes de separarla con los dedos y adentrarme en su interior. Maya gritó una y otra vez.

Era extraño. Podía sentir su virginidad en mi lengua. Sabía a pureza, intocable. Su sabor me estaba volviendo loco.

Lo que tenía la intención de ser una agradable primera experiencia se convirtió rápidamente en un frenesí apresurado.

Necesitaba comerla; me sentía poseído.

—Maldición, eres tan dulce. Podría comer tu coño todo el día, nena.

Esta era la primera vez que había pronunciado esas palabras y quería decirlas.

Mía gimió debajo de mí. Rocé la protuberancia con la lengua antes de tomarla en mi boca y chupar suavemente. Su espalda se alzó en la cama mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sonreí al recordar las palabras que Mía gritó cuando se venía a través del teléfono.

Estaba en el camino correcto. Ella estaba casi allí.

—Cristo, nena. Quiero follarte tanto. Mi pene está doliendo por tenerte.

Mía gritó más fuerte que antes. Le gustaba hablar sucio. Otra cosa que teníamos en común.

Extendiendo la mano, giré sus pezones entre mis dedos mientras chupaba su clítoris. Ella gimió un torturado:

—¡Dulce Jesús! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, mierda!¡Quinn!

Dejé caer mi boca de nuevo en su entrada mojada a medida que empujaba su clítoris con mi nariz. Entonces, de repente, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Dejó escapar un gemido bajo un momento antes de que su coño convulsionara violentamente alrededor de mi lengua. La humedad se filtró en mi boca. Bebí como si estuviera deshidratado y ella fuera la única cosa que podía curar mi sed.

Eso, mis amigos, era el sabor de la victoria. Y la lamí.

Hasta. La. Última. Gota.

Después de apaciguar mi ego hinchado, me acosté junto a Mía, observando su suave sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Estás bien?

Sin abrir los ojos, sonrió con más fuerza.

—Estar bien, no son palabras que basten para explicar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Eso le consiguió una sonrisa.

—Bien.

Luego se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos en los míos, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—Pero, ¿no...? —Dejó de hablar.

Apoyé la mano en su cadera desnuda, pasando mi pulgar sobre ella.

—Este es un lugar seguro. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿No sabía raro?

Contuve la risa. En lugar de responder, llevé a mi boca a la suya.

—Toma —pronuncié un momento antes de que mis labios encontraran los suyos. Suspiró contra mis labios y profundicé el beso, deslizando mi lengua en su boca, persuadiéndola a probarse. Retrocediendo, le susurré al oído—: Así es como sabes.

Ella parpadeó. Entonces parpadeó otra vez antes de responder con:

—No sabe cómo pensé que lo haría. —Con un rubor, admitió—: Sabe... bien.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Sabe mejor que bien, nena. Tu sabor es como ambrosía, y si no estuvieras tan sensible ahí abajo ahora mismo, comería tu dulce coño de nuevo.

Ella hizo una mueca que entendí como vergüenza. Me regañó suavemente:

—¡Quinn!

No sé qué me pasó. Estaba cachondo, y algo en Mía me hacía ser mandón. Quería todo de ella.

—Bésame. —No era una petición. Era una demanda. Una orden.

Los ojos somnolientos de Mía estudiaron mi rostro un segundo antes de acercarse más. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me empujó a ella. Y tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser besado por Mía bajo sus términos? Yo había iniciado los besos toda la noche. Quería que me mostrara cómo le gustaba ser besada.

Colocó un pequeño beso en mis labios. Mis manos serpentearon alrededor de su cintura. Me besó de nuevo, un poco más firme esta vez. Me estiré para apretar su trasero.

Ella inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y presionó un suave beso húmedo en mi boca. Mi polla se sacudió contra su vientre. Ante la respuesta de mi cuerpo, Mía me besó una vez más, esta vez más audaz. Empujó sus pechos contra mí, y mi boca se abrió en necesidad.

Con sus labios sobre los míos, tomé los besos de Mía. Hicieron que mi cabeza flote. Me besaba suavemente, pero con firmeza. Me besaba de una forma en que una mujer besaría a su hombre. No la podía culpar, aún no sabía la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor, y si esto era lo que Maya quería, se lo daría.

Con sus labios sobre los míos, tomé los besos de Mía. Hicieron que mi cabeza flote. Me besaba suavemente, pero con firmeza. Me besaba de una forma en que una mujer besaría a su hombre. No la podía culpar, aún no sabía la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor, y si esto era lo que quería, se lo daría.

Me quedé de piedra ante la reacción de mi cuerpo frente a sus besos mansos. Estaba ardiendo. Le devolví el beso un momento antes de alejarme lo suficiente para pronunciar un firme:

—Mía... ahora vamos a tener sexo.

Con mis ojos fijos en los de ella, vi el hermoso momento cuando la duda se deslizó fuera de la mente de Mía.

Con una tímida sonrisa, susurró:

—Lo sé. Quiero hacerlo.

Estirándome, rocé mis dedos por su mejilla.

—¿Estás segura?

Pasó su mano por mi pecho para descansaren mi estómago.

—Sí. Estoy lista.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Empujando suavemente su espalda hacia la cama, tomé una almohada y levanté a Mía para colocarla debajo de sus caderas. Ante la mirada confusa en su rostro, le aclaré:

—Ayuda, de verdad.

Alcancé la almohada bajo su cabeza y agarré el pequeño paquete de aluminio. Poniéndolo en mi boca, lo abrí con habilidad. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colocarlo sobre mí, dudé, y entonces la miré.

—¿Quieres ponerlo? ¿Sabes cómo?

La frente de Mía se frunció.

—No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo, pero, claro, lo intentaré. —Mi ceño se frunció. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a quién le había estado poniendo los condones, ella se deslizó hacia adelante, tomó el condón de mis dedos y agregó: Por supuesto, esto no es educación sexual, y eres mucho más grande que un plátano.

Ah. El misterio quedó resuelto, y retuve mi risa, así como los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales elegí ignorar.

No estaba celoso...no lo estaba.

De rodillas frente a mí, vi con asombro como Mía se apoderaba de la base de mi dura longitud, colocando el condón en la cabeza palpitante.

Concentrándose en la tarea, colocó los dedos alrededor de ella y poco a poco, pero con firmeza lo movió, dejando espacio en la parte superior. Lo había hecho con gracia, de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Estaba maravillado de ella.

Sus manos se movían lentamente sobre mi polla hinchada y envainada cuando me miró con esos ojos preciosos.

—¿Cómo lo hice?

Me estaba matando.

—Genial —dije simplemente con voz ronca. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de nuevo—. Escucha, no creo que debamos apresurarnos. Me gustaría besarte por un rato antes de que hagamos esto. Dame un poco más de tiempo para jugar contigo.

La sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro era impresionante, pero cuando se sonrojó y levantó las manos para cubrir sus mejillas rosadas, había acabado conmigo. Era adorable, dulce, y sexy como el pecado. Estaba llegando a mí en una forma que ninguna clienta me había afectado.

Eso es, me recordé.

Es una clienta. Te contrató.

No es una chica con la que estás saliendo, zoquete. Detente.

Podría haber sido una clienta, pero era más que eso y lo sabía.

Aunque eso no significaba que hiciera algo al respecto. Todo lo que podía esperar era que a Mía le gustara lo suficiente para contratarme de nuevo.

Tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera. No, rogaba porque lo hiciera. Aún no había tenido suficiente. Necesitaba más de ella.

Mi cuerpo dolía por ella, me recosté con mi cabeza en la almohada, y entonces le tendí mis brazos, totalmente expuesto. Se arrastró a mi lado y me miró como si no estuviera segura de lo que yo quería. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Ella nunca antes había hecho nada de esto. Así que hablé:

—Pon tus rodillas por mis muslos y monta sobre mí, encima de mí. Acuéstate sobre mí para que pueda abrazarte, besarte, y alcanzar todo lo que quiero tocar al mismo tiempo. Ven aquí, amor.

Su rostro enrojeció, su boca separada mientras trepaba sobre mí, montada a horcajadas. Agarré sus caderas antes de que pudiera acostarse, y la apreté hacia abajo sobre mí. Su coño amortiguó mi polla y su excitación me cubrió. Incluso con un condón, se sentía increíble. Cerrando mis ojos, suspiré a medida que continuaba moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo en mi verga.

Se suponía que debía estar haciéndola sentir bien, pero mierda, me estaba perdiendo en esta experiencia. Y por los gemidos entrecortados procedentes de Mía, la estaba excitando de la mejor manera. La punta de mi polla rozaba su clítoris con cada movimiento hacia adelante. Podía sentirlo y cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, más altos, comencé a perder la lucha por controlarme.

—Oh, nena —murmuré cuando me senté un momento para envolver mis brazos a su alrededor antes de traerla de vuelta conmigo para yacer sobre mí.

Con sus pechos aplastados contra mi torso, me deleité con la sensación de nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. Continúe con el empuje, presionando sobre su coño.

Con sus ojos aturdidos en una neblina de lujuria, gimió. Tomé su boca duro, mordiendo sus labios hinchados de color rosa. Mi corazón se aceleró. Mi boca en la de ella, gemía en su interior mientras ella gemía en mi boca. La fricción de nuestra no-tan seca follada era alucinante.

Entonces, Mía me sorprendió al empujarse hacia atrás unos centímetros más y diciendo:

—Oh, Dios, Quinn, por favor. No puedo esperar. Por favor.

Mi mente estaba confusa. Estaba borracho de sexo. Estirándome entre nuestros cuerpos, empuñé mi polla y la rocé en su entrada, tentándola.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras rogaba:

—Sí. Por favor. Por favor.

Sin responder, detuve mis movimientos, vacilante en su entrada, y empujé. La cabeza hinchada de lujuria de mi polla estuvo inmediatamente envuelta, y gemí al mismo tiempo en que Mía gimió. Éramos una sinfonía de sexo.

Empujé lentamente.

Ella tomó otro centímetro antes de que encontrara su barrera. Me quedé quieto al momento en que su cuerpo se tensó y siseó ligeramente.

Oh sí, independientemente de nuestro juego previo, esto dolería. Me contuve ahí, subiendo mi mano y pasándola a través de su cabello castaño y por su espalda.

—Esto va a doler un poco.

Sus grandes ojos miel se encontraron con los míos. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Mis ojos sostuvieron los de ella cuando empujé. Su boca se abrió mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en dolor. Pero aun así, empujé. Apretó los dientes y mi estómago cayó. Podía hacer esto de dos maneras.

Aguantándolo, prolongado su dolor, o hasta la empuñadura de un solo movimiento. No quería que estuviera en una gran cantidad de dolor. Quería que el dolor pasara lo más rápido posible, así podíamos disfrutar uno del otro.

Después de esto, no habría más sexo esta noche. Tenía una sola oportunidad para hacerlo estupendo para ella.

—¿Mía? —La calmé. Hizo una mueca a medida que me miraba, obviamente con dolor—. Bésame, nena.

Lo hizo. Me besó suavemente, casi débilmente, y detuve mi invasión.

La besé de nuevo con todo el corazón, pasando mis manos por su espalda, masajeándola, amasando su culo. Al momento en que sentí su cuerpo relajarse otra vez, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. Tan fuerte que era incapaz de moverse.

Fue entonces cuando lo hice. Fue cuando me metí en ella, hasta la empuñadura.

Su jadeo sobresaltado y los ojos muy abiertos se sintieron como la última traición. Me sentí como un desgraciado. Su cuerpo se puso rígido sobre el mío, la vi cerrar sus ojos cuando una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Sujetándola contra mí, besé la lágrima.

—Lo siento, amor. Aférrate a mí. No me estoy moviendo. Simplemente sostente. El dolor aliviará, lo prometo.

Con el ceño fruncido, jadeó y se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza que sus uñas seguro me marcaron, y usaría las marcas con orgullo. Otra lágrima cayó. La besé, manteniendo mis labios en su mejilla en apoyo silencioso.

Comenzamos esto juntos, y pasaríamos esto juntos.

Un tiempo largo pasó, y Mía haciendo pucheros, susurró:

—Ow.

Mis labios aún en su mejilla, sonrieron en su cálida carne.

—Lo siento.

Se inclinó hacia mí, y lo tomé como una buena señal. Un minuto más tarde, anunció:

—Creo que ya estoy lista.

Cerrando mis ojos, le contesté suavemente:—¿Estás segura? —Maldición, olía a limón y vainilla. Como un maldito pastel de merengue de limón. Delicioso.

—Estoy segura —pronunció en voz baja. Decidí probar el agua.

Sacándolo, la vi estremecerse, y lentamente, embestí de nuevo suavemente.

Su mueca de dolor fue menor esta vez, así que lo hice de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que su coño apretado y húmedo me tomó fácilmente, y Mía suspiró con cada empuje.

Estaba lista. Sosteniéndola con fuerza, nos di la vuelta para que así yo estuviera en la parte superior. Manteniéndome dentro de ella, envolví un brazo bajo su trasero y la levanté para colocar una almohada bajo su cadera.

Durante todo ese tiempo, me miró aturdida. Cuando estuvo acomodada y lista para seguir, acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

—Ya no eres virgen, Mía.

Entonces, sonrió. No, sonrió ampliamente, y todo lo que quería hacer esta besar su dulce boca. Me acosté suavemente sobre ella, besando sus labios sonrientes, y lo sentí tan natural que mi columna empezó a sentir un hormigueo de inquietud. Lo empujé a un lado y mantuve mi boca en la de ella cuando comencé a follarla. Lentamente al principio, moviéndome de una manera calculada.

Luego, ganando velocidad, escuchando sus suaves gemidos alentarme, en poco tiempo, estaba conduciéndome dentro de ella con todo lo que tenía. Apoyando mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza, la follé duro, amando la manera en que su boca se abría lentamente y su cuello se sonrojaba. No pensé que pudiera hacerla venir, no ahora, no después del dolor al perder su virginidad, pero supongo que estaba equivocado.

Su caliente y resbaladizo coño palpitó a mi alrededor, apretándome aún más. Empujé con más fuerza, su boca redondeándose en una O. estaba a punto de perder la compostura; mis bolas estaban apretadas y estaba a punto de disparar mi carga en su cálido núcleo.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí —jadeé manteniendo mi ritmo.

Sus piernas se levantaron, y las entrelazó en mis caderas, y se quedó sin aliento cuando el cambio de posición hizo que su placer fuera aún mayor. Agarrando mis hombros, un gemido bajo se inició en su garganta y supe que estaba ahí. Alcanzando sus caderas, las agarré y me mecí en ella como un loco.

—Eso es, nena. Ya casi ahí —susurré con los dientes apretados.

Empujé, mecí y me estrellé contra ella profundamente, y cuanto más fuerte lo hacía, más apretado se volvía su coño. Entonces, de repente, con la espalda arqueada, agarrándose a mí, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro se contrajo y su coño se sacudió alrededor de mi polla enfundada. Su espalda se desplomó y ella siguió viniéndose, temblando y jadeando, antes que gimiera largo y bajo en su garganta.

Sus piernas cayeron de mis caderas, coloqué mi mano bajo sus caderas, bajé hasta que agarré su culo, apretándolo y amasándolo mientras me movía para liberarme. Mis embestidas se hicieron erráticas, y pronto, estaba abrumado por la sensación de ella.

Empujé de nuevo, una, dos veces, y entonces me quedé inmóvil dentro de ella, mi cuerpo rígido, mi mandíbula apretada, jadeando y gruñendo entre dientes. Chorros calientes de esperma llenaron el condón y colapsé, mi rostro enterrado en el espacio entre sus pechos.

Respirando pesadamente, envolví mis brazos lentamente alrededor de ella, jadeando en su piel, esperando no ser demasiado pesado para ella. No debe haberlo sido, porque entrelazó sus piernas con las mías, levantando sus manos para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello.

Un momento de comprensión me estremeció.

No había lugar en el que preferiría estar que los brazos de Mía.

* * *

Bueno bueno... esto se poso caliente jajajaja

Sé que dije que tal vez no actualizaba este finde peeeero no pude mantenerlas y mantenerme con la intriga jajaja así que acá tienen... 17 hojas de word solo para su entretenimiento :D

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber lo que piensan acerca del nuevo capitulo, miles de gracias a todas/os los que comentan capitulo a capitulo aguantando las tardanzas! De verdad que me hacen la tarde. Bienvenidos como siempre los nuevos lectores!

Rindo una materia el martes, así que seré breve y espero que nos leamos prontamente- deje una de mis materias para febrero así que a partir del miércoles ya voy a tener más tiempo para adaptar, espero hacerlas felices con esa noticia :)

Besos, una muy apurada y estresada por finales Isa.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12_**

 _Hermione_

Sexo.

¿Quién sabía que sería tan increíble?

Confiaba en que fuera interesante.

Definitivamente no esperaba que fuera alucinante, palpitante y completamente maravilloso.

Hasta donde pueden ir las primeras veces, creo que la mía fue jodidamente buena. Claro, dolió como una perra, pero cuando el dolor disminuyó, lo único que quedó era un placer intenso.

O podría haber sido sólo el hombre suministrando dicho sexo.

Draco estaba preparando un baño para mí en este momento. Me negué, pero él insistió en que aliviaría los dolores en mi cuerpo. Lo que él no sabía era que quería esos dolores. Esos dolores eran prueba de que había sido tocada. La prueba de que era oficialmente una mujer en todos los sentidos.

Pero cuando me incorporé, tirando una sábana sobre mí, me estremecí ante el dolor entre mis piernas. Draco no lo pasó por alto.

Yendo desnudo del baño, declaró que iba a meterme en esa bañera o él mismo me metería en ella. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, me di por vencida. Y cuando lo hice, el ceñudo Draco se convirtió en un sonriente Draco. Ambos estaban bien, pero cuando Draco sonreía, hacía que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Salió del baño con una bata blanca puesta.

—El baño está listo. ¿Necesitas ayuda para entrar?

Negué con la cabeza, empujando mi caótico cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No, puedo hacerlo.

Levantándome con la sábana, entré al baño, y antes de que incluso viera la bañera, lo olí. Rosas, cítricos y vainilla asaltaron mi nariz de la mejor manera, y luego vi la bañera y me quedé boquiabierta. No era una bañera. Era un jacuzzi. Cualquiera que hubiera estado alguna vez en un jacuzzi conocía la diferencia. No había comparación.

Dejando caer la sábana, me recogí el cabello, me metí en el agua no muy caliente, y me sumergí en las burbujas dispersas como una nube.

Para el momento en que me recosté, cerré los ojos y suspiré en éxtasis. Draco tenía razón. Sentí toda la tensión abandonar mi cuerpo.

Mis cejas se fruncieron cuando sentí que alguien se inclinaba sobre mí. Abriendo los ojos, un Draco sonriente estaba junto al jacuzzi.

—Pensé que querrías tener un poco de compañía.

Antes de que pudiera responder con un sensual: "Entonces, ¿por qué no te unes?"

Él levantó las manos y dejó caer los tres patitos de goma que me había comprado en la bañera. Ante la expresión de mi cara, se echó a reír y luego colocó algo en el borde de la bañera.

Lo miré. Jabón de PH neutro. En realidad, se podía leer "lavado íntimo".

Lanzó un suave:

—Con eso no picará cuando te laves tu... ya sabes.

Lo miré, con una expresión desconcertada en la cara.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Podría haber buscado en Google lo que iba a necesitar después de desflorara una pobre doncella indefensa.

Solté una carcajada.

—Eres demasiado, D... —Oh, mierda. Casi lo llamé Draco—... Don Juan. Demasiado. —Uff. Buena salvada.

Empezó a irse cuando se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

—Oye, ¿te importa si me ducho mientras estás ahí?

Mis labios se fruncieron a medida que lo pensaba. Diablos, nos habíamos besado, había chupado su carne de hombre, él me había devorado como una última comida, y luego me folló hasta dejarme sin sesos. ¿Me importaba que se duchara cerca?

No. No, no lo hacía. Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro.

Draco Malfoy me guiñó un ojo, se desabrochó la bata, y luego la dejó caer al suelo en un charco a sus pies. Luché contra el impulso de jadear. No creí que jamás pudiera acostumbrarme a ver a un hombre como este desnudo. Cada vez, era como si me fuera presentado un regalo. Tal vez esta era una mala idea. ¿Me había arruinado al dejar que un dios de hombre tomara mi virginidad?

¿Volvería a ver a un hombre "normal" de la misma manera?

Empecé a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si ningún hombre se comparaba a Draco? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer entonces?

Parpadeando hacia la bañera, me toqué los labios con la punta de los dedos y murmuré un silencioso:—Oh, mierda.—¿Qué había hecho?

Draco miró hacia mi rostro y, aún gloriosamente desnudo, preguntó:

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Mi respuesta estuvo cinco decibelios más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Bien. —Él se sobresaltó ante mi grito inesperado. Me reí con nerviosismo y luego tragué fuerte, respondiendo mucho más tranquila—:Bien, lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando.

Sonriéndome, sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la ducha.

Mi baño relajante se convirtió en cualquier cosa menos esa mientras lo observaba ducharse, deslizando el jabón de arriba hacia abajo por su firme cuerpo fuerte. Observé el agua escurrirse por esas largas piernas musculosas, y estaba cerca de jadear ante la escena erótica. Estaba un poco furiosa cuando llegó el momento para él lavar su pene. Estaba furiosa, porque me dio la espalda para hacerlo.

Hice un puchero. Mi puchero fue reemplazado por el asombro aturdido cuando conseguí un buen vistazo de su enjabonado trasero tenso.

Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe.

Querido Señor, por favor, perdóname por ser una ramera. Juro que sólo fue cosa de una sola vez. Normalmente no soy tan puta.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Mía?

Abriendo los ojos, respondí con honestidad y con una suave sonrisa:

—Genial. Realmente genial. Y bien desflorada.

Draco rió entre dientes. —Bien. Para eso estoy aquí. —Una breve pausa, y entonces—. ¿Te vas de una vez o te quedas un rato? —Inmediatamente, mi estado de ánimo se ensombreció. ¿Esta era su manera de pedirme que saliera de su espacio?

Sabía que la hora asignada había pasado hace mucho tiempo desde entonces, y estaba al borde de las tres, pero él me dijo que no mirara el reloj.

Mi pecho se apretó cuando abrí la boca para decirle que me iría tan pronto como mi baño hubiera terminado, pero él me interrumpió con:

—Porque pedí un plato de postre y chocolate caliente, y estaba esperando que te quedes un rato.

Tan pronto como mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo, le contesté un aturdido:

—Me encanta el postre.

Podía oír su sonrisa al pronunciar:

—Bien, estaba apostándolo. —Luego añadió en una carcajada—: Quiero decir, en serio. ¿A quién no le gusta el postre?

Antes de que pudiera pensar, dije:

—No a un amigo mío.

La risa de Draco me calentó.

—Esa es mi chica.

Me mordí el labio y suspiré por el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre mí.

Un minuto más tarde, salió de la ducha, y si había pensado que un Draco seco era increíble, un Draco mojado podía fácilmente hacer que me desmaye. De pie en la alfombra de baño, se estiró un momento, y yo estuve atraída como una polilla a una llama. Gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello antes de tomar una toalla y secarse.

Negué con la cabeza como para despejarla. Esto no era normal, ¿verdad? Este escenario era demasiado íntimo para dos personas que acababan de conocerse. Sin duda, había algo mal con esta imagen. ¿Y por qué mi corazón latía como un tambor?

¡Deja de hacer eso, corazón!

Draco se secó, se puso la bata una vez más, y luego salió del baño. Me gritó:

—Hay una bata detrás de la puerta del baño, nena.

—Gracias—respondí débilmente, todavía perdida en mis pensamientos.

Después de remojar mi dolorido cuerpo en la bañera por una buena media hora, me levanté, dejando que se fuera el agua y secándome, así como a mis patitos de goma. Sonreí mientras los limpiaba.

Quise decir lo que dije antes.

Los atesoraría para siempre.

Caminando a la puerta, quité la bata del gancho y me la puse. Estaba claramente hecha para el tamaño de un hombre como Draco, porque yo estaba nadando en la maldita cosa. Tan pronto como salí, Draco levantó la vista de su lugar en la cama y jadeó:

—¡Está viva!

Solté un bufido.

—Oh,ja-ja.

Se frotó las manos.

—¿Tienes hambre? Estoy hambriento. Comamos.

Se puso de pie cuando me senté en la cama, adelantando un carrito de servicio de habitaciones.

Algo me llamó la atención en la cama y, horrorizada, di un ahogado grito.

—Oh,Dios. ¡Oh, no!

Dejando el carro, Draco se volvió apurado, claramente preocupado.

—¿Qué, Mía? ¿Qué?

Con una expresión miserable, parpadeé las lágrimas.

—Hay sangre en las sábanas. —Sollocé—. Ahora todo el mundo sabrá lo ramera que soy. Las camareras de piso hablarán de la gran puta que soy y entonces les dirán al personal de cocina, y antes de darme cuenta, toda la ciudad lo sabrá.

La cama se hundió. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de mí llevándome a un cuerpo temblando.

—Nena, no. —Él trató de ocultar su diversión, pero no lo logró.

Le di un golpe fuerte con mi hombro.

—No te rías de mí, Quinn.

Fingió dolor.

—Ay. Está bien, está bien. Pero en serio, esto no es ninguna cosa. Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. ¿Sabes cuántos recién casados vienen a este hotel? Sólo van a pensar que acabamos de casarnos.

Recién casados... con Draco Malfoy.

Mierda.

Me limpié mis ojos y respiré hondo.

—Tienes razón. —Asentí para mí—. Sí, tienes razón. —Me volví hacia él y traté de sonreír—. Ahora puedes alimentarme.

Él me llevó hacia su caliente cuerpo y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—A su servicio, mi señora. —La bandeja del servicio de habitación estaba justo a mis pies. Cuando Draco comenzó a quitar las cubiertas de las bandejas de plata, di un grito ahogado.

Postres hasta donde podía ver.

Oh, Señor, estaba en el cielo.

Trozos pequeños de pastel de chocolate bañados con salsa de chocolate, una pequeña tarta de caramelo de plátano, y aún más pequeño pastel de merengue de limón, pastel de terciopelo rojo apilados con glaseado de crema de queso, pastel de zanahoria con glaseado de caramelo. Pero, qué suerte. Si fuera a morir esta noche, le daría la bienvenida sabiendo que este era el mejor día de mi vida.

Luego se acercó a la pequeña nevera.

—Hay uno más. Tuve que ordenar este especialmente.

Tan pronto como vi la cazuela, tragué con fuerza.

—No me digas que eso es... —Cuando estaba a la vista, me tiré en la cama—. Dulce Jesús, lo es. —Levantándome en mis codos, pronuncié un impresionante—: Crème brûlée. Tú, astuta mierda.

Se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo.

—Lo recordé.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo recordaste. —No había planeado hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo hice de todos modos. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él desde un lado, puse mis labios en su mejilla y besé su barbilla—. Gracias, Quinn. Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Su brazo rodeó mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su costado.

Me sostuvo un rato antes de murmurar un muy genuino:

—El placer fue todo mío.

Tomé el crème brûlée y una cuchara y golpeé la parte superior. Al oír la corteza crepitar fue todo lo que hizo falta para que una sonrisa de felicidad adornara mi cara y mis pezones se arrugaran. Cavé y llevé la cuchara a mi boca.

Al mismo instante en que la dulce natilla golpeó suave mi lengua, gemí.

—Tienes que probar esto.

Llevé una cucharada a su boca, y sin dudarlo, la tomó. Sus ojos se cerraron y gimió:

—¿Eso es crème brûlée? Mierda. Me lo he estado perdiendo.

Me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta.

—¿Nunca has probado uno?

Él negó con la cabeza, todavía disfrutando del postre.

—No, pero ahora lo entiendo. Por qué te gusta tanto.

Hablamos durante casi toda la noche, alimentándonos entre sí pedazos de postres perversamente indulgentes y bebiendo el amargo chocolate caliente holandés.

Aunque no era sexy. Era cómodo y agradable.

Me sorprendió lo relajados que estábamos alrededor del otro. Draco me contó un poco de sí mismo. Me enteré que su madre no era la más encantadora de las mujeres, pero no me dijo por qué. Su padre se fue antes de que él naciera, y cuando llegó a la edad suficiente para buscarlo, se enteró que había muerto.

Lo sentí por él. Y debido a eso, también le dije un poco sobre mí. Cómo mi padre murió de cáncer cuando era una niña, y cómo mi hermano es mi mejor amigo. Me preguntó por mi tatuaje, y decidí decirle la verdad.

Empecé en voz baja:

—Estuve muy gorda en un momento de mi vida. Así como, unos veintidós kilos de más. Y cuando eres baja como yo, esos veintidós kilos es demasiado, ¿sabes? —Lo observé por cualquier señal de disgusto, pero no encontré ninguna—. Así que empecé a perder peso. Me levantaba temprano y me iba a correr, entrenaba cinco veces a la semana, y comí de forma saludable todos los días durante dos años, y ahí estaba yo. Una versión más saludable de mí. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma. Pero mi estómago... no quería cooperar. —Me encogí de hombros—. Las estrías no se desvanecen. Son de color rojo y lucen mal, y había trabajado tan duro para llegar a donde estaba, pero había aún una cosa que me estaba molestando. Así que busqué en internet mis opciones. Intenté todas estas cremas alegando que las desvanecían, pero nada funcionó.

Metí un pedazo de pastel de terciopelo rojo en mi boca y gemí.

—Dios, esto es bueno. De todas formas, me encontré con un artista del tatuaje que había hecho este tipo de trabajo antes. Cuando le dije lo que quería, ella supo de inmediato lo que necesitaba. Así que siete horas más tarde y, posiblemente, el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida, tenía un tatuaje. Y aquí viene lo bueno...—Negué con la cabeza y señalé—, ¿esas estrías? Se desvanecieron. —Me reí—. Después de todo eso, me hice el tatuaje para nada.

Draco me miró cuidadosamente en una manera que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

—Creo que es bonito y femenino. Al igual que tú—añadió rápidamente—. Y, por cierto, te ves muy bien. Tu trabajo duro definitivamente ha valido la pena.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía estoy trabajando en ello. Me gustaría estar más firme en algunos lugares, pero como puedes ver... —Miré fijamente al plato frente a nosotros—... me gusta el pastel.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y dijo casi entre dientes:

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —Asentí y lanzó un áspero—: No sé acerca de otros hombres, pero me gusta las mujeres suaves. Tu culo es increíble, y tus tetas son comestibles. Apenas puedo dejar de tocarte, Mía.

Honestamente. Me quedé sin aliento en un segundo.

—Yo... yo...

Agitó una mano hacia mí.

—No tienes que responder, nena. Sólo estoy declarando los hechos.

Sólo. Declarando. Los. Hechos. Oh, no.

Estaba bastante segura que acababa de enamorarme de Draco Malfoy, y no había nada amistoso ahí. ¿Por qué siquiera había pensado que era una buena idea? Estaba totalmente jodida.

...-...-...-...

 _Draco_

El lunes vino con la luz del sol, el calor, y una sonrisa triste en mi cara.

Me desperté más tarde de lo previsto, pero tuve suerte en el sentido de que no tenía hoy ninguna clienta. Era día de fiesta nacional, lo que significaba que Harry no estaría trabajando. Le envié un mensaje.

Yo: Levanta tu culo perezoso. Necesito café. Nos vemos en el muelle.

Me reí para mis adentros, sabiendo que Harry era un madrugador y probablemente se habría levantado con los pollos al amanecer.

Pasando una mano por mi rostro, me tumbé en la cama y pensé en la noche anterior. Conocí a Mía. Y no sólo era adorable, sino que era divertida, amable y encantadora.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y gemí. Me estaba poniendo duro sólo de pensar en ella. Jesús. La gente no se pone duro con sus amigos, y de acuerdo a la forma en que dejamos las cosas anoche, estaba seguro que ella no iba a reservar otra cita.

Después de hablar la mayor parte de la noche, contando chistes malos y comiendo pastel, Mía bostezó.

Mi corazón se apretó, porque sabía lo que venía. Ella parpadeó hacia mí adormilada.

—Debería irme.

No queriendo traicionar mis sentimientos, estuve de acuerdo.

—Se está haciendo tarde. —Añadí con una sonrisa—: Pero por lo menos no tienes que trabajar mañana.

Ella me sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo.

—Sí, probablemente saldré a almorzar con mi hermano.

Incliné mi cabeza, curioso.

—Eres muy cercana a él, ¿eh?

—Sí. Quiero decir, claro, es un dolor en el culo, pero siempre está ahí para mí. Siempre me apoya. Es mi mejor aliado —pronunció humildemente.

Me gustaría conocer a este tipo. Cualquier hombre que tenga la devoción completa de alguien como Mía está bien según mi criterio.

Se puso de pie y me quedé observándola mientras se cambiaba. Se puso el sujetador rosa sedoso, deslizó el vestido por la cabeza, y luego me sorprendió cuando se acercó a la basura y arrojó sus bragas.

Debe haber sentido mis ojos en ella, porque se sonrojó y explicó:

—No traje mi bolso, no tengo nada para ocultarlas. Aún no puedo usarlas; estoy demasiado dolorida.

Asentí con comprensión, me levanté, y me deslicé en mis vaqueros, acompañándola hasta la puerta sin camisa. Planeé marcharme tan pronto como Mía se fuera, pero no quería darle la impresión de que había estado esperando que se fuera. La verdad es que, me lo pasé tan bien que si se hubiera quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana, también lo habría hecho.

Colocando la mano en el picaporte, abrí la puerta y ella salió, girándose para mirarme.

—Voy a recordar esta experiencia toda mi vida, Quinn. Fuiste todo lo que esperaba que fueras. —Se sonrojó de manera encantadora y mi corazón se detuvo.

Levanté mi mano hacia su mejilla.

—¿No hay posibilidad de que te vuelva a ver otra vez?

Evitando mis ojos, se encogió de hombros, con gracia, y lanzó un suave:

—No estoy segura.

Sabía que era un no.

Aunque no fuera uno definido, era un no. Sabía esto de las experiencias pasadas. Mi cara bajó a la de ella y le di un casto beso en sus hinchados labios muy besables.

—Fue absolutamente increíble conocerte, Mía.

Sus brazos se levantaron y los envolvió alrededor de mi cuello, apretando.

—No tienes idea de lo que esto significó para mí, Quinn. —Giró su cara y me besó en la mejilla, como una pluma suave.

Luego se volvió y caminó por el pasillo rápidamente, sin voltear.

Mi estómago se enroscó fuertemente a medida que la veía marcharse.

Algo me decía que Mía había terminado conmigo.

De acuerdo, así que no iba a reservar otra cita. Eso no significaba que no podíamos ser amigos... ¿verdad?

Busqué mi teléfono.

Yo: Hola, pastelito, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? Espero que no estés muy dolorida.

Mi vejiga me alertó de que tenía que ir a mear, así que salí de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Cuando terminé, me estiré, y me di una ducha rápida. Secándome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vestí con unos viejos vaqueros, una camiseta ajustada blanca y una gorra de béisbol de NY blanca y negra para cubrir el cabello mojado, y entonces me puse mis zapatillas Everlast blancas y agarré mi celular desde la cama.

Dos mensajes me esperaban.

Harry: Ya estoy allí, amigo.

Mía: Me siento dolorida de la mejor manera posible. No te preocupes... valió la pena

No me molesté en responder a Harry, pero siempre respondería a Mía.

Yo: Mientras estés bien, estoy bien. ¿Escucha, estoy saliendo en este momento, pero puedo llamarte más tarde? ¿Después de las seis?

Ella respondió inmediatamente.

Mía: Claro.

Sonriendo, recogí mis llaves al pasar por el mostrador de la cocina, las tiré al aire, capturándolas rápidamente, y luego caminé a mi auto.

Mi pecho se hinchó con orgullo. Todo estaba bien. Mía aún me quería como amigo.

En lo que a mí respecta, eso funcionaría.

Salí de mi auto y golpeé el cierre centralizado, escuchando el pitido, entonces, silbando, caminé hasta el muelle.

El muelle era un área en la playa llena de cafés, lugares de comida, tiendas y vendedores ambulantes, y lo mejor era que estaban abiertos durante todo el año, independientemente de las fiestas nacionales.

Había una cafetería particular que a Harry y a mí nos gustaba: Black Strawberry. Tenían un menú de desayuno durante todo el día que te tendría babeando, y su café era fuerte así como sus hamburguesas eran increíbles.

Este era nuestro lugar para ir. Al acercarme, me detuve.

Mierda.

Black Strawberry tenía fila en la puerta y todas las mesas estaban llenas. Ahora, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

¿Esperar como un perdedor? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Harry?

Saqué mi celular y vi un mensaje de Harry.

Harry: El lugar es una locura. Estoy en la fila, pero tardaré un rato. Dime lo que quieres y lo iré ordenando.

Resoplé una risa. Bueno, Harry el confiable.

Yo: Quiero el café más grande que tengan y un muffin de arándanos. Eres un campeón.

Mientras estaba al lado de la cafetería con la espalda contra la pared, mis ojos observaron a un lado, capturando una mancha de color verde.

Era una mujer... una mujer en un vestido verde con lunares blancos.

Su espalda estaba hacia mí, y tenía el rostro levantado hacia la luz del sol mientras se frotaba los brazos, deleitándose del calor.

Sonreí. Era agradable ver a una joven que gozaba de sí misma.

El vestido de verano era ajustado arriba, pero fluía abajo, y lo llevaba con unas sandalias blancas, su largo cabello castaño fluía por su espalda en ondas brillantes. Su culo era definitivamente algo que me gustaría aferrar.

Me imaginé caminando detrás de ella, aplastándola contra mi pecho, tomando su culo en mis manos, y amasándolo.

Parpadeando, sacudí mi cabeza. Dios, era un hijo de puta cachondo.

Pero entonces la mujer se volvió. Y me quedé boquiabierto.

—¿Mía? —grité.

Ninguna respuesta.

Sonriendo, me acerqué a ella hasta que estuve a dos metros de distancia.

—Mía.

Su cabeza se volteó hacia mí de golpe. Con los ojos muy abiertos, y las mejillas sonrojadas, se ahogó.

—¡Quinn! —Tragando fuerte, tartamudeó—:¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

Oh, hombre. Estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Riéndome, la empujé en un abrazo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y la mecí de un lado a otro.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? —Podría jurar que la oí gemir, pero debo haberlo imaginado—. He quedado con un amigo para almorzar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Respirando pesadamente, murmuró para sí.

—¿E-encontrarte con un amigo? —Jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos, y levantó sus dedos para cubrir su boca, susurrando—: ¡Oh, mierda!—Sin un gramo de maquillaje en su cara, pero aun así, se veía preciosa.

Se apartó de mí, dando un paso atrás, mirando alrededor con ansiedad—. Me tengo que ir.

Mis cejas se fruncieron.

—Mía, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Su boca se abrió para responder, pero la cerró cuando vio algo detrás de mí. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Quinn, tengo algo que decirte —susurró con urgencia—. Tengo que explicar...

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN

Hola hola niñas/os míos, como están? espero que estén pasando una muy feliz navidad, papá Noel dejó esto para ustedes jajajaja

Como verán Hermione se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo más por Draco :O y ahora parece que Draco se enterará de la verdad... como creen que se tomará la noticia?

Cuéntenme que les parece el capi en los comentarios! Los espero :D gracias por leer y a todas lasque me comentan, tienen un lugar en mi corazón.

Quiero contarles que en una semana me voy de vacaciones, así que pensé en que como no voy a poder actualizar en dos semanas, podíamos hacer un juego :) cada 8 comentarios en cada capi nuevo es una actualización inmediata, no quiero dejarlas esperando por más 3 semanas, y de otra forma no me siento a adaptar _inserten insultos acá,_ díganme que les parece así lo hacemos, seria capis de 10 o 12 hojas cada uno mas o menos

Besos, Isa.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13_**

 _Draco_

Miré hacia abajo ante su comportamiento nervioso. Estaba claro que no quería ser vista conmigo. Hablando de una patada en el estómago.

Entonces un pensamiento se me ocurrió. ¿Tenía novio?

Una voz detrás de mí la sobresaltó. Harry me entregó mi café y una bolsa de papel marrón.

—Aquí está tu mierda, hombre. —Fruncí el ceño mientras le entregaba a Mía un cono de helado. No me jodas. ¿Estaba saliendo con mi mejor amigo? Harry continuó—:No hay manera de que consigamos una mesa, así que por qué no vamos a encontrar un banco en la playa. —Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia Maya—. Te acuerdas de Hermione, ¿verdad?

¿Hermione? ¿Quién demonios era Hermione?

Ella se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonreír, diciendo un débil:

—Hola, Draco.

Draco.

Mis tripas se hundieron. La miré fijamente conmocionado. Ella me llamó Draco. La confusión me inundó por completo.

Ella me conoce.

Me volví hacia Harry.

—Yo no... —Ni siquiera podía hablar. Estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Me encogí de hombros porque no había palabras que salieran.

Harry rió.

—Lo siento. Pensé que estaban aquí de pie reencontrándose.

¿Reencontrándonos? ¿Había conocido a Mía antes? Mi cerebro estaba oficialmente fuera de línea. Algo estaba pasando aquí. Algo malo. Lo podía sentir en mis huesos.

Señaló a Mía.

— Hermione. —Se volvió hacia Mía—. Hermione, veo que recuerdas a Draco. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. La mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen. —Harry inclinó su cabeza—. Tú probablemente no la recuerdas, Draco. Te dije que había cambiado.

Estaba más allá de confundido.

—¿Quién?

Harry resopló.

—Mi hermana. Hombre, en serio, sigue el ritmo

—¿Hermana? Yo...—Mierda. No. ¡Maldición, no!

Me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos en el pecho. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar feroz y mis palmas se volvieron húmedas. Me quedé mirando fijamente a Hermione.

— Hermione tu hermana... pero la llamas Mione.

Harry sonrió, golpeándome en la espalda.

—Ahora lo entiendes. —Puso sus dedos bajo mi taza de café, levantándola hacia mi boca—. ¿Estás seguro que ya estás despierto? Toma un poco de café, colega. Vengan, vamos a buscar un banco.

Harry caminó hacia la playa y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con horror mientras Hermione hacía una mueca, pronunciando un doloroso: Lo siento.

Esto no era una broma. No había cámaras ocultas o alguna celebridad revelando que esto era una broma enfermiza. Había follado con la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. Había tomado su virginidad. Y ella me había pagado para que lo haga.

Caminé junto a Hermione, rozando accidentalmente nuestras manos, y como si mi mano fuera un Taser, Hermione chilló y saltó. Harry miró a su hermana.

Su hermana. Oh, mierda. Había comido el coño de la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Y me gustó. Iba a ir al infierno.

—Relájate, Hermione. No es como si Draco estuviera tratando de meterte mano.

Por supuesto, él dijo eso cuando estaba bebiendo mi café. Procedí a ahogarme con dicho café, tosiendo hasta que me puse azul, derramando un bocado en la parte delantera de mi camisa.

Hermione se apresuró, con servilletas en mano.

—¿Estás bien? —Empezó a limpiarlas manchas de color marrón claro de mi inmaculada camiseta blanca.

Pronuncié un molesto:

—Lo tengo.—Pero ella no paró. Agarré su muñeca tensamente, casi lo suficiente para herirla, y susurré—: Dije que lo tengo.

Mientras sujetaba su muñeca en un apretón de hierro, ella me miró, sus carnosos labios rosados ligeramente separados, sus grandes ojos marrones brillando. Maldita sea por mirarme del modo en que lo hacía.

Susurró un tembloroso: "Lo siento", y pienso que ambos supimos que no se estaba disculpando por mi camiseta.

Dejé caer su mano.

—No pasa nada —dije, pero era una mentira descarada. El daño era abundante. Probablemente perdería a mi mejor amigo por esto. Y eso me molestó.

Harry era toda la familia que tenía. No quería estar solo de nuevo. La idea de perder a la única persona que había estado a mi lado todos estos años era suficiente como para causarme un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Distraídamente lo froté. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

Pensé en ello, y la verdad era devastadora.

No podía arreglar esto.

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Si las miradas mataran, Draco me habría puesto seis metros bajo tierra diez veces hasta ahora.

Maldita sea.

¡Tenía que decirle! ¡Se suponía que iba a hacerlo cuando estuviera lista!

¿Sabes qué? Todo esto es culpa de Harry.

¡Sí! Culpemos a Harry. Me gusta eso. En marcha con eso. Bien.

Me senté en el extremo del banco, mirando hacia el océano mientras lamía mi cono de helado. Eso era lo único que me mantenía en pie: una gran cantidad de azúcar y helado en un cono de galleta de chocolate.

Los chicos hablaban a medida que trataba de ignorarlos. Bueno, era más bien Harry quien hablaba y Draco gruñía sus respuestas. Pero entonces Harry preguntó:

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita anoche? —Escuché el énfasis que puso en la palabra cita y mi estómago se sacudió, haciendo una pausa a media lamida.

Draco hizo una pausa y luego gruñó:

—Bien.

Harry cavó profundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con bien? ¿Ella estuvo bien-bien, o estuvo espectacularmente bien?

Los labios de Draco se retorcieron hacia mi hermano.

—Estuvo bien. Simplemente bien.

Mi hermano rió.

—De acuerdo, ¿así que estuvo bien como un pez muerto?

Y sin querer, grité un defensivo:

—¡Oye!

Al mismo tiempo que Draco gruñía:

—¡Oye, cuidado!

Harry hizo una mueca y levantó las manos con las palmas hacia delante en un gesto conciliador.

—Caray, chicos, están demasiado sensibles. Estaba bromeando... algo así.

Le eché un vistazo a Draco y atraje su atención, mirando rápidamente hacia mi hermano.

—No la conoces. Simplemente porque una chica no es fogosa, no significa que es un pez muerto.

Draco sonrió, respondiendo en forma cruel y burlona:

—¿Quién dijo que no es fogosa?

Mi corazón se aceleró. Podría haber sido una de las pocas veces que había escuchado responder a Draco con ira en su voz, especialmente para lastimar. Entonces se me ocurrió... realmente no conozco a Draco Malfoy.

No lo conozco en absoluto.

Harry ignoró el comentario de Draco y me respondió:

—Tienes razón, Mione. Sin embargo, no conozco ni a una mujer así, pero estoy seguro que están ahí afuera. Desafortunadamente, todas las mujeres que conozco usan su... —Tosió significativamente—... encantos para obtener lo que quieren.

Miré a Draco directo a los ojos y murmuré bajito:

—Jamás haría eso.

Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Harry me dio un codazo en el brazo, con una expresión de confusión cruzando por su cara.

—Sé que no lo harías, pequeña. Eres una buena persona.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, poniéndome de pie.

—Creo que me voy a casa, Har. No me siento muy bien.

La burla de Draco desapareció en un instante, remplazado con preocupación mientras estudiaba mi rostro. Harry me observó detenidamente.

—Sí, estás un poco pálida, dulzura.—Miró su reloj, entonces se puso de pie—. Mierda, tengo que trabajar. El bar no se detiene por nadie.

Harry trató de palpar mi frente, pero le di una palmada en la mano para alejarla, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Quién te crees, mi madre?

Resopló una carcajada

—Muérdete la lengua.—Miró de nuevo su reloj—. Oye, voy a tener que dejarte rápido y luego correr a trabajar. Vámonos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puedo tomar el autobús. Conozco la ruta como la palma de mi ma...

Harry ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza para decir no, cuando la voz áspera de Draco lo interrumpió.

—Yo la llevaré.

La expresión de Harry se alivió.

—¿En serio? Gracias, hombre. Te debo una.

Pero Draco mantuvo si mirada ardiente en mí.

—No hay problema.

Mierda. Pilas y pilas de mierda ardiente.

Draco se dirigió a su auto y lo dejé permanecer delante de mí.

Necesitaba explicar por qué había hecho lo que hice. Él estaba claramente molesto al respecto, y no lo culpo. No tenía derecho de ponerlo en la posición que había hecho.

Simplemente esperaba que entendiera.

Tenía que entender.

Levantando su mano, hizo clic en el botón de sus llaves y un viejo sedan plateado se desbloqueó. Abrió la puerta para mí, y tan pronto como me senté, cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Ajusté el cinturón de seguridad. Tan pronto como encendió el auto, hablé:

—Quinn, yo...

Pero levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio, y así cerré mi boca.

Condujimos, y en cada luz roja, se detuvo para mirarme, los mismos movimientos cada vez. Se detenía, giraba, me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, suspiraba, sacudía su cabeza, y luego comenzaba a manejar. Al menos ya no parecía enojado. Ahora simplemente lucía cansado.

—Lo siento, Quinn.

Con la mandíbula apretada, murmuró:

—No estoy listo para hablar de eso ahora mismo.

Asentí, retorciendo mis manos entre sí.

—Está bien.—Así que hablaría conmigo eventualmente. Esa era una buena señal—. Está bien.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando él explotó.

—¡Jesús, Mía! ¡Hermione! ¡Maldita sea, cualquiera que sea tu nombre!—Le dio un puñetazo al volante, explotando—. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

Con el corazón acelerado, traté de explicar.

—Yo...

Pero me interrumpió, gritando:

—¡Me conocías! ¡Me conocías! Sabías que era amigo de Harry —gimió—. Qué desastre. Qué desastre.

Hice una mueca.

—Lo sé. Lo arreglaré...

Rugió:

—¡Tu desastre! ¡Yo no sabía, maldita sea! —Se volvió a mirarme, susurrando en calma absoluta—: Y tú sabías que no sabía.—No podía creer que todavía seguía conduciendo, y en una manera decente, cuando levantó una mano para pasarla por su cara. Gritó—: ¡Y luego estás en el muelle... con tu hermano!¡Y yo no sabía! Y luego te veo. Y estabas lamiendo un maldito helado.—Jadeando, me miró un momento antes de gruñir irritado—: Tu vestido es bonito.

Volví mi cabeza y me mordí el labio para esconder mi sonrisa. Él estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Y era gracioso.

Siempre he sido esa persona que se ríe en los momentos más inapropiados... bodas, funerales, en el ginecólogo.

Su voz se estaba volviendo áspera.

—Será mejor que no estés riendo, Hermione. Esto no es gracioso.

Me volví hacía él, chupando mis labios completamente en mi boca, porque era la única forma de detenerla risa. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero estaba segura que mis ojos estaban llenos de júbilo.

Me miró. Entonces a la carretera.

De nuevo a mí.

De nuevo a la carretera. Luego dejó escapar un exasperado:

—Eres una mentirosa de mierda.

Una risa se me escapó.

—Lo sé. Soy una imbécil. Lo siento, Draco. Por favor, déjame explicar.

El auto disminuyó su velocidad y luego se detuvo. Miré por la ventana.

—Este no es el lugar en donde vivo.

Abrió la puerta del auto.

—Lo sé. Aquí es donde yo vivo.

La puerta del auto se cerró de golpe y supe que no tenía otras opciones. Tenía que explicarme sin importar lo estúpido que sonara, sin importar lo mucho que dejara mostrar mis inseguridades. Me abriría para Draco, porque se merecía saber por qué.

—Entra —gruñó mientras abría la puerta del apartamento—. Cierra detrás de ti.

Entré, cerré la puerta, y absorbí el alrededor. Guau. Era un lugar agradable. Nunca podría permitirme un lugar como este. Había una zona de estar abierta unida con una cocina, una sala con una salida, que estaba segura guiaba al dormitorio, posiblemente recámaras, y una puerta abierta revelando un baño reluciente. Me volví para ver otras dos puertas, que quería explorar, pero sería inapropiado... ¿verdad?

Sí. Estaba segura que lo sería.

Era un apartamento ordenado, pero podía ver que era un apartamento de hombre. Los sofás eran de cuero negro suave, la televisión gigante estaba montada en la pared, los muebles también eran negros, y la cocina tenía seis cajas de cereal en el mostrador. Definitivamente gritaba "un hombre vive aquí".

Draco fue al refrigerador y sacó dos botellas de agua. Entregándome una, se sentó en el sofá y ordenó:

—Siéntate.

Arrugué mi nariz. No era un maldito perro que me den órdenes. Pero, por supuesto, me senté de todas formas.

—Explica.

Oh, guau, no estaba segura que me gustara este Draco. Al girar la botella de agua de un lado a otro en mi mano, suspiré.

—Iba a decírtelo. Juro que lo iba a hacer. Pero quería hacerlo cuando yo estuviera lista. —Resoplé molesta—: Pero entonces Harry tenía que ir y abrir su gran boca.

—Hermione —gruñó en advertencia.

Levanté mis dos manos, aplacándolo.

—Está bien. —Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar—. Es verdad. Estaba contando con que no me recordaras. —Lo miré en busca de algún tipo de reacción, pero no obtuve ninguna. Seguí—: No estaba mintiéndote. Cada vez que hablamos, siempre dije la verdad.—Me encogí de hombros—. Claro, omití pequeños detalles, pero siempre dije la verdad. —Mis ojos suplicaban para que me creyera, añadí—: Sabes más sobre mí que la mayoría.

Draco se recostó en el sofá, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—Por favor, llega a la parte en la que me contrataste para tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Asentí, aunque no podía verlo.

—Hace dos Navidades, llegué a casa de la escuela. Harry estaba en mal estado tan pronto como llegó del trabajo, y siguió bebiendo allí. Había perdido un poco de peso para entonces, y Harry estaba apoyándome como de costumbre. Pero, por supuesto, mamá trató de darme de comer todo a la vista y...

Draco me interrumpió con un gruñido:

—¡Ve al grano, Hermione!

Lo solté.

—Estaba con sobrepeso. Era tímida. Insegura. Y oí a mi hermano mencionar que trabajabas en Navidad cuando me metí en la cocina por un poco de agua. Mencionó MPT. Lo busqué en línea y descubrí que era un sitio de acompañantes. Puse dos y dos juntos y me di cuenta que debías trabajar allí.

Mirando hacia abajo al suelo, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Por qué yo, Hermione? Podría haber sido cualquiera. ¿Por qué yo?

Me encogí de hombros y traté de cubrir mi labio ahora temblando al forzar una sonrisa.

—Porque le agradas a mi hermano. Habla de ti todo el tiempo. Dice que eres un buen tipo. Tenía que creerle.

Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

No dijo nada.

Me senté en el sofá, mirando hacia abajo a mis manos, jugando con mis dedos. Pronuncié bajo:

—Me dijiste que florecería en una hermosa mariposa.—Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sollocé—. Y la forma en que me miraste, a mí, te creí, porque creíste en mí. —Limpiándome mis ojos, mi voz tembló—. Fuiste el primer chico que me miró como si valiera algo. Y se sintió bien. Supongo que... —Sumergí mi barbilla, ocultando mi cara—. Supongo que sólo quería sentir eso de nuevo.

Silencio.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara a medida que me ponía de pie.

—Nunca quise que te sintieras como si te puse una trampa. Y Harry nunca va a saber lo que pasó. Este es nuestro secreto. Me lo llevaré a la tumba, Draco. —Añadí en voz baja—: Nunca haría nada para lastimarte. No deliberadamente.

Él me miró, sus ojos penetrantes, obviamente buscando algún destello de honradez. Al no encontrarlo, se puso de pie con un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a mí. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvimos casi pie a pie, entonces, sus brazos me rodearon y me sostuvieron, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

El alivio me recorrió por completo.

Me dejé caer contra él, mis manos agarrando suavemente los lados de su camiseta, mi frente apoyada en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando su aroma masculino amaderado. Con mi cara aplastada en su camisa, dije:

—Lo siento.

Su voz retumbante vibró a través de su pecho.

—No me gusta que llores.

—Está bien —murmuré.

—No llores más —ordenó.

Y mi labio tembló.

—Está bien.

Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza ligeramente y lo sentí recorrerme, calentándome como una luminosa manta mullida en una noche fría. Sonreí hacia él, y entonces su brazo estaba a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome a su lado.

—Quítate los zapatos. —Me los quité y nos llevó por el pasillo a lo que supuse era su dormitorio. Y así fue.

La cama estaba hecha, las sábanas lucían frescas, y de repente, estaba nerviosa. Pero este era Draco, y de alguna manera mis preocupaciones volaron por la ventana con ese conocimiento, como si estuviera a salvo. Me sentía a salvo. Él era seguro, según mis sentidos arácnidos.

Draco se acostó en la cama, completamente vestido, sosteniendo sus brazos abiertos hacia mí. Mi estómago dio un vuelco a medida que subía encima, recostándome con él, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, metiéndome en su costado, y suspiré.

Estaba en paz.

—Así que, la hermana de Harry —me dio un codazo—, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Fruncí mis labios mientras pensaba.

—Siempre podemos hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo. —Me volví hacia él—.¿Amigos?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mis labios. No habló durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hizo, mi corazón cantó.

—Es demasiado tarde para mí. Eres la chica más genial y divertida que he conocido en...bueno...nunca, Hermione. —Volvió la mirada hacia el techo—. No voy a dejar que el sexo se interponga entre eso. De ninguna manera. De ninguna forma.

Resoplé una risita.

—Eso es un poco curioso en cierto modo, porque no soy amiga de un montón de chicos. Bueno, hay dos locos adictos al gimnasio al otro lado de mi pasillo en mi edificio, pero no cuentan. Cada chico con el que he hablado, que no está relacionado a mí, me ha querido convertir en una versión femenina de Rain Man. —Una suave sonrisa adornaba mis labios—. Hasta ti, claro está.

Él gruñó, pero la forma en que me pegó a su costado fue todo lo que necesité para saber que el gruñido era algo positivo.

Nos tumbamos en los brazos del otro durante mucho tiempo. El silencio era cómodo y fácil. Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar para rellenar el espacio. Simplemente no era necesario.

Entonces, su voz retumbó en el espacio.

—Pudiste haber elegido a cualquiera de los otros hombres.

Mis labios se fruncieron ante el pensamiento entonces, accedí.

—Pude haberlo hecho. Hubo unos buenos cinco... bueno, seis minutos, cuando Blaise era un contendiente muy probable.

—¿Blaise? —sonó ligeramente insultado—. ¿Blaise?¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Le gusta duro. Habrías odiado eso. Él te habría comido viva, Hermione —resopló, murmurando para sí—: Blaise. Qué broma.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó mi cara. Pensé con mucho cuidado en lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Bueno, ahora que estoy desflorada, tal vez voy a reservar con él. Sería agradable ver el otro lado de... —chillé cuando Draco se puso encima de mí, mis brazos sujetados sobre mi cabeza, limitados por sus manos fuertes en mis muñecas.

Su mirada era cortante y su voz baja, peligrosa.

—No vas a reservar con nadie. Estás oficialmente fuera.

Una sonrisa burlona se posó en mi cara. Mi voz era entrecortada con la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se apoderaron de mí. Mi estómago se enroscó deliciosamente y susurré medio honestamente:

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Quinn.

Él no respondió durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo hizo, hizo que mis pezones se endurezcan. Lanzó crudamente:

—Si no has conseguido lo suficiente, Mia, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada.

¡Maldita sea, descarada replica! ¿Dónde estás?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y estaba deshecha.

—¿Necesitas más de esto? —Apretó las caderas en las mías. La fricción era estremecedora.

Abriendo las piernas, mi falda se subió a mis caderas, Draco se colocó entre mis muslos, frotando la cresta dura escondida detrás de sus vaqueros justo donde lo necesitaba. Gemí. Ruidosamente. Pero luego se fue. Mis ojos lo siguieron a medida que se ponía de pie, estirándose hacia abajo para ajustarse, maldiciendo.

—Mierda, Hermione. Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Y allí estaba yo, con los muslos abiertos como una mujerzuela libertina, mis bragas al aire. Rápidamente me cubrí, pero no confíe en mí para hablar.

Se volvió hacia mí, con las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Levantó su rostro, sus ojos en mí—. No voy a mentir. Eres hermosa, Hermione. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, parece que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió en voz baja—:Te deseo, pero no puedo hacer esto.

Casi hice una toma doble.

Oh, Señor. ¿Acabo de oírlo que creo que acabo de escuchar? ¡ Draco Malfoy acaba de decir que era hermosa! No sólo eso, sino que dijo que no podía mantener sus manos lejos. ¡De mí! _Inserte chillido aquí._

¡Qué me parta un rayo, no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad!

Haría lo que tuviera que hacer cuando se tratara de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda... jajajaj estoy desde hace más de una hora tratando de subir el capi, espero que les guste :) Como verán Draco se enojo, que pensará Harry?

Sigamos jugando! Gracias por los comentariosss

Besos, Isa


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 14_**

 _Draco_

Mientras veía a Hermione, sus ojos de gacela me sostuvieron. Con su despeinado cabello castaño cayendo sobre su hombro, sus llenos labios entreabiertos, usando ese rubor rosa que me gustaba tanto, decirle que no era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, pero luego se movió. Deslizándose fuera de la cama, su vestido de lunares verdes amontonándose alrededor de sus muslos, se puso de pie, caminando descalza para encontrarme. Cuando se paró frente a mí, dijo suavemente:

—No estamos haciéndole daño a nadie, Draco.

Maldición, me estaba matando.

—No puedo hacerlo. Se siente mal.

Se estiró detrás de ella y escuché el sonido característico de un cierre siendo abierto. Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tragando fuerte, su voz tembló.

—Somos adultos. Ambos consentimos en esto. No veo el problema. —Se encogió de hombros y la parte superior de su vestido cayó hacia adelante, revelando su perfecta piel de porcelana hasta su suave estómago, su sedoso sujetador de encaje blanco mostrándose. No es justo.

Luché contra el impulso de gemir. En cambio, me quedé mirando sus pechos y dije:

—No soy material de novio. —Levanté mi cabeza y mis ojos buscaron los de ella—. Si eso es lo que estás buscando, ese no soy yo.

Trató de sonreír, pero fue débil.

—Lo sé, Draco. Eres un acompañante. No quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo. —Sonrió, pero podía decir que fue forzado. Trató de reírse de ello—. Eres bastante bueno en eso.

Estaba tan confundido.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Follamos hasta que lo saquemos de nuestros sistemas? Yo no... quiero decir, ¿qué quieres de mí? Porque no tengo mucho que ofrecer.

Enganchando sus pulgares en la cintura de su vestido, lo empujó suavemente por sus piernas, dejándolo caer al suelo, dejándola solo en su sujetador de encaje blanco y diminutas bragas de seda a juego. Me miró a través de las pestañas bajadas.

—Solo quiero jugar.

Mis brazos salieron disparados por su propia voluntad, deslizando mis manos alrededor de su espalda desnuda, empujándola hacia mí.

—¿Así que, nada en serio? ¿Solo sexo? —Se sonrojó, asintiendo—. Y se queda entre nosotros. Harry no se enterará. —Sacude su cabeza. Me siento como un idiota. Era la hermana de Harry. Pero, mierda, era increíble.

Estaba jodidamente cerca de ser vendido. Pero tenía una cosa más que aclarar. Mi mano se deslizó por su espalda, sobre su culo, apretando y amasando cuidadosamente, a propósito—. Y si empiezas a ver a alguien, la hora de jugar termina.

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir mis manos en su culo. Respondió un entrecortado:

—Está bien.

La jalé más cerca, amando que esto fuera real. No estaba siendo pagado para montar un espectáculo. Mis verdaderas emociones y reacciones podrían quedar expuestas, y la mujer que estaba conmigo me encendía como un interruptor de luz. Esta era la primera experiencia sexual que había tenido fuera de los libros después de dos años, e iba a saborearla.

—Quiero tus labios, nena. —Mi voz sonaba extraña y casi áspera. Era mi turno de ordenar. Estaba a punto de tener sexo con alguien, simplemente porque quería hacerlo. Esa era una gran sensación. Liberadora.

Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los míos y el deseo atrapado en ellos fue un afrodisíaco por sí mismo. Estirándose, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me atrajo suavemente hacia abajo, como si fuera algo precioso y no quisiera que me rompa. Sus labios se cerraron en los míos, respiró en mí y mi polla estaba completamente erigida.

La conexión era otra cosa.

Al momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, estaba perdido. Atrás quedó la actitud fría y calmada que me había entrenado para tener. Esta era una necesidad primitiva. La necesitaba, y la tendría de cualquier manera que quisiera, si me dejaba.

Con sus suaves labios dulces en los míos, gemí en su boca, levantando mi camiseta. Separándome por solo un segundo, la quité y la tiré hacia el único lugar en el que tenía que estar, lejos.

Sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mis caderas, sosteniéndome y fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me tocó así? ¿Como si fuera un hombre normal, besándose con su chica? Ni siquiera podía recordar.

Unos fríos dedos suavizaron mi frente. Contra mis labios, pronunció:

—Deja de preocuparte. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Harry nunca lo sabrá.

No corregí su suposición, en lugar de eso asentí levemente.

—Correcto.

Mis brazos alrededor de ella, la levantaron, ignorando su chillido de protesta y la llevaron a los pies de la cama. Pasé mis dedos por su mejilla.

—No tenemos que hacer nada en este momento. Sé que todavía estás dolorida, Hermione. Nadie se cura tan rápido. Para mi sorpresa, sus labios carnosos hicieron un puchero.

—Oh. Um. Está bien.

Mi frente se frunció. ¿Era en serio?

—A menos que... ¿si tú quieres?

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Está bien?

Mis ojos se cerraron por su propia voluntad. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y reí. ¿Dónde había estado Hermione toda mi vida? Eché un vistazo a su cauteloso rostro y sonreí para tranquilizarla.

—Eso definitivamente está bien. Es sólo que no quiero hacerte daño.

Me sonrió grande y el calor me golpeó justo en el pecho.

—Sí, quiero. —Su sonrisa cayó y añadió a toda prisa—. Si tú quieres.

Cuidosamente, alcancé su mano en mi cadera y la traje a mi distendido cierre. Presionando su mano en mi erección dura como una roca, dije inexpresivo:

—Oh, no lo sé. Creo que voy a pasar. —Puse mis ojos en blanco y luego resoplé—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Se mordió el labio, luchando contra una risa. Algo se apoderó de mí. Gentilmente tiré de su labio para liberarlo, pasando mi pulgar sobre él.

—Quiero tus sonrisas. Quiero escuchar tu risa. Se trata de nosotros, Hermione. Solo nosotros. No quiero fingir. —La atraje y le di un beso en sus labios—. Lo quiero todo.

Tenía su amistad. Ansiaba su cuerpo. Quería que la experiencia fuera genuina y la quería con ella. Era mi oportunidad en algo bueno. Claro, no podía ser su novio, pero podría ser la mejor alternativa. Podía ser la persona a la que acudiera cuando necesitara consuelo. Podía ser el hombre al que acudiera cuando sintiera que su piel se erizaba y necesitaba alivio. Podía ser la persona con quien se riera, la persona con quien creara bromas personales.

Podía ser su amante.

Le daría todo lo que tenía para dar. Podía no haber sido mucho, pero era todo lo que tenía. Hermione valía mucho más. Aquí estaba yo esperando que nunca lo averiguara, porque con cada segundo que pasaba, la idea de perderla por alguien que la mereciera ya estaba pesando en mi mente.

Apenas la había probado. Necesitaba más de ella. En secreto deseaba poder ser el hombre que necesitaba. Por desgracia, no lo era. Así que me aseguraría que las partes que podía darle se las diera por completo.

—Draco —susurró—, esta soy yo.

Mi pecho se hinchó. Ningún hombre la había visto así, con el cuello sonrojado, las pestañas bajas, un bonito rubor del color delas manzanas en sus mejillas, desnuda y descubierta hasta su alma. Hermione era mía, por ahora.

Tomé su boca en un largo beso húmedo, amando la manera en que se presionaba en mí.

—Sube a la cama.

En un segundo, estaba arrastrándose hacia el centro del colchón. Y entonces estaba buscando. Abrí los cajones y luego los cerré. Me dirigí hacia el armario, revisando bolsillos de chaquetas y pantalones. Nada.

Mierda. Cuando salí de la habitación, Hermione gritó un desconcertado:

—Um, ¿Draco?

—Sólo un segundo, nena.

En un último intento, miré a través del gabinete del baño. Con la frente fruncida, me arrastré de nuevo al dormitorio, deteniéndome en la puerta. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Me rasqué la barbilla vagamente.

—No guardo condones en el apartamento. Nunca necesité hacerlo. No hago negocios en la casa. —Estaba seguro que Hermione intentó ocultar el placer que aquella declaración le provocó, pero la chica llevaba el corazón en la manga.

Un momento de iluminación. Mi bolsa de trucos.

Me enderecé, con una sonrisa lenta estirando mis labios.

—Tengo que ir a mi auto. Vuelvo enseguida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, corrí por el pasillo, agarré las llaves de mi auto y corrí por las escaleras hasta mi auto para recuperar mi bolsa de diversión sexual. Lanzándola por encima de mi hombro, subí de dos en dos las escaleras. Dirigiéndome adentro, cerré la puerta de una patada y me dirigí al dormitorio, sosteniendo la bolsa en el aire como si fuera un Premio de la Academia. Sonreí.

—Hola.

Parpadeó y luego sonrió suavemente.

—Hola.

Abrí el cierre de la mochila, sacando una fila de condones y una botella de lubricante. No se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Hermione tenía que estar irritada. Lo menos que podía hacer era hacerlo más fácil para ella si realmente quería sexo.

Sosteniendo los condones entre mis dientes, bajé mi cremallera. Mis vaqueros volaron al mismo lugar en donde mi camiseta había sido arrojada y caminé de manera significante hacia la cama. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon cuando vio mi considerable tienda de campaña en mi bóxer negros de algodón. Cuando llegué a los pies de la cama, deslicé mi bóxer por mis piernas, revelando mi gruesa erección. La boca de Hermione se separó con lo que sonó como un suspiro de ensueño.

Oh, sí. Ella quería el P.

Me subí a la cama, moviéndome lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo estaba por encima de ella. Se echó hacia atrás y me miró con esos bonitos ojos. Me bajé, queriendo que sintiera mi peso sobre ella. Lo tomó sin protestar, extendiendo sus muslos cremosos para acomodarme.

Descansando mi polla en la V entre sus piernas, me mecí con suavidad, la punta de mi polla ya llorando. Con un tirón rápido, las copas de su sujetador descansaban bajo sus pechos, empujando hacia arriba sus pezones rosados duros contra mi pecho desnudo.

Lamí mis labios. Sus tetas eran increíbles, y se sentían increíbles elevadas hacia mí. Su suave jadeo me puso ansioso por tirar de sus bragas hacia un lado y llenarla completamente con un buen movimiento, pero me contuve.

Mis dedos jugaron con el elástico en la parte baja de su estómago. Pasé los dedos sobre el tatuaje de encaje negro ahí, admirando el patrón.

Enganchando mis dedos por debajo del material en sus caderas, deslicé sus bragas por sus piernas, quitándolas, y lanzándolas hacia abajo.

—Date la vuelta, de espaldas a mí.

Lo hizo sin preguntas y valoré su fe en mí. Descansando a su costado con su cabeza en mi almohada, sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, me encontré con la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su culo apretado y los labios de su coño asomándose fuera de la V de sus muslos, estaba en exhibición, sólo para mí. Lo tomé como el regalo que era.

Mis dedos se posaron en su cadera. Saltó ligeramente, pero se calmó de inmediato. Pasé la punta de mis dedos por su cadera, espalda, sobre su culo tenso, y luego cuidadosamente sobre los labios hinchados de su coño rosa. Se retorció. Sonreí, alcanzando la botella en la mesa de noche.

Con voz baja, pronuncié:

—Relájate, Hermione.

Te tengo.

Exprimiendo una pequeña cantidad de lubricante en la punta de mis dedos, lo pasé sobre su coño, suave como una pluma. Ante el suave gemido de Hermione y el empuje de su trasero, probé las aguas. Suavemente empujé mi dedo en su hendidura, pasándolo de arriba hacia abajo, buscando cualquier signo de malestar. No vi ninguno y presioné más duro en su entrada, traspasando la carne suave. El lubricante estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Fácilmente deslicé mi dedo dentro de la vagina de Hermione, dentro y fuera, hasta que pude sentir su humedad fluyendo sobre mi dedo. Abrió la boca y se movió nerviosamente. Añadí un segundo dedo, pero aun así Hermione empujó contra mí, montando mis dedos, gimiendo suavemente. Estaba lista.

Yo también.

Tomé un pequeño paquete de aluminio, lo abrí, y me enfundé. Abrí la botella y exprimí una pequeña cantidad de lubricante sobre la punta de mi polla envuelta en látex. Arremolinando el lubricante sobre el condón, me puse detrás de Hermione, replicando su posición. Mi brazo serpenteó alrededor de ella, empujándola hacia mi pecho, colocando su coño directo en donde lo quería. Con mi mano libre, la estiré entre nosotros, rozando la cabeza de mi polla de ida y vuelta en su hendidura ya mojada. Sin ningún esfuerzo en lo absoluto, la punta se deslizó dentro, y mientras siseaba, Hermione gimoteó suavemente.

Introduje mi polla un centímetro a la vez, atento a sonidos de angustia, pero todo lo que escuché fueron sonidos de intenso placer. Hermione me tomó. Tomó todo de mí hasta que estuvimos trasero con ingle, y estaba completamente envuelto en su deliciosa calidez.

Manteniéndola cerca, presioné mi nariz en su nuca, besando el punto en donde el hombro se une al cuello. Su esencia me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Cítricos y vainilla. Era un aroma que conocía íntimamente y me encantaba. Bañé el lado de su cuello y hombro con besos suaves, y seguí con mis esfuerzos cuando comencé a moverme. La trabajé en embestidas lentas y poco profundas, alimentado sus jadeos y gemidos discretos.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena?

—Oh, sí —gimió—. Me encanta. Me encanta.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunté.

—Más. Necesito más —rogó.

Le daría lo que necesitaba. Aumentado la velocidad de mis embestidas, jadeé en su nuca.

—Te sientes tan bien, Hermione.

Gimió, empujando de nuevo en mis embestidas. Me conduje dentro de ella, alcanzando más profundo que antes, más profundo de lo que nunca había estado. Supe el momento exacto en el que golpeé su punto G. Lo supe, porque exclamó: "¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!", y convulsionó esporádicamente. Mi lengua salió a lamer el costado de cuello, moviéndome al mismo ritmo, en el mismo lugar. Estirándome alrededor de su cadera, envolví mi brazo sobre ella, palmeando su montículo.

—¿Te quieres venir?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, claramente indignada por mi pregunta.

Tomé mi dedo medio y lo pasé por su hendidura húmeda, buscando su botón tenso. Lo encontré fácilmente y froté pequeños círculos sobre él. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Hermione se tensó como un arco, su espalda arqueándose contra mí. Mi brazo se tensó alrededor de ella, sujetándola firmemente cuando los primeros espasmos comenzaron.

Jadeando, gimió:

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, gracias, sí!

Nunca me había sentido más virtuoso que en ese momento. Una mujer dispuesta, tomándome como era, apreciando el placer que le daba con un simple gracias.

No con dinero. En ese momento, la vida era buena.

Mierda, era maravillosa.

La sensación de su coño tenso apretándose a mi alrededor era demasiado. Incliné mi pecho lejos de ella, estirándome debajo del lado de su cuerpo para agarrar sus caderas. Me conduje dentro de ella con todo lo que tenía. La fricción profunda siendo suficiente para alimentar su orgasmo, extendiéndolo.

—¡Draco! —Su voz se volvió ronca. Me encantaba.

El sudor comenzó a llenar de gotas mi frente. Mis cejas se fruncieron, mordí mi labio a medida que jadeaba a través de mis embestidas. Mi estómago se tensó. La piel en mi espalda baja hormigueó y mis bolas se contrajeron. Con los ojos cerrados, liberé mi labio y gruñí.

—Mierda. Sí, nena.

Entonces ella hizo algo. Meció sus caderas hacia atrás, como por instinto, y mi polla se condujo dentro, imposiblemente profundo.

Me tomó por sorpresa. Mi orgasmo barrió a través de mí en un enredo de visión desdibujada, músculos rígidos, gruñidos bajos en mi garganta, y agarrando sus caderas lo suficientemente fuerte para producir un moretón.

Todavía profundo dentro de su coño mojado, mi polla se sacudió incontrolablemente, derramando chorro tras chorro de esperma caliente en el condón.

Agotado, colapsé detrás de Hermione, mis manos aún descansando en sus caderas, aunque débilmente. Pasé mi mano por su cadera hasta la suave piel de su muslo. Mis labios contra su hombro, presionaron un beso largo y suave ahí, esperando que transmitiera las palabras que no podía decir.

Cuando apoyó su mano sobre la mía, apretándola, estaba seguro que lo había hecho. Lentamente saliendo de ella, me paré, quité el condón, y me limpié. Como un zombi, me arrastre a la cama detrás de ella.

Ella bostezó.

Yo bostecé.

Se agachó para jalar una sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos, cansados y extasiados.

La atraje cerca, colocando un suave beso en el área debajo de su oreja.

Suspiró felizmente.

Y luego nos dormimos

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Era oficial. Era una ramera.

Perdiendo mi virginidad en una noche, y luego pidiendo sexo a la tarde siguiente...

Sí. Definitivamente era una ramera.

Yendo de puntillas alrededor de la habitación de Draco, traté de ser lo más silenciosa que podía al recuperar mi ropa, no pude evitar mirar por encima de él mientras dormía. Su rostro se había suavizado de una manera que parecía casi inocente e infantil. Su respiración era profunda y hasta abrazaba una almohada. Un trozo perdido de cabello se había caído sobre su frente. Si no estuviera tan preocupada por despertarlo, lo habría empujado hacia atrás, corrido mis dedos sobre la piel áspera con el indicio de una barba que tanto me gustaba, y besado su frente con amor. Se veía tan tranquilo. No podía soportar la idea de despertarlo.

Habíamos dormido la siesta juntos por un par de horas, y aunque se sentía natural que Draco me abrazara mientras dormía con mi cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me asustaba.

Me asusté, porque era sin duda algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme, y lo que Draco estaba ofreciendo no era una cosa para siempre. Antes lo dijo: "Si empiezas a ver a alguien, la hora de jugar termina".

Ni siquiera le molestó, el pensamiento de que salga con otro hombre.

Me refiero, por supuesto, sería injusto ya que es un acompañante, pero la idea, obviamente, no le había provocado celos. Eso lo decía todo.

Aunque cuando se trataba de Draco, ni siquiera podía pensar en su trabajo como acompañante. Sólo podía empujar el pensamiento a un lado y fingir que no me molestaba, por el bien de ambos. Honestamente, ¿cómo podía no molestarme que el hombre por el que había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos reales, durmiera con otras mujeres cuatro o cinco noches a la semana?

Me molestaba. Me molestaba mucho.

Pero era Draco, y no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Si sólo podía tenerlo como amante, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, lo aceptaría. Y cuando llegara a ser demasiado para mí, cuando empezara a sentirme peligrosamente enamorada de él, empezaría a salir con alguien más, poniendo fin a nuestra no-relación con la esperanza de poder encontrar a un hombre que me hiciera sentir la mitad de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Draco.

No parecía justo, pero así era la vida. Se sentía agradable ser deseada, incluso si era sólo temporal.

Eran ya cerca de las 7p.m. El sol se estaba poniendo, y siendo un día de fiesta nacional, si no salía ahora, perdería el autobús y tendría que buscar un taxi. Los taxis eran caros. Yo no era millonaria.

Vistiéndome sin hacer ruido, le di una última mirada a Draco, y en ese mismo momento, soltó un ronquido sordo. Cubriéndome rápidamente la boca con la mano, me reí en voz baja.

Mi sonrisa cayó cuando mantuve mi mirada en él. Estos son los momentos que apreciaría después de que haya pasado nuestro tiempo.

Estos momentos eran agridulces.

Sacudí la cabeza a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, recogía mi bolso y me ponía mis sandalias. Con un último vistazo a su alrededor, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, caminando por las escaleras y fuera del edificio.

Vi la puesta del sol, las salpicaduras de naranja y rosa a través del cielo.

El autobús llegó y subí a bordo, tomando asiento en la parte de atrás.

Pensamientos de Dracome asaltaron entonces: su sonrisa brillante, su risa audaz, su alegría inusitada. Me pasé la mano por la cara, de repente cansada mientras me hacía una pregunta en silencio.

¿Cómo voy a salir ilesa de esto?

…-….-…..

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, el televisor reproduciendo un espectáculo sobre una abogada que se ocupaba de sus negocios con toda su actitud, como cereal de salvado sin sabor como una cena tardía.

Con el cabello todavía mojado por la ducha, ya que no podía molestarme en secarlo, me vestí para la comodidad con pantalones de yoga, un suéter holgado y zapatillas suaves. La llamé una noche tranquila en casa, y ya que estaba cerca de las 10 p.m., no esperaba visitantes. Por eso, cuando sonó mi puerta, me detuve con la cucharada de cereal a medio camino de mi boca, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

Colocando el plato de cereal en mi mesita de noche, fui a la puerta y pregunté:

—¿Quién es?

La voz normalmente descarada respondió muy mansa:

—Soy yo. Ella.

Mis dedos hurgaron en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta de inmediato.

Se veía terrible. Bueno, no terrible, pero terrible para la extrovertida Ella luchadora.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus rizos parecían pacificados esta noche. Vestía jeans, zapatos planos, y una chaqueta de punto.

La miré y cautelosa pronuncié:

—Hola, he estado tratando de llamarte.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, estuve ausente.—Se encogió de hombros y lanzó un bajo—: Lamiendo mis heridas, ya sabes.

Esa declaración me entristeció de tal manera que mi garganta se espesó, y en un rápido movimiento, di un paso adelante, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, deseando rodearla en mi calor. Después de un momento, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de mi cintura, aceptó todo lo que le di.

Estuvimos una encima de la otra por un minuto. Luego se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos brillantes y con la voz temblorosa, dijo:

—Simplemente es una mierda, ¿sabes?

Parpadeé lejos mis propias lágrimas.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

—Pensé que le gustaba.

—Lo sé —repetí.

Su voz se calmó y su rostro se volvió afligido.

—Me llamó cerdita.

—Oh, cariño. —Me dolía el corazón por ella—. El tipo era un imbécil. Pero la mayoría de los idiotas pueden ser muy encantadores.

Ella se burló, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y me lo dices a mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de mis labios.

—Le gustaste al camarero.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, también metí la pata con eso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.— Empujándola dentro, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras y la llevé a la cocina, tomé el papel de la parte superior de la nevera y se lo entregué—. Me pidió que te diera esto, pero sabía que no estabas para eso la otra noche.

Sus bonitos ojos se estrecharon confundidos. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó en silencio.

Con los ojos amplios, sacudí su brazo y le pregunté con entusiasmo:— ¿Qué dice?—Me moría de ganas de saber. Después de haber tenido ese maldito papel durante dos días y no leerlo era una tortura absoluta.

Su frente se elevó.

—¿No lo has leído?

—¡No! —La sacudí de nuevo—. ¡Dime!

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Dice... —Contuvo la respiración—... mereces mucho más.— Dobló el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo de atrás, sin emociones.

Parpadeé.

—¿Eso es todo?

Ella sintió.

—Eso es todo.

—¿No hay número?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sin número.

Me quedé en silencio un segundo antes de que me indignara.

—¡Eso es una mierda!

Rió sin humor.

—¿Le echas la culpa? Fui al bar donde él trabaja, coqueteé con él descaradamente, y luego ni esperé diez minutos para follarme a un tipo que apenas conocía en un baño sucio. —Bajó su rostro, avergonzada—. Ese tipo de cosas no te gritan ella es la indicada.

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro.

—Cometiste un error. Todo el mundo lo hace, Ella. La gente aprende de sus errores. Sé que tú lo has hecho.

Ella sintió y soltó un insensible:

—Seguro.

Mis ojos se estrecharon a medida que pensaba seriamente en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera animarla. Mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y abría la puerta del apartamento.

Caminando por el pasillo, llamé a la puerta frente a la mía. Ella preguntó con cautela.

—Uh, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

La puerta se abrió y Terry se quedó allí, con una diadema sujetando su cabello hacia atrás, y el rostro cubierto de un pegote blanco.

Miró hacia nosotras dos y jadeó felizmente:

—¡Noche de chicas! —Dejándonos en la puerta, corrió por el pasillo, gritando—: Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? ¡Entren, perras!

Entramos de inmediato. Terry nos enmascaró mientras Bill llenaba nuestras copas de vino. Al final de la noche, Ella se reía libremente de algo que Bill había dicho, sin una onza de desesperación grabada en sus rasgos.

Sonreí agradecida por Terry. Mientras caminaba junto a mí, él presionó un beso en mi cabeza.

Amigos como estos eran difíciles de encontrar.

¿Cómo era tan afortunada?

Era cerca de la 1a.m. y Ella se había ido unos minutos antes. Besé a los chicos en sus mejillas, dándoles las gracias por su incomparable hospitalidad, y me dirigí a casa.

Mi cama estaba llamando mi nombre. Había sido un día ajetreado. Y una noche. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas, sin molestarme en cambiar mi ropa.

Justo cuando empezaba a conciliar el sueño, mi teléfono vibró en la mesita de noche, junto al plato de cereales olvidado.

Extendí mi mano por este y desbloqueé la pantalla. Mi frente se aflojó y mi boca se abrió. Veintidós llamadas pérdidas. Ocho mensajes. ¿Qué demonios?

Cada llamada pérdida era de Draco. Igual que los mensajes.

Draco: ¿Dónde estás?

Draco: Hermione, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Draco: ¿En serio escapaste mientras dormía? Mierda, Hermione. ¡Eres un cliché andante!

Draco: Responde. Responde. Responde. Responde.

Draco: Me estás volviendo loco ahora. Por favor llámame cuando recibas esto.

Draco: Tengo que trabajar en una hora. Llámame.

Draco; ¡HERMIONE! ¡RESPONDE!

Draco: No estoy bromeando. Voy a llamar a tu hermano para ver si él sabe de ti.

Mi estómago se hundió con pavor. Oh, Dios. Estaba en un gran problema.

Marqué rápidamente, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oreja. El teléfono sonó una vez. Él respondió con un fuerte:

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo... —Pero fui interrumpida.

—Mierda. ¡He estado volviéndome loco de preocupación! En primer lugar, te escapas por la noche como un ladrón. —Hice una mueca—. Entonces no respondes al teléfono cuando llamo. Mierda, me reporté enfermo porque estaba muy preocupado de que algo te hubiera sucedido. —Hice una mueca más profunda—. ¡Estaba a punto de llamar a tu hermano! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Oh, mierda. Estaba enfadado. No enfadado. Sino enojado. Algo me dijo que la honestidad era mi mejor opción.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. Es sólo que... parecía que necesitabas el sueño, así que me fui y tomé el autobús a casa. Estuve en casa la mayor parte de la noche, pero entonces mi amiga del trabajo Ella vino, lo que en realidad fue genial, porque estaba muy preocupada por ella después de un poco de drama la otra noche, y ella estaba evitando mis llamadas. —Él resopló y supe que estaba pensando, que la última parte sonaba familiar. Rápidamente seguí, soltándolo todo—.Y ella estaba tan triste que quería hacer algo para animarla, así que la llevé al otro lado del pasillo con Bill y Terry, donde nos hicimos tratamientos faciales, bebimos vino caro, y miramos la televisión. —Solté un suspiro—. Acabo de llegar a casa ahora mismo. Dejé mi teléfono en casa.

Era una explicación convincente. Lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos.

Se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo.

—Siento mucho que hayas perdido el trabajo, Draco—pronuncié en voz baja, queriendo decirlo. Sólo le acababa de costar dos mil dólares.

Estaba lista para la reprimenda. Me armé de valor para el regaño. En cambio, recibí un aliviado suspiro.

—Ella está bien. —Entonces más fuerte—.Estás bien.

Asentí, aunque sabía que no podía verlo.

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

Él sonaba cansado.

—Dios, estaba tan preocupado. —Mi corazón se rompió ante el tono de su voz—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Idiota. Era una idiota de remate.

—No quería despertarte.

Mi cerebro gritó: ¡Patético!

Su voz recuperó parte del fuego.

—No me importa una mierda, Hermione. Si te llevo a mi casa, me despiertas y te llevo a tu casa. No sólo te vas.— Su voz enronqueció—.Si algo te pasara...

—¡Pero nada pasó! —chillé, exasperada.

Él se quedó en silencio y supe que no debería haber hablado.

Murmuró con calma entonces:

—La próxima vez, me despiertas.

La próxima vez. Me gustó eso. Lo que no me gustó fue que sonaba demasiado tranquilo. Mortalmente en calma. En lugar de empeorarlo, murmuré un tranquilizador:

—Oh, Dios, Draco. Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que la próxima vez te despertaré. Nunca quise preocuparte. Pensé que permitirte dormir era una prioridad, pero puedo ver ahora que sólo arruiné las cosas. —Mis entrañas se apretaron y cerré los ojos en arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, Draco. Lo siento tanto. Soy una idiota. Una gran idiota.

Él resopló una carcajada.

—No, no lo eres. Pero sí, lo arruinaste todo.—Gemí en voz alta y él murmuró—:Pero estás a salvo y eso es todo lo que importa.

No hablé. No sabía qué decir a parte de lo siento.

—Buenas noches, Mione.

Un tono de remordimiento sacudió mi voz.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Descansé el teléfono en mi cama.

El sueño me evadió por horas durante la noche.

* * *

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN, sé que dije actualizan inmediata, pero culpen a la compañia de luz que me dejó sin luz desde ayer a las 11 pm hasta hace un ratito :(

Espero que les guste el capi y que sigamos jugando- esta vez sin problemas please. Gracias a todas/os los que comentan y leen, tienen un lugar en mi corazón.

Que creen de Herms, es una ramera? jajajajja muchas quisiéramos estar en su lugar creo yo :D Al final Draco se dio por vencido y todavía Harry no sabe nada de nada.

Quiero contarles que estoy pensando en adaptar otra historia, díganme que prefieren: un Draco malo y vengativo o una historia que tiene mas de BDSM, aunque no llega a ser eso; estaré escuchando votos, y si quieren puedo hasta poner una intro aquí de cada uno para que vean de que se trataría

Besos, Isa.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 15_**

 _Draco_

Me desperté ante la llamada a mi puerta.

Parpadeando adormilado, me agaché junto a la cama y me deslicé mi bóxer. Miré por la ventana. Maldición.

Aún estaba oscuro. Alguien se iba a llevar una reprimenda.

Levantándome de la cama y tropezando por el pasillo, eché humos mientras desbloqueaba y luego abría la puerta.

—Qué demo...

Mi ceño se desvaneció al momento en que puse mis ojos en ella. Rugí:

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se veía sexy en su ropa de trabajo. Llevaba pantalón de lino negro, una camisa blanca metida en estos con un cinturón delgado y tacones bajos.

Llevaba el cabello pulcramente recogido y usaba delineador de ojos, rímel y brillo de labios.

Me gustó la Hermione de oficina. Parecía avergonzada.

—Yo-um... yo... —Luego se arrojó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretándome mientras presionaba su mejilla en mi pecho—. Lo siento.

Me quedé sorprendido. ¿Estaba soñando? Mis brazos se levantaron.

Puse uno alrededor de sus hombros y el otro alrededor de su espalda baja.

Ella se sentía real para mí.

Hermione se retiró, aliviada, y luego dio un paso atrás por el pasillo, para alcanzar algo que había colocado junto la puerta. Se volvió sujetando una bolsa de papel y un soporte que contenía dos cafés grandes.

—Sé que lo que hice ayer fue estúpido, y siento haberte estresado. —Su rostro se frunció adorablemente a medida que sostenía la bolsa de papel y el café—. ¿Una ofrenda de paz?

¿Mirarías todo el esfuerzo que hizo?

Una sonrisa retorció mis labios.

—Está bien. —Añadí rápidamente—: Sólo si dejas que te lleve al trabajo.

Su expresión reservada se desvaneció y sonrió suavemente.

—Hecho.

Ella entró llevando el desayuno.

Casi me preocupé por lo fácil que se sentía esto.

Casi.

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Esta mañana era inusual.

Nunca había visto el amanecer mientras compartía el desayuno con un hombre.

Sin embargo, se sentía épicamente adecuado, como si fuera el comienzo de algo más, algo nuevo. Y aunque las veces anteriores que había pasado con Draco fueron muy sensuales con un zumbido eléctrico en el aire, esta mañana se sentía diferente.

Comimos juntos. Reímos juntos. Bromeamos y hablamos libremente.

Establecimos lazos.

Draco se vistió rápidamente en chándal, una camiseta y una gorra, deslizándose en sus zapatos de correr y caminó hasta el sótano. Sentí sus ojos en mí y me volví hacia él.

Me dio una sonrisa tonta. Mis cejas se estrecharon sospechosamente cuando pregunté lentamente:

—¿Qué?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, empujándome contra el costado de su cuerpo. Normalmente, esto haría que mi cuerpo se pusiera rígido, pero no hoy. No con este hombre.

Puse mi mano sobre su estómago cubierto por su camiseta y me fundí en él, mi mejilla en su pecho, respirando su aroma fresco. Abrió el auto y abrió la puerta para mí, cerrándola ya que estaba sentada. Le dije en dónde trabajaba, y por suerte, él estaba familiarizado con la zona. Condujo en silencio, mientras yo cantaba de vez en cuando con la radio, y cada vez que lo hacía, sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa.

Honestamente, cantaría hasta que mi voz se ponga ronca si eso significaba que esa sonrisa se mostrara al mundo. Me gustaba mucho.

Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, me volví a ver su perfil.

Draco Malfoy era el tipo de hombre que exigía la atención sin querer. Su rostro era todos ángulos duros que sólo se suavizaban con su sonrisa. Y cuando lo hacía, el sol brillaba.

Mi mano salió disparada y corrí mis nudillos sobre su barba. Mi mente acababa de gritar: ¡inapropiado!

Cuando Draco cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se apoyó en mi toque, ávido de la atención como un gato ronroneando.

El semáforo se puso en verde y nos separamos. Un minuto más, y él estaba estacionando en la calle de mi lugar de trabajo.

Sonriendo suavemente, pronuncié:

—Gracias por el paseo, Draco.

Me tomó la mano, llevando mis nudillos a sus labios.

Los mantuvo allí un momento y mi corazón se aceleró. Sus ojos me mantuvieron en el lugar, algo se agitaba allí, pero no algo que pudiera descifrar.

Apreté su agarre en mi mano, le dio un beso firme en mis nudillos. Con sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel, me miró a los ojos y murmuró:

—Cuando quieras, Hermione. Cuando quieras.

El calor floreció donde no debería haber florecido y la ansiedad se extendió a través de mí. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Salí del auto y no miré hacia atrás, corriendo hacia el edificio. El ascensor se abrió y entré. La puerta se cerró, y aun así, miré fijamente al espacio.

Una áspera pero divertida voz sonó detrás de mí.

—¿Una noche difícil?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió sorprendido. No me había dado cuenta que alguien más estaba allí. Miré hacia arriba a una cara familiar.

—Remus, hola.—Exhalé profundamente, pasando una mano por mi rostro—. No, no dormí bien. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

Sus ojos brillaban.

—Aún no has pulsado un piso.

Mis mejillas se calentaron una vez más y, volviéndome, presioné el piso mientras maldecía en voz baja. Molesta conmigo misma, la tomé contra él al preguntarle:

—¿Tonks sabe que vienes esta vez?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, su respuesta severa.

—Accedió adarme una hora en la oficina sin reventarme las pelotas.

La arrogancia, aquella que me obligó a hacerle una pregunta tan inapropiada, atenuó por la expresión de su rostro.

—Lo siento, Remus. No debería haber preguntado eso. Realmente tuve una mala noche. Mi filtro del cerebro a mi boca está algo lento hoy.

Esa pequeña sonrisa apareció de nuevo y estuve agradecida por ello.

El ascensor se abrió una vez más y los dos salimos, Remus se fue en línea recta hacia su oficina mientras yo caminaba en la dirección opuesta. Saludé a Pip en el camino deteniéndome junto a la mesa de Ella, apoyando mi cadera en el borde.

—Hola, tú.

Ella me sonrió.

—Hola a ti, señorita.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Su sonrisa se atenuó a una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy... superándolo.

Eso era mejor que nada. Con un apretón a su hombro, caminé hasta mi escritorio, conectando mi computadora, y esperando a las ocho y media para hacer clic de modo que pudiera empezar mi día.

—¡Este es un puto desastre! —gritó

Ella a medida que patinaba hasta detenerse junto a mi escritorio.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi su pecho agitado.

—¿Qué es un desastre?

—Los Mason. Tienen una especie de reserva duplicada —murmuró, retorciéndose las manos, evitando los ojos.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi rostro palideció. Inclinándome hacia delante, le susurré:

—¿Qué?

Ella tenía una expresión frenética.

—Esto nunca ha sucedido antes, Hermione. No sé lo que pasó, tienen una reserva duplicada. Tienen una recepción de boda en la misma sala que Baile Solteros y Desesperados la misma noche. —Hizo una mueca—. La fiesta de la boda reservó primero, así que somos los que tienen que cambiar la fecha.

—Oh, mierda —susurré—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Este era mi primer gran evento. No podía tener mi primer evento convertido en un desastre. No podía ser un fracaso. ¡Esto no era aceptable!

Ella se enderezó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Tienes que buscar sustitutos adecuados, mientras me pongo en contacto con la emisora de radio y de alguna manera cancelo los carteles que se están imprimiendo. Si amenazan con ir a otro planificador, les daré un descuento del quince por ciento. —Odiaba lo impotente que sonaba—. Si eso no funciona, estamos jodidos.

Ella se alejó y yo de inmediato abrí un navegador web, buscando centros de convenciones, hoteles y salones comunales. Había más de cien lugares y necesitábamos comenzar en alguna parte.

Con un suspiro, levanté el teléfono y marqué.

Las cinco en punto habían ido y venido, y todavía estaba en mi escritorio, cada vez más estresada a cada minuto.

Cincuenta y siete llamadas. Cincuenta y siete posibles ubicaciones para el evento, y ya estaban llenos. Con mis codos sobre mi escritorio, acuné mi cabeza entre mis manos, obligándome a calmarme. Esto iba a Salir bien.

 _Simplemente tenía que hacerlo._

El siguiente lugar fue un hotel un poco fuera del camino, pero tenían un gran salón con chimeneas y un techo de cristal.

Mientras marcaba el número, me tapé los ojos con la mano, luchando contra un dolor de cabeza.

—Violet Ridge. Esta es Mary. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Suspiré.

—Mary, mi nombre es Hermione. Trabajo para Tonks Limited. Estoy organizando un evento bastante grande, un baile, en poco más de un mes, y he descubierto que hicimos doble reservaciones. Por favor, dime que no tienes nada reservado en la sala del atrio el dieciocho del mes que viene.

Mary hizo un sonido reflexivo.

—Voy a revisar nuestro calendario, Hermione. No será mucho.

Crucé los dedos y recé.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Mary chasqueó la lengua y luego murmuró:

—Justo como pensaba. —Mi corazón se hundió. Luego lanzó un feliz—: Estás de suerte. El dieciocho del mes siguiente tenía una reserva, pero la fiesta ha cancelado para entonces. ¿Debo organizar que alguien te muestre todo?

No podía creer lo que oía. Casi grité emocionada:

—¡No, simplemente resérvalo!

Mary rió entre dientes.

—Está bien. —Se detuvo un momento—.Está reservado. Ahora solo faltan algunos detalles adicionales. ¿Tienes tiempo para hacer eso ahora?

¡Dulce bebé Jesús, haría tiempo! Miré el reloj.

Indicaba las 5:59 p.m.

Sonreí, completamente aliviada.

—Sí, tengo tiempo. Gracias, Mary. Eres un salvavidas.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, le di a Mary todos los detalles que necesitaba entonces le di las gracias efusivamente. Me despedí, colgué el teléfono, me puse de pie, y luego lancé mi puño en el aire, susurrando un triunfante:

—¡Sí!

Miré alrededor de la oficina y parpadeé. Estaba completamente sola.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, desconecté mi computadora, tiré mi bolso bajo el brazo, y empecé a caminar fuera de la oficina. Me di cuenta que la puerta de Tonks estaba abierta y la luz estaba encendida. Pensé que sería mejor decirle de la nueva reservación antes de irme. Me detuve en la puerta, llamando al marco de la puerta, y comencé:

—Señora Tonks, nos tomó un tiempo, pero hemos reservado para el Des...

Fue entonces cuando la vi, tenía la cabeza inclinada, una mano en la frente, los ojos enrojecidos, y un pañuelo agarrado en la mano. Sus hombros se estremecían en silencio mientras sollozaba.

Estaba llorando. Nimphadora Tonks, perra, jefe, y una dama dragón, estaba llorando.

Tonks se tensó ante el sonido de mi voz.

—Por favor, vete.

No estaba segura de qué hacer aquí. Negué con la cabeza y luego retrocedí.

—Lamento interrumpir. Podemos hablar de eso mañana.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, pero algo me detuvo. Al entrar en su oficina, tomé dos pañuelos más sacándolos de la caja y se los entregué.

Ella las tomó, evitó mi mirada, y luego preguntó ácidamente:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

—Trabajando tarde. —Retrocedí un paso, pero me detuve. Sin duda me iría al infierno si no hubiera preguntado lo siguiente—. ¿Qué pasa, señora Tonks?

—Nada. Te pedí que te retiraras. —Eso lo hizo. Sabía que los esfuerzos eran inútiles. Me volví y me dirigí a salir de la oficina. Fue entonces cuando ella preguntó débilmente—: ¿Alguna vez has dudado de ti, Hermione?

La enfrenté y parpadeé, inclinando la cabeza al pensar.

—Claro. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Ella rió sin humor.

—Yo no. —Se secó los ojos—. Tal vez la vieja yo, pero no está yo.

Di un paso hacia ella, hablando en voz baja.

—Perdone, Tonks, pero son la misma.

Su rostro se frunció. Miré con impotencia como dos lágrimas gordas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Ya no sé quién soy. No me gusta la persona en que me he convertido. —Su aliento se estremeció—. No soy esta... esta... esta perra.

Bueno, esto sólo se ponía interesante. Ya no me sentía como si necesitara una invitación. Me senté frente a ella, pasándole la caja de pañuelos.

Ella continuó, y yo la dejé, porque todo el mundo necesita ventilar una que otra vez.

—Conduje al único hombre que he amado a los brazos de otra mujer por ser esta persona. —Su labio se curvó—. Odio a esta mujer.

Mi respuesta fue sorprendentemente simple.

—Entonces deja de darle de comer. —Traté con el humor para ver cómo iba a responder. Me encogí de hombros y ensanché mis ojos—. No eres la única que la odia, ya sabes.

Ella me sorprendió con una medio risa-medio llanto.

—Oh, lo sé. —Pero se puso seria rápidamente—. No sé cómo dejar de ser ella. He sido ella por tanto tiempo que no recuerdo quién era antes de ella.

Me levanté y hablé suavemente.

—Remus se enamoró de esa mujer. Ella está en alguna parte. —Le sonreí para tranquilizarla-. La encontrarás.

A medida que avanzaba por la puerta, ella habló en voz baja.

—Gracias, Hermione.

Salí de la oficina, hablando en voz alta lo suficientemente sólo para escucharme.

—De nada, Tonks.

...-...-...-...

 _Draco_

Hice un buen trabajo, pensé. Llegué casi a las siete de la noche sin llamarla.

Ahora que la conocía, mis días parecían ir más lento y mi cuerpo, ahora conociendo la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, lo ansiaba como a ningún otro. Extrañaba el sonido de su voz. Extrañaba su risa.

Mierda, simplemente la extrañaba cuando no estaba cerca.

Mi madre no era una buena mujer, pero si había un consejo que me dio que se me quedó, era: Un día, conocerás a alguien que consumirá tu alma. Cuando conozcas a esa persona, lo sabrás. Y si esa persona alguna vez trata de dejarte, pelea por ella, porque una vez que se haya ido, la vida se convertirá en una tarea rutinaria.

Me hizo pensar que tal vez ella había perdido a su persona. Tal vez era mi papá. Tal vez era por eso que me trataba de la manera que lo hacía.

Siempre me dijo que me veía como él. No le había hablado a mi madre en años. No tenía idea en dónde estaba, con quién estaba o si incluso estaba viva. Algunos días la extrañaba. Otros, estaba contento que se hubiera ido.

Cada vez que comía tostadas francesas, me acordaba de ella. Nunca tuvimos mucho dinero, y mamá trabaja en cafeterías como camarera. Sabía que me encantaban las tostadas francesas, y en los días que trabajaba hasta tarde mientras estaba en casa con sólo la televisión como niñera, ella me despertaba en medio de la noche simplemente para ver la sonrisa que ponía ante la sorpresa que me traía.

Su estómago retumbaba mientras me veía comer, pero no importaba cuántas veces le dijera que comiera conmigo, nunca tomaba una. Me decía que no era su gusto para compartir.

Algo pasó cuando cumplí catorce años. Mis rasgos comenzaron a madurar. Mi rostro se volvió afilado y perdió su inocencia, y luego me disparé unos centímetros por cada vez, llegando a ser más alto y robusto.

El amor de mi madre por mí disminuyó. Me comenzó a ver diferente.

Sus abrazos se redujeron, y luego se fueron, dejándome ansiando su afecto y consiguiéndolo en donde sea que pudiera. Concretamente en los brazos de mujeres mayores que yo, que me usaron tanto como yo las usé.

El amor que sentía por mi madre se volvió brutalmente en odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a su hijo como lo había hecho? Era una mala excusa de mujer, bebía en exceso y entonces ponía las manos sobre la única persona que la amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Le advertí. Una vez que había estado sobria, le dije que, si me golpeaba una vez más, le devolvería el golpe. Mi advertencia pasó ignorada.

La siguiente noche, mamá siguió con su bebida. Era una borracha mezquina, llena de amargura y odio. Me moví para quitarle la botella. Su mano se encontró con mi mejilla con toda su fuerza. Mi enojo se salió de control. Agarré su muñeca y la empujé tan fuerte como pude. La observé totalmente conmocionado cuando mi madre se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo hacia el suelo con un ruido sordo. Exhalando con dificultad, regresé mi brazo y lancé la botella de licor a la pared junto a mí. El cristal se hizo añicos e ignoré la forma en que mi brazo punzó, mis nudillos brotando rojo.

Me fui esa noche. Me fui y nunca volví. Tenía quince años. Con solo una mochila llena de ropa, salí a las calles. Era un adolescente enojado a la fuga, luchando por mi camino a través de mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

Había pasado muchas noches en los bancos de parques, comiendo de los botes de basura y robando ropa de los patios traseros de las personas.

Una fatídica noche después de una pelea, fui arrestado. ¿Quién sabía que en realidad resultaría ser una buena cosa?

El oficial que me arrestó pasó horas tratando de sacar algo de mí, mi nombre, qué edad tenía, de dónde era. No le dije nada, no al principio, pero luego me dijo algo sobre él, acerca de sus hijos, sobre su trabajo, sobre cómo era un padre adoptivo de otro niño.

A esto le siguió alimentarme.

A este punto, estaba a punto de ser la mascota del hombre si me lo pedía.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, me ayudó a encontrar un lugar en un hogar para jóvenes como yo. Lo apodaban Runaway Isle. Era dirigido por una mujer en sus treintas llamada Molly. Me agradó en el momento que la conocí. Sus ojos sonreían, incluso cuando ella no lo hacía.

Molly me puso a trabajar con un tutor, y para cuando tenía dieciocho años, había conseguido un trabajo en una ferretería local y había terminado mis estudios, resultando en mi diploma de secundaria.

Una noche, había sido retenido en el trabajo y regresaba a Runaway Isle justo después de las nueve de la noche. Cuando entré, me detuve en la cocina antes de ir a la cama, porque había trabajado durante la cena. Estaba hambriento.

Uno de los muchachos, Jack, que tenía diecisiete años, tenía a Molly contra el refrigerador. Sus ojos muy abiertos y frenéticos, observé sorprendido cuando él sostenía un cuchillo en su garganta mientras palmeaba su cuerpo en lugares que Jack no debería haber estado tocando.

Obviamente preocupada por mi seguridad, Molly murmuró:

—Vete. —Mientras lágrimas dejaban sus mejillas.

A la mierda eso. Esta mujer me había dado una nueva oportunidad en la vida. No estaba a punto de abandonarla. En silencio desenganché un sartén y me deslicé más cerca. Cuando estaba a un brazo de distancia, levanté el sartén sobre mi cabeza y lo bajé sobre la cabeza de Jack... duro.

Jack hizo un ruido de asfixia y luego cayó al piso, su pene colgando fuera de la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Molly dejó escapar un gemido y se apartó de la pared. La atrapé antes de que cayera y la llevé a la sala de estar para sentarla en un sofá. Llamé a la policía y llegaron en Molly de minutos.

Una ambulancia recogió a Jack y fue llevado al hospital con una escolta policial. Carla explicó que Jack la había acorralado y que le había dicho que había estado esperando por meses por un momento a solas con ella. Había planeado asaltarla. La mierda enferma.

La policía me felicito por mis acciones, y Molly apretó mi mano en agradecimiento. Simplemente estaba contento de que hubiera terminado antes de que Molly hubiese sido realmente lastimada.

Pero Molly había sido herida. Había sido herida en una forma que no podía ser arreglado, y en cuestión de meses, decidió cerrar Runaway Isle.

Fue desgarrador. Muchos de los chicos se habían convertido en amigos, pero entendimos por qué sentía que no podía hacerlo más.

Los chicos fueron transferidos por los alrededores, mientras que a los mayores se les dio la opción de trabajar y usar nuestros contactos policiales como guardianes temporales.

Seguí esto último. Renuncié a mi trabajo en la ferretería y entré en la construcción, encontrando una pocilga de apartamento que era lo suficientemente grande para almacenar un par de zapatos y nada más, y seguí adelante con mi vida.

No tenía muebles, ni cama, y apenas lo suficiente para comer, pero me las arreglaba. Lo que la experiencia hizo por mí fue hacerme apreciar lo que tenía en ese momento. Lo jodido conmigo era que estaba simplemente agradecido de cierta amistad que había hecho, y simplemente lo asustado que estaba de perderla.

Marqué su número y esperé.

—Hola.

Sonreí con el sonido de su voz.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Ugh —gimió. Mi sonrisa se extendió más. Me encantaba lo expresiva que podía ser Hermione—. No vas a creer lo que pasó. Así que, ahí estaba yo, simplemente pensando en mis cosas, cuando Ella me dice que nuestro evento había sido reservado doble. Ahí estoy, volviéndome loca, claro está, y todo en lo que estoy pensando es en lo mal que están a punto de patearme el trasero si no arreglo esto, ¿cierto?

Tomé una respiración profunda, y entonces exhalé lentamente, dejando que sus palabras fluyan sobre mí, calmándome.

—Cierto.

Hermione resopló.

—No jodas.—Me rió en silencio por su entusiasmo—. Entonces, me pasé el resto del maldito día buscando un remplazo, y ¿adivina qué?

—¿Qué? —dije mientras doblaba un brazo detrás de mi cuello, consiguiendo una posición cómoda.

—¡Encontré algo aún mejor!—Dejó escapar un suspiro—.Fue como si los dioses de la planificación estuvieran cuidándome o algo así. Ni hablar del alivio que sentí. Estaba a un minuto de cagarme.

Fruncí los labios con el pensamiento.

—Eso podría haber ido mal.

Entonces se carcajeó, y deseé poder ver la forma en la que su rostro se iluminó cuando lo hizo. Había algo en Hermione y sus risas. Pero nada podía superar la forma en la que Hermione sonreía cuando estaba realmente feliz por algo. Era impresionante. Simplemente hermoso.

No había nada más que quisiera hacer que yacer con ella, para enredar mis piernas con las de ella y abrazarla, escuchándola decirme de su día. La triste verdad era que ya ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de follarla.

Simplemente quería estar cerca de ella, para colocar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su maldito latido.

Oh, hombre. Me estaba convirtiendo en un completo marica.

Pero de alguna manera, mi necesidad por Hermione era más importante.

Sabía esto, porque sin pensarlo, le pregunté:

—¿Puedo ir?

Respondió sin dudarlo.

—Claro.

—Recitó su dirección, y en pocos minutos, estaba en mi auto en camino.

Simplemente porque yo quería.

* * *

Hola hola! La verdad que me sorprenden con lo rápido que comentan O.O jajjjaja Gracias por ello y por leer!

Bueno, como verán vamos conociendo más de la historia de Draco, de sus comienzos. Y cada vez están más juntos ellos. Que creen se irán a vivir juntos? Ya vamos por más de la mitad de la historia y falta poco para que Harry se entere :O (necesito que me dejen poner emoticones en fanfic please jajajaj)

La verdad es que creo que la amistad hombre-mujer es posible, pero siempre depende de como sean las personas ( tengo amigas que no comprenden el termino _amigo_ cuando se trata de un chico y tengo amigos de hace más de 7 años así que... jajajaj las demás que opinan de eso, es posible? Claramente entre Draco y Hermione no (gracias a Dios jajajaj)

Bueno, seguiré adaptando, creo que la historia nueva vendrá conmigo cuando vuelva de Brasil jajajaja Al comentario de Nuria16: lo más probable es que adapte las dos jjajaj pero una la comenzaré más tarde, por los tiempos. Hasta ahora gual va ganando la de BDSM mis niñas/os.

Besos, Isa.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 16_**

 _Hermione_

Saliendo apresurada de la ducha, me sequé, tirando mi toalla detrás de mí, y me puse mi pijama. No mi camiseta raída, sino el conjunto malva de seda que compré en mi expedición de compras con Luna. Las finas correas de la parte superior se sentían increíbles contra mi piel desnuda, y el short apenas cubría mis nalgas, pero era a Draco a quien estaba tratando de impresionar.

Me puse de pie y después me detuve mientras mi estómago saltaba.

Coloqué una mano tranquilizadora sobre él. Oh, Dios.

Draco iba a venir. Como en, venir a mi apartamento. Al lugar donde vivía. Donde me duchaba y comía, y ¡donde hacía cosas mediocres como dormir!¡Agh!¿Por qué sentía como si esto fuera algo especial? Sacudiendo mi cabeza ante el aleteo en mi vientre, suspiré ligeramente y me fruncí el ceño mentalmente por hacer de esto más de lo que era. Tal vez Draco hacía esto con otras amigas. Tal vez esto no era nada para él más que pasar el tiempo.

Tal vez estaba aburrido y yo estaba simplemente disponible.

Me hizo pensar sobre algo que mi hermano me había dicho cuando era una adolescente.

 _No hagas prioridad a un hombre que solo te toma como una opción._

¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Me estaba saliendo de mi rutina para apaciguar a Draco? ¿Era solamente su opción? Porque, francamente, eso apestaría.

Mi estómago se hundió. Pensé en cambiarme en algo un poco más conservador, cuando un ligero golpeteo en mi puerta frontal sonó. Mis ojos fueron hacia la puerta. Me miré y golpeé una mano en mi frente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Otro golpeteo sonó. Era demasiado tarde. Abriría la puerta como estaba, a pesar de lo patética que era. Podía ser realmente sexy si lo intentaba. Caminé hasta la puerta, colocándome mis sandalias rosas en el camino. Desbloqueé la puerta y la abrí, ignorando el retorcijón en mis tripas.

Draco se apoyaba en el marco, su alto cuerpo relajado, su cara sombría. Incluso aunque usara pantalones deportivos negro y una camiseta gris metal, la fuerza de sus piernas era clara de ver y sus brazos se veían deliciosos en esa camiseta simple. Cuando vio lo que estaba usando, se enderezó y parpadeó mirándome.

—Guau.

Mis mejillas se encendieron.

—Um...

Se estiró y sus dedos empujaron gentilmente un fino tirante de mi camiseta de seda.

—Esto es lindo.

Tragué fuerte antes de dejar salir:

—Entra. —Seguido de tomar su larga mano en la mía y llevarlo dentro.

Fue entonces cuando noté la pequeña bolsa blanca en su otra mano. Me la tendió sin decir nada. La acepté con los ojos entrecerrados.

Realmente, amaba las sorpresas, pero si esto era otro vibrador, lo golpearía en la cabeza con él. Al completo estilo de Draco, solo sonrió mientras miraba dentro. Lo que fuera se sentía suave. Lo saqué y jadeé.

Tirando la bolsa, boqueé ante el claramente caro suéter. Era del color del caramelo, más suave que una nube en el cielo, y se veía elegante. Miré la etiqueta y chillé. Armani.

Oh, no. Esto no era solamente Armani.

Era maldita cachemira.

¿Sabía lo que esto significaba? Nunca podría usar esto. Esta sería la única prenda de ropa que compraría para mirar, admirar, pero nunca podría arriesgarme a usar este maldito suéter estúpido por mi torpeza. Le daría una semana. Tendría un hoyo en él. Se lo lancé y salté hacia atrás, viendo con horror mientras la manga del suéter caía sobre su cabeza.

Se lo quitó de encima y me miró como si hubiera perdido mi cabeza mientras murmuraba lentamente:

—Está bien entonces.

Pero sacudí mi cabeza.

—No puedo aceptar eso. Es hermoso. —Cerré una mano y la coloqué sobre mi pecho apretando mi corazón—. Como en, hermoso. No puedo aceptar eso, Draco. —Entonces me enojé—. ¿Por qué me comprarías algo así de todas formas? No tienes permitido comprarme cosas. No soy una mujer mantenida. Este no es un romance histórico. —Coloqué mis manos en mis caderas y lo miré, poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho—. No eres un duque. —Enderecé mis hombros y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. No seré la amante del duque.

Repetí todo lo que acababa de decir en cámara lenta. Cosas ridículas dichas en ridícula cámara lenta solo me hacía decir cosas ridículas, más ridículas. Mis ojos miraron hacia todos lados menos a él. Mi pecho pesaba, y por un momento, pensé que me desmayaría por la mortificación.

Pero entonces él se inclinó hacia mí, con el suéter en mano. Mordí la parte interna de mi mejilla y lo vi acercándose lentamente, como si se estuviera acercándose a un animal asustado.

—Hermione.

Retorcí mis dedos entre sí y miré al punto en la pared detrás de él.

—Hermione. Mírame, nena.

Maldito sea y su gran voz hipnótica. Lo miré.

Sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas y sus labios se retorcían. Sus fuertes manos tomaron mis caderas y me empujaron hacia él. No tuve opción más que acercarme, o arriesgarme a caer. Apretó mi cadera con una mano, masajeándola lentamente, a medida que tomaba mi mentón entre su pulgar y un dedo, alzando mi cara para encontrar sus ojos.

—Nena.

Colocó el suéter sobre su hombro. Lo miré y suspiré.

—No me gusta que me compres cosas.

Su sonrisa se extendió.

—Entendí eso —Luego se puso serio—. Pero tal vez si explico por qué lo compré, lo superarás, lo aceptarás, y me agradecerás.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando tan fuerte como pude de ignorar lo doméstico que se sentía esta escena. También traté de ignorar lo bien que se sentía su toque. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla cuando habló suavemente.

—Estuve fuera esta tarde, fui a conseguir un nuevo traje. Mientras estaba ahí, vi esta cosa suave, así que me estiré y la toqué y pensé: "me pregunto cómo se vería en Hermione".

Eso no era justo. Sentí como si fuera a llorar. Con cada momento adicional, me enamoraba más profundamente y más fuerte de Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer que lo ame? Era casi cruel.

Su respiración calentó mi piel.

—La señorita en la tienda me preguntó si había alguna dama especial en mi vida que le pudiera gustar, y pensé: "bueno, Hermione es casi la dama más especial que conozco".

Eso era todo. Estaba jodidamente condenada. Lágrimas escocieron detrás de mis párpados cerrados y mi garganta se tensó por la emoción.

La mano en mi cadera se deslizó hasta mi espalda, pegándome a él.

—Le dije que lo envolviera, porque de pronto, no podía dejar el maldito suéter ahí. —Sus dedos se movieron lentamente de arriba abajo por mi espalda—. No cuando fue hecho para ti.

¡Agh! Era bueno.

Con mi voz ronca, hablé suavemente, solo lo suficientemente alto para decirle al oído.

—Gracias, Draco. Me encanta.

Me besó entonces, sus labios estaban fríos y sabían a menta. Fue corto y dulce.

—De nada.

Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, lo dirigí silenciosamente a mi habitación donde la televisión estaba encendida.

Se quitó sus zapatos, alzó el edredón y se metió bajo las sábanas. Mientras lo hacía, gimió suavemente, y fue en ese momento cuando vi la tensión en su cara.

Me subí a su lado y me acomodé. Pasó sus dedos por mi brazo, pero se detuvo cuando solté.

—Quiero hablar de tu trabajo.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de volver a hacer el movimiento consolador.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—Sonaba cansado, pero estaba demasiado curiosa como para que me importe en ese momento.

Con mi mejilla sobre su pecho, mi mano descansando sobre su duro estómago, tomé todo el calor que tenía para dar, envolviendo mi pierna alrededor de la suya, queriendo convertirnos en un pretzel de Hermione y Draco.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

Se quedó callado por un rato antes de responder cuidadosamente.

—Desde que era joven, el sexo fue mi droga de elección. Creo que me pareció natural cuando lo transformé en un trabajo. De hecho, se sintió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Soltó una risa a través de su nariz, y sonreí, preguntado por lo bajo:

—¿Crees que alguna vez renunciarás? —No respondió, entonces traté de nuevo—. ¿Nunca vas a querer más?

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mí mientras contestaba, casi como si estuviera temeroso de mi reacción a su respuesta.

—No estoy buscando más, Hermione.

Y ahí estaba. Mi reacción fue esconder mis pensamientos en completo silencio. Mi mente se burlaba de mí. ¿Pensaste que confesaría su amor eterno por ti y renunciaría a su trabajo? Se folla a las mujeres para vivir. Por supuesto que no se asentaría por una única mujer, especialmente si esa mujer eres tú.

Lo que, por supuesto, significaba que necesitaba frotar sal en la gran herida abierta en mi pecho.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres duermes en una semana?

Suspiró.

—Depende. —Estaba tratando de mandarme de paseo.

Debí haber prestado atención a su discreta advertencia.

Pregunté tranquilamente:

—¿Cuántas?

A pesar de lo que dijo, no sonó orgulloso cuando admitió:

—Mínimo tres por semana. Sesiones de una hora. Máximo seis.

Tragué fuerte, mirando a las brillantes imágenes en movimiento en la televisión.

—¿Y todas van a ti por sexo? —Gruñó. Las palabras se deslizaron de mi boca antes que pudiera detenerlas—. ¿Pero no te sientes sucio?

Draco se puso rígido debajo de mí.

—Tan sucio como debe haberse sentido la chica socialmente torpe con asuntos de autoestima al contratar a un gigoló para que la desflorara.

Oh, maldición. Esas fueron palabras de pelea. Y las merecía totalmente. Pero esas palabras cementaron una decisión que sabía que tenía que hacer. Me acurruqué en Draco, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse contra el mío.

—Lo siento.

Colocó un beso en la línea de mi cabello.

—Yo también.

Vimos la televisión por un poco más antes que la respiración de Draco se estabilizara cuando se quedó dormido.

Disfruté silenciosamente la sensación de ser la mujer a quien acudía cuando necesitaba un breve descanso de su agitada vida, la mujer en quien pensaba cuando iba a comprar ropa. Me llamó su dama especial. Y, aun así, de alguna manera, eso no era suficiente para mí. La triste verdad era que nunca lo sería. No hasta que me lo diera todo de él.

Hecha la decisión, enterré mi nariz en el hueco del cuello de Draco y lo respiré, quedándome dormida tan cerca de él como posiblemente podía estarlo. Jamás querría olvidar su sensación, su olor. Era agridulce, este tiempo juntos.

Lo amaba. Dios, cómo lo amaba. Pero haría lo que necesitaba hacer.

El siguiente lunes, iba a buscarme un novio.

….-…..-…-

El distante sonido en mi oído se detuvo cuando un brazo se estiró sobre mi cuerpo y luego regresó a mi alrededor. Me acurruqué más profundo en el cuerpo, sonriendo ausentemente ante la forma en que sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí.

Así es como debería ser la vida.

 _Así no es como debería ser la vida._

Mi cuerpo se despertó de golpe. El sol ya estaba brillando y las malditas aves estaban trinando alegremente. Agarré mi teléfono y, parpadeando adormilada, revisé la pantalla. Pero no pasó nada.

Oh, Dios. Mi teléfono estaba apagado. Nunca apagaba mi teléfono. Si me teléfono estaba apagado, entonces mi alarma también lo estaba.

—Mierda —susurré, saliendo de un salto de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina para revisar la hora en el horno. Decía las 9:15 a.m. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras gritaba: ¡Maldita sea!

Desde la habitación, Draco gruñó:

—Silencio, Hermione.

Mis ojos se estrecharon en una peligrosa mirada. Me dirigí rápidamente de regreso a mi dormitorio y pregunté en falsa calma.

—Mi teléfono estaba apagado. Yo nunca apago mi teléfono, Draco. ¿Por qué estaba apagado?

Gruñó, jalando una almohada sobre su cabeza. Escuché un murmullo.

—No lo sé. Silencio, nena. Estoy cansado.

A mi ojo le dio un tic y mi mandíbula se tensó.

—Recuerdo vagamente un sonido, Draco. No me deshice del sonido así que, por proceso de eliminación, tú te deshiciste del sonido. Para tu información, ¡ese sonido era la maldita alarma!—terminé con un grito.

Abrí las cortinas, me acerqué a la cama y le quité las sábanas a Draco luego corrí hacia el baño y abrí la ducha. Me quité la ropa, recogí mi cabello y me metí. Como un minuto después, salí y me metí rápidamente a mi habitación, vistiendo solo mis bragas, abriendo mi armario y alcanzando un sostén. Después de asegurar a mis señoritas, me puse un pantalón negro y una camisola color crema.

Me giré hacia la cama y chillé:

—¡Levántate, Malfoy!

Su cuerpo se sacudió y parpadeó somnolientamente mientras respondía con una voz demasiado sexy ronca por el sueño.

—Tómate el día libre. Podemos quedarnos en cama, ver películas. —Echó un vistazo hacia mí y me sonrió—. Te quitaré la ropa con mis dientes. —Luego chasqueó sus dientes de manera sensual, el sonido hizo que mi piel se erice con deseo.

Pero dado que ya estaba molesta, respondí con enojo.

—¿Algo que aprendiste en el trabajo?

Tan pronto como salió, mi corazón se hundió. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia mí con confusión.

—Solo es trabajo, Hermione. ¿Y qué si llegas tarde? Lo superarán.

Pasé una mano por mi cara.

—Mi jefa no es una persona agradable. Lo sabes. Te he dicho eso. No es como si soy socia y no puedo ser despedida. Estoy en mi primer año. Prácticamente soy desechable. Me gusta donde trabajo. —No me gustaba la manera en la que le estaba hablando, pero cuando estaba irritada, no querías meterte conmigo. Suavicé mi tono y supliqué—: ¿Puedes llevarme al trabajo, por favor?

Debe haber reconocido que era en serio, porque se deslizó fuera de mi cama solo vistiendo su bóxer, ajustando su erección matutina, se vistió rápidamente y luego caminó hacia mí. Sus manos se levantaron y acunó mis mejillas gentilmente, presionando un beso en mi frente.

—Siento haber apagado tu teléfono. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho. No sucederá de nuevo.

Me sujeté a su camiseta y me moví para apoyar mi frente contra su pecho. Murmuré:

—Simplemente no quiero perder mi trabajo, es todo. Lamento ser una perra enfurecida.

Me apretó y sentí su cuerpo sacudirse con risa.

—Vamos, princesa. —Me liberó, luego me pasó el suéter que me había comprado—. Póntelo. Vámonos.

Deslicé el suéter sobre mi cabeza e incluso se sintió mejor puesto. Era suave y ligero, pero caliente. Me encantaba.

Tan pronto como nos metimos en el auto, robé el espejo para aplicarme un maquillaje ligero, luego arreglar mi cabello, poniéndolo en una coleta alta. Draco se giró para mirarme en cada alto, sonriendo cariñosamente. Cuando me miraba así, casi podía creer que me quería tanto como yo lo quería a él, que me quería para algo a largo plazo. Pero me lo había dicho, no quería más.

Apliqué ligeramente brillo a mis labios justo cuando el auto ralentizaba hasta detenerse. Mirando a Draco a los ojos, sonreí.

—Bueno, esa fue una mañana divertida.

Sonrió.

—Honestamente no creo que podamos superarla.

Agradecida por su comportamiento ligero, me incliné sobre el asiento y presioné un suave beso con los labios cerrados sobre su boca. Cuando me retiré, sus labios tenían mi marca, hecha con brillo. Mis ojos sonrieron a medida que lo limpiaba con mi pulgar.

—Gracias por traerme.

Inclinó su cabeza con un simple asentimiento y salí. Justo cuando me movía para cerrar la puerta del auto detrás de mí, dijo:

—¿Hermione? —Me giré para mirarlo y dijo un sincero—: Te ves hermosa. —Observaba el increíble suéter—. Realmente fue hecho para ti.

Antes de que pudiera responder, cerró la puerta y se alejó. Me quedé ahí sorprendida, observándolo irse. Draco Malfoysabía qué decirle a una mujer para hacer su día.

Eso es lo que más extrañaría.

Entrar de puntillas en la oficina parecía la mejor manera de evitar una buena reprimenda por parte de la señora dragón.

Ella me vio mientras pasaba y susurró:

—¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? —Sus ojos se movieron hacia mi suéter y medio susurró y siseó—:Oh Dios mío, ese suéter es increíble, Hermione.

Susurré de vuelta con emoción:

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? Oh, y he estado aquí todo este tiempo. —Luego le guiñé. Ella levantó sus cejas y sonrió. Ambas lo sabíamos. No me escaparía si llegaba tarde.

Justo en el momento que me senté en mi escritorio, iniciando sesión, es cuando la escuché.

—Hermione, ¿dónde has estado?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y suspiré. Poniéndome de pie, traté de explicar.

—Lo siento tanto, señora Tonks. Mi teléfono se apagó y nunca apago mi teléfono, así que la alarma no sonó y tuvieron que traerme aquí. —Me reí sin humor—. No fue la mejor mañana que haya tenido alguna vez. Llegué aquí lo más rápido que pude. —Añadí mentalmente: Por favor no me despida.

Tonks me miró, sus ojos revisando mi rostro.

—Te ves un poco sonrojada. Tal vez debería sentarte un minuto.

Mi cabeza se levantó rápidamente.

¿Qué?

—Yo, eh... —Me senté.

Se sentó en el borde de mi escritorio.

—¿Está todo bien?

Parpadeé con confusión.

—Um, sí. Además de llegar tarde, eso es todo.

Ondeó una mano hacia mí.

—Todos lo hemos hecho, ¿cierto? —Luego sonrió, y casi me desmayé ante la visión—. Mientras estés bien, eso es todo lo que importa.

Tonks se puso de pie.

—Bueno, te dejaré regresar al trabajo. —Se alejó un poco antes de volverse y añadir otra sonrisa—. Oh, y Hermione, ese suéter está para morirse.

Se giró y caminó hacia su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La oficina estaba en silencio cuando murmuré un débil:

—Gracias.

Me giré hacia Ella lentamente, quien estaba de pie, con la boca abierta, igual que la mía. Me encogí de hombros hacia ella como preguntando:¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sus cejas se levantaron y gentilmente sacudió su cabeza como contestando:No tengo jodida idea, amiga.

Me giré de vuelta hacia mi computadora y me puse a trabajar antes que Tonks decidiera cambiar de idea y despedirme.

...-...-...-...

 _Draco_

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —grité en la cabina de mi auto.

Harry respondió por el altavoz, sonando un poco desconcertado.

—Es de día. Y estás despierto. Es de día y estás despierto. ¿Qué pasa?

No le explicaría que pasé la noche con su hermana. Eso sería motivo de un labio roto, y lo entendería si lo hiciera.

Incluso no le guardaría rencor.

—Tuve uno temprano y me desperté al amanecer. Estoy hambriento.

Harry resopló.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre. ¿El muelle?

Sonreí.

—Ya sabes. Si llegas primero...—Cosa que siempre hacía—, ordena la tostada francesa y un café con leche.

—Lo tengo.

Colgué y conduje hasta el muelle para tener un desayuno temprano con mi amigo, Har.

Harry me observaba atentamente mientras comía mi tostada francesa.

Siempre pedía una de mantequilla de maní y plátano a un lado.

Sin embargo, había un método para la locura. Necesitabas untar la tostada con mantequilla de maní, cubrirla con el plátano en rodajas, luego ahogar a los hijos de puta en jarabe de arce. Siempre y para siempre sería mi comida favorita.

Corté un trozo, lo puse en mi boca, y gemí. Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Harry observándome con las cejas levantadas, así que dije:

—¿Quieres un poco?

Sacudió la cabeza, tomando su café.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan raro?

Me detuve a medio masticar. ¿Estaba actuando raro? ¿Cómo? Mis hombros se sacudieron en un torpe encogimiento.

—Estoy bien.

Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. Puedo ver eso. La pregunta es, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás bien? —Se detuvo un momento—. No estarás viendo todavía a esa clienta tuya, ¿no?

Mierda. Siempre volvía a eso, ¿no?

—No. Esa clienta está oficialmente fuera de mi lista. —Me aclaré la garganta y pronuncié—: En realidad, estaba pensando en tomar un descanso del trabajo.

Vi a mi mejor amigo sorber su café y ahogarse en él. Balbuceó, tosió y jadeó:

—¿Cómo unas vacaciones? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Comí otra tostada francesa, masticando lentamente.

—Sí, como unas vacaciones. —Luego añadí—: De forma permanente.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás renunciando?

—Creo que sí. Sí.

Él se echó hacia atrás, asombrado.

—¿A qué se debe esto?

Respiré profundamente y luego exhalé lentamente.

—No lo sé. Tengo más dinero de lo que podía usar alguna vez en una sola vida. He tenido más que mi parte de mujeres, y aunque todavía puedo hacerlo, mi corazón no está en ello. El sexo se está convirtiendo en una tarea. Nunca pensé que iba a pensar de esa manera, pero lo hago. —Jugué con mi tenedor—. Estoy pensando en volver a la escuela.

La boca de Harry cayó boquiabierta.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir aquí. Tal vez... ¿felicidades? ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Justicia penal —respondí de inmediato.

—No jodas —dijo con admiración.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café.

—Bueno, sí. Eso te ahorra un paso si quieres llegar a ser un policía. Después de terminar de estudiar, voy a inscribirme en la policía local. Si todo va bien, iré a un programa de adiestramiento de doce semanas, y luego estaré pegando tiros en los culos de todo el mundo más o menos todo el tiempo, porque sí. Lo mejor es que puedo estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. —Parpadeé hacia abajo en mi plato—. Puedo ser una de esas personas regulares. Tendría horas de trabajo estables, hacer algo que vale la pena, y ser respetable, ¿sabes?

Sus ojos se estrecharon en mí.

—Es una chica.

—¿Qué?

Él negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Es por una chica. Quieres parar, por una chica. —Soltó una carcajada—. Jamás pensé que vería el día. ¿Quién es?

 _Tu hermana._

—Alguien especial.

Él sonrió.

—Tendría que serlo, para que dejes el trabajo por ella. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Lo entiendo. Lo hago. También quería la vida normal. —La expresión de mi cara debe haber confirmado sus sospechas, porque siguió cavando profundo—. ¿No vas a decirme quién es?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Aún no. Es todavía nuevo. Podría resultar que ella no me quiere a largo plazo. Pero estoy tratando de ser todo lo que se merece.

Harry parpadeó ante mí.

—Vaya. Esto es una mierda seria.

Estuve de acuerdo.

—Lo es. Da miedo como el infierno. —Añadí en voz baja—: Ella sabe que soy un acompañante. Lo sabe, y aun así está completamente bien al respecto. No me mira como si fuera algo sucio y repugnante. Nunca me ha pedido que lo deje. Lo entiende. Me entiende.

—Increíble —resopló Harry—. Suena a que es una mujer increíble.

—Es más que eso. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Es todo.

—Hazte valer, Draco —pronunció Harry—. Si esto es lo que te va a hacer feliz, entonces te lo mereces tanto como ella lo hace. Y te apoyaré. No puedo esperar a conocerla, hombre.

Mi estómago se enroscó con violencia.

 _Sí, puedes, Harry. Confía en mí... puedes._

* * *

Hola hola! Acá tienen el capi nuevo :) espero que les guste! Gracias por comentar y seguir jugando jajajja También muchas gracias por leer lo que adapto!

Draco dejará su trabajo por Herms! (inserten chillido aquí) y ella pensando que lo trata como opción, hay veces que es para matarla...

Tengo un regalo para ustedes, díganme que opinan:

 _Hermione ya ha renunciado a encontrar a alguien capaz de satisfacerla en lo más íntimo (su gusto por el bondage y los azotes) hasta que pasa una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida con alguien a quien siempre había admirado de lejos._

 _El dominador sexual Draco Malfoy conoció a Hermione en el instituto pero nunca se imaginó que sus fantasías sexuales coincidieran plenamente con las de ella. Los dos amantes no esperan que lo suyo sea más que un affaire de una noche, pero cuando Draco empieza a trabajar en el bufete de Hermione, tienen que lidiar a diario con las chispas que genera la química sexual entre los dos._

 _Mientras que un profundo deseo los acerca, el miedo puede acabar por separarlos para siempre, a no ser que aprendan a manejar el dolor y el placer que produce el amor._

Como ganó la de BDSM aquí tienen un adelanto jajaja con eso volveré de mis vacacionesss

Bueno bueno, seguiré adaptando queridas/os míos, nos leemos.

Besos, Isa.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 __ ** _Capitulo 17_**

 _Hermione_

Estaba oficialmente asustada.

Un día. Había pasado un día desde que encontré a Tonks llorando.

Un día para que su actitud diera un completo giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Era una persona diferente.

La había visto en la oficina conversando alegremente con los empleados sorprendidos, incluso fue tan lejos como para hacer chistes malos y escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Parecía que había descubierto la mujer dentro de ella, la mujer que afirmaba había desaparecido.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través de mis labios mientras la veía. Lo logró, y me encontraba feliz por ella. Simplemente esperaba que el cambio fuera permanente.

Cuando terminé mi día, pasé a su oficina y me detuve.

—Adiós, señora Tonks.

Ella levantó su cara bonita de la pantalla del ordenador y volaron mechones sueltos de su cabello rubio blanco.

—Hermione, esperaba realmente tener una charla contigo, si tienes tiempo.

Miré mi reloj y luego entré.

—Claro, mi autobús no llega aquí hasta otra media hora.

Se puso de pie.

—Sé que mis primeras impresiones sobre ti no fueron las mejores, y lo lamento. —Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, ligeramente incómoda—. Los últimos años no han sido amables conmigo, y aunque eso no es una excusa para mi comportamiento atroz, quiero comenzar de nuevo. Espero que podamos hacer lo mismo.

Mis cejas se fruncieron con confusión.

—¿Comenzar de nuevo?

Ella asintió, tendiéndome la mano, sonriendo.

—Hola, Hermione. Mi nombre es Tonks. Encantada de conocerte.

No dudé en tomar su mano. Esto no podía ser más fácil para ella. No tenía derecho a sentirme orgullosa, pero lo hice.

—Hola, Tonks. Igualmente.

Dejamos caer las manos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que todo el mundo comenzara a llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Señora Tonks es cosa del pasado. Somos un equipo.

Tenemos que actuar como tal.

Sonreí en respuesta, saliendo de nuevo de la habitación. Cuando me iba, dije:

—Realmente es un placer conocerte, Tonks.

Salí del trabajo sintiendo el peso de mis hombros aligerarse. La parte triste era que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el peso estaba allí.

Tan pronto como llegué a mi edificio de apartamentos, me desvié, caminando al apartamento frente al mío.

Llamé a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Terry me miró de arriba abajo lentamente.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Mira lo que trajo el gato.

Mi nariz se arrugó.

—¡Oye!

Él sonrió.

—Lo siento. Siempre he querido decir eso. —Se giró sobre sus talones—. Entra, mi palomita.

Miré alrededor del apartamento, tomando mi bolsa y dejándola en el mostrador de la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Bill?

Sus labios se fruncieron adorablemente a media que sacaba un par de copas del gabinete.

—Trabajando. —Hizo un puchero—. Volverá pronto a casa. ¿Licuado? ¿Cóctel? ¿Jugo? ¿Cuál es el trago de hoy?

Me senté en un taburete y suspiré, estirando el cuello, tratando de soltarme un poco.

—Jugo, creo. ¿Dónde han estado? Su puerta ha estado cerrada durante días. He estado tan fría y sola sin ustedes —bromeé.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Ujum. Sí. ¿Por eso abrí la puerta a tiempo para verte caminar por el pasillo de brazo con un alto y sexy vaso de agua esta mañana? —Me mordí la lengua, pero podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, y él rió—. Sí. Sola, mi culo.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Bueno, te he echado de menos de todos modos.

Se detuvo a medio paso, sosteniendo una mano contra su corazón con una expresión zalamera en la cara.

—Oh, cariño. —Se acercó por detrás y me envolvió con sus brazos delgados pero musculosos a mi alrededor—. De todas las personas que han vivido al lado, pareces la menos molesta. —Terminó en un apretón.

Me atraganté con una carcajada, acariciando su mano.

—Eso estaba destinado a ser un cumplido, ¿verdad?

Se apartó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—El mejor. —Se movió para sentarse en el sofá y lo seguí. Acercó la copa a sus labios y bebió un sorbo, luego preguntó—: Entonces, ¿quieres decirme por qué sigues viendo al gigoló? Porque, cariño, eres hermosa —susurró—. No tienes que pagar por sexo.

Solté una carcajada.

—No le estoy pagando. —Terry pareció aturdido, pero divertido. Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo y agregué—: Ya no, de todos modos.

Terry sonrió con emoción.

—¿Me estás diciendo que este gigoló tomó tu tarjeta V, y ahora quiere súper divertido tiempo sexy contigo todo el tiempo? —Rió entre dientes—. Mierda. Sólo tú, Hermione.

Farfullé y solté una diatriba:

—N-no. No todo el tiempo. Quiero decir... no lo hacemos como conejos. Bueno, a veces, pero es realmente muy dulce, y estamos manteniéndolo en secreto así mi hermano no se entera, porque, en serio, creo que Harry le patearía el trasero. Él es tan protector. Draco es divertido y hablar con él es fácil, y... —Tragué fuerte, el estómago doliéndome violentamente, así que dejé escapar un tenso—, y estoy bastante segura que estoy enamorada de él.

Toda la diversión en la cara de Terry desapareció. Parecía como si estuviera pensando mucho acerca de lo que iba a decir, y algo me dijo que no sería algo que quisiera oír.

—Cariño, es un gigoló. Se acuesta con mujeres por dinero. No sé, pero no parece ser el tipo de persona de quien uno debe enamorarse. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Lo hacía. Y tenía razón. No respondí, así que añadió un esperanzado:

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que deje el negocio?

Negué con la cabeza, con el corazón en la garganta.

—No. Dijo que no busca nada más. —De repente, me tiré en el sofá y gemí—. ¡Cristo, Terry! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Me estaba volviendo oficialmente loca—. Lo dejó claro, ¿sabes? Estábamos durmiendo juntos. Y entonces... —Me sentí enferma—, entonces me enamoré de él. —Miré mis manos y pronuncié un tranquilo—: Lo jodí, lo arruiné.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Terry, se quedó en silencio. Me enfrenté a él, y sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía. Me sacudí el mal presentimiento y forcé una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Tengo un plan.

Luego sonrió suavemente.

—¿Y cuál es el plan, calabacita?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Voy a empezar a tener citas y esperar superarlo.

Él dio una palmada.

—Oh, ¡puedo ayudar! La mujer que arregla mi cabello, Ginny, me decía que su hermano buscaba una buena chica. —Terry me lanzó una mirada—. ¡Eres una buena chica! —Se puso de pie, tomando su teléfono—. Voy a llamar a Ginny.

Algo se estaba construyendo en la boca de mi estómago. Sabía exactamente lo que era.

 _Culpa._

Porque aunque Draco y yo éramos poco más que amigos/compañeros de sexo, parte de mí todavía sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando.

Me puse de pie.

—¡No, espera! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se ve este hombre!

Terry hizo una pausa, con el rostro inclinado, pensado.

—Está bien, voy a pedirle que envíe una foto.

¿En serio iba a una cita a ciegas con el hermano de la peluquera de Terry? Infiernos. Hablando de golpear el fondo del barril. Suspiré.

—Una foto reciente, Terry.

Levantó la mano en reconocimiento y agregó:

—Foto reciente. Lo tengo.

En cuestión de minutos, Ginny respondió con una foto de su hermano, Ronald. Terry sonrió y me pasó el teléfono. Me quedé alucinando, atrapando moscas.

Era en serio sexy, ía una piel perfecta de color blanca. Sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. Sus labios eran llenos de una manera que hizo que mi vientre se retuerza. Era exquisito. Sus suaves ojos azules, esbozados por largas pestañas, me hicieron sentir celosa. Su cabello pelirrojo sobresalía, tenía un agradable indicio de barba, y hombros fuertes. La foto había sido tomada a la altura de su pecho, así que no podía ver exactamente lo alto que era, pero eso no era un problema para mí. En la fotografía, estaba medio riendo, y su sonrisa era contagiosa. Sonriendo al hombre de la foto, me giré hacia Terry.

—Hazlo.

Terry levantó los brazos, puños en alto.

—¡Sí!

Envió un mensaje como si su vida dependiera de ello, y cuando Ginny respondió, se apresuró a mí, sacándome el cabello de mi coleta.

—Quiere una foto para mostrársela a su hermano.

Supuse que era justo. Sonreí suavemente a medida que Terry tomaba la foto y luego la enviaba. Su teléfono sonó y sonrió.

—Ella quiere tu número para pasárselo. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Parece que le interesas.

Balbuceé mi número y Terry lo envió. Mis entrañas se revolvieron cuando mis pensamientos vagaron hacia Draco. Esto era necesario. Tenía que hacer esto. Por mí. Por el bien de mi corazón.

El tintineo de mi teléfono sonó en mi bolso y Terry se apresuró a recogerlo.

—¡Apuesto a que es él! —Me lo entregó, bueno, me lo lanzó—. ¡Léelo!

Me reí de lo emocionado que estaba.

El mensaje era de un número desconocido.

 **Desconocido: Hola, Hermione. Mi nombre es Ronald, pero por favor llámame Ron. Mi hermana Ginny y tu amigo Terry parecen pensar que debemos conocernos. Me encantaría llevarte a cenar, si me lo permites.**

Terry soltó una risa.

—Oh, Dios, es listo. —Me codeó con fuerza—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Respóndele!

Me froté el brazo luego respondí.

 **Yo: Hola, Ron. Me encantaría cenar contigo en algún momento. Estoy deseando conocerte. Hermione.**

La respuesta fue inmediata.

 **Ron: No quiero sonar demasiado impaciente, pero ¿esta noche está bien para ti?**

Sonreí hacia mi teléfono. Era educado. En realidad sonaba muy agradable.

 **Yo: En realidad esta noche está bien. ¿Puedo encontrarte en alguna parte?**

 **Ron: Está este lugar en el centro que hace comida italiana mejor que la que sirven en Italia. ¿Qué te parece a las 9? Si no te hace sentir incómoda, me gustaría recogerte y llevarte a casa yo mismo. Mi madre estaría tan decepcionada conmigo si no lo hiciera.**

Con cada mensaje nuevo, me estaba gustando este hombre cada vez más. Parecía que su madre lo había criado para ser un caballero, y eso estaba más que bien conmigo.

 **Yo: De acuerdo. Te voy a enviar mi dirección, y a las 9 está bien. Estoy deseando conocerte, Ron.**

 **Ron: Como yo, Hermione. Hasta entonces.**

Parpadeé hacia mi teléfono confundida, luego a la pared.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tomó para conseguir una cita?

Terry se echó a reír, abrazándome contra su costado.

—Oh, cariño, ojalá pudieras verte a través de mis ojos.

Entonces sabrías por qué fue tan fácil. Ahora... ¿qué vas a ponerte?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él. Su sonrisa de inmediato me hizo sentir cansada.

Sabía que estaba en problemas.

…..-…-…

Mientras Terry iba por la ciudad vistiéndome como una muñeca, recibí un mensaje.

 **Draco: ¿Qué haces esta noche? ¿Quieres tener otra fiesta de pijamas? Prometo no tocar la alarma esta vez. Palabra de honor.**

Me quedé mirando el mensaje y mi pecho se apretó. Con un peso en el corazón, bajé mi teléfono sin responder.

…..-…-…-….

Ron era todo lo que una primera cita debía ser. Era dulce y atento, y su sonrisa era materia de sueños. Resulta que él estaba en publicidad, trabajando como consultor para empresas de alta gama en la tira.

Cuando llegó a mi puerta, respondí y miré arriba... y arriba... y arriba, todavía más, a su rostro sonriente. Me saludó con un abrazo y luego me entregó una sola rosa amarilla, pero yo todavía no podía pasar más allá de su estatura. ¡Era enorme! Cuando le pregunté si estaba relacionado con Andre el Gigante, se rió con cordialidad, explicando que todos los hombres de su familia medían más de un metro ochenta, mientras que las mujeres tendían a estar en el lado bajo.

Me acompañó hasta el auto con una mano en mi espalda, ayudándome a entrar. A medida que nos dirigíamos al restaurante, la conversación vino sorprendentemente fácil. Hablamos de cualquier cosa. Me dijo que era un adicto a la pasta. Le hablé de la época en que una vez me peleé con un niño de cuatro años, en una fiesta de cumpleaños por el último pastel.

 _No te preocupes. Gané._

Me di cuenta de la zona que atravesábamos y algo dentro de mí empezó a apretarse. El auto se detuvo y palidecí, notando que el restaurante en el que habíamos estacionado estaba a sólo dos cuadras del edificio de apartamentos de Draco. La inquietud se apoderó de mí. Las posibilidades de ver a Draco eran pocas o ninguna. Tenía que dejar de preocuparme y concentrarme en mi cita.

Ron tomó mi mano en la suya cuando entramos en Mama Cavella por lo que Ron decía prometía ser la mejor comida italiana que jamás comería. Me burlé y le dije que pagaría él si no lo era. Él sólo sonrió y movió las cejas. Me sonrojé, volviéndome para esconder mi sonrisa.

¿Por qué esta cita estaba yendo tan bien? Maldita sea.

No lo admitiría, pero esperaba que fuera terrible y simplemente me resignaría al hecho de que no estaba destinada a ir a citas, dejándome en mi burbuja de felicidad con Draco, donde nunca hablábamos de su trabajo y que sólo continuábamos siendo nosotros mismos, teniendo una gran amistad con un lado de sexo increíble.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos a la camarera. Pedí la carbonara penne. Ron ordenó el cordero y la lasaña de espinacas con una ensalada. Mi cerebro se estremeció cuando pidió la ensalada sin cebolla. ¿Era eso una pista? ¿Ron iba a besarme al final de la cita? Tal vez simplemente no le gustaba cebolla en la ensalada. No estaba segura.

Cuando nuestras comidas llegaron, Ron me vio tomar el primer bocado de mi comida con una amplia sonrisa. Tan pronto como la pasta golpeó mi lengua, gemí de felicidad.

—Dios, esto está bueno.

—No está bueno —me guiñó un ojo Ron—, es lo mejor. Ellos hacen toda la pasta en casa.

Comimos, charlando a través de nuestras comidas, contándonos el uno al otro de la universidad y el trabajo. Era agradable. No me había sentido cómoda con un solo hombre heterosexual desde... bueno... Draco, pero aunque Ron era agradable, no sentía ese algo extra.

Faltaba la chispa, y sabía dónde podía encontrarla. Mi chispa estaba perdida para mí, oculta en la sonrisa de Draco.

Después de la cena, rechacé el postre y Ron pagó la cuenta, a pesar de que insistí en pagar mi parte. Él no lo aceptaría. Era un caballero hasta la médula. Estaba segura que encontraría a la chica que se merecía, pero a medida que nos acercamos al auto, rápidamente me di cuenta que esa chica no sería yo.

Regresamos a mi apartamento en cómodo silencio, y cuando Ron tomó mi mano, no me opuse. Entramos en el vestíbulo y caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi apartamento. Cuando mis ojos se clavaron en la persona de pie fuera de la puerta de mi apartamento, con la mano levantada para llamar, mi estómago se hundió.

Draco se volvió justo a tiempo para vernos a Ron y a mí acercarnos de mano en mano. Una ráfaga de emociones pasó por su rostro: confusión, comprensión, incredulidad, y luego ira. La forma en que me miró me asustó.

Nunca había visto a Draco así antes. Era escalofriante.

Caminó por el pasillo para encontrarse con nosotros, y rápidamente solté la mano de Ron. Draco habló cuando se unió a nosotros, dijo sus palabras lentamente, con cuidado.

—Así que, ¿aquí es donde estuviste esta noche? ¿En una cita? —Él negó con la cabeza y maldijo—. ¿En serio, Hermione?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero no salió nada.

Ron interrumpió con:

—Soy Ron. ¿Y tú eres?

Draco le frunció los labios a Ron y murmuró un áspero:

—El hombre con el que ella está f... —Cerré los ojos, rezando para que no terminara la frase. Para mi sorpresa, modificó su registro de palabras, mirándome todo el rato—. Nos estamos viendo.

Ron sonó sorprendido.

—Hermione, ¿eso es cierto?

—No —le dije, pero mi voz temblaba—. No es cierto. —Me volví hacia Draco, viendo rojo—. Verse implica que hay un plan para que sea más.

Nadie habló durante un tiempo.

Ron me tocó el brazo, y pude ver que los ojos de Draco se estrechaban.

—Tal vez debería irme, dejarte resolver esto con tu... —Se volvió hacia Draco —... amigo.

Ahí es cuando Draco habló, sus palabras golpeándome con fuerza.

—No. Me voy. —Pasó junto a nosotros, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y luego se volvió y sonrió, cruelmente—. Cada truco en la cama que conoce es por mí, amigo. Se los enseñé yo mismo. —Mi boca se abrió conmocionada y mi aliento me dejó en un silbido. Me sentí como si fuera a desmayarme. Draco se volvió y se alejó, diciendo en voz alta—: De nada. —Crueles, dolorosas palabras del hombre que amaba. Nuestro hermoso tiempo juntos se convirtió en algo sucio y lascivo.

Nuestra amistad se destruyó.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejándome para mirar conmocionada a su espalda. Mi pecho dolía y me froté la quemadura ausentemente.

Para el momento en que se fue, un enorme agujero se formó en el lugar en el que mi corazón solía estar. Algo me decía que nunca sería la misma.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN

Como seguirá esto? Draco va a perdonar a Hermione? Personalmente estoy enojada con ella jajajja Que creen que pasará ahora?

Bueno, quiero contarles que hasta mañana a la mañana (hora argentina) puedo seguir jugando a lo de los 8 comentariosss, así que espero seguir leyéndolas :)

Gracias a todas/os los que leen y comentan, como siempre les digo, tienen un lugar en mi corazón.

Me pone muy contesta que les guste la nueva historia, o al menos lo que les mostré, espero que para el 20 más tardar, la este publicando.

Besos, Isa.


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 18_**

 _Draco_

Necesitaba golpear algo, sentir el dolor irradiar a través de mis nudillos. Sentir algo.

Ver a Hermione tomada de la mano con otro hombre, sonriendo después de una cita juntos, no presagiaba nada bueno. Sabía que llegaría el momento, cuando decidiera que merece más, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Al entrar a mi cocina, abrí el armario, saqué una botella de Jack Daniels, y tomé un largo trago de la botella. Mis ojos se cerraron herméticamente y me froté el pecho. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

No me ponía celoso por las mujeres. Las mujeres se ponían celosas por mí.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo?

Mis propias palabras me persiguieron. _"Cada truco en la cama que conoce es por mí, amigo. Se los enseñé yo mismo. De nada"._

Gemí, aplastando la palma de mis manos en mis ojos. Estaba disgustado conmigo mismo, con la forma en la que le hablé. Nunca antes había tenido una reacción tan violenta hacia una mujer. Se sintió como si mis entrañas estuvieran retorciéndose en nudos.

Dios, era un imbécil. ¿Por qué mierda dije eso? Ella jamás me perdonaría. Yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

Llevé la botella a mis labios y, tomando otro trago, tosí por el calor ahogando mi garganta. Me volví, puse mi espalda contra la pared, y me deslicé hacia abajo al frío suelo de baldosas. Me quedé mirando la pared fijamente un largo tiempo.

Estaba bastante seguro que simplemente había arruinado cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido con la única mujer que he amado.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero iba a arreglar esto. Tenía que hacerlo. Hermione era mi todo, y no podía vivir sin ella.

Arreglaría esto.

Lo haría.

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Mamá hablaba sobre cómo el agradable hombre que era dueño de la tienda local de víveres tuvo un ataque al corazón la semana anterior, dejando a sus hijos a cargo de la tienda. Eran unos chicos agradables, dijo ella, chicos que se preocupaban por sus padres.

Era una puñalada para Harry y para mí, estaba segura. Y cuando los ojos de Harry encontraron los míos, los puso en blanco fuertemente. Aun así, no fue suficiente para hacerme reír.

Nada podía hacerme reír. Todavía estaba lastimada por la noche anterior, por las palabras hirientes de Draco.

Mamá no estaba feliz que solo viniéramos a visitarla una vez a la semana.

—Ven —dijo, picoteando la ensalada junto a su lasaña—, esos chicos saben que no tienen tanto tiempo con sus padres. Saben que tienen una obligación con ellos —dijo en forma de un viaje de culpa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Mamá ni siquiera sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Ir y dejar sus trabajos y encargarse del negocio de la familia... esos chicos realmente deben amar a sus padres.

Harry interrumpió.

—Te amamos, mamá. —Sonrió—. Yo tomaría el negocio familiar por ti. —Picoteó su lasaña, feliz consigo mismo—. Si tuviéramos uno.

Mamá se encogió de hombros luego suspiró.

—Ya ni siquiera me visitan. Supongo que mis hijos están demasiado ocupados para mí.

Eso era todo. Me levanté tan rápido que mi silla hizo un fuerte sonido chirriante, casi cayendo hacia atrás.

—Gracias por la cena, mamá. Tengo que irme.

—Hermione —llamó, sorprendida por mi repentina partida. Este comportamiento no era propio de mí. No era yo en absoluto. Pero estaba lastimada, gravemente, y no tenía tiempo para los problemas emocionales de una mujer insegura.

Caminé una corta distancia y entonces me giré, mirando a mi mamá.

—A la mierda.

Ella jadeó.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué se te ha metido?

Tomé una tranquilizadora respiración luego empecé.

—¿Sabes por qué esos chicos quieren a sus padres, mamá? —dije intencionalmente—. Porque se dan a querer.—Parpadeó hacia mí. Continué—: Si yo tuviera padres como esos, las probabilidades sería que estaría más dispuesta a pasar el rato con ellos. Pero desafortunadamente para Harry y para mí, tú eres lo que nos tocó.

La boca de Harry se abrió ampliamente.

Estaba en mi papel y nada me detendría. La miré con tristeza en mis ojos.

—Algo que dice que el señor Sullivan no haría que sus hijos sintieran como fracasos sus propios logros —dejé salir con una risa—. Harry trabaja en una oficina que odia. Y lo hace, porque le dijiste que trabajar en un bar era inaceptable, madre. ¿Sabes lo que le dijiste la semana después de empezar en el trabajo que tú querías que tenga? —Miré a mi hermano—. Le dijiste que el horario era muy largo y que nunca encontraría una novia de esa forma. Sonreí hacia él, aunque temblorosamente—. Hizo algo asombroso, y aun así no fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Mamá me miraba con detenimiento, su rostro rosa.

—Fui a la universidad para obtener un elegante título y ¿sabes lo que hice cuando regresé a casa con él? —Sacudí mi cabeza—. Te lo di a ti. Hice que enmarcaran el estúpido diploma y te lo da a ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú lo querías. —Mi voz se rompió—. Bueno lo obtuve para ti, mamá. ¿Y sabes que obtuve de vuelta? —Mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de frustración—. Un discurso de cuán cara fue la universidad y que sería mejor que hiciera uso de esas herramientas para hacer valer tu dinero. —Una gran lágrima cayó en mi mejilla—. Nunca me dijiste siquiera que estabas orgullosa de mí. No fuiste a mi graduación. Nunca me dijiste siquiera felicidades.

Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron con lágrimas. Emocionalmente, estaba terminada.

—Con cada logro, saboteaste nuestra felicidad hundiéndonos. ¿Sabes lo que me has enseñado? —Cerré mis ojos, avergonzada de admitir esto—. A apuntar bajo. Porque no merecemos más. —Luego me paré más derecha—. ¿Pero sabes qué? —Miré a mi hermano, quien había hundido su mentón, escondiendo su rostro—. Harry merece más. —Apunté a mi pecho—. Yo merezco más. —Mis labios temblaron—. Y a veces, madre...—El puente de mi nariz cosquilleó—, eres una madre de mierda.

Sin otra palabra, me giré sobre mis talones y me fui de la casa de mi madre, sintiéndome peor de lo que me había hecho cuando llegué.

…-…..-….

La puerta de mi apartamento tenía a alguien golpeándola. Debería haber respondido. En lugar de eso, me quedé en cama y me escondí bajo las mantas.

Quienquiera que fuera se rindió y estuve agradecida por el silencio.

Tomó tiempo, pero finalmente me quedé dormida, las lágrimas manchando mi almohada.

Draco llamó al siguiente día, y el día después, y el día después de ese.

Mi teléfono estaba invadido con llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto.

Los ignoré todos.

No había nada que quisiera decirle, pero sus mensajes estaban rompiendo mi corazón.

 **Draco: Soy el idiota más grande en el mundo. Por favor contesta el teléfono, Hermione.**

 **Draco: Nena, por favor. Lo siento tanto. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y lo entiendo, pero por favor dame un minuto para disculparme.**

 **Draco: Me siento como una mierda. Odio lo que dije y no quise decirlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije. Me odio probablemente tanto como tú me odias en este momento. Pero lo diré de nuevo. Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Draco: Por favor, Hermione. Habla conmigo.**

 **Draco: Está bien, entiendo el mensaje. Me detendré, por ahora.**

Luego finalmente, el mensaje que me cortó más profundamente que los demás.

 **Draco: Estaba celoso.**

¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? ¿Draco estaba admitiendo que sentía más por mí? ¿O Draco estaba admitiendo que no quería que las personas jueguen con sus juguetes?

No sabía qué pensar, así que hice lo que hacía mejor. Fingí que estaba bien.

Harry vino a mi apartamento el día después del incidente de mamá.

Respondía la puerta y me desplomé, avergonzada de mí misma.

—Hola.

Con sus manos en sus bolsillos, intentó sonreír.

—Hola. ¿Puedo entrar?

Abrí la puerta y entré.

—¿Refresco?

—Sí. —Fui hacia el refrigerador, nos conseguí a ambos un refresco de dieta y me senté en mi único asiento. Harry tomó su bebida, estudió mi rostro y luego preguntó lo que obviamente estaba muriéndose por preguntar—. La otra noche con mamá... ¿de dónde salió eso?

Me encogió de hombros.

—Años de cocimiento, supongo. —Luego añadí tranquilamente—: Cuando muerdes tu lengua, se va acumulando, ¿sabes? Es como si no hubiera tenido opción, Har. Solo salió de golpe. —Su labio se frunció. Pregunté—: ¿Cómo está mamá?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Triste.—Mierda. Mi pecho dolió con la información. Harry añadió—: Pero creo que necesitaba escucharlo, y aunque yo no lo habría hecho de una manera tan fuerte y dramática, creo que lo hiciste bien.

No me esperaba que dijera eso. Mi garganta se espesó.

—¿No crees que eso fue duro?

Él asintió.

—Claro que sí, fue duro, pero todo era cierto, ya veces la verdad duele.

Tragué fuerte, mirando hacia abajo a mis pies.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? —preguntó Harry en voz baja antes de añadir—: Alguien robó tu sonrisa.

Eso era todo lo que podía manejar. Metí mi barbilla, desmoronándome a medida que mis hombros temblaban en sollozos silenciosos.

Levantando una mano, me froté los ojos.

—He tenido una mala semana.

Harry avanzó, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a sus brazos, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Mione. **—** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y sollocé—. Solo llora. Llora toda esa tristeza.

A los pocos minutos de llanto, sentí ganas de hablar de ello.

Echándome hacia atrás, alcé la caja de pañuelos.

—Gracias por eso.

—Está bien. Sabes, creo que no te he visto llorar de esa manera desde que Nott cortó una de tus trenzas en séptimo grado, me hace pensar que hay un poco más en esto.

Él siempre sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo. Este era Harry. Podía hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa. ¿Cierto? Probé el agua para ver si sería raro.

—Tienes razón. —Suspiré, limpiándome los ojos con un pañuelo—. Hay un chico...

Sus hombros se tensaron y apretó los dientes.

—Espera, ¿qué tipo? ¿Quién? ¿Te lastimó?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Bueno, sí, pero no en la forma en que estás pensando. —Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para explicarlo—. Realmente me gustaba, Harry, y creo que a él también le gustaba. Pero me dijo que no estaba buscando una relación. Fui a una cita la otra noche, y él me estaba esperando cuando llegué a casa. Creo que sólo quería verme, y lo hizo. —Hice una mueca—. Volviendo a casa de mi cita. Con mi cita.

Pensé en Ron y lo maravilloso que fue cuando lo llamé para decirle que no estaba lista para salir de nuevo. Él lo tomó de buena forma y me ofreció su amistad. Era un tipo realmente agradable y le deseaba todo lo mejor.

Harry pareció incómodo, pero no lo suficiente para que deje de continuar.

—Me dijo cosas horribles, Harry. Cosas malas. Cosas que dijo para infligir daño. Cosas que no creo que pueda perdonar.

Sigue disculpándose y diciendo que no quiso decir lo que dijo, pero no lo sé. Harry asintió lentamente, procesando lo que le había dicho.

—A veces los hombres pueden ser realmente estúpidos, Hermione. A mí me suena a que este chico te vio con otro hombre y se dio cuenta que te estaba perdiendo, y se enfadó al respecto. Probablemente dijo algunas cosas por la ira, y las cosas que son dichas con ira están diseñadas para hacer daño. Lo he hecho. ¿Nunca has dicho algo que te gustaría no haber dicho?

Sí, lo hacía. Lo había hecho la otra noche con mamá.

—Sí —susurré.

Harry sonrió.

—Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que se ha ido, y parece que este tipo tuyo entro en pánico. Reaccionó mal. Déjame preguntarte esto. ¿Actuó totalmente diferente a sí mismo?

Mi respuesta fue inmediata.

—Sí, totalmente. Me sorprendió... y decepcionó.

—¿Y te gusta?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me atraganté.

—Estoy enamorada de él.

Mi hermano sonrió ante mi declaración.

—No te he visto tomar una mala decisión en tu vida, Hermione. Siempre has tenido una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros. Creo que debes confiar en tu instinto. ¿Qué te dice?

—Me dice que lo perdone. Pero no de inmediato.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Muy bien, así lo dejas retorcerse por un tiempo. —Se puso de pie, levantó una mano y apretó mi hombro—. Como hombre, te puedo decir que podemos ser verdaderos idiotas, pero no estamos del todo mal. Si has encontrado a alguien que crees que es correcto para ti, voy a confiar en tu juicio. —Se acercó a la puerta y lo seguí. Él salió y nos despedimos. Cuando iba acerrar la puerta, gritó—: Hermione. —Miré hacia él. Lanzó un sincero—: Espero que lo resuelvas con tu chico.

Sonreí y cerré la puerta, apoyándome contra ella.

Yo también, Harry. Yo también.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, duché, preparé para el trabajo, y di un paso fuera de mi apartamento.

Y casi choqué con la caja blanca que estaba directamente frente a mi puerta.

Fruncí el ceño ante ella, la recogí, y luego la llevé dentro. Levanté la tapa de la caja, mis ojos se abrieron ante el mensaje del pastel de terciopelo rojo.

 _Siento haber sido un imbécil._

Debajo del mensaje había un dibujo como de un pene en dulce de vainilla. No pude evitar sonreír. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me reí a la ligera.

Levantando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, le envié un texto.

 **Yo: ¿Crees que puedes ganarme con un pastel?**

Su respuesta llegó un minuto después.

 **Draco: No. Definitivamente no.**

Entonces.

 **Draco: A menos que funcione. Entonces sí.**

Una sonrisa se extendió por mis mejillas.

 **Yo: Bueno, no lo hizo.**

 **Draco: Pero me estás hablando. Eso es más de lo que podía haber esperado en este momento.**

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

 **Yo: No estoy lista para perdonarte.**

Su respuesta se tardó.

 **Draco: Muy bien, Hermione. Y sé que estás harta de oírlo, pero tengo que decirlo una vez más. Lamento lo que dije a tu cita. Siento haberte hecho daño. Si pudiera retractarme de todo, lo haría. Te echo de menos, y echo de menos tu risa. No quiero volver a verte y que me mires como lo hiciste esa noche. Me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida.**

Un momento después llegó.

 **Draco: No voy a dejar que te vayas. Voy a pelear en mi rincón. Te mereces a alguien que luche por ti.**

Era demasiado. Apagué mi teléfono, lo dejé en casa, y me fui a trabajar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo :) Díganme que no fui la única que amo este momento hermana- hermano, Herms explotó con su madre por culpa de lo que pasó con Draco, cada vez falta menos para que Harry se entere :O

Lu Felton: de que parte de Argentina sos? :D

Bueno mis niñas/os, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar, todavía tienen una chance más de que suba un capi mañana a la mañana jajajaj nos leemos! Y si no nos leemos antes, Feliz año nuevo para todas/os! Gracias por sus saludos.

Besos, Isa.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19_**

 _Draco_

La señorita Pince permaneció frente a mí, sus labios temblorosos, parpadeando las lágrimas.

—¿Renuncias? ¿Solo así?

Empujé a la mujer madura en un fuerte abrazo.

—Eso no quiere decir que nunca te veré otra vez. He aceptado todavía hacer algunos trabajos a la fecha, pero sin sexo.

Ella sollozó e hizo una mueca.

—Pero eres mi favorito. ¿Qué voy a decirles a tus clientas habituales?

Mi barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Diles que me fui y me enamoré.

Pince me abrazó con fuerza.

—Espero que ella se dé cuenta de lo que tiene en ti. Tiene suerte de tenerte, Draco.

Respondí con un apretón.

—Todavía tengo que convencerla de que soy el correcto para ella.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, sonriéndome.

—Lo harás. Sé que lo harás.

—Gracias.

Dejé MPT sintiéndome mejor conmigo mismo, y mejor por la situación con Hermione. Consiguió el pastel que pedí esta mañana. Cuando llegue a casa esta noche, tendría otra sorpresa. Tuve toda una semana planeándolas. Y si era necesario, jugaría sucio.

Tendría a Hermione. Me pertenecía. Sabía esto, porque estaba perdido sin ella.

Tenía que ser el hombre al que ella acudiera en busca de un hogar.

Necesitaba ser la persona que viera por primera vez en la mañana, y el último que viera en la noche.

Tenía que ser para ella lo que ella era para mí.

Sólo necesitaba a Hermione. Y se lo demostraría.

….-…..-…..-…

Llegué al departamento de policía poco después de las 3 p.m. Mi corazón latía a toda prisa. El rechazo era mi mayor temor, pero si quería una vida con Hermione, trabajaría para ello. Ser un acompañante ya no era una opción. En mi corazón, sabía que Hermione jamás me pediría que deje mi trabajo, pero ¿qué clase de hombre me hacía eso?

Un imbécil. Un idiota. Un tramposo. No quería ser ninguna de esas cosas.

Los últimos días habían sido difíciles, pero imaginé que si esto era lo que sentía, entonces Hermione probablemente se sentía peor. Las cosas que le había dicho...

Jesús. Cómo deseaba poder retirarlas. Pero no podía, así que tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias. Estaba dispuesto a decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. Era lamentable que me hubiera tomado verla con otra persona para darme cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, pero la vida era así de curiosa. Nunca lo esperabas hasta que ya estabas listo para ello. Simplemente lanzaba la bomba y tenías que decidir cómo tratar con esta.

Amaba a Hermione, y era importante para mí. No era fácil de amar. Por otra parte, yo no era la persona más fácil de amar.

Ella era la persona que colgaba la luna en mi cielo. Iluminaba la oscuridad y me hacía querer más de lo que me era cómodo. Lo curioso era que nunca pidió nada de mí, pero veía cómo me miraba. Era la forma en que la que yo la miraba: con el corazón y el alma, y totalmente involucrado con la otra persona.

El oficial de alto rango en la recepción miró por encima de mí.

—¿Sólo vas a estar allí de pie?

Eso rompió mis pensamientos. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Lo lamento. Me preguntaba si podía ayudarme. Necesito un poco de información. —Agregué—: Quiero convertirme en un agente de policía.

El hombre levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo? ¿30?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Aproximadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay una serie de pruebas que tendrás que realizar. Tu conocimiento del estado, federal y la ley local tiene que ser casi perfecto.

Mi rostro palideció, pero él continuó.

—Luego están las pruebas fisiológicas, así como las pruebas físicas agotadoras que debes pasar. —Me sonrió—. Están diseñadas para empujar los límites, ¿me oyes?

Asentí lentamente.

—Escucho. —Me enderecé y me paré más alto—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El hombre sonrió, asintiendo.

—Ese es el espíritu. —Sacó una carpeta llena de papeles—. Puedes empezar por llenar estos. El reclutamiento es cada seis semanas. Estamos cerca del vencimiento. Si no me equivoco, el siguiente lote será dentro de diez días. Si no encontramos lo que necesitamos a tiempo, puedes comenzar a entrenar en tres semanas. —Fui a alcanzar la carpeta, pero él la sostuvo lejos de mí, su rostro severo—. Vas a tener que estar listo para que pateen tu trasero. ¿Lo entiendes?

No tenía ideas preconcebidas de que mi tiempo de entrenamiento iba a ser fácil.

—Lo sé.

Me entregó la carpeta y, con un movimiento de la barbilla, estaba fuera de allí y listo para ceder mi vida a una cierta apariencia de normalidad.

...-...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

La casa se estaba volviendo demasiado silenciosa y de alguna manera insoportable. Necesitaba salir de casa y no había demasiadas tardes donde pudiera llegar a la puerta de Bill y Terry como un cachorro perdido.

También necesitaban tiempo a solas. Me sentía sobrepasando los límites. Me aseguraban que era bienvenida en cualquier momento y sé que Terry no lo diría si no fuera en serio, pero me sentía terrible, un poco similar a una tercera rueda, como si estuvieran siendo mis niñeras.

Han pasado casi dos semanas después que Draco dijo esas cosas devastadoras y aunque todavía duele, ese dolor ha sido degradado de un dolor punzante a un dolor ligero.

La mañana que recibí el pastel en mi puerta, estuve sorprendida. Imagina mi sorpresa aún más grande cuando llegué a casa esa tarde para encontrar en enorme ramo de flores en mi puerta. No tenía idea de qué flores eran, pero afortunadamente, la pequeña tarjeta adjunta explicaba que eran jacintos morados y que ese color en particular significaba "lo siento". La tarjeta también decía: _Soy un idiota. Por favor déjame ser tu idiota._

Sonreí, metí las flores y saqué mi celular.

 **Yo: Las flores son hermosas.**

No pasó ni un minuto antes de recibir una respuesta.

 **Draco: No tan hermosas como tú.**

Y cada día después de eso, recibí algo en mi puerta.

Primero fue una bolsa de cecina de pavo con una nota que decía: _He sido un idiota_ , con idiota subrayado tres veces. Luego vino la tarjeta con una paleta en el frente que simplemente decía: _Apesto_. Después fue una inesperada entrega de salchichas de un carnicero local y escrito en la salchicha decía: _Lo siento, soy un maleducado._

Luego llegó un perro de peluche con una tarjeta que decía: _Lo siento. ¿Ahora ya puedo salir de la casa del perro?_

El último regalo fue una caja de Air Heads. La tarjeta adjunto tenía garabateado dentro: _Algunas veces puedo ser un verdadero cabeza hueca. ¡Lo siento!_

Con cada regalo, mi sonrisa regresaba. No porque estuviera gastando dinero en mí, sino por las consideraciones que ponía en ellos. ¿Cómo podía no ver cuán arrepentido estaba Draco? El esfuerzo dentro de cada entrega era suficiente para ver que se preocupaba.

Y así me iba a trabajar con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Por supuesto, Ella podía oler algo sospechoso y se acercó a mi escritorio. Estaba contenta que el rebote en su paso hubiera vuelto parcialmente. Lo que Rick le hizo no era algo que pudiera superar fácilmente, pero lo estaba intentando.

Se sentó en mi escritorio y susurró:

—¿Qué te llevó hoy?

Le pasé la caja de Air Heads y, luciendo confundida, abrió la tarjeta y la leyó en silencio. Su rostro se suavizó y me frunció el ceño. Tomando la caja de dulces, me golpeó con ella.

Me encogí, sorprendida.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

Me miró fulminante, si inclinó hacia adelante y siseó:

—¿Puedes solo ya perdonarlo? Cielos. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres matarían por estar en tu posición? —Suspiró—. Sé que la jodió, Hermione, pero lo siente. Admitió que estaba celoso. Y eso por sí mismo ya es una gran cosa. Diablos, después de todo lo que he pasado. Soy la más grande escéptica y le creo cuando dice que lo siente. —Me miró con curiosidad—. ¿Tú no?

Asentí gentilmente.

—Sí.

La caja de dulces se sacudió ruidosamente mientras la llevaba de nuevo hacia mi hombro.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Llámalo!

Bloqueé su siguiente golpe y le advertí:

—Ella, si no dejas de golpearme, quitaré ese postizo de tu cabeza y lo ondearé alrededor como un trofeo.

Ella me hizo un mohín y sonrió.

—Estoy planeando llamarlo cuando termine la semana. El día después del baile. Una vez que no tenga el estrés de un evento sobre mí, creo que estaré más tranquila. Ese es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de sus labios rojos.

—Sabes que te ama, ¿cierto?

Mis adentros dieron un vuelco.

—No sé sobre eso. Sé que le gusto, ¿pero amor? No, no lo creo.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Ni siquiera me voy a molestaren discutir contigo —preguntó—. ¿Quieres un aventón al bar esta noche?

Las noches de los viernes para beber se habían convertido en algo nuevo para mí, pero hasta ahora me gustaban. Había conocido a todo un nuevo departamento de Tonks Limited, y eran personas bastante geniales.

Sin mencionar el hecho que Remus había estado yendo.

Sonreí.

—Seguro. ¿Vas a ser mi cita de esta noche?

Resopló y soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, nena. No puedes pagarme.

Mi rostro se retorció con dolor fingido y agarré mi pecho.

—Vaya, ay. Voy a necesitar algo de sábila en esa quemadura.

Me giré hacia mi computadora cuando una idea salvaje apareció. Me puse de pie repentinamente, necesitando hablar con mi jefa.

El bar estaba lleno de gente al punto de no ser capaz de dar un paso sin girarte o disculparte con la persona cuyo pie acababas de pisar.

Regresaba de ordenar bebidas, cuidando darme suficiente espacio entre la gente para así no derramarlas. Sentí como un triunfo cuando llegué a la butaca sin dejar caer ni una sola gota.

Ella miró su bebida con asombro.

—¿Fuiste barista en tu vida pasada?

Tomé mi popote en mi boca, asintiendo.

—Sí. Una de esas bávaras de grandes pechos que pueden sostener ocho tarros de cerveza de una vez. Aunque mis pechos probablemente bebieron más que los clientes. —Me encogí de hombros—. Supongo que por eso me conservaron por tanto tiempo.

Remus rió disimuladamente junto con Pip. Dave de mercadotecnia inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió una carcajada, mientras Francine de contabilidad resopló. Ella golpeó mi brazo, atónita por mi sucio y seco humor.

—¡Ja!

La conversación vino fácilmente y aunque a Dave le gustaba coquetear conmigo, había puesto en claro que no iba a pasar. Era inofensivo, en mi opinión.

Sus ojos marrones se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras corría una mano a través de su cabello rubio.

—Hermione, ¿cuándo nos vamos a casar?

Fingí pensarlo.

—No lo sé. Creo que estoy libre en octubre, dentro de tres años.

Guiñó, su sonrisa extendiéndose.

—Por ti, esperaré.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y tomé de mi bebida, sonriendo en el proceso.

Me giré hacia Remus y le pregunté cómo estaba. Tomó de su cerveza y se inclinó hacia adelante, más cerca, así no tendría que gritar su respuesta.

Tan pronto como abrió su boca para contestar, vio algo sobre mi hombro y se echó hacia atrás, la desilusión escrita por todo su rostro.

Echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro, la vi. Me deslicé fuera de la butaca y caminé a través de la multitud para encontrarme con ella. Miraba alrededor ansiosamente hasta que me vio. Suspiró.

—Pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Le sonreí a Tonks, que lucía completamente diferente a como la había visto alguna vez. Vestía vaqueros color azul claro, desgarrados en la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes color crema y con sandalias blancas. No traía maquillaje y su cabello rubio estaba suelto, luciendo suave y recién lavado.

Un contraste de como lucía para el trabajo.

—No, acabamos de llegar. Vamos. ¿Qué quieres beber?

Corrió su mano por su cabello.

—Algo frutal, creo. ¿Qué tal un fluffy duck?

Fuimos hacia el bar y puse la bebida de Tonks en mi cuenta. Una vez que tuvo el cóctel en sus refinadas manos, caminamos hacia la butaca.

Ahí fue cuando vio a Remus. Se detuvo a medio paso.

—Oh, no sabía que Remus estaría aquí. —Tragó fuerte—. Mierda. Esto es incómodo. Creo que debería irme.

Pero Remus todavía tenía que quitar sus ojos de Tonks, y la miraba diferente, inquisitivamente. Lo observé mirándola, y decidí por ella.

—No, está bien. Siéntate. Quítate ese peso de encima.

Ella, Pip, Dave y Francine me observaron acercándome con Tonks con simple confusión. Remus continuaba estudiando su rostro, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Me expliqué:

—Oigan, invité a Tonks. Espero que no les moleste —dije esto enfáticamente, en una forma que decía: "Si tienen problema con esto, métanselo por donde les quepa, porque se va a quedar".

Remus fue el primero en hablar.

—Tonks.

Su sonrisa titubeó. Su voz tembló.

—Remus, hola. —Miró alrededor de la butaca y supe que se sentía fuera de lugar—. Hola.

La observó tan detenidamente que la sentí retorcerse junto a mí.

Estuve tan agradecida cuando movió su mentón hacia la butaca.

—Siéntate. Solo estamos hablando sobre el trato de Maginty y lo que podemos hacer para mejorar sus anticuadas cenas de Navidad.

Todos observamos en completo silencio, sosteniendo nuestras respiraciones ante cómo reaccionaría ella. Tonks se paró ahí por un momento antes de respirar profundamente y exhalar lentamente. Tomé asiento en la butaca y se sentó junto a mí. Luego empezó:

—Bueno, lo primero que podemos hacer es tratar de persuadirlos para actualizar su logo. Creo que han tenido el mismo durante cerca de cincuenta años.

Los ojos de Remus sonrieron.

—Justo estaba diciendo eso.

Tonks parpadeó hacia sus manos.

—Oh, lo siento.

Remus sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo sientas, ¿qué más?

Tomó su bebida.

—Pensé que tal vez Ella y Hermione podían encontrar un nuevo y emociónate lugar. Siempre lo han tenido en el mismo lugar. El problema es que el lugar es tan anticuado como la compañía. Ella y Hermione trabajan bien juntas. —Me sonrió a mí y luego a Ella—. Es notable. —Le sonrío y dijo sin pensarlo—. En cierto modo como trabajamos tú y yo juntos.

Remus inmediatamente se tensó. La butaca permaneció en silencio y él se tomó su cerveza en un largo trago.

—Buenas noches a todos. Gracias por la bebida.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Tonks bajó su cabeza y siseó por lo bajo:

—Mierda. —Luego se puso de pie siguiéndolo, dejando su bebida en la mesa y al resto de nosotros observando su espalda a medida que se alejaba, completamente perplejos.

Observé la expresión del resto de los chicos.

—Bueno —comencé—. Esto estuvo divertido.

* * *

Hola hola! como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capi final del juego jajajaj Como verán Hermione todavía no perdona a Draco :( y él se está esforzando por dejar su trabajo atrás.

Espero que les guste el capi y nos leeremos el próximo año ya :), creo que volveré a escribir el 15 o mas o menos por esa fecha, así que tendrán tiempo para extrañarme jajajja, peeero recuerden que voy a volver con el final de LHDMM y voy a comenzar con la próxima historia, quien sabe y capaz que con dos ;)

Bueno, como siempre gracias a los que leen y comentan, nos estaremos leyendo, muchos éxitos y bendiciones para el año que entra.

PD: para las que preguntan, si soy de Argentina, mas específicamente Posadas, Misiones; y si no me voy a Brasil en los próximos días, entre los mosquitos, la humedad y el calor voy a enloquecer. Pregunta, de donde me leen?

Besos, Isa.


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 20_**

 _Hermione_

El Baile Solteros y Desesperados estaba en pleno apogeo. El DJ tocaba música de los años ochenta y principios de los noventa, poderosas baladas, todos los éxitos me encantarían haber bailado.

Me las arreglé para convencer a Ella de asistir como mi invitada. Tenía mis razones para hacer esto, pero ella todavía tenía que averiguar por qué.

Estuve completamente sorprendida cuando accedió. Honestamente, pensé que había renunciado a todos los hombres justo después de lo que ese imbécil de Rick le había hecho.

Observé desde el margen cómo hombres y mujeres, vestidos de punta en blanco, se miraban con nerviosismo a través del cuarto. La mayoría de las mujeres acudieron con sus amigos, pero la mayoría de los hombres llegaron solos. Tal vez era una cuestión de orgullo.

Las puertas se abrieron sobre las ocho, y cerca de las nueve, la pista de baile estaba abarrotada. Sobre todo con mujeres.

El extraño hombre valiente venía y hablaba con una mujer a la que le gustaba su aspecto. Me hizo sonreír ver a la primera pareja de recién conocidos compartir su primer baile.

—Ve a bailar —le dije sobre la música a Ella que ponía mala cara.

Se puso de pie, de espaldas a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, desafiante.

—No.

Podía haber actuado como si no le importara, pero su precioso vestido negro y rizos decían algo diferente.

—Vamos. Toma a un chico por ahí y baila con él. Hará tu noche.

Sus ojos entrecerrados aterrizaron en mí.

—¿Podrías dejar de empujarme? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para impedir mi sonrisa.

—Está bien, voy a dejarte sola.

El maestro de ceremonias, un popular presentador de radio de nuestra estación de radio local, subió al escenario. Era un hombre apuesto de unos cuarenta años con el cabello oscuro cortado limpiamente y de sonrientes ojos marrones. Tomó el micrófono y dijo:

—Buenas noches a todos, y ¡bienvenidos este año a SYD!—La multitud aplaudió. Él continuó—: ¿Vieron que impresionante está este lugar esta noche?

La multitud estalló de nuevo. Un tipo incluso silbó como lobo, y mi ego infló mi cabeza dos tallas.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y sonreí. Era exactamente lo que había imaginado que fuera. El equipo que contratamos para decorar hizo un trabajo increíble, poniendo este evento en la cerca de lo elegante y divertido.

Los colores de la noche eran blanco, negro y dorado, y estaba más que impresionada con el lugar y sus servicios de catering. El DJ era un tipo que Ella había contratado antes de una fiesta de Navidad, así que sabía que iba a ser bien recibido, y la estación de radio era extremadamente servicial.

El maestro de ceremonias calmó a la multitud y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Un rápido agradecimiento a Ella y Hermione de Tonks Limited por su tiempo y todo el trabajo duro que pusieron en el baile. —Él nos miró, señalando y un foco de luz casi me cegó—. Allí están. Vamos. Denles un aplauso.

Di un paso detrás de Ella, mortificada por la repentina atención, y me agarró del brazo, riendo. El público hizo lo suyo, aplaudiendo, vitoreando, y silbando, antes de que el maestro de ceremonias se llevara la atención indeseada una vez más.

—¡Damas, buen trabajo! Ahora, vamos a darle vida a los atascos; traten la fiesta como si fuera su cumpleaños, y recuerden: están aquí para mezclarse, así que salgan y hagan lo suyo.

El DJ toco un Mix de "Baby Got Back"y la multitud aplaudió en reconocimiento.

La noche estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Había comprobado y había comprobado por segunda vez que todo el mundo estuviera en la cima de sus puestos de trabajo designados, y por suerte, no habría ninguna metedura de pata o reservas dobles en el día. Tener a Ella a mi lado hizo que mi confianza aumentara. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi manta de seguridad.

Tenía años de experiencia sobre mí, y su conocimiento sobre todos los eventos era asombroso. Estaba completamente asombrada de ella. También era una gran amiga.

Y era la razón por la cual era exactamente que hice lo que hice.

Se volvió de espaldas a la pista de baile y suspiró.

—¿Puedo salir de aquí? Esto es deprimente.

Vi a un hombre detrás. Y dije severamente:

—No. —Cuando él tocó su hombro. Sin volverse, negó con la cabeza.—Lárgate, amigo. —Entonces, se quejó—: He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, Hermione . Por favor, deja que me vaya.

Casi estampó el pie en el suelo, pero mantuve la calma.

—Alguien quiere tu atención.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No he venido aquí a bailar. —A medida que unos dedos golpeaban su hombro nuevamente, repitió más fuerte—: Dije que no vine aquí a bailar.

Luché con mi sonrisa y le dije en voz baja:

—Tal vez deberías darte la vuelta.

Los dedos tocaron suavemente sus hombros una vez más. Vi que echaba humo en silencio. Cuadrando sus hombros, se volvió hacia su admirador secreto.

—¿No puedes tomar una indirecta?

La risa burbujeó desde mi garganta, pero me detuve sujetando la mano sobre mi boca con fuerza. El rostro de Ella se volvió confuso cuando miró hacia arriba, luego hacia arriba, y luego un poco más hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

—Oye. Hola. Oye. Um...

—Mike —habló suavemente el camarero del bar al cual habíamos ido, con voz áspera. Le tendió la mano y tomó la de Ella sin permiso, sin agitarla, sólo sosteniendo la de ella, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que había visto nunca.

—Mike—repitió ella tontamente. Saliendo de su estupor, respondió en voz baja—: Soy Ella.

Él sonrió entonces, y brilló.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Él me guiñó un ojo y me saludó con la mano, sonriendo—. Un pajarito me dijo que si lo pedía esta noche, bailarías conmigo.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, nunca tirando su mano de la mano tatuada de Mike.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Mis ojos se abrieron más y negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Mike asentía.

—Sí. —Debe haber visto la duda en sus ojos, porque su sonrisa suavizó—. No vamos a hacer quedar a tu amiga como mentirosa, ¿verdad?

Pero aun así, ella vaciló. Y sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Di un paso hacia adelante y la agarré del brazo.

—¿Puedo hablar con Ella a solas, Mike? Volveremos en solo un segundo.

La soltó, aunque de mala gana, y se alejó a una corta distancia. Ella sacudió la cabeza, claramente angustiada.

—No. No, Hermione . ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque le gustas! Y puedes ocultarte todo lo que quieras detrás de ese cabello loco y actitud, pero esta soy yo, El. Te conozco como él.

Ella volvió sus ojos tristes hacia mí. Parpadeando lágrimas, se ahogó al decir:

—Él piensa que soy fácil. Estaba ahí. Vio lo que pasó; esa es la única razón por la que me quiere. Sólo por una follada en el baño.

Entonces saqué la mamá osa en ella.

—¡Oye!—casi grité—. ¿Crees que dejaría que un hombre te haga daño de nuevo? También estaba allí, cariño. Vi lo que pasó. Te tuve en mis brazos después de que ocurriera. ¿Crees que quiero ver eso otra vez? —No respondió—. Mike es buena gente. Es de nuestro pueblo. Es dulce y divertido, y... —Miré hacia él, viendo cómo se mantenía de pie, con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, asustando a cualquier persona a un brazo de distancia—... es un poco áspero en los bordes, seguro, pero es honesto y le gustas. Tú, Ella.

Vi un destello de celos en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que es así?

Sonreí, regocijada.

—La posesividad es un buen color en ti. —Me enseñó el dedo y me reí—. Pude haber ido al bar con mi hermano la semana pasada. Buscamos a Mike al final de su turno y se acordó de mí; bueno, te recordaba a ti. Se acercó a nuestro stand y preguntó por ti. Parecía genuinamente preocupado.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—¿Lo hizo?

Asentí.

—Sí. Y estaba un poco demasiado preocupado sobre si te di su nota. Le pregunté por qué no se puso su número en él, y ¿sabes lo que dijo?

Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué dijo?

Mi corazón se derritió ante el recuerdo.

—Él dijo... —Luché con un suspiro de ensueño—. Me dijo: "No era lo más caballeroso de hacer".

La vacilación de Ella desapareció. Alisó con las manos su vestido y giró sobre sus talones. La seguí con un rápido trote. Para una mujer pequeña, era rápida. Quedó cara a cara con Mike, extendió la mano, y tomó su mano.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Él la miró como si fuera la única persona en la habitación. Su labio levantado en las esquinas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías.

Caminaron hacia la pista de baile y bailaron lentamente "Mickey", de Toni Basil. De hecho, bailaron lentamente toda la noche, cada vez más cerca hasta que no pude distinguirlos. Y así, mi noche había ido de buena a excelente.

Debería haber sabido que no se quedaría de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

No hasta que lo vi.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, pronunciando las palabras "¡Hey Ya!", de OutKast Cuando lo vi. Estaba bailando con una pelirroja pequeña, con gafas de gruesa montura y una sonrisa asesina.

Se estaba riendo de algo que ella dijo y entonces se volvió hacia mí. E hizo algo horrible. Sonrió.

Draco Malfoy estaba trabajando. Estaba trabajando en mi evento. Con una bonita pelirroja. Y más tarde, la llevaría a casa y la follaría. Porque eso era lo que Draco Malfoy hacía.

Ese pensamiento revolvió mi interior. Él sabía todo esto, y ¿tenía el descaro de sonreírme?

Mi estómago se apretó dolorosamente a media que mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. Me sentí débil. La sangre rugía en mis oídos y mis palmas comenzaron a sudar. ¿Esta era su venganza porque fui a una cita?

No recordaba haberle dicho a Draco el nombre del evento que estaba planeando. Tendría que descartar esto como una coincidencia. Una terrible, horrible coincidencia.

Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho mientras lo veía bailar con su pupila. Se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído, colocando una familiar mano en su hombro.

No podía ver. Era demasiado doloroso. Giré sobre mis talones, pidiéndole a mis pies que me llevaran lejos. Me llevaron a un ritmo rápido, sin detenerse hasta llegar al baño de mujeres.

Las lágrimas contenidas escocían mis ojos, y justo cuando extendí la mano para empujar la puerta del sanitario de las damas, una mano cayó sobre mi hombro.

— Hermione, espera.—Me dio la vuelta, acercó su rostro hacia el mío, y estudió mi expresión miserable y ojos brillantes. Su voz se suavizó—. Oh, nena. ¿Qué pasa? —Se agachó, acariciando suavemente mi muñeca en un gesto reconfortante que solo hizo hervir mi sangre.

—¿Qué pasa? —repetí en un susurro. Me incorporé un poco y mi voz se quebró—. ¿Qué pasa? —Me incliné hacia adelante un centímetro y siseé—. Tu estás aquí. Eso es lo que pasa, Draco.

Sus cejas se fruncieron con mi tono. Se enderezó completamente y se encogió de hombros ligeramente, débilmente.

—No sabía que este era tu evento hasta que el maestro de ceremonias lo anunció, lo juro. Me doy cuenta que no es profesional...

Solté una risa, apartando mi muñeca de su ligero agarre.

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda la profesionalidad en este momento?

Draco me miró un largo momento antes de murmurar:—Pensé que estábamos superando lo que pasó. Pensé...

Lo interrumpí, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

—¿Pensaste que estaría bien traer tu trabajo justo delante de mi maldita nariz? Pensaste que me gustaría verte con alguna fulana que vas a llevar a casa al final de la noche y f...

Entonces algo cambió en los ojos de Draco, y supe que había hablado con dureza por la rabia. Bajó la voz, pensando mucho antes de hablar.

—Michelle es una mujer agradable.—Miró hacia su cita, y no pude evitar que mis ojos lo siguieran—. Es tan fulana como tú lo eres, Hermione.—La mujer, Michelle, estaba de pie al otro lado del salón, contra la pared, mirando alrededor incómodamente, frotándose los brazos de forma suave.

Draco habló aún más suave.

—Está teniendo dificultades para hacer frente a algo que le pasó cuando era sólo una niña, algo malo. Es una mujer inteligente, dulce que merece una salida nocturna sin sentirse amenazada.

Mi estómago se sacudió violentamente. Era una horrible persona. Mis celos me habían convertido en una lunática chillona. Una niña mimada.

Una chica cruel.

Odiaba a esas chicas.

Colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos, se balanceó sobre sus talones.

—En realidad ella me recuerda un poco a ti.

Limpié con enojo la lágrima que se había atrevido a escapar. Esta noche era una buena noche, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Repentina sacudida, dije con sarcasmo:

—Vuelve a tu cita, Draco.

Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de afirmar.

—Te extraño.

 _También te extraño._

 _¡A la mierda mi puta vida!_

De repente unos dedos en mi codo me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba de pie delante del baño de damas, mirando hacia la nada. Preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Estaré fuera de servicio lo suficientemente pronto.—Mi acto de calma fracasó estrepitosamente cuando la bonita mujer, Michelle comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros—. Pero tú no. Diviértete esta noche, Draco. Dale a tu cita el valor de su dinero.

Empujando para abrir la puerta del baño de damas, mis pies pesados se arrastraron hacia el interior. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, me froté el dolor de mi corazón acelerado.

Entonces... así es cómo se siente estar enamorada.

Era horrible. Terrible. Entonces... ¿Por qué quiero esto más que nada?

…..-…-….

Draco se había ido.

Era un poco después de la medianoche y no lo había visto, o a Michelle, por más de una hora, lo que significaba que había pasado una buena parte de esa hora preguntándome, en detalle gráfico, qué estaba haciendo él con la amable y dulce Michelle.

Me encontré poniéndome pálida ante la idea. Simultáneamente mi pecho dolió. Era algo saber que el hombre que amas era un acompañante.

Era una cosa completamente distinta verlo en acción con otra mujer. Duele. Mucho.

Ella sólo había salido de la pista de baile una vez para hacer una carrera corta al baño de damas. En su camino, pasó apresurada junto a mí y me dio un abrazo del tipo ataque sorpresa. Me reí ligeramente por su entusiasmo luego reanudé mirando desde mi lugar al lado del escenario. Mike caminó desde la pista de baile para esperar a Ella por la puerta del baño de damas. Y el pequeño gesto hizo que mi corazón duela.

Claramente era un buen hombre, y me alegraba que tuviera su segunda oportunidad. Claro, podía haber tenido un poco que ver con eso, pero bueno, algunas veces una persona necesita un ligero empujón.

Al segundo en que ella salió del baño, él tomó su pequeña mano en su enorme mano y la jaló hacia él. Ella le sonrió. Los ojos de él sonrieron hacia ella y entonces la llevó de vuelta a su lugar en la pista de baile, completamente ajenos a nada y a nadie, alejados de los otros. La forma en que Mike envolvió a Ella en sus fuertes brazos y la abrazó me puso celosa.

Quería eso. Nunca tendría eso con la persona con la que lo quería. Y Dios, eso apestaba.

Me ocupé, comprobando con el personal que casi terminaba por la noche, repasando mi lista de verificación otra vez y de nuevo hasta que el evento estaba a minutos de terminar. Caminé alrededor de la periferia de la fiesta, disfrutando de las caras sonrientes, risas y parejas bailando que probablemente se irían juntos, incluidos Ella y Mike, a partir de los besos robados que fui testigo.

Justo en ese momento, el maestro de ceremonias volvió al escenario. Gimió de manera dramática.

—Oh, ¿qué? ¿Es tiempo? —Sonrió, y juro que sus relucientes dientes blancos brillaron—. Para que los cuerpos disfruten fuera de aquí, ¡voy a seguir adelante y considerar el Baile SYD del 2015 un éxito! ¡Vamos a escuchar a todos en la pista del baile! —La multitud enloqueció, claramente dejándose soltar por el consumo de alcohol—. El momento ha llegado, damas y caballeros, para buscar un bosque y perderse. Gracias a todos por asistir a Solteros y Desesperados, y como saben, no necesitan ser ni una de esas cosas para asistir a este asombroso festejo. Díganles a sus amigos sobre nosotros y consideren el baile del próximo año. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

El DJ cambió de música fácil de escuchar a música suave de fondo, las luces se encendieron en todo el camino, y la pista de baile se empezó a vaciar, dejando detrás un lío de serpentinas, globos, vasos de plástico y servilletas por todos lados.

Una vez que el salón estuvo vacío, sin incluir al personal de limpieza, Ella y Mike caminaron. Ella soltó la mano de Mike lo suficiente para darme un abrazo largo.

—Lo hiciste. Oficialmente hiciste estallar la cereza con el evento.

Me aparté, sonriendo.

—Y estaba tan contenta que conseguiste compartir en la mencionada explosión cereza.

Suspiró con amor.

—No lo habría tenido de otra manera, Cheech.

Mike estaba mirando por encima de nosotras, con clara diversión en sus ojos. Levanté la vista hacia él y bromeé:

—¿Te estás robando a mi chica?

Él hizo una pausa para mirar a Ella en los ojos.

—Siempre y cuando ella me lo permita—retumbó, y me puse toda blanda por dentro. Sabía que Ella también lo hizo por la forma en que su rostro se suavizó. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me jaló a otro abrazo.—Gracias —susurró en mi oído.

Respondí en un apretón.

—De nada, cariño.

Mike tomó la mano extendida de Ella y preguntó:

—¿Necesitas un aventón, Hermione?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, simplemente tomaré un taxi.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Por qué? Estoy aquí, tengo un auto, y no estoy ofreciendo más que un aventón hasta tu casa, vamos, te llevo.

Mis cejas de levantaron para coincidir con las suyas y me volví hacia Ella, que susurró:

—Oh, Dios mío, es tan sexy.

No iba a estar en desacuerdo. Él lo era cuando se ponía todo mandón.

Una suave sonrisa se extendió por mis mejillas y me volví de nuevo a Mike.

—Me encantaría un aventón. Gracias, Mike.

Los labios de Mike se retorcieron.

—De nada, nena.

Ella me acompañó a través de la última etapa de la noche, viendo al equipo de limpieza y regresando el equipo para que el almacén del hotel lo recogiera el lunes en la mañana, luego estábamos fuera de ahí.

Al segundo en que me metí en el auto de Mike, me quité los zapatos y gemí.

Ella confirmó desde el asiento delantero, divertida:

—¿Tus pies son finalmente libres?

Reí en voz baja.

—Dios, sí. ¿Por qué los zapatos son tan dolorosos?

Ella rió entre dientes.

—La belleza es dolor, chica.

Cuando llegamos afuera de mi edificio de apartamentos, Mike salió y me acompañó hasta mi puerta. Se aseguró que entrara de forma segura y cerré la puerta de seguridad detrás de mí antes de que fuera de regreso al auto. Los despedí y me dirigí hasta mi piso.

Era la 1:49 a.m. Estaba oficialmente agotada, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Me obligué a no pensar en Draco, pero era más fácil en teoría. Me pregunté en dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

Cuando di la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo que conduce a mi apartamento, caminé lentamente, con los zapatos en mano, pescando dentro de mi bolso en busca de mis llaves. Me arrastré por el pasillo, con la mano en la bolsa, buscando por esas molestas criaturas. Una vez que tuve mis manos en ellas, las saqué y me enderecé.

Mi cuerpo quedándose inmóvil de la sorpresa.

Parecía que no necesitaba pensar en dónde estaba Draco o qué estaba haciendo. Estaba sentado con su espalda en mi puerta, las rodillas flexionadas. Su cabeza desplomada a un lado, su boca abierta ligeramente, respirando profundamente mientras dormía en mi pasillo.

Una vez menguó mi conmoción, caminé con cuidado hacia el hombre que se había convertido en mi mundo en tan poco tiempo. Arrodillándome a su lado, puse mi bolsa en el suelo y levanté mi mano hacia su mejilla.

Al momento en que el dorso de mis dedos rozó su mejilla sin afeitar, se inclinó hacia mi toque, gimiendo suavemente.

—¿ Draco? —hablé en voz baja, en silencio amando la forma en que reaccionó a mi toque—. Despierta, cariño.

Él volvió a la tierra de los vivos, parpadeando medio dormido, su cabello adorablemente alborotado. Me miró y luego parpadeó más mientras veía alrededor antes de que sus ojos se posaran de nuevo en mí. Con voz de sueño áspera, murmuró:

—Hola, nena.

Lo odié en ese momento. O lo quería. Estaba molesta con él. Él no me podía ganar con un simple: "Hola, nena". No. No lo permitiría.

Pero de alguna manera, mi enojo se desvaneció a un segundo plano. No hice caso a la forma en que sus dedos corrieron por la longitud de mi brazo para alcanzar mi mano. Traté de ignorar la forma en que tomó mi mano, su pulgar acariciando mi palma.

Pero no pude ignorar la forma en que mi cuerpo vibraba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pronunció un vago:

—No lo sé, pero por ti, hubiera esperado por siempre.

Inconscientemente, mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del pulgar que siguió acariciando mi palma. Me moví para unir nuestros dedos, pero al último segundo me aparté. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr una leve indiferencia.

—¿Dónde está Michelle?

Draco se movió para sentarse con la espalda recta, pero hizo una mueca.

—Si está donde la dejé, está en casa —luego murmuró—: Maldita sea, este suelo no es cómodo.

Me levanté de mi posición a su lado y entonces tomé sus manos y lo ayudé a levantarse. Una vez que trabajó las torceduras en su cuello, me hice cargo de él.

La chaqueta de su traje estaba tirada arrugadamente en el suelo. Su corbata estaba deshecha, colgando desatada alrededor de su cuello. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa azul pálida se hallaban desabrochados, y de alguna manera logró medio meter su camisa en sus pantalones.

Él era un desastre. Y se veía hermoso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? —pregunté en un susurro.

Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Quería decir que no. Quería decirle que no había nada de qué hablar.

Quería ser la inteligente chica atrevida que siempre deseé poder ser, pero nunca fui.

En su lugar, tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, caminando a través de ella y dejándola abierta en una silenciosa invitación.

Encendí la luz en la cocina, me quité mis zapatos y el bolso, y luego me giré a tiempo para ver a Draco cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Se me acercó con cautela, como lo haría un animal asustado. Una vez que estaba a un metro de distancia, empezó a hablar.

—Estoy fuera.

¿Fuera? Fruncí mi ceño en confusión. ¿Qué quiso decir con fuera?

—Fue mi última noche con MPT. Michelle fue mi última clienta.

Olvidé respirar. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Sus suaves ojos grises se encontraron con los míos y dio un pequeño paso adelante.

—No me he acostado con otra mujer durante semanas, Hermione, y ciertamente no me acosté con Michelle esta noche.

Mi voz se quebró.

—¿Por qué?

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y vi el sol. Dijo en voz baja:

—Por esto. —Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras bajaba su rostro. Una mano se extendió hasta acunar mi mejilla a medida que la otra reposaba alrededor de mi cintura.

No quería ser besada. Necesitaba ser besada, o me iba a morir. Solo morir. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, caí en Draco Malfoy. Caí fuerte. Un gemido se me escapó mientras mis brazos iban alrededor de su cuello, empujándolo más profundamente hacia mí hasta que estuvimos al ras contra el otro. Nos besamos como si fuera la última vez. Muy bien podía serlo.

Mis manos parecían tener una mente propia. Ellas agarraron, tiraron y empujaron, y no estaba segura de lo que realmente quería. Bueno, aparte de ver la ropa de Draco en el suelo.

Así, a medida que me las arreglaba para tirar de su camisa de sus pantalones, él se retiró, riendo ligeramente y frotando una mano por su cara.

Un doloroso apagado:

—Hermione —me advirtió, pero no había humor en él. Palmeó su dura longitud y gimió—. Ugh. Me estás matando. —Hice un puchero, y cuando Draco lo vio, sonrió—. Sólo planeaba besar esos dulces labios esta noche, nena.

Me quejé, dando un paso más cerca de él, una necesitada mano extendida.

—Pero quiero ver de qué trata todo eso del sexo de reconciliación.

Se carcajeó de nuevo, pero mantuvo su distancia.

—Y cuando lo tengamos, va a ser increíble, pero todo es diferente ahora, Hermione.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

Él parpadeó hacia mí, una sonrisa curvando sus carnosos labios.

—¿Qué, no lo sabes? —Dio un paso adelante, tomó mi mano, y la levantó, besando mis nudillos.

Fue entonces que mi mundo se inclinó.

Fue entonces que dijo:

—Tú eres todo para mí. —Con sus labios en mis nudillos, los besó una vez más con dulzura. Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, declaró un apresurado y nervioso—: Estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN Hola hola, queridas/os como están? Hay alguien ahí despues de más de dos semanas de silencio de mi parte? Bueno, como verán cayó una bomba, como piensan que reaccionará Hermione? Que va a pasar con Harry ahora?

Eso y más en próximos capítulos jajajaja

Quiero contarles que ya estamos en el tramo final de esta historia queridos amigos, le calcul capis más no más.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo cuenten en los comentarios, las leo, siempre- aunque no conteste je. 132 reviews :O Todavía no puedo creer! Gracias por el apoyo en cada capi, me hacen el día de verdad.

aurablack16, no llegué ayer, pero igual es tu regalo jajaja

Quiero contarles también que más tarde voy a estar subiendo la historia nueva, pásense y díganme que opinan de ella :)

Besos, Isa.


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 21_**

 _Draco_

Esta reacción no era exactamente la que quería.

Se quedó mirando.

Eso era todo.

Bueno, su boca se había separado ligeramente y lucía un poco sorprendida, pero no en la forma que había esperado. Estaba estupefacta.

Perdí el comportamiento calmado que se había quedado conmigo a través de mis años de adolescencia.

Moviéndome ligeramente, aflojando mi agarre en su mano, tragué con fuerza y forcé una risa nerviosa.

—Di algo, Hermione.

Su boca se abrió. Luego se cerró. Trató de nuevo, su frente arrugándose, pero aun así, ni una palabra escapó de esos hermosos labios rosados. Y había pasado de nerviosismo emocionado a devastado en un instante. _No me amaba._

Mi temperatura corporal se elevó, un sonrojo comenzó desde mi cuello, ascendiendo con rapidez. ¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto?

Todas las señales estaban ahí. La forma en la que me miraba. La forma en que bromeaba y reía conmigo. El efecto emocional, así como físico que parecíamos tener el uno en el otro...

Gemí, dando un paso atrás. Mis palmas se clavaron en las cuencas de mis ojos a medida que intentaba desesperadamente borrar los últimos siete minutos de mi vida.

Mierda. ¿Había confundido una simple amistad con Hermione por amor?

Sabía cómo me sentía por ella, pero era posible que no había sido amigo de una mujer en... bueno... nunca, así que leí mal las señales.

Oh, Dios. De todas las personas para leer mal las señales... Oh, mierda...por supuesto tenía que ser con la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Nunca iba a olvidar esto. Jamás.

—Oh, Dios —rechiné. Bajé mis palmas solamente lo suficiente para cubrir mi boca—. No te gusto, ¿verdad?

Sus cejas se levantaron cuando asimiló mis palabras.

—Yo...

Mis manos cayeron y descansé una en mi cadera. Cerré mis ojos y mantuve la otra mano ahí.

—No, Hermione. No tienes que explicarte. Claramente malentendí la situación.—Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a ella—. Es sólo que nunca antes me he sentido de esta manera por nadie, y sé que eres la hermana de Harry, pero... pero pensé... —Gemí una risa—. Bueno, me siento como un idiota.—Entonces en realidad me reí. Espié hacia ella, hablando en voz baja a través de mi desconcierto—. Pensé que estabas celosa esta noche. Nunca se me ocurrió que sólo estabas avergonzada de ser vista con tu prostituto.

Nos quedamos ahí, con cautela mirándonos el uno al otro, Hermione retorciendo sus manos y yo incapaz de hablar. No tenía idea de cómo solucionar esto.

Justo cuando empecé a disculparme, ella habló en un susurro suave:

—Estaba celosa.

Mi cabeza se levantó.

—¿Qué? —Estaba seguro que no la había escuchado bien.

Miró hacia sus manos, hablando un poco más fuerte.

—Estaba celosa.—Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor—. La odié, porque estaba contigo. ¿Y mi cita la otra noche? —Cerró sus ojos y exhaló un débil—: Lo hice porque me estaba enamorando de ti.—Su sonrisa tembló—. Tenía que salir antes de que fuéramos demasiado profundo. Necesitaba olvidarme de ti, porque... —Sus ojos brillaron—, los celos me estaban matando.

Entonces fue mi turno de mirar fijamente. Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Nunca te habría pedido que dejaras tu trabajo. Nunca pensé incluso que teníamos una oportunidad. Intenté tan duro para que no fuera una gran cosa, pero...—Parpadeó rápidamente y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla—, me estaba matando.

Mi frente se arrugó.

—¿Qué estás...? —Di un paso hacia ella, mis ojos nunca dejando los suyos—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Otro paso hacia adelante—.¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —Su labio se retorció y dejé salir un precipitado—: Porque si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, entonces tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo, y cuando te atrape, nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Una segunda lágrima escapó, y rió y sollozo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces me sonrió y dijo algo que recordaré por el resto de mi vida.

—Ven y atrápame.

Me tomó tres pasos para reclamar a mi chica... cinco minutos para escucharla susurrar que me amaba... y una noche de hacer el amor para probarlo.

Y sabía que me llevaría una eternidad antes de que me saciara de Hermione Granger.

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante el tonto que robaba todas las mantas.

—No haremos esto.

Draco se enderezó, su glorioso torso desnudo a la vista.

—¿Por qué no? Es una manera perfectamente buena y justa de tomar una decisión.

Resoplé, jalando las sábanas hacia arriba hasta mi pecho mientras me sentaba contra la cabecera.

—No voy a hacer esto. Es ridículo.

No contestó, sólo extendió un puño y levantó una ceja. Sacudí mi cabeza con vigor.

Suspiró largo y bajo, bajando su puño.

—Quiero hablar con Harry. Quieres hablar con Harry. Piedra, papel o tijeras es una manera completamente válida para manejar esto —añadió apresuradamente—. Eres una chica, no lo entiendes. Hay un código entre amigos. Nunca debí haberte tocado y ahora que lo hago, tengo que hablar con él. —Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero levantó una mano y dijo rápidamente—: Pero...te amo, y te amo lo suficiente para hacer esto de la manera justa. —Sacó el maldito puño de nuevo.

Cada vez que decía esas engañosas palabras, estaba lista para robar un banco por él. Me estiré para acunar su mejilla.

—También te amo. —Dejé caer mi mano, envolviendo mi palma gentilmente alrededor de su puño y trayéndolo a mi pecho—. Es mi hermano, Draco.

Sus ojos grises perforaron los míos mientras decía.

—El mío también.

Mi corazón se estremeció. Estaba mentalmente aterrorizada de acercarme a mi hermano.

—Va a enojarse —establecí. Draco resopló.

—Um... ¿tú crees?

¿Sabes qué? Tal vez Draco debía hablar con él.

¡Cobarde!

Sonrió mientras yo lucía mi indecisión como una banda para la cabeza color rosa fosforescente. Se inclinó, presionando un prolongado beso en mi mejilla y lo respiré. Su aroma me tranquilizaba. Besó mi mejilla, una y otra vez, antes de besar mis labios una vez, susurrando suavemente:

—Déjame hablar con él. —Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a un cuidadoso pero sincero hombre mirándome de vuelta—. Por favor, déjame hacer esto.

Con el corazón acelerado, admití tranquilamente:

—Tengo miedo.

Su vacilación me dijo que sentía lo mismo, pero lo cubrió con un:

—Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Observé a Draco vestirse desde mi lugar en la cama. Silenciosamente, me pregunté cómo había sucedido todo esto y más importante aún, cómo me las había arreglado para que un hombre como Draco Malfoy se hubiera enamorado de mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se estiró en mis labios y Draco lo vio.

—Pervertida —murmuró entre diente y me reí.

Se fue con la promesa de regresar en un par de horas y desde el segundo en que salió por la puerta, esperé con la respiración contenida.

Solo eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero después de mi ducha, me vestí directamente con mi pijama. Me dije que no estaba contando las dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos que Draco se había ido. Con cada minuto que pasaba, un sentido de tranquilidad me recorría.

Harry tenía que entender. Sabía que una vez que Draco lo explicara, aceptaría que nos amamos y nos apoyaría.

Era Harry de quien estábamos hablando. Harry era inteligente y racional, y era mi más grande fan. Querría que yo fuera feliz.

Acababa de peinar mi cabello recién lavado cuando escuché gritos viniendo del pasillo. No podía descifrar exactamente qué estaban diciendo, pero dos hombres se estaban gritando entre ellos y ambos sonaban molestos. Mi corazón se saltó un latido a medida que me apresuraba a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento. No me había dado cuenta que haciendo esto estaba invitando a la Tercera Guerra Mundial a mi sala de estar.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y me las arreglé para quitarme del camino a tiempo para ver la manija de mi puerta hacer un hoyo en mi pared.

Harry entró como una estampida en la habitación, luciendo furioso.

—Hermione, ¿qué demonios?

Parpadeé, mis ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que un ritmo estacato. Di un paso hacia atrás.

Draco entró un segundo después, mirando amenazadoramente a mi hermano, un hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz y sobre su labio superior.

Dio un paso hacia él, mi mano extendida y casi gritando.

—Estás sangrando.

Una mano se enganchó en mi muñeca y me jaló hacia atrás. Me tambaleé, pero me enderecé antes de caer. Harry no lo notó y espetó:

—Maldición, no la toques. —Al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Draco destellaban y siseaba—: Quita tus jodidas manos de ella.

Me giré a tiempo para ver a Harry amenazar a Draco a través de sus cejas estrechadas.

—Voy a patear tu trasero.

Draco sonrió con malicia en respuesta, lamiendo la sangre sobre su labio.

—Ya lo intentaste e hiciste un trabajo de mierda, amigo.—El uso de la palabra "amigo" salió como si fuera cualquier cosa menos eso.

Mi voz se estremeció.

—¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos? —Quité la mano de Harry y me alejé de ambos, haciendo lo mejor por estabilizar mi voz tambaleante—. ¿Qué demonios? —Pero me ignoraron.

—No vas a salir con mi hermana —rechinó Harry.

Me sacudí ante su tono. Era uno que nunca había escuchado antes. Draco gruñó.

—Nunca pedí tu permiso.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Qué jodidamente chistoso eres.

—Tú lo sabrás. Siempre tuviste una manera de salvarme de mí mismo —estableció Draco honestamente.

—¿A alguien le importa lo que yo piense? —logré decir. Pero fue tan insignificante como hablarle a una licuadora y a un muro de ladrillos.

El rostro de Harry se volvió de un color rojo brillante.

—No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Nunca lo fuiste.

El rostro de Draco se volvió uno dolido. Gritó de vuelta.

—¿Crees que no sé eso?¡Mierda!—Jadeó un estresado—: La amo.

Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Y el sonido de ello estremeció mi corazón. Fue cruel y castigador, y nunca antes había escuchado a mi hermano ser una de esas cosas. Draco cerró sus ojos, lastimado.

Lágrimas escocieron en mis ojos. Las parpadeé para contenerlas. Las manos de Harry formaron puños que se sacudieron a sus costados. Susurró un feroz:

—Cualquiera. Pudiste haber tenido a cualquiera...

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron rápidamente y rugió:

—¡No quiero a cualquiera!—Sus ojos vinieron hacia los míos. Dijo un suave—: La quiero a ella. —Sentí sus palabras tocar mi alma—.La amo.

Un silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Un silencio tan espeso que podía rebanarlo.

Entonces me giré y le hablé directamente a mi hermano, quien seguía haciendo agujeros en la cabeza de Draco.

—Lo amo, Har. —Mi hermano giró su cara hacia mí. Perdió parte de su furia, pero no demasiado. Caminé hasta detenerme junto a Draco en silencio—. Estoy enamorada de él.

Harry parpadeó un momento antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y pellizcara el puente de su nariz.

—Maldita sea, Hermione...

Mi argumento salió apresurado antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Me dijiste que nunca te había dado razón para dudar de mi juicio. Me dijiste que nunca antes había tomado una mala decisión. No estoy comenzando ahora. —Me encogí de hombros ligeramente antes de tomar la mano de Draco y entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Lo siento mucho, Har. Esto es mi culpa. Draco no hizo nada malo. Le mentí. Esto pasó por mí, así que si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a la persona responsable. —Miré al hombre con el que había soñado durante años por encontrar mirándome, viéndome con una suave expresión que decía Te amo. Expliqué—: Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Lo amo. Me ama. Y vamos a estar juntos, te guste o no. —Mi expresión era suplicante. Hablé suavemente, la emoción cerrando mi garganta—: Aunque, realmente me gustaría que te agrade, porque no creo que pueda soportar que no me hables justo ahora, Har.

Mi hermano me miró y su repentina apariencia tensa me dijo que lo estaba lastimando en gran manera. Así que rompió mi corazón cuando se dio media vuelta y salió de mi apartamento, pero no antes de murmurar:

—No puedo creer esta mierda.

Miré a Draco, y todo lo que vi fue dolor puro y duro.

Nos quedamos ahí, con las manos unidas, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro como salvavidas. Aproximadamente dos minutos después de que mi hermano se fuera, se me salieron las lágrimas, llorando tan duro como lo había hecho el día que Nott cortó mi trenza en séptimo grado.

Draco y yo decidimos que una noche temprana sería lo mejor.

Después de todo apenas habíamos dicho una palabra el uno al otro desde que Harry se había ido. No estaba segura de qué decir o hacer. Mi hermano dejó claro que no nos iba a apoyar a mí y a Draco. Eso me dolió de una forma que no esperaba.

Mi hermano era todo para mí. En breve, estaba absolutamente devastada.

Un dolor sordo golpeaba el lugar donde debía estar mi corazón como si no hubiera sido arrancado horas antes. Draco me sostuvo toda la noche, y con mi espalda contra su pecho, acarició mi brazo, apretándome fuertemente, y besando un lado de mi cuello amorosamente en silencioso consuelo. No me importaba. No sentía nada. Estaba entumecida. Draco y yo habíamos sido oficialmente una pareja por un día entero, y se sentía como si ya lo hubiéramos arruinado. Así no era como debía haber sido, ¡maldita sea! Había estado fantaseando con este momento por casi toda mi adolescencia.

Así no era como se suponía que debía ser. Mi corazón dolía silenciosamente cuando otro borboteo de sollozos salió de mí.

Sorbí mi nariz, apretando mis ojos cerrados mientras tocaba el brazo de Draco y lo apretaba.

—Nena —murmuró gentilmente—, ven.

Mi cuerpo se giró, y enterré mi cara en su cuello dejando salir un sollozo roto. Me abrazó, colocando suaves besos en mi sien de la manera que me gustaba.

No. Esto no era cómo se suponía que debía ser.

Lloré en silencio, sabiendo que había una decisión que debía hacer.

Más tarde ese día me puse mis pantalones de niña grande y fui a un lugar donde estaba segura que no era bienvenida. Ignorando ese hecho, alcé mi mano y toqué.

La puerta se abrió y mi madre estaba ahí de pie, su cara desaprobatoria.

—Hermione, tienes llave, cariño. No tienes que tocar.

El nudo en mi estómago se desenredó a medida que entraba detrás de ella.

—No sabía si querían verme—admití.

Ondeó una mano hacia mí mientras íbamos a la cocina.

—¿Por esa pequeña pelea? —Su ceja se alzó, pero la suavizó con una sonrisa—. Somos una familia. Estamos destinados a tener unas cuantas de esas. Honestamente, me sorprendí que no hubiera venido antes.

Mis cejas se alzaron. ¿Quién era esta mujer?

A medida que veía mi expresión sorprendida, sonrió y se estiró para palmear mi mano.

—La abuela era un dolor en el culo, Hermione. En un buen día, apenas podía soportarla. Me crio. Estaba destinada a ser un dolor en tu trasero ahora y entonces.

Tomé la oportunidad que me dio. Colocando mi mano libre en la suya, la apreté y dije en un susurro:

—Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento tanto. Nunca debí haber dicho las cosas que dije. No quise decirlas. Estaba enojada con algo más y me desquité contigo.

Se inclinó un poco más cerca y me sonrió suavemente.

—Te perdono. Te amo.

No pude mantener más mi distancia. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de ella y la apreté. Necesitaba el contacto. Sentí su sorpresa, pero antes de un corto momento, sus brazos me rodearon y me abrazó de vuelta. Cuando me alejé, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sonriendo, me estiré y limpié mis lágrimas con mi manga.

—Me gusta eso. No nos abrazamos lo suficiente, tú y yo—murmuró mamá.—Bueno, eso va a cambiar.

Mamá nunca había sido buena tratando con las emociones.

Rápidamente se aclaró su garganta y se giró hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

No había comido desde el almuerzo del día anterior, pero coloqué una mano al agujero que se sentía en mi estómago. No tenía hambre.

—No gracias, ya comí—mentí fácilmente.

Ella hizo lo que normalmente hacía y me ignoró por completo, sacando las cosas para hacer un sándwich, cuando le solté de pronto:

—Mamá, tengo que decirte algo.

Colocando las cosas en el mostrador, sonrió astutamente.

—Sé sobre Draco, Hermione. Tu hermano estuvo aquí esta mañana.

Mi vientre se retorció violentamente. Respondí ronca:

—Ah. —Tragué bilis, un sonrojo calentando mis mejillas—. ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente dijo?

La cara de mamá ensombreció.

—Está molesto, Hermione.

—Lo sé—susurré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que no era de su incumbencia.

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¡No lo hiciste! —exclamé.

Mamá colocó una rebanada de pan caliente en el mostrador colocándole jamón y queso sobre ella. Asintió, con las cejas levantadas.

—Oh sí, lo hice. —Añadiendo lechuga y mayonesa colocó la otra rebanada de pan arriba y me la dio junto con una servilleta—. Come—ordenó.

Tomé una gran mordida de mi sándwich, masticando entusiasmadamente. Mamá se veía satisfecha con lo que había dicho.

—Hermione, ya no eres una bebé. Eres una mujer y eres libre de salir con quien te guste. Harry está molesto, pero eres su hermana menor. No creo que esté feliz con ninguna persona que traigas a casa, cuando llegue el momento. Creo que está más molesto porque siente que fue el último en saber.

Mi respiración se atoró.

—Todo sucedió tan rápido... —Mi voz se desvaneció.

Mamá inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un lado y entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Lo amo —respondí inmediatamente—. Lo amo más que nada.

Mamá sonrió y me dio una pequeña pizca de alivio.

—Entonces pelea por él. —Puso sus ojos en blanco—. Harry lo superará. —Entonces añadió con incertidumbre—: Eventualmente.

Tomé mi sándwich.

—Espero que tengas razón, mamá.

Se puso de pie y declaró:

—Siempre tengo razón.

Realmente esperaba que la tuviera. De hecho, estaba contando con ello.

* * *

Hola hola, mil perdones por mantenerlas en suspenso tantos días pero realmente no podía agarrar la not, como verán Harry se enteró :O y no se lo tomo nada bien...

Ya estamos en la recta final, 2 o 3 capis más y está historia va a llegar a su fin :(

Creen que se arreglará la amistad entre Draco y Harry?

Mil gracias por leer y por los comentarios! y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras como siempre jajaja Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan lo que opinan en los comentarioss

Besos, Isa.

Pd: pásense por la historia nueva y díganme que opinan, en un rato voy a actualizar :D


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 22_**

 _Draco_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione y yo nos convertimos en un producto oficial, y desearía poder decir que iba mejor delo que era.

El comienzo de una relación era un momento nuevo y excitante.

Deberíamos haber estado en la etapa de luna de miel, donde todo era diversión y no pudiésemos tener suficiente uno del otro, pero lo que había pasado con Harry nos había herido a ambos de una manera que me temo no nos recuperaríamos.

Hermione se estaba retrayendo, y alguien más estaba tomando su lugar. Iba con el transcurso de su día, pero no estaba completamente seguro de si las luces estaban encendidas arriba. Había algo robótico en la forma en que hablaba últimamente, y sus sonrisas eran vacías, casi tan vacías como sus ojos.

Estaba preocupado. Amaba a Hermione. Ella era mi mundo. Verla de esta forma me asustaba hasta la mierda. Necesitaba arreglar esto, o arriesgaba el perderla.

Algo me dijo que si Harry continuaba rechazando nuestra relación, Hermione y yo no sobreviviríamos como pareja, y una parte de mí odiaba a Harry por eso, porque no estaba seguro si superaría cualquier mierda que tuviera en contra de nosotros. No sólo eso, sino que estaba seguro que no me recuperaría si perdía a Hermione.

Él estaba en lo correcto. No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero haría lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer para hacer las cosas funcionar.

El fracaso de nuestra relación no era una opción. Especialmente no antes de que realmente incluso comenzara.

Por una semana completa, había visto a mi novia escapar al baño a todas horas y regresar con los ojos enrojecidos. La había escuchado llorar en silencio en las noches cuando estaba segura que estaba dormido.

Había visto que su felicidad lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, preguntándome si se iría para siempre.

No iba a permitir que la tristeza se convierta en un accesorio permanente en la vida de Hermione. Así que levanté mi mano y soné el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y me observó de arriba abajo. No me perdí de la barba de tres días o las botellas de cerveza vacías en el mostrador de la cocina. Parecía que Harry era tan miserable como nosotros.

Ninguno de los dos habló, nos miramos con cuidado, anticipando lo que el otro haría.

Pasó un momento, y Harry me sorprendió al alejarse un paso de la puerta, haciéndome espacio para entrar. Entré y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí, pasándome y preguntando:

—¿Qué quieres?

Si él no sentía la necesidad de las formalidades, entonces yo tampoco.

Me mantuve de pie a una distancia de él y lo dije como era.

—Nos estás matando antes de siquiera haber recibido una oportunidad, Har.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que su quijada se tensaba. Me odiaba; eso estaba claro.

Normalmente odiaba rogar. ¿Hoy? No tanto. Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

— Hermione está sufriendo, y tú eres la causa. Yo...—dudé—, no sé qué hacer, pero sé que si la veo sufriendo por más tiempo, voy a ir detrás de la causa. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —masculló Harry, fingiendo aburrimiento.

Dios, me estaba molestando, y mucho.

—Lo sabes. La amo más que nada. —Me detuve un momento para dejar que eso penetrara—. Más que nada, Har. —Una tristeza se apoderó de mí para la cual no estaba preparado. Se mostró cuando hablé—. No me importa si me golpeas. No me importa que me hayas dicho mierdas que no me merecía, pero... pero no puedo permitirte que la hieras.

—¿Y si te digo que la única manera en que superaré esto es si acuerdas no salir más con ella?—preguntó ácidamente.

Mis caderas se levantaron a la vez que respondía brusco:

—Te diría que eres un imbécil egoísta y que te jodas. —Harry se volvió para mirarme fijamente. Pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar—. Estamos enamorados. —Necesitaba que lo entendiera—.Me voy a casar con ella. —Su enojo se esfumó, y todo lo que quedó atrás fue una mirada de resentimiento—. Te tuve como a un hermano por casi seis años, y nunca he pensado diferente, sin importar cuán mierda has sido conmigo. —El resentimiento se desvaneció, y luego solo se veía cansado y vacío—. Me encantaría que tú fueras parte de nuestras vidas, pero aceptaría tranquilamente si decidieses que no quieres eso. —Me detuve antes de ponerlo sobre él—. Pero Hermione no podría, hombre. Ella te necesita. Te ama más que nada. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos viéndonos, me dijo que tú eras su héroe. Su campeón. La única persona que creyó en ella. El único que la apoyó al cien por ciento. —Añadí calmadamente—: La estás haciendo una mentirosa, Har.

No esperé por su respuesta.

Me volví y salí de su apartamento sin mirar atrás, esperando que mordiera el anzuelo que le puse.

...-...-...-...

 _Hermione_

Había pasado mi día como lo había hecho desde hace un mes. Iba a trabajar, hacía mi trabajo, venía a casa, cocinaba, comía y luego me bañaba y me ponía mi pijama. Solo que, no sentía nada de eso.

Habían sido cerca de tres semanas desde que mi hermano me dijo una palabra. Lo había visto dos veces en casa de mamá y sin importar cuánto tratara de involucrarnos en una conversación, simplemente, no sucedía. Mi hermano me saludaba como su fuera una extraña, con un seco "Hola" y todo lo que podía hacer era responder un bajo "Hola". Comíamos frente al otro, evitando el contacto visual, contestándole a nuestra madre en oraciones cortas que no requerían más respuesta.

Draco era mi única línea de vida. Aunque no nos veíamos todas las noches, tratábamos de estar juntos al menos cinco noches a la semana. Lo que más me asustaba era cuán dependiente de él me estaba volviendo.

No era esa chica, esa chica necesitada, que necesitaba que un hombre acariciara su cabello y le dijera cuán bonita era. Esa no era yo. Pero Draco me estaba dando algo nuevo y desconocido, algo que añoraba: completa atención.

A pesar de cómo lo había tratado mi hermano, nunca habló mal de Harry.

De hecho, era lo opuesto. Me contaba historias de cómo Harry había salvado su trasero, sobre el tiempo que Harry lo recibió cuando había estado durmiendo en su auto por una semana y cómo Harry había sido más cercano a él que sus parientes sanguíneos.

Solo que Harry era mi pariente sanguíneo y odiaba la división que mi relación estaba causando en mi familia. Amaba a Draco, pero Harry era mi hermano. No tenía un padre, pero nunca extrañé tenerlo porque Harry se convirtió en todo lo que necesitaba en una figura masculina. Lo amaba en una forma que era única e irremplazable y estaba completamente perdida sin él. Era mi mejor amigo, mi colega y su ausencia dejaba un enorme agujero en mi corazón.

Estaba herida.

El sonido en el reloj del horno me trajo de vuelta al presente y repentinamente me di cuenta que había estado parada en la cocina por minutos sin parpadear. Tomé una respiración rápida y caminé hacia adelante para apagar el asado. Draco estaría aquí pronto. Quería cocinar algo lindo para la cena. Se merecía cenas lindas con una novia impresionante.

Al menos podía proveer una de las dos.

Draco había estado yendo al gimnasio todas las noches desde que había sido aceptado en el programa de entrenamiento de la Academia de Policía. Estaba en buena condición física como estaba; no veía la necesidad que fuera más allá, pero él estaba convencido que necesitaba hacer más.

Estaba tan comprometido en hacer algo normal, algo honorable. Era agradable verlo poner todo su empeño en algo por lo que tenía tanta pasión.

Sonreí ante la idea y un leve dolor pulsó en mi pecho. Lo amaba tanto... demasiado.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y removí el asado del horno. Un largo suspiro resonó detrás de mí y luego unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron a mi alrededor, jalándome hacia un caliente cuerpo duro.

—¿Quién te viera, siendo toda doméstica y todo eso? —Sonaba ligeramente divertido. Luego mordió gentilmente mi oreja y gruñó—. Oh nena, vas a conseguir anotar esta noche.

Lo empujé con mi guante para el horno y traté de alejarme, fingiendo disgusto.

—Ugh. Quítate. Estás todo sudado.

Su ronca risa retumbó en mi oído.

—Oh, calla. Te gusto todo sudado. De hecho, si recuerdo correctamente, te gusta tanto que lamiste todo el camino hasta mi p...

Girándome, coloqué mis manos sobre su boca, mis ojos bien abiertos y siseé.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, detente!

Desde detrás de mis manos, sus ojos sonreían mientras murmuraba:

—Chica sucia. —Luego frunció el ceño y murmuró algo más—. Oye, ¿qué pasa? He estado aquí todo un minuto y todavía no me has besado. —Se detuvo un momento antes de añadir—: Dame tus labios, mujer.

¿Qué había hecho tan bien en mi vida para merecer el regalo de este hombre?

Mis manos se deslizaron por sus hombros, le sonreí ligeramente, parándome sobre la punta de mis pies y presioné gentilmente mis labios en los suyos. Inmediatamente gruñó, sus manos subiendo para acunar las mejillas de mi trasero, presionándome tanto en su cuerpo como podía lograrlo. Apretó y el ligero dolor hizo que mi centro pulsara con anticipación.

Presioné suaves besos mojados en sus labios, apartándome solo cuando pensé que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo seguir así.

Por sus ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lujuria, supe que, si no me alejaba ahora, terminaríamos desnudos en el piso de la cocina, con la cena olvidada.

Retrocedí con mis brazos extendidos a modo de advertencia.

—No. Vamos a comer. —Pero Draco sonrió deliciosamente. Pataleé y gimoteé—.¡Draco! ¡Cociné, maldita sea!

Un brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi parte media y un sonriente Draco me jaló, sosteniéndome cerca. El otro brazo vino alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome por la parte baja de mi espalda. Estaba siendo sostenida en una manera que me hacía sentir tanto segura como protegida. Y era más que agradable.

Era maravilloso.

Mi nariz encontró su camino por su clavícula y lo respiré, parte sudor, parte colonia, y todo Draco. Sus cálidos labios gruesos besaron gentilmente mi frente.

—Te extrañé hoy.

Me estiré para hacer puños con los costados de su camiseta.

 _Te extrañé más._

Su agarré se aflojó lo suficiente para que envolviera un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me llevara a los bancos detrás del mostrador.

—Tú cocinaste. Ahora vete a sentar. Yo te voy a servir, princesa.

No tenía caso discutir. Draco haría lo que Draco quisiera hacer. Descubrí esto bastante rápido en nuestra relación y para ser honesta, no me importaba dejar que Draco me mimara. Me amaba y quería demostrarme que lo hacía. No había nada de malo en un hombre mostrándole afecto a la mujer que amaba.

Sacó dos platos, cortó la carne y la sirvió, dándome vistazos ocasionalmente. Lo observaba con detenimiento, una sensación de cansancio pasando a través de mí. Parpadeé lentamente, exhausta.

—Te ves un poco mejor hoy. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pensé en ello antes de levantar mi hombro con un encogimiento. Estaba un poco harta de hablar de eso.

Draco colocó mi plato frente a mí y observé mientras comía con gusto, gimiendo y gruñendo con apreciación, antes de volver por una segunda ración. Miró hacia mi plato y me vio picoteando mi comida.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Empujé mi plato con un suspiro. Me estaba haciendo sentir enferma.

—No mucha. Comí tarde. — Draco dejó de comer lo suficiente para acunar mi mejilla y correr una mano a través de mi frente. Golpeé su mano, poniendo mis ojos en blanco—. Relájate, mamá. Me siento bien.

Levantó nuestros platos y los colocó en el fregadero antes de quitarse su ajustada camiseta negra y deshacer el nudo en la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal gris claro. Colgaron bajo sobre sus caderas y la forma en V en su abdomen debilitó mis rodillas. Rascó distraídamente su vientre.

—Voy a bañarme y luego iremos a la cama.

Mi frente se frunció.

—Pero apenas son como las ocho de la noche.

Entró en el baño. Escuché la ducha abrirse y dijo de vuelta:

—Nunca dije que íbamos a dormir, nena.

Mis labios se fruncieron a medida que mis cejas se elevaban.

—Ah —exhalé.

Levanté mi brazo y me olí a mí misma antes de caminar hacia la habitación para ponerme mi pijama lindo.

….-…-…-…

Mi boca se abrió en un gemido silencioso cuando Draco se empujó dentro de mí desde atrás, fuerte pero preciso. No tenía apuro en tomarme ahí y yo no estaba de humor para apurarlo, no cuando se estaba sintiendo tan generoso.

Sus grandes manos deambularon por mi piel mientras era montada y tomada sobre mis manos y rodillas. Recordé lo que Draco me había dicho una de las primeras veces que hablé con él. "El mejor sexo siempre es sucio, complejo e impactante. Ese es el tipo de sexo que deriva de la pasión. Es increíble".

Oh, cielos, tenía razón. Tenía tanta razón.

Empujó superficialmente mientras iba hacia al frente hasta que estuvimos pecho contra espalda. Su jadeos resonaban en mi oreja y en ese momento, nunca había escuchado un sonido más erótico que Draco simplemente respirando.

Su voz baja, retumbó:

—Hermione. —Movió gentilmente mi cabello para quitarlo de la parte posterior de mi cuello y colocó sus labios en el lugar donde el cuello encontraba el hombro. Contra mi piel, dijo—: Hermione. —No solo decía mi nombre. Lo cantaba. Ronroneaba y mi cuerpo tamborileaba en respuesta.

Deliciosamente distendido, mi centro se apretaba por la forma en que decía mi nombre. Se condujo dentro de mí y no estaba preparada. Gemí, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose. Sentí su sonrisa torcida contra mi piel desnuda y empujé hacia atrás contra él, obligándolo a tocar fondo.

Gruñó, su cuerpo tenso y fue mi turno de sonreír. Gemí, necesitando más, luego empujé hacia atrás otra vez, frotando mi coño en su gruesa polla, queriendo más que nada que Draco perdiera su control. Por el gruñido bajo que se le escapó, supe que casi estaba ahí.

Cuando se quitó de mi espalda, agarró mis caderas y trató de controlar mis movimientos, sonreí de nuevo. Estaba cerca de su punto de quiebre.

— Draco, cariño —dije con voz áspera—. Por favor.

Sus manos bajaron sobre mi trasero tan repentinamente que chillé con sorpresa. Corrió la yema de sus dedos sobre el pulsante calor de mi piel.

—Dime lo que necesitas, nena.

Está bien. Así era la cosa. Me encantaba la charla sucia... siempre y cuando fuera Draco quien la dijera. ¿Mi problema? A Draco le encantaba la charla sucia, y quería escucharme decir cosas que harían a desmayar a una monja. Mi frustración aumentó.

— Draco —advertí.

Su mano bajó sobre la otra mejilla. Fuerte. Jadeé, ansiando el suave toque de sus dedos que sabía que vendría pronto. Gruñó.

—Maldición, amo tu trasero. —Estirándose debajo de mí, tomó mis pechos en sus manos y apretó gentilmente—.Amo tus grandes pechos —murmuró, jalando libremente de mis pezones—. Amo cuán sensibles son tus pezones. —Se condujo dentro de mí y gimoteé. Habló a través de sus apretados dientes—. Amo tu apretado coño mojado. —Se condujo dentro de mí una segunda vez, y gemí largo y bajo. Preguntó—: ¿Por quién está mojado tu coño, nena? —Mordí mi labio y peleé contra un gruñido, mi sexo convulsionándose alrededor de su grueso contorno. Lo sintió.—Oh, sí, Hermione. Sabes que me gusta eso. —Con voz suave, preguntó—:¿Te gusta mi polla, nena? ¿Te gusta cuando hago esto? —Se empujó dentro de mí, hasta las bolas.

Mis ojos rodaron hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras mi boca se abría en un suspiro silencioso.

—Oh, Dios.

—No Dios —dijo presuntuosamente—. No, nena. Solo yo. —Se condujo dentro de mí—. Di mi nombre, Hermione.

Estaba más allá de mi etapa de vergüenza.

— Draco —gemí.

Su voz engañadoramente suave, dijo:

—Amo cuando dices mi nombre.

Fue entonces cuando encontré que no podía dejar de decir su nombre.

Lo gemí una y otra vez a medida que él trabajaba mi cuerpo con frenesí. Mi clítoris rogaba por atención y justo cuando creí que enloquecería, me dio lo que necesitaba. Sus dejos trabajaron en mí en lentos movimientos circulares, y no pasaron ni diez segundos antes que mi cuerpo explotara con fuegos artificiales. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí a través de mi dichosa liberación. Draco gruñó, trabajando en mí más fuerte y rápido, prolongando mi liberación, y pronto, su cuerpo se puso rígido y se quedó inmóvil, bombeando semen caliente en el condón, uniéndose a mí en el éxtasis.

…-…-….-….-…

 _Draco_

Mirarla venirse era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Mi estómago daba vueltas.

Rápidamente me di cuenta que no quería que otro hombre viera esto.

Nunca.

Lo quería todo para mí, más que para siempre. Repentinamente supe lo que quería y no estaba asustado. Para nada. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto.

Iba a pedirle a Hermione que se case conmigo.

…-….-…..-…..-…..

 _Hermione_

Ambos jadeando, nos dejamos caer sobre nuestros costados, mirándonos el uno al otro. Con los ojos muy abiertos, y la adrenalina fluyendo a través de mí. Me estiré con dedos temblorosos, corriendo el dorso a lo largo de su mandíbula. Atrapó mi mano y la besó antes de sostenerla contra su pecho, su rápido pulso reproduciéndose en mis nudillos.

Nos miramos fijamente por un largo rato, ninguno de nosotros atreviéndose a decir una palabra. Porque charla era charla. Y teníamos algo más que palabras.

Teníamos amor.

—Hermione —susurró Draco un rato más tarde, sonando medio dormido.

Medio adormecida, dije borrosamente:

—¿Sí?

Respiró profundo y luego habló lentamente mientras exhalaba.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mi corazón tartamudeó. Mi mente eligiendo ese momento justo para quedarse en silencio.

Luego me di cuenta que no necesitaba mi mente. Escucharía a la parte de mí que manejaba mi corazón.

Sonreí suavemente en la oscuridad.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Su mano encontró la mía y la apretó ligeramente.

—Te amo.

—También te amo —respondí—. Por siempre y para siempre, cariño.

Y lo decía en serio

...-...-...-...-...

 _Harry_

Mi hermana estaba comprometida. Se iba a casar.

Este debería haber sido un momento estúpidamente feliz para mí y mi familia, aun así, de alguna manera me había aislado, ahogándome en un pozo de desesperación que yo mismo cavé. Amaba a mi hermana. Ella era una de las dos personas en quien más confiaba en el mundo. La otra, era con la que se iba a casar.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo había dejado que esto llegara a este punto?

Lo que más me asustaba era que con cada día que pasaba, podía pretender que no necesitaba a Hermione o a Draco en mi vida. ¿Qué era lo peor?

Que estaba comenzando a creer esa mierda. La verdad era, que estaba celoso. En varias formas.

Draco era mi amigo, el primer amigo verdadero que había tenido en años. Él era una de las únicas personas con las que podía hablar acerca de cualquier cosa en absoluto y no ser juzgado.

Era mi amigo. Una parte de mí sentía como si Hermione me lo hubiera robado.

Además, Hermione era mi hermana. Había un código, y Draco rompió ese código. Entendía que lo que sucedió entre ambos fue por culpa de Hermione, pero aun así... ya ni siquiera podía hablar con Draco sobre sexo, porque todos sus ejemplos actuales serían usando a mi hermana, e imaginarme a mi hermana teniendo sexo... ugh.

No. Simplemente... no.

La otra cosa era que estaba celoso de lo que tenían. Renunciar a la profesión ni siquiera había sido nunca algo para Draco.

Pensar en perder a Hermione fue suficiente para asustarlo hasta la mierda y encontrar un trabajo normal, y lo hizo felizmente. Cambió su vida por ella en un segundo. Y, hubo un tiempo, donde tuve algo así.

Me preguntaba por qué tuvo Draco su felices para siempre tan fácilmente, mientras que la mujer que yo amaba me dejó sin ningún esfuerzo. Seguro, era un acompañante pagado para estar con ella, pero nos enamoramos. Era mutuo. Sabía lo que teníamos; el tiempo no había distorsionado mis recuerdos. Sí, era poco convencional, pero funcionó para Hermione y Draco. Yo habría cambiado por ella, dada la oportunidad, pero ella nunca siquiera me dio la oportunidad. Canceló su tiempo conmigo y me dejó sin una mirada atrás.

De acuerdo.

Estaba inventando excusas. ¿Por qué no llamar las cosas como son?

Estaba amargado.

Ahí está.

Pensar en el amor me daba náuseas. Y mi hermana no se merecía eso.

Caminé pasillo abajo, me detuve frente a la puerta del apartamento, y toqué ligeramente. Escuché una suave conversación venir de adentro y mi estómago se tensó. Ninguna cantidad de disculpas podría excusar lo que le había hecho a mi hermana. Me había convertido en el matón de quien la había protegido todos esos años atrás. La vergüenza me inundó.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione, con su cabeza mirando hacia atrás, amenazó en broma:

—En serio. Ni siquiera estoy bromeando ahora mismo. Míralo.

Luego escuché a Draco:

—Ooh, estoy temblando en mis botas metafóricas.

Su rostro se giró y me encontró. La sonrisa cayó de su rostro tan rápido que algo dentro de mí se desgarró. Parpadeó y luego tragó grueso y musitó un suave e inseguro:

—Ho... hola.

Estaba ansiosa. Había conseguido que mi propia hermana se sintiera ansiosa alrededor de mí. Si no fuera un hombre adulto, el pensamiento me habría hecho llorar.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Dudó antes de asentir.

—Ujum. —A regañadientes, dio un paso al costado, y caminé dentro, mis manos firmemente apuñadas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Draco ató los cordones de sus deportivos y se enderezó, encontrándome. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido, protector, como si yo fuera un perro rabioso de quien Hermione necesitaba protección.

Había hecho esto. Merecía cada sentimiento de dolor que me atravesaba en ese momento.

—Har —saludó con recelo.

Levanté mi barbilla hacia él como saludo, luego me volví hacia Hermione, quien estaba de pie rígidamente cerca del mostrador de la cocina.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Sus ojos se dispararon de mí a Draco y viceversa otra vez.

—Um, de acuerdo. —Se giró hacia Draco, su expresión ilegible.

Entonces Draco se acercó a nosotros.

—Ya me iba. Debo bombear mis armas, si sabes de qué estoy hablando. —Caminó hacia Hermione, la alcanzó para acunar sus mejillas, y luego bajó su rostro para colocar un largo y suave beso en sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Draco llevó sus labios hacia su oreja y susurró algo. Ella lo alcanzó, colocando sus manos sobre las de él en sus mejillas y asintió.

Estaba tan claro como el día. Ambos se amaban. No había malinterpretación. Mi boca se abrió y me apresuré a decir:

—¿Puedes quedarte un segundo? Lo que necesito decir, ambos tienen que escucharlo.

Las cejas de Draco se fruncieron ante mí, una postura defensiva. Sus brazos rodearon a Hermione y la atrajo hacia su lado.

—De acuerdo. Adelante.

El foco estaba sobre mí. Y de repente, las palabras desaparecieron. Me quedé de pie ahí, parpadeándoles, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, mis dedos temblando. La frustración hizo que mis ojos se cerraran apretados y suspiré. Luego, caminé de un lado a otro.

—Saben, algunas veces haces o dices cosas que desearías no hab...

Oh, cuán cliché. Vamos, Har. Puedes hacerlo mejor que esto.

Me detuve a medio caminar y lo intenté otra vez.

—Hermione es mi hermana, Draco. Y tú...

... ¿ _te metiste donde no te necesitaban_? ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, hombre? Solo di lo que necesitas decir.

Respiré profundamente y pronuncié las palabras calmadamente, incluso aunque mi corazón estaba corriendo. Le hablé a Draco primero.

—Te dije algunas cosas que no quería decir. Quiero decir, las merecías, pero no eran verdad. —Sus cejas se alzaron, pero una ligera mirada de diversión pasó por su rostro.

Le hablé a Hermione después, dando un paso adelante, queriendo que me mirara a los ojos.

—Me dijiste que amabas a Draco incluso antes de saber que era él. Te dije que esperaba que funcionara entre ambos, porque... —Me detuve, bajando mi voz a un susurro—... porque podía ver, incluso entonces, que estabas enamorada de este hombre sin nombre ni cara. Te mereces ser feliz, Mione. —Mi garganta se apretujó con emoción—. Y alejé esa felicidad de ti por la forma en la que reaccioné ante tu relación con Draco. Te hice miserable.

Ella tragó fuerte a medida que alejaba las lágrimas.

Mi corazón se rompió.

Me estiré y tomé su pequeña mano de su costado, sosteniéndola entre las mías.

—Lo siento mucho, Mione. —Cerré mis ojos y forcé las palabras—. Te amo y espero que puedas perdonar a un imbécil testarudo por no apoyarte cuando más lo necesitabas.

Un sollozo resonó, luego se abalanzó sobre mí, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de mi cintura como un tornillo. Sus lágrimas mancharon el frente de mi camisa, pero no me importó. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuve como si fuera la última vez.

Lloró y lloró, hasta que finalmente se alejó y me golpeó justo en el estómago.

Me dejó sin aliento en cuestión de segundos, y me gritó un quebrado:

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Luego me atrapó en otro abrazo, en parte llorando, en parte riendo.

Draco miró hacia Hermione y murmuró por un costado de su boca:

—Así que eso es porque lo llaman un llanto feo.

Hermione rió con indignidad, limpiándose las lágrimas, codeando a Draco en las costillas.

—También eres un imbécil.

Les sonreí, el alivio liberando todo el estrés concentrado en mis hombros. Mantuve mis ojos en Draco.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Depende —declaró con picardía.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿De qué?

—De si vas a ser el padrino de nuestra boda —me retó.

Resoplé una carcajada, medio aliviado.

—Sí, hombre. Creo que puedo hacer eso.

Me presentó su mano y la tomé inmediatamente, atrayéndolo para un abrazo de hombres. Nos dimos palmadas en las espaldas, y dije:

—Felicitaciones, chicos. Estoy feliz por ustedes. En serio.

—Gracias, colega—respondió Draco, a medida que Hermione simplemente sonreía.

Me alejé y enfrenté a Draco.

—¿Me perdonas lo suficiente como para ayudarme con algo?

Sus cejas subieron.

—¿Pidiendo favores tan pronto? Mierda. Sabía que algo tramabas. —Suspiró melodramáticamente—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Ayúdame a estar en condición otra vez.

Hermione me observó y declaró:

—Estás en excelentes condiciones, Har.

Recliné mi cadera en el mostrador y expliqué:

—Bueno, está este trabajo para el cual estoy aplicando que requiere que estés en una perfecta condición física.

Draco me disparó una mirada de confusión.

—¿Qué trabajo?

Luché con una sonrisa.

—Quiero ser policía.

Hermione jadeó audiblemente, mirando de Draco a mí y aplaudiendo.

—¡Oh, yey!

—No me jodas.— Draco sonrió—. ¿Tú y yo, policías? —Sacudió su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa—. Mierda, vamos a ser justo como Turner y Hooch.

—Hooch era un perro, cabeza de mierda. —Reí mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

Draco asintió.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. Tú eres Hooch.

* * *

Hola hola! Primero mil perdones por tenerlas esperando más de 3 semanas, pero realmente se me volvió imposible adaptar ni esta historia ni la otra, de vuelta los finales volvieron :( pero ya me tienen de vuelta aquí:D

Quiero contarles que este es el ultimo capi de la historia y falta nada más que el epilogo, que creo que lo voy a estar subiendo el martes mas o menos.

Espero que les haya gustado! y que todavía haya alguien leyéndome del otro lado de la pantalla, espero leerlas en los comentarios y que me digan que opinan sobre este capi :)

Besos, Isa

Pd: voy a actualizar la otra historia en unas horas, pásense por allá.

Pd2: Muy probablemente empiece otra historia cuando acabe esta, espero leerlas ahí también.


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** y la historia a **Belle Aurora** que se llama **About Last Night** , yo solo juego con ambos por entretenimiento, **no pretendo violar ningún derecho de autor** ni nada parecido. Espero que la disfruten

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _Hermione_

Un sonriente Draco me tomó la mano y suavemente me atrajo hacia él. Me acunó, meciéndome de lado a lado. Nunca me había sentido así de feliz en toda mi vida. Me sumergí en él, ahogándome felizmente, no queriendo jamás salir a tomar aire. Bailábamos lentamente mientras Ed Sheeran cantaba Thinking out loud.

Era el día de nuestra boda, y lo que era mejor es que era el cumpleaños de Draco. En broma puse la fecha y le dije que si lo hacíamos, nunca olvidaría su aniversario. Se echó a reír cuando le dije eso, y luego entró en leve pánico, rogándome que fijara la fecha.

Tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia en la iglesia, y el padre Brady, el mismo sacerdote que nos había bautizado a mi hermano y a mí, nos nombró marido y mujer. Las únicas personas que invitamos a unirse a nosotros fueron mamá, Harry, Terry y Bob, Ella y Mike, y Tonks y Remus. También extendimos una invitación a la madre de Draco, una vez me las arreglé para seguir su rastro, pero ella nos rechazó amablemente, alegando que no tenía derecho a asistir.

Conocí a la mujer que dio a luz a mi marido y tuve que admitir, que me quedé muy sorprendida. Para alguien tan entero como Draco, no me imaginaba a una mujer madura viviendo en un remolque, fumando al menos dos paquetes al día y bebiendo whisky a las nueve de la mañana, como su madre.

Mamá Malfoy era una señora decente, pero era un desastre.

Le pregunté a Draco si le gustaría verla, y me dijo con toda sinceridad que no estaba preparado para eso, pero nunca digas nunca. Le enviaba paquetes todos los meses, y ella me reembolsaba en afecto. Me gustaba bastante nuestra relación.

Mis ojos vagaron por mi marido y capturé su nuevo esmoquin. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de nuestra discusión justo la semana anterior.

 _Saqué una bolsa de ropa del armario de Draco._

 _—¿Qué pasa con este esmoquin? Es un Ralph Lauren._

 _Draco_ _frunció el ceño y luego murmuró:_

 _—Es mi esmoquin de gigoló. No voy a usar ese esmoquin._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco._

 _—¿Y? Probablemente cuesta mil dólares y se ve increíble. Usa esto._

 _Se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido._

 _—Hermione, no voy a usar el esmoquin de gigoló el día de nuestra boda. —Me quedé mirándolo. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza y susurró en burla—: Y, por cierto, ese traje costó unos cuatro mil dólares. —Me miró detenidamente—. ¿Por qué clase de desagradable prostituto me tomas?_

 _Resoplé y miré hacia al traje negro viéndolo a través de la cremallera abierta de la bolsa de ropa._

 _—Se ve bien para mí, cariño._

 _Nuestro desacuerdo se prolongó durante media hora hasta que Draco_ _se levantó, tomó la bolsa de ropa de mis manos, abrió la ventana de su apartamento, y lo lanzó fuera, cerrando la ventana de nuevo, todo el rato mirándome de una manera que decía: "Di algo...te desafío"._

 _Mis cejas se levantaron y me encogí de hombros._

 _—Bueno. No más esmoquin de gigoló. —Entré en su armario para colocar algunas de sus camisetas en la lavadora—. Iremos a comprar un traje de chaqueta mañana mismo._

 _Él gritó:_

 _—Te amo. —Pero le salió ahogado, y simplemente supe que había colocado una almohada sobre su rostro._

 _Me reí para mis adentros._

El nuevo esmoquin de Draco era uno de tres piezas y se ajustaba como una segunda piel. Lo llevaba como si hubiera nacido para eso, y en secreto, me alegraba que no se hubiera puesto el esmoquin de gigoló.

Nos balanceamos de lado a lado, sonriendo el uno al otro. Le dio un largo beso a mi sien y pronunció:

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?

Le respondí:

—Sólo un centenar de veces. —Cerré los ojos, presionando mi mejilla a la suya—. ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que estás hoy?

Él suspiró.

—Insuficientes. Dímelo otra vez. —Le di un golpe en el estómago y gimió antes de decir—: Oye, soy frágil. ¡Dime que estoy guapo, maldita sea!

Me aparté lo suficiente como para mirar esos brillantes ojos avellana que amaba con toda mi alma y corazón.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando lo vi.

Ahora era Hermione Malfoy.

Ahora, no estaba segura si había florecido en la hermosa mariposa que predijo el Draco borracho hace tantos años, pero mi vida había florecido en una manera que nunca había pensado que podía.

Se lo debía todo a Draco, y ahora, íbamos a vivir felices para siempre.

FIN

* * *

Hola hola! Como están? Yo triste y feliz al mismo tiempo porque llegamos al fin de esta linda historia, nada más que decirles a parte de gracias por leerme, comentar, aguantar mis tardanzas- como esta por ej- jajjaja Espero que les haya gustado este epilogo medio cortito pero es mejor que nada como siempre digo, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en las otras historias que adapto ahora y que voy a adaptar más adelante.

Espero leerlos en los comentarios y que me cuenten que opinan de este fin :)

Sin mucho más que agregar, y por ultima vez en esta historia, besos, Isa.


End file.
